Taking on the Real World
by adreamersimagination
Summary: A sequel to Our New Beginning. Riley, Lucas, and their friends have all graduated and started their next chapter in life. They are taking on college and the different challenges that it will present. How will they handle the pressure? Which couples will stay strong? Which relationships will fall apart? Follow along as they take on this new chapter in life.
1. Chapter 1

**After much request, I have decided to work on a sequel to Our New Beginning! Rucas will be the main couple in the story but I am definitely going to be focusing on the other couples as well. It will pick up about two months into their freshman year of college and go on for as long as you would like to see! I look forward to continuing this journey with our loved characters, especially since we don't have the show anymore! Enough rambling, let's get back to our favorite characters!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 1**

Riley Matthews sat in the library with a coffee cup and about ten different books on the table in front of her. She twisted her brown hair into a messy bun on the top of her head and let out a long sigh. She had two papers to write, two exams to study for, and tons of reading to get done by next week. She was starting to think that she would never get it done. She was starting to think that maybe she was in way over her head. She was taking five classes and it was becoming a lot for her. College was a lot harder than high school. She took a sip of the coffee and was thankful for the rush of caffeine that it filled her with. She was sure that it was going to be a late night and the caffeine was what would keep her going.

"Hey," Lucas Friar greeted. Riley looked up and smiled warmly at her boyfriend of four years. He dropped his back pack onto the table and he looked as stressed as she did.

"You look about as happy as I do," Riley teased.

"College is no joke," Lucas sighed. "I have so much reading to do for all my classes. Plus a paper on top of that."

"I feel your pain," Riley groaned.

"I can't decide if I need to take a nap or get another cup of coffee," Lucas laughed.

"I'm on my third of the day," Riley gestured to her cup.

"Third?" Lucas asked, eyes wide.

"I didn't sleep much last night," Riley said.

"How come?" Lucas asked.

"Sophia was up late working on a paper, so the light from her desk was on. She felt so bad but I know she needed to get it done. I eventually fell asleep though and then Maya called me," Riley explained.

"Oh? What did she want?" Lucas asked, reaching over and taking a sip of her coffee.

"She and Josh got into a fight," Riley rolled her eyes.

"About what now?" Lucas asked. He knew that the two of them had their fair share of fights recently.

"They were at some party and Josh was talking to a few of his friends. Apparently a girl came over and was flirting with him and Maya caught the tail end of their conversation. She freaked out before Josh could even explain it to her," Riley explained.

"So it all came down to her getting jealous?" Lucas asked.

"Pretty much," Riley nodded. She knew that her best friend had a habit of blowing things out of proportion when it came to her boyfriend at times. She just hoped that she would find a way to control it so that she did not push him away.

"Have you heard from Farkle and Smackle lately? I was going to call him the other day but then completely forgot about it," Lucas winced.

"I talked to him yesterday. They seem really busy with their classes," Riley said.

"Do you think they are going to get married soon?" Lucas asked.

"Probably not until the end of this year at least," Riley said. "I think they want to make it through their first year before they start to plan their wedding."

"Zay called me this morning," Lucas said. "He's going to be in the city this weekend to see Claire."

"I'm so happy that they are still together," Riley smiled. "They seem to be doing really well."

"They are," Lucas nodded. "They finally said the big I love you."

"Really?" Riley widened her eyes. "When?"

"A few weeks ago," Lucas shrugged.

"And you didn't tell me?" Riley gasped.

"I forgot," Lucas winced.

"You and your secrets mister," Riley playfully glared at her boyfriend.

Almost two months ago, Lucas surprised her in the best way possible. All this time she thought that her boyfriend would be attending Fordham University, where Claire went to school, but she was wrong. He had secretly applied to Yale to be with her and after being waitlisted, he was finally accepted to the school. He showed up at her dorm room with his acceptance letter in hand and a huge smile on his face. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. Seeing him every day made her college experience so much more exciting. She loved that she got to experience this next chapter of her life with him by her side.

"I'd like to think some of them are worth the surprise," Lucas smirked.

"They definitely are worth it," Riley smiled. He reached over to grab her hand and she smiled. "You are definitely worth it."

"I love you," Lucas lifted her hand and kissed it. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart start to race. Four years together and he still brought the biggest smile to her face.

"I love you too," Riley smiled. She really did love him. She knew that feeling was going to be there for a long time.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Josh Matthews smiled at his girlfriend. He was leaning against the wall, waiting for the blonde to get out of class.

"What are you doing here?" Maya Hart asked, a big smile on her face.

"I was hoping to take you out for coffee between classes," Josh said. Maya walked over and kissed her boyfriend.

"Like to a coffee shop?" Maya asked.

"Or the student center since I only have twenty minutes before I have to get to class," Josh smirked.

"Sounds even better," Maya laughed. Josh wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she wrapped an arm around his waist as they headed in the direction of the student center on the NYU campus.

"How was class?" Josh asked.

"It was okay," Maya shrugged. "You know me and math."

"Well if you need any help, you can always ask me. I am kind of good at math," Josh smirked. Math was always one of Josh's best subjects and he wanted to help his girlfriend in any way that he could.

"I may have to take you up on that offer," Maya looked up at him and smiled. The two walked up to the barista and each ordered their own coffee. Once they got their orders, they went to one of the tables and sat across from each other.

"We're good, right?" Josh asked, once the two were settled.

"Yeah," Maya nodded and played with the lid of her cup. "I overreacted in the worst way possible last night."

"You know you have nothing to be jealous of, right?" Josh asked.

"I know," Maya nodded. She was looking down and trying to avoid eye contact with her boyfriend. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I'm serious, Maya. There is no other girl in this school or in this world that makes me feel the way you do. You have had my heart since the moment you started talking about those cavemen holding hands," Josh insisted.

"Oh gosh I was so desperate for you to like me back then," Maya laughed and felt her cheeks start to turn red. She was always embarrassed by how much she used to pine after Josh.

"It worked," Josh smirked. "That story really did something to me."

"Oh whatever," Maya rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm serious!" Josh insisted. "You've always been my girl."

"Yeah?" Maya asked, a huge smile on her face. It still made her heart race whenever he called her his girl.

"You always will be," Josh promised. "And I think I have a way to prove to you just how much you mean to me."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Maya asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm taking you out this weekend," Josh said.

"Where?" Maya asked, excited about the idea of a date with her boyfriend.

"It's a surprise," Josh said. He lifted his coffee cup to his lips and tried to hide the smile on his face. He knew that his girlfriend was going to do her best to get the surprise out of him but he was going to hold strong this time.

"Oh, come on! You know I hate surprises!" Maya protested.

"Don't think of it as a surprise then. Think of it as your boyfriend being romantic," Josh laughed.

"You're lucky that I love you," Maya smirked. Josh leaned across the table and kissed the blonde.

"I really am," Josh nodded. Maya smiled at her boyfriend and felt her heart fill with love. She was so lucky every day that Joshua Matthews was her boyfriend.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey, sorry!" Isadora Smackle apologized as she rushed over to one of the tables in the diner her fiancée was sitting at. The diner was a short walk from Harvard and quickly becoming one of their favorite places to go to. "My class ran a little late so I rushed over here as fast as I could."

"It's no problem," Farkle Minkus insisted. "I only get here like two minutes ago."

"Okay good," Smackle sighed in relief.

"I ordered you a milkshake," Farkle smiled at his fiancée.

"You're amazing," Smackle said. "I have been craving those for weeks now."

"I know," Farkle laughed. "I swear you live off of them now."

"It helps with the stress of school," Smackle insisted. She ran her fingers through her hair and rested her head back on the booth.

"Still feeling really stressed out?" Farkle asked, looking at her sympathetically. He knew that she was taking on a lot with six classes but she insisted that she could handle it.

"It feels like once I finish one assignment, I have about ten more waiting for me. I swear the work is never done," Smackle sighed.

"Well how can I help?" Farkle asked.

"Just keep being you," Smackle smiled. Having him close really helped with the stress. Smackle knew that he was dealing with all of his classes but he never hesitated to rush to her side when she needed help. He had been her rock since school really started.

"That I can do," Farkle nodded. "I talked to Riley last night."

"How are she and Lucas doing?" Smackle asked, taking a sip of her chocolate milkshake.

"Really good," Farkle said. "They are both super swamped with classes."

"I really miss them," Smackle smiled sadly. "I really miss everyone."

"Me too," Farkle said. "I hope that we can all find a weekend soon to get together. We are all close enough for a weekend trip."

"That would be a lot of fun," Smackle nodded. "At least we are together though."

"Always," Farkle nodded. He ran his thumb over her engagement ring and the two shared a smile. Even though a date was not set yet, they were excited to get married. They knew that they had a love that would last them a lifetime.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I can't wait to see you this weekend," Claire smiled into the camera on her computer. She and Zay were in the middle of a skype date.

"I'm so excited to see you babe," Zay said.

"How are classes going?" Claire asked.

"Not too bad," Zay said. "For the first time in my life, I am actually organized. It's the only way I am not going to fail out of Rutgers."

"You are way too smart to fail out of school," Claire insisted.

"And you have way too much confidence in me," Zay smirked.

"I know a good person when I see one," Claire smiled.

"I miss your beautiful face so much," Zay sighed.

"I miss you too," Claire pouted into the camera.

"You know what I was thinking about the other day?" Zay asked.

"What's that?" Claire asked.

"Our first date," Zay laughed. Claire laughed out loud and he loved hearing her laugh. It was probably his favorite sound in the world.

"You mean when I totally slipped in that puddle and got dirt all over me?" Claire shook her head.

"You were still the most beautiful girl in the world," Zay promised.

"I felt so bad that we had to cancel dinner because of that," Claire sighed.

"Those hot dogs from the stand were pretty good," Zay said. Claire loved that her boyfriend always saw the best in each situation.

"And the company was even better," Claire winked at her boyfriend. She saw him let out a yawn and raised an eyebrow. "Am I boring you that much?"

"No," Zay insisted. "I was up late last night reading so I didn't get much sleep."

"Well then you should go take a nap," Claire suggested.

"I don't want to say goodbye though," Zay said.

"You can call me back when you wake up and we will be together all weekend," Claire said. Zay let out another yawn and she laughed. "Go take a nap!"

"Yes ma'am," Zay laughed. "I'll call you when I wake up."

"Sweet dreams," Claire smiled.

"I'm sure you'll be in them so they will be," Zay said.

"You're so corny," Claire blushed. "But I love you."

"I love you too," Zay said. She blew him a kiss and he winked at her before closing the screen. He really loved his girlfriend. He knew that this weekend was going to be a good one.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Peaches!" Riley exclaimed when she answered the phone.

 _"_ _Riles!" Maya exclaimed, just as excited. "I miss you so much."_

"I miss you too," Riley sighed. "When are you coming to visit me? Sophia said you are more than welcome to stay in our dorm with us."

 _"_ _When do you want me to come visit you?" Maya asked, excited at the idea of visiting her best friend at her school._

"Whenever!" Riley said.

 _"_ _I can come there next weekend," Maya suggested._

"I'll have to check my schedule but that sounds perfect to me," Riley said.

 _"_ _How are things with you and Ranger Rick?" Maya asked._

"Really good," Riley said. "He's working on some project in the library with a partner today. So I am going to meet him in like half an hour and then we are going to go out to dinner."

 _"_ _That's sweet," Maya gushed._

"How about you and Josh? Did you two work everything out?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _We did," Maya said. "I overreacted."_

"Maybe just a little," Riley laughed.

 _"_ _Riles!" Maya exclaimed._

"I'm sure you would say the same thing if I reacted in that way," Riley pointed out.

 _"_ _Very true," Maya laughed._

"So tell me all about school," Riley said. She listened to her best friend talk about classes, Josh and her roommate. She missed her so much. She knew that it was going to be hard living apart from her but she was grateful that they still talked pretty much every day. No distance could ever separate the two.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Riley was headed in the direction of the library later that night. It was cooler out and she was glad that she had grabbed a light jacket. She was starving and anxious to have some time with her boyfriend. Things had been really busy lately and they really were not able to spend as much time together as they had hoped. She got closer to the library and smiled when she saw her boyfriend standing on the stairs waiting for her. He was looking down at his phone so he had yet to see her. She picked up the pace and walked a little quicker towards her boyfriend.

"Hey," Riley called out. Lucas lifted his head and smiled at the brunette he loved. He would recognize her voice anywhere. Lucas took his girlfriend into his arms and kissed her.

"Hey," Lucas pulled back and smiled.

"Ready for dinner?" Riley asked, leaning into his side.

"I'm ready," Lucas nodded.

"Where to?" Riley asked.

"Anywhere is good with me. As long as I'm with you, I'm good," Lucas smiled down at her.

"I love you Lucas Friar," Riley lifted up and kissed her boyfriend.

"I love you too Riley Matthews," Lucas kissed her once more and then guided her in the direction of a little café they both loved. College could be intimidating and really hard to handle, but they were going to handle it the way they handled everything else in life. They were going to handle it together. Not a lot made sense but the one thing that always did was Riley and Lucas together. They were a perfect match.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! You are all so amazing! The amount of support I have received so far on this story is so heartwarming. I appreciate each and every review, follow, and favorite! I am so glad that you all have given this story a chance! I have so much planned. There will be times when it gets a little dramatic, but they're in college and trying to figure life out! If there is anything you would like to see, please leave a review. I will gladly try to incorporate it into this story! Enough rambling, let's get to the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 2**

"And that's where we are going to stop today," Professor Edwards announced. She looked out at her class and smiled. "Read the next chapter for next class. We will be discussing it then." The class gathered their books and then filed out of the classroom. Riley ran her fingers through her hair and let out a sigh. Another set of reading to add to her already long list.

"It never ends, does it?" Sophia asked, looking just as stressed as her roommate.

"Are we ever going to sleep again?" Riley sighed. She slid her bag onto her shoulder and waited for her roommate to catch up to her.

"Maybe in four years," Sophia laughed. Riley laughed along with her and the two girls headed off towards the student center.

"Want to go get fries and share them?" Riley asked. "I'm hungry but not enough to eat a whole thing of fries myself."

"Sounds perfect," Sophia nodded. The two started to talk amongst themselves and it made the walk go faster.

When Riley first moved into the dorm room, she was worried about the girl that she would be living with. She was worried that the two would have nothing in common and not get along at all. After a somewhat awkward meeting, the two ended up staying awake till almost three am on the first night getting to know each other. Sophia Richards was an eighteen year old from North Carolina. She was raised by a single mom and had no siblings. She was about Riley's height with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had a bubbly personality and was studying to become a nurse. The two girls instantly formed a friendship and Riley was grateful to have a friend right away at Yale.

"So," Sophia smiled once the two girls were seated with a plate of fries in front of them. "Justin asked me out."

"He did?" Riley asked, eyes wide in excitement.

"We are going out to dinner this weekend!" Sophia exclaimed.

"That's so exciting!" Riley smiled.

"You have to help me get ready for the date," Sophia insisted.

"Absolutely," Riley agreed.

"How are things with Lucas?" Sophia asked, genuinely interested. When she had found out that her roommate had been with her boyfriend since she was fourteen years old, Sophia was instantly in awe. The two made a perfect couple and their love story was something straight out of a romance novel.

"Pretty good," Riley shrugged. "He's been working on a project with his partner a lot lately. So I haven't really gotten to spend much time with him."

"Do you guys have plans for the weekend?" Sophia asked, tossing a fry into her mouth.

"I actually don't know," Riley admitted. "He hasn't mentioned anything."

"Well I'm sure that the two of you will figure something out," Sophia insisted. "Sometimes last minute plans are the best kind of plans."

"That's true," Riley laughed. "So tell me what you were thinking of wearing this weekend." Sophia smiled wide and then went on to describe different outfits she had in mind for her date.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

 _"_ _Should I bring her flowers?" Zay asked._

"Do you usually bring her flowers when you go on dates?" Lucas asked, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder blade.

 _"_ _Well no," Zay said._

"Then why do you want to bring them now?" Lucas asked.

 _"_ _Because I haven't seen her in over a month, man! This is the first time I have seen Claire since we started school. I just want to make everything perfect," Zay explained._

"I think she's just excited to see you," Lucas insisted.

 _"_ _This girl is driving me insane, man. She's all I think about and the person I want to spend all my time with," Zay groaned._

"Welcome to being in love," Lucas laughed.

 _"_ _What's going on with you? Haven't replaced me yet, have you?" Zay asked._

"If I haven't been able to get rid of you this long, I think you're good," Lucas laughed. "Not much though. Classes are insanely busy. I have a huge project for my English class that has been taking most of my time."

 _"_ _How's sunshine?" Zay asked._

"She's good," Lucas smiled as he thought of his girlfriend. "She's busy with school too but she just seems so at ease here. She looks like she belongs perfectly. She looks really happy, man."

 _"_ _She did always feel like that was where she belonged. Plus I think it helps having you there," Zay said._

"I think she would have been okay without me here," Lucas said.

 _"_ _You're insane," Zay said._

"Why?" Lucas asked. He could almost picture his best friend rolling his eyes at him.

 _"_ _You never give yourself enough credit. You make that girl happier than anyone else in the world possibly could. Even if she always dreamed of going to Yale, you are her dream. Being with you has always been what she wanted most in the world," Zay explained._

"Thanks man. I needed to hear that," Lucas said.

 _"_ _That's what I'm here for. To get your head on straight," Zay teased._

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Farkle! Smackle! Hi!" Riley exclaimed, waving into the camera on her lap top.

"Hey Riley! Hey Lucas!" Smackle waved back and smiled. The two couples were having a skype date and it felt so great for them to all be able to catch up.

"How are you guys?" Lucas asked. He moved closer to his girlfriend and she felt the spark between the two of them.

"Pretty good," Farkle said. He smiled at his fiancée, who smiled in return.

"I think that this is the most the two of us have seen each other this week," Smackle added.

"We can relate," Riley laughed. She leaned into Lucas's side and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"College is no joke," Farkle sighed.

"It makes high school look like nothing," Smackle agreed.

"And think, we only just started. We haven't even really gotten into the heart of it yet," Lucas said.

"We can do it though! There is no way that any of us are going to fail," Riley insisted.

"Our forever optimist," Farkle teased.

"No matter where we are in the world, we can always count on Riley for some positive vibes," Smackle smiled.

"What can I say? I believe in us," Riley shrugged.

"We miss you both," Smackle sighed.

"We miss you too," Riley said.

"So apparently we are rivals," Farkle said.

"What?" Lucas asked, laughing at his friend's random comment.

"Apparently Harvard's football team has a major rivalry with Yale's," Farkle explained.

"We obviously go to the better one, right?" Riley teased.

"In your dreams, Matthews!" Smackle exclaimed.

"You know that when our teams play, the two of you are the enemy right?" Farkle pretended to glare at the camera.

"Don't hate us because we are better," Lucas smirked. Riley high-fived her boyfriend and then laughed at her friends.

"I guess we are just going to have to wait and see Friar," Smackle shrugged.

"May the best school win," Riley said.

"Oh we will," Farkle nodded. The four friends started to laugh and continued their fun banter. Even from miles away, it still felt so natural to them. They had a friendship that could survive anything. They knew that they would always be best friends.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Pizza?" Lucas asked. The two were laying down in Riley's bed and had just closed the lap top from their skype call with Farkle and Smackle. They were now trying to decide what to have for dinner.

"I just had that the other night," Riley said. "Cheeseburgers?"

"I ate one for lunch," Lucas said.

"Chinese food!" Riley exclaimed.

"That actually sounds really good," Lucas agreed.

"Is there a good Chinese food place around here?" Riley asked, turning her head to look at her boyfriend.

"My roommate was talking about a place he went to with his girlfriend the other night," Lucas said.

"They made up again?" Riley asked, her eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Apparently," Lucas rolled his eyes. His roommate, Mark, had the worst on-again, off-again relationship he had ever seen. His girlfriend was always getting mad at him over the silliest of things and would break up with him, only to call him crying the next day to say that she still loved him.

"I swear those two fight worse than Maya and Josh," Riley laughed.

"At least Maya and Josh don't break up all the time though," Lucas pointed out.

"True," Riley nodded. The two fell silent and she felt Lucas reach out to grab her hand. She looked over and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hey," Lucas smiled.

"Hey," Riley whispered.

"Hi," Lucas whispered. Riley leaned over and kissed her boyfriend.

"I've missed you," Riley sighed. "I feel like we haven't really gotten to spend any time together at all."

"I know," Lucas nodded. "I miss you too. Things will calm down though. Once we get settled into school, we will figure out our routine."

"I'm holding you to that Friar," Riley smirked at her boyfriend.

"I will never be too busy for you, princess. You always come first," Lucas promised.

"I love you," Riley whispered as she leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend. Lucas cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her once more.

"I love you too beautiful. Always," Lucas promised. He kissed her once more and then pulled her into his arms. Riley rested her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. Lucas held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Can we just stay here for a little while?" Riley asked.

"We can stay here for as long as you'd like," Lucas insisted. Riley smiled and snuggled closer to her boyfriend. Sure, she had tons of reading to do. Sure, there were papers she needed to write. For the moment though, everything felt right. In this moment, she felt the calmest she had in weeks. Being in the comfort of her boyfriend's arms made her believe that everything would be okay.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

 _"_ _I swear he does these things just to drive me insane," Maya groaned into the phone._

"What did he do now?" Riley asked, getting herself comfortable in her bed.

 _"_ _He went out tonight with a bunch of his friends. Fine, whatever. He is allowed to hang out with whoever he wants. I literally just found out that his ex-girlfriend is going to be there too," Maya explained._

"You mean Hannah?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _That's the one," Maya sighed._

"Don't go there Peaches," Riley insisted.

 _"_ _He loved her so much though. She was so special to him. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if she didn't do the study abroad program," Maya admitted._

"He picked you, Peaches. He loves you," Riley said.

 _"_ _You know what the worst part is?" Maya asked._

"What's that?" Riley asked. She hated that she was not there with her best friend. She knew that Maya always felt insecure when it came to Josh's ex-girlfriend. Her uncle and his ex-girlfriend really did love each other at the time, but Riley knew that he was completely over her and really in love with Maya.

 _"_ _She's not a terrible person," Maya sighed. "She is actually really nice. I could see why he fell for her."_

"But she's not you," Riley said. She knew that Hannah was a sweet person. She had really liked her when her uncle introduced them. She was no Maya though. Her best friend was so much more than she ever gave herself credit for. She knew that her uncle loved the blonde's larger than life personality. It kept him on his toes and always wanting more.

 _"_ _Riles," Maya whispered._

"I'm serious, Peaches. He is so in love with you. You are that fire that he has always been looking for. You are the girl that he wants to be with. Never doubt that," Riley said.

 _"_ _I miss you so much Riles," Maya sighed._

"I miss you too, Peaches. I'm always here though. No matter how far apart we are, I am always here," Riley promised.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"You're meeting Lucas, right?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded as she grabbed her phone off the table. "We decided to have a late lunch."

"Well enjoy for me," Sophia smiled and then gestured to her books. "I have a hot date with my history book."

"Sounds romantic," Riley teased.

"Oh so romantic," Sophia smirked. "I'll be sitting here, probably on my tenth cup of coffee by the time you get back."

"Would you like me to hook it up to an IV so you don't have to waste time sipping?" Riley laughed.

"It may come to that," Sophia teased.

"I'm off to meet Lucas. See you later," Riley waved to her roommate.

"Enjoy the sunlight!" Sophia exclaimed and Riley turned around to laugh at the dirty blonde. Her sense of humor never failed to make her laugh.

Riley was scrolling through her phone and walking in the direction of the library. She was meeting Lucas, who was in the library working on his English project with his partner. She started to laugh at a text Zay sent the group. Everyone immediately sent replies and soon they were all texting back and forth. She really missed her friends. She knew that it may be another month or so before she got to see them again and that disappointed her. It also made her appreciate her friends that much more. She realized just how valuable their friendship was to her. It made her appreciate all the little moments in high school that she took for granted at the time. She stepped into the library and instantly saw Lucas sitting at the table. She smiled and headed in his direction. When she got closer, she felt like she had gotten punched in the gut. He was sitting there with a girl who had red hair and was really pretty.

"Lucas," Riley said. Her boyfriend looked up and instantly connected eyes with his girlfriend.

"Riley hey," Lucas greeted. Riley's eyes shifted to the girl sitting across from her boyfriend. He followed her eye sight and then turned to face his girlfriend. "This is Jesse. She's my partner for the English project." Riley looked at the girl and felt her stomach drop. Jesse was a girl?


	3. Chapter 3

**I couldn't just leave you hanging like that! I was feeling inspired so I decided to write out another chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 3**

"Can we talk about this?" Lucas asked. The two were sitting on a bench on campus. It was kind of isolated from the others so they had some privacy to talk.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Riley asked, keeping her eyes forward and not looking at him.

"I told you her name," Lucas said. Riley shot him a look and he winced. "Okay, so maybe I left out a key factor."

"You think?" Riley rolled her eyes and then looked forward.

"I didn't want you to feel insecure or worried," Lucas said.

"You think I'm mad because I feel threatened by her?" Riley asked, turning her head in his direction and narrowing her eyes at him.

"Then why are you mad?" Lucas asked, confused by her anger.

"Because you didn't tell me! You felt that you had to keep this secret from me. It makes me wonder what else you are keeping from me," Riley snapped.

"I'm not keeping anything from you!" Lucas protested. Riley ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated with her boyfriend.

"Are we losing our communication? Are we losing our ability to be able to tell each other things?" Riley asked.

"Riley, no," Lucas shook his head. "It was one thing. I didn't tell you because it didn't seem like a big deal."

"If it wasn't a big deal then you would have told me," Riley disagreed.

"She means nothing to me. She's my partner for a project. After this project I'm never going to talk to her again. I didn't mean to keep this from you and make you feel this way," Lucas explained. Riley lifted her knees up to her chest and he sighed. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs and ran a hand over his face. The two sat there in silence and they both could feel the tension between them. Finally, Lucas could not take it any longer. "Please Riley, say something."

"What do you want me to say?" Riley asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Lucas pleaded.

"I'm thinking that I lost my appetite and I just want to go take a nap," Riley said.

"Riley," Lucas sighed. Riley stood up and shrugged.

"We can talk later," Riley said.

"Promise?" Lucas asked, looking at her pleadingly.

"I promise," Riley nodded. She gave him one last look and then headed in the direction of her dorm room. Lucas watched her walk away and let out a long sigh. He really messed up. He should have told her from the beginning that Jesse was a girl. To him it did not seem like a big deal, but he should have told her. He needed to fix this.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

 _"_ _What is the matter with you?" Maya's voice bellowed through the phone._

"It's always good to hear from you Maya," Lucas sighed. He was expecting this phone call. He knew that Maya was going to step in and defend her best friend.

 _"_ _Don't sass me!" Maya warned. "Why would you not tell her that Jesse was a girl? She is really upset!"_

"I didn't tell her because I didn't think it was a big deal," Lucas explained.

 _"_ _Have you met, Riles? Her big thing has always been honesty and communication. She would rather you tell her up front instead of hiding it from her. Now it looks like you were hiding this from her," Maya explained._

"I wasn't hiding anything!" Lucas protested.

 _"_ _Put yourself in her shoes. How would you feel if she was spending so much time on a project with some guy and you only found out about it because you saw them together? How would you feel?" Maya asked._

"Pissed off," Lucas sighed.

 _"_ _She has never been one for surprises. She has never been good when another girl gets added to the equation. You took her by surprise and you need to fix this. You need to explain this to her rationally and listen to what she is saying. She may be telling you one thing but you know Riley. You know her better than pretty much anyone else in this world. Talk to her," Maya said._

"Thanks Maya," Lucas said.

 _"_ _You're lucky I love Riley so much or I would come down there and kick your butt for this," Maya pointed out._

"I don't doubt that," Lucas laughed.

 _"_ _Now go! Fix your drama!" Maya instructed._

"Yes ma'am," Lucas said. The two said goodbye and then hung up. Maya always tried to appear tough to those who did not know her, but Lucas knew that she had one of the biggest hearts out there. She would do anything for her friends and he was glad that she was one of his best friends.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Josh hesitantly walked into his girlfriend's dorm room and sent her a cautious smile.

"Hey," Maya put her pencil down and bit her lip.

"Where's your roommate?" Josh asked.

"She had class," Maya said. She noticed her boyfriend standing by the door hesitantly. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Josh said. He walked over and took a seat on her bed. Maya turned her computer chair to face him and lifted her feet onto the bed.

"I owe you a huge apology, Josh. I got really insecure and shouldn't have," Maya apologized.

"Maya," Josh shook his head.

"Let me say this," Maya pleaded. Josh nodded and gestured for her to continue. "I love you. I love you so much more than I ever thought I could possibly love someone. I see you in this college world and know that you have a past. I know that you dated other girls. I know that you loved other girls and I can't fault you for your past."

"I thought I did," Josh interrupted.

"Thought you did what?" Maya asked, confused by his comment.

"I thought I was in love with Hannah. At the time, I thought I knew what love was. I thought what I had with her was a forever, adult kind of love," Josh said. Maya looked down at her lap and wrung her hands together. She was ready for whatever he was about to say to her. He grabbed her foot and she looked up to see the brown eyes she loved so much staring back at her. "I had never been more wrong of anything in my entire life. What I felt for her is nothing compared to what I feel for you."

"Josh," Maya whispered.

"You have made everything about my life better. You have given me new meaning in life. You're my best friend, Maya. You are the girl I want to be with and there is no one else out there that could even come close to making me feel the way you do. It's you I want to be with. It always has been and I can guarantee you that it always will be," Josh promised. Maya brushed away a tear and launched herself into his arms. He held her tight and kissed the side of her head.

"I'm so sorry for ever doubting you," Maya whispered into his neck. She kept her arms tight around him and never wanted to let go.

"You just have to talk to me next time. No more big arguments or freak outs. If there is something that is really bothering you, you need to tell me. It's the only way that I can make it better for you," Josh said.

"I promise," Maya nodded. "I love you, Josh."

"I love you too," Josh looked into her blue eyes and then leaned forward to kiss her. Maya smiled into the kiss and felt her heart fill with love. They were going to be okay.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

 _"_ _Are you feeling insecure?" Farkle asked into the phone._

"Why do you always pick up on it?" Riley mumbled. She had decided to call Farkle because he was always someone that could help her through insecurities and make her see the situation more clearly.

 _"_ _Because you and I are so much alike, Riley. I have always been the one to understand your insecurities. Sometimes even better than you have," Farkle explained._

"So what do I do?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _Well what's bothering you the most?" Farkle asked._

"Do you think this is the beginning of a rocky road for us? Do you think he is going to start keeping secrets from me? Do you think he wants to stop being my boyfriend?" Riley rambled on.

 _"_ _Okay first off, you need to take a deep breath. Just breathe," Farkle instructed. He could hear her take a deep breath so he continued. "Second off, I don't think he was keeping this from you as much as you think he was. Was it wrong for him to leave out that it was a girl? Of course. Did he do it to hurt you? Not at all. Lucas has always been super protective of you and hated to see you sad. I think in his own weird way he did this to protect you from feeling insecure. He didn't want you to think that it was anything to worry about so he just didn't mention it to you."_

"He should have told me though," Riley insisted.

 _"_ _Yeah he should have," Farkle agreed. "But I don't think he even realized it was that big of a deal."_

"Do you think he wants to not be with me anymore?" Riley quietly asked.

 _"_ _You're just being silly now. He applied to Yale so that the two of you could go to college together. He followed you to college because he wanted to continue building your relationship. He worked up this whole surprise just to see you happy. That does not sound like someone who wants to break up," Farkle said._

"Stop being right all the time," Riley sighed.

 _"_ _What can I say? I'm an ivy league kid," Farkle teased._

"So you think it's all going to be okay?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _I think it's going to be more than okay. I think you need to talk to him and work it out," Farkle said._

"Thank you, Farkle. I don't know what I would do without you," Riley said.

 _"_ _I'm always here for you Riley," Farkle promised._

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Lucas greeted once his girlfriend opened the door to her dorm room.

"Lucas hey," Riley said. She gestured for him to come inside and the two walked over to Riley's bed. They took a seat and sat quietly.

"Where's Sophia?" Lucas asked, noticing that her roommate was gone.

"She has a night class," Riley said.

"I'm an idiot," Lucas sighed.

"What?" Riley asked, turning to face him with an eyebrow raised. "You're not an idiot."

"I should have told you that Jesse is a girl. It should have been the first thing I did," Lucas said.

"I shouldn't have run away from you. I should have let you talk and actually listened," Riley insisted.

"Do you want to know why I didn't tell you she was a girl?" Lucas asked. Riley turned to full face him. She crossed her legs and nodded. "Because it didn't even register to me that she could be someone to go for. Since you and I met on the subway, it has always been you. You have always been the one that has caught my eye. You are everything I could ever want in a girl and more. I didn't want you to feel insecure about her because there is nothing to be insecure about. She's not even my type."

"What's your type?" Riley asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well," Lucas turned to face her and smiled. "I like brown hair. I like a girl with big, kind brown eyes. She has to have an optimistic attitude and always see the best in people. She has to believe that Pluto is still a planet. She can't be good on her feet because I like to be able to catch her when she falls. She has to remind me of the sun because she is always bright and cheery," Lucas grabbed her hand and Riley bit her lip. "But most of all she has to make me feel good about myself and never stop believing in me."

"That's a very specific type of girl," Riley whispered.

"Well lucky for me, I have already found her. I have been loving her for the last four plus years. I followed her to Yale because I could not imagine being without her. She's my past, my present, and my future. Her name is Riley Matthews and I am hopelessly in love with her," Lucas started to lean forward and Riley met him half way. Their lips connected and their kiss was filled with love and passion.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a way with your words?" Riley asked, leaning her forehead against his.

"I mean every single one of them," Lucas promised.

"I love you. I love you more than I can ever say. You are the best part of who I am and who I want to be," Riley whispered.

"So are we okay?" Lucas asked.

"We are more than okay," Riley nodded.

"I also have something for you just in case this didn't work out," Lucas smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Riley asked, laughing. She watched her boyfriend reach into his backpack and pull something out. He handed her a little bag and she looked at him curiously before opening it. Inside was a small piece of chocolate cake and two forks. "You got me chocolate cake," Riley smiled. She leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend before pulling the cake out of the bag.

"You can never go wrong with cake," Lucas said.

"Never," Riley agreed. She handed him a fork and then the two started to share the small piece of cake. There was always going to be bumps in the road. They were not always going to see eye to eye on everything. There were going to be little tests along the way for the two of them. As long as they communicated and believed in their love, they would be able to make it through. There was nothing that could truly tear their love apart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 4**

Zay was tapping his foot anxiously. He looked down at his watch and then looked out the window, letting out an impatient sigh. He felt like the train was moving at the slowest pace ever. He needed for the train to pick up speed and for him to get to his destination faster. He was on his way to the city for the weekend. He was so excited to see his family and some of his friends. He was mostly excited to see Claire though. He was so ready to spend a weekend with his girlfriend and he wished the train would get him to his destination faster. The train finally pulled into the station and he felt his heart start to speed up. Claire had told him that she would meet him at the train station and as he moved down the aisle, he could feel the smile grow on his face.

"Zay!" Claire's voice filled his ears and when he turned around he swore his heart stopped. Claire was even more beautiful than he remembered. She was holding a sign in her hands that read his name with a bunch of hearts around it. He swore that he fell in more love with him in that moment. Zay rushed forward and she jumped into his arms when he got close. The sign slipped from her hands and he kissed her with all the love he was feeling for her in that moment.

"Hey beautiful," Zay whispered after he pulled back.

"Hey," Claire whispered and then leaned forward to kiss him once more.

"I missed you so much," Zay said.

"I missed you too babe," Claire wrapped her arms around him tighter and nuzzled her face into his neck. The two stood there, arms wrapped tightly around each other, savoring the moment. They were not fazed by all the commuters passing them because all that matter in that moment was that they were back together again. They were exactly where they belonged.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Zay suggested.

"I think that sounds perfect," Claire nodded. She bent down to pick up the sign she had dropped and handed it to her boyfriend. "This is for you."

"I love you," Zay leaned down and kissed his girlfriend once more. Claire felt butterflies fill her stomach when he said those three words to her. She was never going to get tired of hearing them.

"I love you too," Claire smiled. Zay wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. She wrapped an arm around his waist and the two left the train station together.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"You're lying!" Claire exclaimed. The two were at Topanga's for a quick coffee before they went to dinner that night.

"I swear I'm not," Zay laughed before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Your teacher really came to class wearing two different shoes and had no idea about it until one of you told her?" Claire asked, an amused eyebrow raised.

"She said she reached this point in her pregnancy that she can't see her feet anymore. She was so mad that her husband didn't tell her before she left the house," Zay explained. Claire let out a laugh and covered her mouth as she giggled. Zay smiled because he loved seeing the sparkle in her eyes when she laughed and the carefree look on her face.

"That's hysterical," Claire said as she calmed down from her laughing fit. "I feel so bad though. That must have been so awkward walking around with two different shoes on."

"She was pretty cool about it though. She played it off like it was really no big deal at all," Zay said.

"You sound like you're really enjoying school so far," Claire commented before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I am," Zay nodded. "When I first moved into the dorm, I was really nervous. I was starting over in another new state and in a completely different place by myself. When I first moved here, I knew that I had Lucas here to help me adjust. When I started there, I knew absolutely no one and that was really scary. It forced me to really put myself out there and I'm glad that I did. I am loving it and enjoying the experience that much more."

"I'm really happy for you babe," Claire smiled. She saw that her boyfriend genuinely meant every single word of it. She knew that even though he was outgoing and very friendly, he was always worried that people were not actually going to like him. She loved that he was adjusting so well and really putting himself out there.

"What about you? You sound like you are loving Fordham," Zay said.

"I am," Claire nodded. "I was kind of like you when I started. It feels like I have been meant to go to this school my entire life. There is just something about it that I love so much."

"Looks like we are both off to a pretty great start in our college careers," Zay said. Claire scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It makes it even better that I have you," Claire insisted. Zay wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Always," Zay promised. The two sat there in a comfortable silence and just enjoyed being with each other. For the moment, everything felt right. They were going to enjoy every moment of this weekend before they had to say goodbye again.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I think we should get married this summer," Smackle announced. Farkle choked on the water that he was drinking and his fiancée patted him on the back. "Sorry honey. I didn't mean to make you almost choke to death."

"You want to get married this summer?" Farkle asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Smackle asked.

"I don't look surprised!" Farkle protested but knew that he was face was probably representing how he was feeling and that was surprise.

"Whatever you say honey," Smackle patted his shoulder and then took a seat next to him on his bed.

"So you were saying something about our wedding?" Farkle asked.

"Well you do want to get married, right?" Smackle asked and then lifted her left hand to show off her engagement ring. "I mean you did give me this ring after all and I said yes."

"Of course I want to get married," Farkle nodded. "I just wasn't expecting you to bring up the wedding right now. What inspired this summer wedding idea?"

"I know we talked about waiting until the summer to start planning our wedding but I don't want to wait. I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to go through the rest of college as your wife. Why are we waiting?" Smackle asked.

"So you want to get married this summer?" Farkle asked.

"If that's something you want," Smackle nodded.

"That's something I would love," Farkle insisted and reached out to grab her hand. "I want you to be my wife."

"So we are getting married this summer?" Smackle asked, eyes wide in excitement.

"On one condition," Farkle insisted.

"What's that?" Smackle asked.

"As long as the planning does not become too overwhelming. I don't want us to fall behind in school or get distracted because we are planning the wedding. I want to make sure that we are still putting school as our first priority," Farkle explained.

"Deal," Smackle nodded. "I know that both of our families and friends will want to help too."

"Then we have some planning to do," Farkle smiled. Smackle shrieked in excitement and leaned forward to kiss the love of her life. "I love you, Smackle."

"I love you too," Smackle smiled sweetly. "I have to call Riley!"

"What?" Farkle asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I have to tell her we picked a date," Smackle explained.

"Can't that wait?" Farkle asked.

"No way!" Smackle shook her head. She rushed over to grab her phone and then started to dial Riley's number. "I have a wedding to start planning."

 _"_ _Hello?" Riley answered the phone after two rings._

"I'm getting married!" Smackle exclaimed. Farkle shook his head in amusement and chuckled at his fiancée's excitement. He loved seeing her so happy and excited.

 _"_ _Well yeah. I kind of already knew that," Riley laughed._

"No I mean we picked a time for the wedding," Smackle said.

 _"_ _What? When? Oh my gosh! Tell me!" Riley exclaimed._

"We are going to get married this summer," Smackle said.

 _"_ _This summer?" Riley shrieked. "That's so close! We have so much to do! We have so much planning to get started on."_

"I know!" Smackle agreed. "I am going to need so much help from you, Maya and Claire."

 _"_ _I am going to help you in any way that I possibly can," Riley promised._

"Thanks Riley," Smackle said.

 _"_ _Hey Smackle?" Riley asked._

"Yeah?" Smackle asked.

 _"_ _I'm so happy for you and Farkle," Riley said._

"Thank you, Riley. That means the world to me," Smackle smiled and then turned to look at her fiancée. Farkle smiled back and blew her a kiss. She truly was the luckiest girl in the world. She was going to be Farkle's wife.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"You know some people are going to start thinking you are a nerd for doing school work on a Saturday," Zay teased as he leaned against the wall. Maya let out a laugh and turned around excitedly to see her friend standing at the entrance way of the art studio at NYU. She jumped up from her stool and rushed over to hug him.

"It's so good to see you Zay," Maya said and then pulled back to smile at him.

"It's good to see you too blondie," Zay smirked.

"How did you know I was here?" Maya asked.

"I was just wandering around campus and I asked some random person if they saw this unusually short blonde girl. Probably with a pouty look on her face and an art bag on her shoulder. He knew exactly who I was talking about," Zay explained. Maya shoved his shoulder and laughed. "Josh told me."

"I should've known," Maya nodded.

"So what are you working on?" Zay asked, walking over to sit with her in front of her easel.

"Ugh," Maya groaned. "Don't look at it. It's a mess right now."

"Well what is it supposed to be?" Zay asked, tilting his head to try and decipher the image.

"I am supposed to paint a significant moment in my life but I'm having a hard time trying to decide what to do," Maya explained.

"Well you've had a lot of pretty significant moments in your life. I am sure that there is one that stands out more than the rest," Zay insisted.

"I was actually thinking of painting the day I crawled through Riley's bay window and we met for the first time. That's when I really started to see the world in a different way and I started to find my path in life," Maya explained.

"I think that sounds pretty perfect," Zay nodded. "That was the day you gained a sister and your ticket to the world."

"So what do you have planned for the day? I know you don't want to spend it in this art studio," Maya laughed.

"Well I was hoping to spend it with you. Claire is working this afternoon for a little while and then we are going to meet up later," Zay said.

"I'd love to hang out with you today," Maya smiled.

"Maybe you and Josh can join us for dinner tonight?" Zay suggested.

"That would be great," Maya nodded and then smiled at her friend.

"What's that look for?" Zay asked, a curious eyebrow raised.

"You just look really happy," Maya observed.

"I am really happy. Probably the happiest I've been in a long time," Zay admitted.

"Good. You deserve it," Maya smiled.

"What about you?" Zay asked. "Are you happy?"

"I am," Maya nodded. "I'm actually really happy right now."

"That makes me happy," Zay smiled. The two had a lot of history, sometimes good and sometimes bad. They had been through a lot but they had a bond that could never truly be broken. They were happy to be in the place they were with each other. They were both happy that the other had found happiness.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Here you go," Lucas placed a to-go cup of coffee in front of his girlfriend. Riley looked up surprised but smiled nonetheless.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked. She was spending Saturday in the library with her textbooks and notebooks, so the last person she expected to see was Lucas.

"I knew that you had been here for a few hours and thought a little caffeine might be needed," Lucas explained.

"You're amazing," Riley smiled as she lifted the cup up to her lips and took a sip. She let out a content sigh and savored the taste of the coffee. Lucas took a seat next to her and smiled at his girlfriend.

"How goes the homework?" Lucas asked, gesturing to all of her books. Riley groaned and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Slowly," Riley sighed.

"Anything I can help you with?" Lucas asked.

"The coffee was enough," Riley said. "The energy I needed to get through this massive pile of reading I still need to do."

"Well would it help if I said I love you and believe in you?" Lucas asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Riley rested her head on his shoulder and nodded.

"That certainly helps a lot," Riley insisted. "I am going to be here for hours."

"Well it's a good thing that I coincidently brought my backpack full of homework with me," Lucas placed his backpack on the table and innocently shrugged. Riley giggled and lifted her head to smile at her boyfriend.

"What an odd coincidence that is," Riley teased.

"Must have slipped onto my shoulder when I wasn't paying attention," Lucas smirked.

"Well I'm glad it did," Riley said. "I would love some company."

"Then we better get started if we want to make it out of here by dinner time," Lucas said. "Because there is a very good chance that your amazing boyfriend is going to buy you pizza."

"With pepperoni?" Riley asked, eyes wide in excitement. Lucas laughed and leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend.

"Anything you want," Lucas promised.

"I love you," Riley whispered.

"I love you too," Lucas said before leaning forward to kiss her once more. The two got to working on their homework. Even in the simplest of moments, they still enjoyed each other's company.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I don't want you to go," Claire whispered. It was Sunday afternoon and the couple were at the train station waiting for Zay's train to get there.

"We'll be back together before you know it," Zay promised. He reached out and brushed away a tear that slipped down Claire's cheek. He then leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I had the best weekend ever with you."

"I did too," Claire nodded.

"Don't think of this as a sad moment," Zay pleaded. "Keep the happy moments that we had together close and look forward to the next time that we are together."

"I will," Claire promised.

"Just remember that I am always with you," Zay smiled and then pointed at her heart. "Right in there."

"You're so corny but I love you so much," Claire giggled and brushed away a tear. They both heard the train pull up and Claire felt her heart break.

"You know this is a pretty cliché moment," Zay smirked.

"You just have to kiss me now to complete the cliché moment," Claire teased.

"Was there ever a doubt that I would kiss you?" Zay raised an eyebrow and then leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend. Claire wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close as they kissed by the train. Zay pulled away first, already missing the contact, and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too Zay," Claire promised. Zay leaned forward to kiss her once more and then hugged her before heading onto the train. He turned around to face her once more and waved. Claire waved and sniffled as a few tears fell down her face. She saw him in the window and waved at him until the train pulled away. She was never really saying goodbye to him. She was just waiting for their next moment together. She would always wait for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 5**

"Did you get your test back?" Lucas asked his girlfriend before taking a sip of his water. The two were in the student center, having a quick lunch before they had to head back to classes.

"No," Riley shook her head and then tossed a fry into her mouth. "I'm kind of nervous."

"Why?" Lucas asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "I thought you said that you were really prepared for this test?"

"I was," Riley nodded. "This test is just worth a lot and I kind of second guessed myself on a few of the questions."

"Do you think you failed?" Lucas asked.

"I hope not," Riley widened her eyes. "I definitely don't think I did that bad."

"I'm sure you did amazing," Lucas insisted. He reached across the table to grab her hand and Riley smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. "I believe in you."

"You always have," Riley said.

"And I always will," Lucas promised.

"Farkle called me yesterday. He and Smackle were thinking of heading back to the city next weekend for a visit," Riley said. "They were wondering if we would want to go too."

"That sounds like fun," Lucas nodded.

"They were going to call Zay to see if he could make the trip back too," Riley added.

"A chance to see Claire? I'm sure he'll agree," Lucas laughed.

"I think it's cute how into each other they are," Riley smiled.

"Everyone is so happy right now," Lucas pointed out.

"That scares me," Riley admitted.

"Why?" Lucas asked, laughing.

"Have you met our friend group? Nothing ever stays that perfect for too long," Riley said.

"What happened to optimistic Riley?" Lucas smirked.

"You can't even deny it!" Riley exclaimed. "It always happens."

"Well I am just going to enjoy the happiness while it's here," Lucas said.

"I'm right there with you," Riley nodded. Lucas reached across the table and stole a fry from her plate. "Lucas!" Riley exclaimed and playfully glared at her boyfriend.

"I finished all of mine and wanted more," Lucas smirked as he gestured to his empty plate.

"Have I ever been one to share my fries?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You love me though," Lucas pointed out.

"Good argument," Riley laughed.

"It's the only one I ever need," Lucas teased.

"You're so lucky that I love you Friar," Riley said.

"You bet I am," Lucas nodded. He knew he was the luckiest guy in the world because Riley Matthews was in love with him. Riley smiled because she felt the exact same way as he did. She was truly the luckiest girl in the world not just because she was in love with him, but because he was in love with her.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I really think that you should paint me," Josh said. The two were out on the lawn on campus and Maya was painting while Josh attempted to do his own homework.

"What?" Maya asked, turning to face her boyfriend with an amused look on her face.

"I can't imagine the teacher failing you when you have painted a picture of the most handsome man in the world," Josh smirked.

"The most handsome man in the world, huh?" Maya smirked. "You think very highly of yourself, don't you?"

"Don't deny it," Josh poked her nose. "You think I'm the most handsome guy out there."

"Do I?" Maya asked, playfully raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sure there are some notebooks out there that say Mrs. Joshua Matthews all over them with little hearts," Josh teased. Maya felt her cheeks turn pink because she had a few at her house. He immediately caught on to her flustered state and let out a laugh. "I knew it!"

"Oh whatever," Maya rolled her eyes and turned back to face her easel.

"Oh don't be mad at me," Josh moved closer and whispered in her ear. "I love that you have always had a crush on me. Makes me feel special."

"You are something else Joshua Matthews," Maya shook her head. She felt her heart racing from how close he was to her. She was never going to get over the feeling he had over her. He made her feel so loved and made her feel like she was the special one.

"I am your boyfriend though," Josh pointed out.

"Thank you for that friendly reminder. I almost forgot," Maya teased.

"You're so sassy sometimes," Josh laughed. Maya scooped some paint onto her brush and then turned around to face her boyfriend. He looked at her curiously and then she flicked some blue paint onto his face. "Maya!"

"Oops," Maya playfully shrugged and smirked at the look on his face.

"Oh it's on!" Josh exclaimed and stuck his hands in the green paint. Before Maya could respond he smeared the green paint all over both her cheeks. She grabbed her own handful of paint and wiped it across his cheeks in return. Soon the paint was being flung around and the two of them looked like they had just spent the afternoon paintballing. By the end they were both laughing and could care less what they looked like.

"We have to look like the most ridiculous people out here," Maya giggled.

"They are just jealous that they aren't us," Josh moved over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Maya snuggled into his side and then leaned up to kiss him. The kiss was sweet and filled with love for each other. The two stayed cuddled close and their homework was forgotten. Moments together were the most important to the both of them and they would never get enough of them.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Riley?" Sophia asked, concerned about her roommate. Riley was sitting on her bed with a heartbroken look on her face and a piece of paper in her hand. "Riley, is everything okay?"

"I failed," Riley mumbled.

"You failed? Failed what?" Sophia asked, moving to sit with her on the bed.

"I failed my English test," Riley said. She handed the paper to Sophia, who took it and saw the D on the top of the paper.

"Aw Riley, I'm so sorry," Sophia sighed. She knew how hard Riley worked in school and how hard she took it when she got a bad grade. "Technically you didn't fail though."

"What?" Riley asked.

"I mean technically a D is not a failing grade," Sophia tried to comfort her but knew that she was failing terribly when she saw the look Riley gave her. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to make you feel better and doing an absolutely terrible job at it."

"It's okay," Riley half smiled. She appreciated how much her roommate was trying but she was not sure that there was anything that would make her feel better right now. "I don't know what I am going to do. This is so bad."

"Maybe the teacher can offer some extra credit or something?" Sophia suggested. "I know that there are some teachers that do that."

"Maybe," Riley shrugged. Professor Thompson was not really the warmest professor and there was a very good chance that she would not be willing to offer her any kind of extra credit.

"Maybe you should talk to her. Let her explain to you what you did wrong," Sophia suggested.

"She does have office hours right now," Riley said remembering that this was one of the times she was in her office.

"So go talk to her!" Sophia encouraged. "It may make you feel better."

"Thanks Sophia," Riley smiled at her roommate.

"And then when you get back the two of us can go get ice cream and eat away the feelings of this day," Sophia said.

"Sounds perfect," Riley nodded. She jumped up off the bed and grabbed her purse from the desk. "See you later!"

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Professor Thompson?" Riley knocked on the office door and then stuck her head inside. Professor Thompson looked up from the paper she was grading and then gestured for Riley to come inside.

"Miss Matthews, what can I do for you?" Professor Thompson asked. Riley took a seat in front of her desk and then lifted up her test.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about my test," Riley said.

"What about it?" Professor Thompson asked.

"Well I wanted to know what I can do to improve for the next test," Riley said and then swallowed hard. Professor Thompson gestured for Riley to hand her the test and then she started to read it quietly. The office was quiet and Riley felt her palms start to sweat from all the nerves she was feeling.

"Your answers are very high school like," Professor Thompson said once she was done and handed her back the test. "The way you analyze the material has a high school feel to it. It was not the kind of analysis that I look for on my tests and papers."

"Oh," Riley said.

"You're in high school anymore, Miss Matthews. I know that this is your first semester but Yale is one of the best schools and we have high standards for our students. We have high expectations here and your answers just did not match up to that," Professor Thompson explained.

"Thank you," Riley nodded and then moved to stand up.

"Ivy league is not for everyone, Miss Matthews. Make sure that you made the right choice coming here," Professor Thompson said and then Riley quickly left her office before the tears could fall down her face.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Ivy league was not everyone. Those words continued to run through Riley's mind as she walked through campus. She was fighting the tears that wanted to run down her face. She could not break down in the middle of campus and let everyone see how weak she was. She rushed to a private corner in the student center and collapsed onto the ground as the tears fell down her face. She ran her fingers through her hair and cried into her hands. Could she really do this? Was she really cut out for this? Maybe she just was not smart enough for Yale. She heard footsteps approaching and she quickly tried to wipe away some of the tears on her face.

"Riley?" Lucas asked. He crouched down in front of her when he saw her crying. "What's wrong?"

"How did you know I was here?" Riley asked, brushing away the tears on her face and ignoring his question.

"I saw you quickly walking across campus and followed you because you looked really upset," Lucas explained.

"I just want to be alone," Riley mumbled.

"What? Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because I don't really want talk about this right now," Riley snapped. She saw him flinch at the tone in her voice and felt kind of bad for taking it out on him.

"Riley," Lucas whispered.

"Just please leave me alone right now, okay? I want to be alone," Riley pulled her knees up to her chest and looked away from her boyfriend.

"I don't know what I did to make you so mad at me but I'm sorry if I upset you," Lucas scrunched his eyebrows together and then moved to stand up. "I'll see you later," he mumbled before turning and walking away.

Riley closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall. Well great, she just hurt the one person that she never wanted to hurt. She was so confused and hurt by her professor's comments that she took it out on him and she felt awful. She wanted to get up and run after him. She wanted to explain everything to him and tell him that it was not something that he did but she stayed frozen in her place. Maybe she needed a few minutes to herself. Maybe she needed to get herself together before she could rationally explain herself. Then she had an idea. She knew exactly what she needed right now. She knew exactly what was going to make her feel better.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Riley?" Maya asked, surprised to see her best friend standing at the door of her dorm room. Riley took one look at her best friend and then burst into tears. "Oh Riles, what happened?" Maya asked, quickly rushing forward to pull her best friend into her arms.

"I can't do it, Maya. I just can't do it," Riley sobbed into her shoulder. Maya rubbed her back and was even more confused. What was happening to her best friend?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 6**

"What's going on with you Riles?" Maya asked. She had finally gotten her best friend to calm down a little. The two were sitting on Maya's bed, their legs stretched out in front of them and Maya was holding on to her best friend's hand in comfort.

"I'm so overwhelmed, Peaches. I just feel like everything I do isn't good enough," Riley sighed.

"Riles," Maya whispered.

"What if she was right?" Riley asked. "What if I wasn't made for the ivy league life? What if I made the wrong decision? What if I'm not good enough or smart enough?"

"Now don't stay stuff like that," Maya insisted.

"But what if it's true?" Riley asked, tears filling her eyes again.

"But what if it's not true?" Maya countered. "Riley, you have always been the most determined person I have ever met. You are too smart and ambitious to ever not be good enough for the Ivy League. It's your first semester, I would be surprised if it didn't overwhelm you."

"Peaches," Riley whispered.

"Do you remember that Spanish class we took in high school? The one you struggled with?" Maya asked.

"How could I forget?" Riley chuckled. "I thought my academic future was over."

"But it was far from over. You told yourself that you needed to be better and that you wanted to be better. You told yourself that you were going to pass and that is exactly what you did. You have never given up on any challenge in life, Riles. This is just another hurdle in life that you will get through," Maya insisted.

"This isn't high school though," Riley shook her head.

"No, it's not. College is a whole different world and a lot harder," Maya agreed. "You're the same Riley Matthews though. You are the same girl who can do anything she puts her mind to. You are the girl that will get through this. I don't doubt that for a second."

"You think so?" Riley asked.

"I know so," Maya nodded and squeezed her hand. "I believe in you, Riley. I always have and I always will. You can do this."

"Thanks Peaches," Riley whispered. She smiled at her best friend and then rested her head on her shoulder.

"What did Lucas have to say about all of this?" Maya asked. Riley let out a sigh and then got really quiet. "Riles?"

"I didn't tell him," Riley mumbled.

"What?" Maya asked. She gently nudged her shoulder so that Riley would sit up and look at her, which the brunette did.

"I sort of just snapped at him and then ran away to you," Riley admitted before she bit her lip. She was starting to realize just how badly she treated her boyfriend and felt the guilt building inside of her.

"Riles!" Maya exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise. She never imagined Riley taking out her stress on Lucas. He was always the one who could calm her down and bring her back to a normal state of mind.

"I just lost it and he was there," Riley explained. "I feel terrible."

"He doesn't know where you are right now?" Maya asked.

"No," Riley mumbled. "I haven't answered any of his calls or texts."

"You have to tell him," Maya insisted. "Someone should know where you are."

"I told my roommate where I was going on the way here," Riley said.

"But not Lucas?" Maya asked, surprised by her lack of communication with Lucas.

"I don't want him to see me like this," Riley admitted.

"What?" Maya asked.

"He gave up everything to follow me to Yale. He believed in us and my dreams enough to make it his dreams. He gave up the city and Texas just to be with me. How am I supposed to tell him that I might not make it at Yale?" Riley asked, tears starting to run down her face again.

"First of all, he didn't give up anything. Lucas chose to go to Yale. He has never seen it as giving anything up, he saw this as building a future with the love of his life. Second of all, you are his dream. Sure he may want to be a vet but he has always wanted to be with you more. You are his future, Riles. He made this decision on his own without any pressure from anyone. That alone should tell you that he didn't give anything up. He gained something. He gained the opportunity to be with you," Maya insisted.

"Thank you," Riley whispered.

"For what? You know I'm always here for you," Maya promised.

"For saying exactly what I needed to hear. For bringing me back to reality. For being my best friend in the whole wide world," Riley smiled. Maya smiled and pulled the brunette close for a hug.

"You have brought me back to reality so many times, Riles. It's your turn to have a freak out. You don't always need to be the strong one," Maya said. Riley just rested her head on Maya's shoulder and closed her eyes. She needed it all to be okay. She needed to believe that it would all be okay.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

" _So she's okay?" Lucas asked._

"She's okay," Maya promised. She could hear the worry in her friend's voice and was glad that she could give him some piece of mind.

 _"_ _She just randomly showed up at your doorstep?" Lucas asked._

"Yeah," Maya said. "She seemed really lost and confused."

 _"_ _I wish she would have told me," Lucas sighed._

"You know Riles. She likes to take on the weight of the world and not worry anyone else with her problems. It was not anything personal. She just feels like she can solve it all by herself and then breaks down," Maya explained.

 _"_ _I guess," Lucas agreed. "I just wish she would have told me."_

"I know," Maya said. "Hey, Lucas?"

 _"_ _Yeah?" Lucas asked._

"How did you know she was here? Did Sophia tell you?" Maya asked.

 _"_ _Josh called me. He thought I would want to know that she is safe and okay," Lucas said._

"Oh," Maya said.

 _"_ _I should get going. I have class," Lucas said. "Keep an eye on her for me and tell her I love her."_

"I will Ranger Rick. Talk to you later," Maya said and then heard him mutter a goodbye before the two hung up.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I told you not to tell him though!" Maya exclaimed.

"You're mad that I put the guy out of his misery and told him where his girlfriend was?" Josh asked, crossing his arms and raising a confused eyebrow.

"Yes," Maya nodded and then widened her eyes. "Wait, no. I'm not mad."

"Then what are you?" Josh asked. He watched his girlfriend let out an irritated sigh and lean against the desk in his dorm room.

"I'm protective of Riles," Maya said as she crossed her own arms.

"And you don't think I'm protective of her?" Josh challenged.

"Then why would you tell Lucas? She didn't want him to know right now," Maya tossed her arms up in frustration.

"Because I would want someone to do that for me. If you ever ran away and didn't tell me where you went, I would want someone to tell me you were safe. I would want to know that you are okay, even if you're not with me. There is no worse feeling in the world than worrying about the person you love. Lucas needed to know she was okay," Josh explained. Maya stared at her boyfriend and dropped her arms to her side. He was absolutely right and she wished she would have thought of that first and called Lucas.

"You're right," Maya nodded before walking closer to her boyfriend. "You're a good guy, Joshua Matthews."

"If you ever have a problem like Riley's having in school, come talk to me. I want to be able to help you through that. Don't run away from me," Josh insisted. Maya wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"I will," Maya promised. Josh leaned down and kissed the blonde. "I love you."

"I love you too," Josh nodded. "Is she okay though? Where is Riley?"

"She's taking a nap right now in my dorm," Maya said and then sighed. "She just seems so lost and confused right now. I think she needed a breather. I feel so bad for her."

"She'll be okay," Josh insisted.

"How do you know that?" Maya asked.

"She's a Matthews. She's Riley. That girl is tough and a fighter. There is nothing she can't overcome," Josh explained.

"You're right," Maya agreed. She rested her head on Josh's chest and he held her close. Maya loved being in his arms because she always felt safe and at home. It felt like every day she grew a little closer to her boyfriend and there was no better feeling in the world.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So I'm just supposed to be okay that she ran away and didn't even talk to me about this?" Lucas asked.

 _"_ _I don't think it was as personal as you think," Zay insisted._

"She has always been able to talk to me, man. Why can't she do that now?" Lucas asked.

 _"_ _Maybe she's embarrassed," Zay suggested._

"What?" Lucas asked.

 _"_ _Dude, she failed a test. A test that she thought she was going to pass and that means something to her final grade. When has Riley ever been good at failing at something?" Zay asked._

"But why would she be embarrassed?" Lucas asked.

 _"_ _Because this was supposed to be her new beginning. She was supposed to be awesome at Yale and she is not off to the best start. She always cared how people saw her and she wants you to be proud of her. She probably thinks that you think this failing grade is going to mess up your future together," Zay explained._

"That's insane," Lucas sighed.

 _"_ _I'm just guessing here," Zay said._

"You sound about right though," Lucas said.

 _"_ _Just give her a second to catch her breath, man. She'll come around. She always does," Zay insisted._

"Thanks Zay," Lucas said.

 _"_ _What are best friends for?" Zay asked._

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Here you go," Maya said as she handed Riley a coffee. Riley looked up and smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks Peaches," Riley said before taking a sip and letting out a content sigh.

"So what's the game plan?" Maya asked. "You're more than welcome to stay with me for another night."

"I should get back," Riley shook her head. "I need to get myself back on track and talk to Lucas."

"Have you talked to him at all?" Maya asked.

"I texted him this morning to let him know that I was okay and that I would be back later today," Riley said.

"What are you going to do when you get back? Go talk to him right away?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "I have a lot of explaining to do and to finally be honest with my boyfriend."

"I'm always here for you, Riles. You can always hide away here with me," Maya promised.

"I appreciate that," Riley nodded with a smile. "I think it's time to stop running away from my problems though."

"That sounds like something I was saying just a few short years ago," Maya smirked.

"My how the roles have reversed," Riley laughed.

"It's going to be okay," Maya promised. Riley just smiled at her best friend. She kept thinking about Lucas and how mad he probably was at her. She just hoped he was not thinking of breaking up with her.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Riley hesitantly greeted her boyfriend when he opened the door to his dorm room.

"You're back," Lucas said.

"I'm back," Riley nodded and then nervously wrung her hands together. Lucas gestured for her to come inside and she slowly walked into his room. He took a seat at his desk and she took a hesitant seat on his bed.

"When did you get back?" Lucas asked. He sounded distant and a little irritated with her, not that she blamed him.

"Just now," Riley said. "I came straight here."

"Oh," Lucas raised an eyebrow and just stared at her.

"I'm so sorry Lucas," Riley apologized.

"For what?" Lucas shrugged.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you the way that I did. I shouldn't have taken this all out on you. I definitely shouldn't have run away and not told you where I was going. I'm so sorry," Riley bit her lip and then looked down at her lap. The room was quiet and the tension between the two was thick. Riley could feel her stomach tighten in fear when her boyfriend still did not answer her. Then she felt the bed shift and lifted her head to see him sitting next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucas asked.

"I was scared. I have always been so good at school and I was so excited about going to Yale. Then all of a sudden I realized that I was not doing well. I was having a hard time and so overwhelmed. I felt like I was failing and that terrified me. Then my professor told me that the Ivy League wasn't for everyone and for a second I agreed. I thought she was absolutely right and I made a huge mistake," Riley explained before running her fingers through her hair. "That meant you gave up your dreams and followed me to Yale for nothing. That I was going to fail and you would alone here."

"Riley," Lucas shook his head.

"I didn't want you to resent me," Riley admitted and then bit her lip.

"Resent you? I could never resent you," Lucas shook his head.

"How could you not? You came to Yale to be with me and I am going to fail out," Riley sighed.

"Stop right there, Riley. One bad test does not define the rest of your college career. One mean professor does not define who you are. You are Riley Matthews. You are the girl who can do anything she puts her mind to. I have watched you overcome so many different obstacles and setbacks," Lucas said. He turned to face Riley and grabbed her hand. "The way I see it? You got your bad grade out of the way now and are going to completely crush the rest of college. You are going to be standing on that stage in four years accepting your diploma from Yale. There is no way you are going to fail out."

"You really believe that?" Riley asked.

"I do," Lucas nodded. "I am going to help you. I am going to get you through these next four years and all the challenges life throws at you but you need to talk to me. You can't run away from me and just snap like that. You need to be honest with me about what's going on. That's the only way our relationship is going to last."

"I'm sorry, Lucas. I wasn't hiding this from you. I was going to tell you but then I just felt myself getting overwhelmed and ran away to Maya. I know I should have come to you first," Riley said but Lucas interrupted her.

"I'm not mad you went to Maya. She's your best friend, your sister. You should always talk to her when you're feeling this way," Lucas insisted.

"Is it that I snapped at you?" Riley asked.

"It's that you left without even telling me," Lucas said. "You didn't even think about how worried I was going to be about you. You just ran away and I had to find out where you were from Josh."

"Lucas," Riley whispered.

"All I needed was a text. You know me, you know I would have understood. We have a fight and then you leave," Lucas shrugged.

"I'm so sorry," Riley moved closer and squeezed his hand. "I am so so sorry for running away. It was wrong and I wish I could take it back. I wish I could erase the last forty-eight hours and do them again."

"Just promise me that next time you will talk to me," Lucas said.

"I will," Riley promised. Lucas lifted his hand and brushed away a few tears on her face with his thumb. "Do you still love me?" Riley quietly asked.

"What?" Lucas scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "Of course I still love you. I will never not love you."

"I can handle a lot of things in life but you not being there is something I can't handle," Riley admitted.

"I will always be there," Lucas promised. "I will always be in love with you, Riley Matthews."

"I love you Lucas Friar," Riley whispered.

"We are going to get through this together. I am not going to let you fail. We will take this one step at a time," Lucas said. Riley leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend.

"One step at a time," Riley whispered as she rested her forehead against his. College was going to present challenges. There was going to be great days but there were also going to be difficult days. The only way Riley could get through it was with determination and the support of her loved ones. She saw Lucas smile at her and knew that with his confidence in her, she would be able to make it through. He was the strength she needed to keep moving forward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 7**

Riley closed her eyes and stretched her legs out in front of her. She scooted closer to Lucas and then rested her head on his shoulder. She tried to fall asleep but it was no use. Her excitement was getting the best of her and she was feeling anxious. She and Lucas were headed to New York for a weekend trip with all of their friends. The trip was coming at a perfect time and she knew that this was exactly what she needed to get her mind off all the stress that she had been feeling recently. She felt Lucas wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to him.

"You excited?" Lucas asked. Riley smiled to herself and snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

"I'm so excited," Riley nodded. She opened her eyes and smiled up at Lucas. "Are you excited?"

"I am," Lucas nodded. "It will be nice to see everyone."

"I think we all need it," Riley said and then nudged his side as she sat up. "I bet you Zay is excited to see you."

"He is going to be all over Claire," Lucas smirked.

"I always forget that the two of them are apart," Riley said.

"He makes it impossible for me to forget," Lucas laughed.

"Oh stop," Riley laughed. "I think it's cute. They are clearly still so into each other."

"Are you excited to see your family?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded with a wide smile. She had not seen her family since she moved into the dorms and she was really looking forward to getting to spend some time with them again. She was about to say something else when they heard the announcement for their stop. "We're here!" Riley exclaimed as she bounced in her seat in excitement. Lucas smirked as he watched his girlfriend. No matter how old they got, her positive attitude was one of the main things he loved most about her.

"Hey," Lucas reached out to grab her hand. Riley looked at him curiously and laced their fingers together. "I love you, princess."

"I love you too," Riley smiled sweetly and then leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend. The two shared a smile and then stood up from their seats. They were home.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Riley!" Topanga exclaimed, the minute Riley walked through the front door of the apartment.

"Mom!" Riley shrieked. She dropped her bags by the door and rushed forward to hug her mom. The two held each other in a tight embrace that was both comforting and loving. "I missed you."

"Oh sweetheart," Topanga whispered and ran a hand over the back of her daughter's head. "I missed you so much."

"Where's dad?" Riley asked, pulling back and looking around the living room. "And Auggie?"

"They should be home from school any minute now. I took the day off so that I could be here when you got home," Topanga explained.

"It feels so good to be home," Riley sighed and then dropped onto the couch. Topanga took a seat next to her and smiled.

"I'm glad to have you home," Topanga said. "How's school going?"

"Stressful," Riley said and then explained everything she had been going through recently to her mom. Topanga listened to her patiently and then reached out to grab her hand. "I didn't think college was going to be this hard," Riley whispered once she finished her story.

"It's an adjustment honey," Topanga insisted. "You've been going through the same routine for the last four years. College is a whole new environment and it takes time to adjust to that. You have to give it time and keep being yourself. You can do anything that you put your mind to."

"You really think so?" Riley asked.

"I know so," Topanga nodded. "We are the Matthews girls. Quitting and failing are not in our vocabulary. We have always been able to do anything that we put our minds to."

"I love you mom," Riley smiled at her mom and scooted closer to rest her head on her mom's shoulder. Topanga wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her daughter close. The room fell silent but they were okay with that. They enjoyed the peace and just being together again.

"Riley!" Auggie exclaimed as he burst through the door and rushed over to hug his sister. Riley was barely on her feet before her younger brother tackled into her. She laughed and held him close.

"Hey Auggie," Riley squeezed his shoulders and then looked over his shoulder to smile at her dad. She squeezed her brother once more and then quickly walked over to hug her dad. "Hey daddy."

"Hey Riley," Cory hugged his daughter and then kissed the top of her head. "It's good to have you home."

"It feels good to be home," Riley said and then looked around the room with a smile. It all felt so familiar. It truly felt like home and she loved being back.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hello lady," Riley heard coming from her bay window. She quickly turned around and rushed over to hug Farkle.

"Farkle!" Riley exclaimed as she hugged her friend tight. "I'm so happy to see you."

"You're happy to see me? I'm happy to see you," Farkle insisted. The two pulled back from the hug and took a seat at the bay window.

"When did you and Smackle get back? Where is Smackle?" Riley asked.

"She's at her house," Farkle said. "She's going to meet us at Topanga's later. I wanted to come by and see you."

"Well I'm glad you did," Riley smiled and then crossed her legs underneath her. She grabbed one of the pillows and held it close to her.

"Uh oh," Farkle widened his eyes.

"What?" Riley asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

"You're doing that thing you always do when you're stressed or nervous," Farkle said as he gestured to the pillow.

"For the first time in a while, I'm finally not stressed," Riley admitted.

"Have things been getting better for you?" Farkle asked. He still remembered the teary phone call he had gotten from Riley after her impromptu trip to New York. She sounded defeated and scared.

"Yeah they have," Riley nodded. "I've been pacing myself and making sure to keep myself organized."

"That's all you can do," Farkle said. "I believe in you, Riley. I believe that you can do anything you want. All you can do is take it one day at a time."

"That means a lot Farkle," Riley smiled. "How are you doing?"

"College is no joke," Farkle shook his head and then ran his fingers through his hair. "There are some days I'm not sure I'm not going to get through it."

"If there is anyone in this world that can do it, it's you. That I have no doubt of," Riley insisted.

"You have always believed in me far more than I have ever believed in myself," Farkle laughed.

"That's what best friends are for," Riley smiled.

"I really missed you Riley," Farkle said. Riley scooted closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I missed you too Farkle," Riley smiled at her friend. He nudged her side and she laughed. No matter how much time they spent apart, their bond always remained the same. They had a friendship that could never change with time.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"It's like nothing has even changed," Maya smiled as she looked around Topanga's at all of her friends. After about ten minutes of hugs filled with excitement and shrieks, the group had finally settled down and got themselves comfortable. They knew that they were going to be together for a while catching up, but none of them really cared. They just wanted to spend as much together as they could before they had to go back to school.

"Well except for your hair," Zay smirked at the blonde.

"I cut like two inches off!" Maya laughed.

"That's a big change for us to deal with," Farkle teased.

"Oh whatever," Maya playfully rolled her eyes. "At least I didn't dye it purple."

"Now that I would pay to see," Riley laughed at her best friend.

"It would really add to the whole artsy side of you," Claire agreed.

"Now that I think about it more," Maya brushed through the ends of her hair and looked at the blonde locks. "That may be cool."

"Oh boy," Josh mumbled. Maya nudged his shoulder and laughed. "My girlfriend, the one with the purple hair. That's a new introduction."

"Don't way babe, I'm going to stick with the blonde hair. I've always been the blonde one," Maya rested a hand on his arm and smiled sweetly at him. Josh could not resist and leaned down to kiss her.

"Gross," Zay stuck his tongue out. "When did you two become the gross couple?"

"Yeah, that was always our thing!" Riley protested, leaning into Lucas's side.

"I think adorable is the correct term for us," Lucas smirked.

"Always," Riley smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Jeez," Zay shook his head. "Nothing really has changed."

"Aw honey," Claire ran her hand down his arm and kissed his cheek.

"Now who is the gross one," Maya teased.

"Kiss me, Farkle!" Smackle exclaimed.

"What?" Farkle laughed.

"We are the only couple who hasn't kissed," Smackle said. Farkle laughed and leaned down to kiss his fiancée.

"I need coffee desperately," Maya said. She jumped up, grabbed Riley's hand and dragged her to the counter with her.

"What?" Riley asked, feeling herself get dragged towards the counter.

"You and Huckleberry seem happy," Maya raised an eyebrow at her best friend as she leaned into the counter.

"We are," Riley nodded. She looked over at her boyfriend, who was laughing at something Zay just said. He looked so happy and peaceful.

"What happened after you got back?" Maya asked.

"I explained everything to him. I told him how I had been feeling and what I was going through. He completely understood and was super supportive. He was just hurt because I ran away and didn't tell him," Riley explained.

"So he didn't stay mad for long?" Maya asked.

"Not at all," Riley shook her head. "He forgave me pretty fast. As soon as I finally talked to him, everything worked itself out."

"I told you," Maya nudged her shoulder and Riley laughed.

"I feel so silly for running away from him," Riley said and then looked over at him again. This time he looked up and the two locked eyes. Lucas sent her a smile that filled her stomach with butterflies. She should have never shut him out. She would never make that mistake again. She then looked back at her best friend and smiled. "You and Josh seem really happy."

"We are," Maya nodded. She bit her lip and then smiled wide. "I fall a little more in love with him every day."

"Aw Peaches," Riley gushed.

"I never thought it was possible for me to love someone this much," Maya admitted. "Now I can't imagine a life without him."

"I don't think you will have to. I know my uncle pretty well and he seems just as crazy about you," Riley promised.

"I hope so," Maya smiled. She saw Josh look over at her and send her a wink. She giggled and blushed. Riley smiled at the couple because she loved seeing the two of them so happy. They both deserved happiness and she was glad that they found it with each other. She was glad that all of her friends found happiness and love.

"I swear! She ate my cookie! For no reason!" Zay insisted and Riley laughed.

"It was one time! I have apologized so many times!" Riley exclaimed as she grabbed her coffee and headed back towards the group. "I thought we were past this!"

"Never sugar!" Zay smirked. Pretty soon the group was reminiscing about the crazy things they all went through growing up and laughter was filling Topanga's.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So a summer wedding?" Maya asked. She, Smackle, and Claire were over at Riley's apartment for a sleepover and a much needed girl's night.

"Yeah," Smackle nodded. "Something simple and sweet."

"What made you decide on a summer wedding?" Claire asked, tossing a potato chip into her mouth.

"It's probably the only time we can actually have a wedding and go on a honeymoon without worrying about school," Smackle said as she picked at her brownie.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked, noticing how off her engaged friend was.

"It's just that Farkle hasn't really wanted to talk about the wedding since we decided on a summer wedding," Smackle admitted. "I'm just scared that he is having second thoughts about getting married."

"I don't think so," Riley shook her head. "He seems so excited about getting married to you and being your husband."

"Maybe school is just occupying his mind and he needed this break to really start thinking about the wedding," Claire suggested.

"Farkle has been so in love with your forever. He wouldn't agree to marry you this summer and then completely change his mind. That's just not Farkle at all," Maya insisted.

"I don't know why I still get so insecure about our relationship. We're engaged and have been together forever. You would think I'd be confident in our relationship by now," Smackle sighed.

"Everyone always gets insecure," Riley promised. "You just have to trust Farkle and always remember that he loves you so much."

"And remember that you're going to make a gorgeous bride," Maya added.

"She's completely right," Claire nodded in agreement.

"You guys are the best," Smackle smiled at her three best girlfriends.

"Now let's put on facemask, take out some magazines and find out which celebrity we are totally meant to be with!" Riley exclaimed. The other three girls clapped in excitement and soon the room was filled with excited chatter and laughter.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Are these good?" Zay asked, lifting the pancake and inspecting it. Everyone was gathered in Riley's kitchen the next morning and Riley had cooked them all breakfast.

"Of course they are good! Why wouldn't they be?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I didn't think you could cook," Zay narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

"I'm learning how to!" Riley said.

"So we are your taste testers?" Farkle asked, looking at her skeptically.

"It's pancakes," Riley rolled her eyes. "How bad could I possibly mess them up?"

"One never knows," Maya said.

"Peaches!" Riley protested.

"Well I say we give them a try," Lucas encouraged.

"Of course you do. You're dating her," Smackle said.

"Smackle!" Riley exclaimed.

"She is right," Claire laughed.

"Are you going to try them or not?" Riley asked, placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

"Wow," Josh widened his eyes.

"What?" Riley asked.

"You really looked like your mom just then," Josh said. Riley shot him a look and he laughed. "It's freaky how similar you two are."

"Just eat your pancakes!" Riley exclaimed. Everyone shared a laugh and then started to eat the pancakes. Riley waited eagerly and tried to gauge their faces for a reaction.

"They're actually really good," Claire was the first to say as she went for another pancake.

"They are," Zay nodded eagerly and continued to stuff his face with pancakes. Everyone else nodded in agreement and Riley smiled in satisfaction.

"Told you," Riley smirked. She sat down next to Lucas and looked around at her friends. Maya was trying to steal a piece of pancake off Josh's plate but he kept pushing her fork away. Zay and Claire looked like they were trying to see who could eat more pancakes the fastest. Smackle was whispering to Farkle and he was smiling wide. It looked like he was hanging on to every single word she was saying and he was looking at her with complete concentration and admiration.

"I never doubted your pancake making ability," Lucas whispered to his girlfriend.

"You have always had faith in me," Riley leaned into his side and stole a pancake from his plate. "My next goal is to make you a full dinner."

"I have complete confidence in you," Lucas insisted.

"Maybe you should wait until I cook it for you first," Riley teased.

"Food poisoning or not, I will still love you," Lucas promised.

"You're smooth Friar," Riley laughed. "I love you too for the record."

"You better," Lucas kissed the top of her head and she smiled at him.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Lucas! What are you doing here?" Riley asked, getting out of bed and walking over to sit at the bay window with her boyfriend.

"I just wanted to say good night," Lucas shrugged.

"You could have called," Riley smiled because she secretly loved that he chose to come over and see her.

"I don't get many chances to come crawling through your bay window anymore. I had to take advantage of the opportunity," Lucas smirked.

"Like old times?" Riley asked.

"Just like old times," Lucas nodded. "But even better."

"Oh yeah?" Riley asked, a teasing eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," Lucas smiled. Riley stretched out her legs and rested them in his lap.

"Do you remember all the times we just sat here, talking about our future and how college was going to be for us?" Riley asked.

"And you were so sure that I was going to Fordham," Lucas laughed.

"How was I supposed to know?" Riley asked. "You gave me no indication that you were going to Yale with me!"

"It defeats the concept of a surprise," Lucas pointed out. Riley scooted closer, leaving her legs on his lap, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"My favorite surprise ever," Riley whispered.

"Are you having fun this weekend?" Lucas asked. Riley nodded and rested her head against his.

"I am having fun with our friends and we still have a whole day to go with them," Riley nodded. "I'm glad that I'm with you right now though."

"Yeah?" Lucas asked, a smile on his face.

"There is nowhere else in the world I would rather be," Riley insisted. Lucas answered her by leaning forward and kissing her. He pulled her closer and Riley kissed him back with all the love she felt for him. Four years of kisses and they still left her breathless. She would never get tired of kissing her boyfriend. He pulled back and smiled at her. She cuddled into his side and Lucas held his girlfriend close. Everything always felt better when they were together.


	8. Chapter 8

**All of your reviews, follows, and favorites are so sweet and encouraging! They really motivate me to write this story and keep coming up with ideas I think you are going to love! I have some drama heading your way so bear with me! I wanted to spice things up a little and I am so excited where I am headed with this story! Let me know what you think and want to see happen. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 8**

"How are you handling being away from Zay for more than a few days at a time?" Maya asked. She took a sip of her smoothie and smiled at her friend.

"It gets hard at times," Claire admitted. "I'm used to being able to see him whenever I want and now we have to actually plan weeks in advance to see each other."

"Do you talk every day?" Smackle asked, taking a sip of the coffee in front of her at Topanga's.

"Pretty much," Claire nodded. "I guess I'm just worried that from being apart so much, he is going to get bored and lose interest in me."

"I can't see that happening," Riley insisted with a shake of her head. "Zay is so crazy about you. You are all he talks about and I can see just how happy you make him. I wouldn't worry at all."

"I think the distance is only going to make the two of you stronger," Maya agreed.

"You do?" Claire asked.

"It helps you to realize what you have and makes you realize just how much you want to be with him," Maya explained.

"You guys are the best," Claire smiled. Riley wrapped an arm around her and smiled at her friend.

"How are you and Josh?" Smackle asked the blonde.

"Pretty good," Maya said. "We have been getting to spend a little more time together lately, which is nice. The two of us are usually so busy so we don't get to spend that much time together."

"He must be busy getting ready to graduate this year," Claire commented.

"He is," Maya nodded. "There are some weeks that I get to see him maybe once, twice at the most."

"Whatever happened with that ex-girlfriend of his?" Smackle asked.

"She's around," Maya rolled her eyes. "They have a class together so they interact sometimes. I'm learning to trust him and not pester him about her."

"You're talking about Hannah, right?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. The sweet, nice girl," Maya rolled her eyes. "I don't even know what he saw in her."

"How long ago did they date?" Claire asked.

"They dated from about the middle of their freshman year until about the beginning of their junior year," Maya said.

"So right before you two dated?" Smackle asked.

"Yup," Maya nodded.

"I still think you have nothing to worry about," Riley insisted. "Even Josh told you not to worry."

"I just want to hate her. Maybe she's not actually as nice as she pretends to be. Maybe it's all an act to impress boys and then she crushes their hearts!" Maya exclaimed. The other three girls widened their eyes in shock and then Riley tried to get Maya to stop talking when she saw who was standing behind her.

"Maya," Riley shook her head and tried to send her a look.

"What? Don't defend her! She broke your uncle's heart, comes back and tries to act like nothing even happened. She does not deserve to even have someone like Josh in her life," Maya protested.

"You're right," Hannah's quiet voice said. Maya widened her blue eyes and then turned around to see Josh's ex-boyfriend standing there.

"Hannah, I," Maya stuttered and quickly stood up.

"You're absolutely right," Hannah nodded and then looked down. "He deserves better and he obviously found that."

"I shouldn't have said all of that," Maya shook her head.

"I have to go," Hannah said before quickly rushing out of Topanga's.

"Riles!" Maya turned around and widened her eyes at her best friend. "What do I do?"

"Uh," Riley widened her eyes. "Maybe tell Josh before she gets to him?"

"Josh is going to be so mad," Maya sighed and dropped onto the couch. Smackle grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"We are doing okay, right?" Zay asked, pulling Claire closer to him.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked. She turned to face him from her spot on his couch and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean with being apart. We are still doing okay, right?" Zay asked.

"I think so," Claire nodded.

"You would tell me if you felt any different, right?" Zay asked.

"What is this about?" Claire asked.

"I just worry about losing you. I love you so much and I never want to lose us," Zay explained.

"You won't," Claire promised.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Zay asked.

"Because I believe in us. I believe in the relationship we have and the communication that we have built. I have always told you that it felt like fate the day we met. You can't just throw something like that away," Claire explained.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder?" Zay smirked. Claire nudged his shoulder and laughed.

"And I swear you make me laugh like no one else in the world," Claire giggled. "You may actually be my best friend."

"I may be?" Zay playfully raised an eyebrow. "I better be since you're mine."

"I'll be sure to tell Lucas that," Claire smirked.

"You will, will you?" Zay asked, reaching forward and tickling her sides.

"Zay!" Claire screeched and laughed loudly. Zay continued to tickle her and soon her giggles sent him into a fit of laughter. "Truce!"

"Yeah?" Zay asked, a teasing smile on his face. He leaned forward and kissed her. Claire smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you," Claire whispered.

"I love you too," Zay said before leaning forward and kissing his girlfriend again.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"We have something we wanted to ask the two of you," Farkle said as he wrapped an arm around Smackle's waist.

"What's that?" Lucas asked, sharing a curious look with Riley.

"Well you know that the two of us have made plans for a summer wedding," Smackle started to say and then shared a smile with Farkle.

"Okay?" Riley asked.

"What's going on with you two?" Lucas asked. "You're acting very odd."

"We want the two of you to be the maid of honor and best man," Farkle said.

"Really?" Riley shrieked. Lucas smiled in excitement at the engaged couple.

"You two are so special to us and have helped us through a lot throughout our relationship. It would mean the world to of us if you would accept these roles," Smackle explained.

"Of course," Lucas nodded and then patted Farkle on his back. "I'd be honored to be your best man."

"Riley?" Smackle asked when she saw the tears glistening in the brunette's eyes.

"Riley?" Farkle asked. "Are you okay?"

"It means the world that you want me to be your maid of honor," Riley whispered and brushed away one of her tears. "I would love to be your maid of honor."

"Really?" Smackle asked, a wide smile on her face.

"Of course!" Riley exclaimed and then rushed forward to hug her friend. "We have so much to do!"

"I am going to need tons of help," Smackle insisted.

"And as your maid of honor, I will be there to help you with anything I can!" Riley promised.

"July eight by the way," Farkle said.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Our date," Smackle smiled and then leaned into Farkle's side. "We are getting married on July eighth."

"Oh my gosh! This is all so real!" Riley exclaimed and clapped her hands in excitement. She leaned into Lucas's side and he smiled down at her.

"I am so ready to marry this beautiful girl," Farkle said. Smackle smiled and leaned over to kiss her fiancée.

"They are so adorable," Riley whispered to her boyfriend.

"I'm glad that they are so happy," Lucas nodded.

"Me too," Riley rested her head on his shoulder and smiled when she felt him kiss her forehead.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"She was standing there listening to it all?" Lucas asked, wincing as he listened to the girls relay the events of the day. Everyone had gathered at Riley's apartment later that day.

"Every single word," Riley nodded.

"Where is she now?" Farkle asked.

"She is at Josh's dorm room," Smackle said. "She wanted to get to him before he ran into Hannah and she told him everything."

"Do you think Josh is going to be really mad?" Zay asked.

"I don't think he is going to be furious with her but I don't think he's going to be happy," Riley explained. "He really cared about Hannah and they have a pretty good relationship now."

"Why did Maya react like that?" Lucas asked.

"She gets so jealous of Hannah," Riley said.

"We ladies can't help it sometimes. Ex-girlfriends and our man don't mix well in our eyes," Claire explained.

"Oh yeah?" Zay asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Depends on the ex-girlfriend," Riley nodded.

"And the boyfriend," Claire chimed in.

"I hope that Maya and Josh work it out and don't get into a huge fight," Farkle said.

"I think they will," Riley nodded. "They really love each other."

"As long as they talk honestly then they should be good," Smackle agreed. The friends all hoped that was the case and that the two were able to work through this situation. Maya and Josh were too perfect for each other for it to not work out.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Maya," Josh sighed before running his hand over his head and pacing his dorm room. "Why did you say all of that?"

"I was ranting to my friends," Maya said. Josh stopped pacing and turned to give his girlfriend a curious look.

"Why did you even need to rant about her?" Josh asked.

"Because she's your ex-girlfriend and I'm a human who gets jealous," Maya said.

"Jealous of what?" Josh asked.

"That you spend time with her. It drives me crazy how nice of a person she actually is and I can't help the way I feel," Maya admitted.

"I have told you so many times that there is nothing going on between Hannah and me anymore though," Josh protested.

"I can't just turn my jealousy off, Josh! I have never been a trusting person and you knew that when you started dating me," Maya argued.

"Then why don't you tell me how you're feeling instead of saying all of that stuff in public?" Josh asked.

"What am I supposed to say to you? That I am jealous of your ex-girlfriend and hate that you spend time with her when I'm not around?" Maya asked, narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend. "That makes me sound insane and controlling."

"I don't get jealous," Josh said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Jealous of who?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I don't get jealous of how much time you spend with your ex-boyfriend," Josh said.

"Are you talking about Zay right now?" Maya asked, confused as to why he was bring him into this conversation.

"That's exactly who I am talking about. I have never once freaked out over the really close friendship you two have because I trust you. I trust that you would never do anything to hurt me. I trusted you when you told me that the two of you were over and that there was nothing between you anymore. I took your word and dropped it," Josh explained.

"Josh," Maya whispered before she ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"It all comes down to one thing, Maya. It all comes down to whether you trust me or not," Josh shrugged. The two locked eyes and Maya felt her heart start to race. She felt vulnerable and scared of her boyfriend walking away from their relationship. Losing Josh would be the worst thing that could happen to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 9**

"Josh, you know I trust you," Maya insisted.

"Do I?" Josh asked. He sat down on his bed and ran his fingers through his short brown hair.

"How could you even question it?" Maya asked.

"Because we keep coming back to the same topic over and over again. I have told you time and time again that there is nothing going on between me and Hannah but you refuse to believe it. You keep thinking I'm hiding something from you. It makes me think that you don't trust me at all," Josh explained.

"I'm afraid, okay?" Maya snapped and then closed her eyes, running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"What?" Josh asked, staring intently at his girlfriend. Maya opened her eyes and let out a long sigh.

"I'm so in love with you, Josh. I have been so in love with you forever. This relationship that we have is not just a childish relationship in my eyes. In my heart I know that the two of us are the real deal. I know that what we have built is meant to last forever. I'm so scared that one day I'm going to lose you and I don't know how I would be able to get through that," Maya explained. Josh stood up and closed the distance between the two. He pulled Maya into his arms and held her close.

"Look at me," Josh insisted. Maya looked up into the blue eyes of the man she loved and he cupped her face in his hands. "I love you, Maya. I know how scary and unpredictable the future can be, but I promise I will always be there for you. There is nothing that can make me stop loving you or wanting to be with you. There is no one in the world that I want to be with but you. Trust me when I say that you are the only one I want to be with."

"I do," Maya nodded and then kissed the palm of his hand. "I trust you with my whole heart. I promise I am going to try and stop doubting you so much. It's not fair to you or our relationship. You have never given me a reason to not trust you and I need to remember that."

"It's you and me Maya," Josh promised.

"It's you and me," Maya repeated with a smile. Josh leaned down and kissed the blonde as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pulled her close and she smiled into the kiss. Their relationship was not always going to be easy and they were going to face hard times. The one thing they were always sure of was the love they had for each other. They loved each other enough to get through anything and everything.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Why do we all have to go back?" Riley asked, a sad look on her face. Everyone was gathered around Riley's living room as they got ready to head back to their different schools.

"I think this whole education thing is the point," Zay smirked. Claire rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"We had a great weekend though," Farkle said.

"Plus we will all be together soon enough!" Smackle agreed.

"And we are going to be talking all the time since we have a wedding to plan," Maya added.

"Everyone is coming back for Thanksgiving right?" Lucas asked. There were murmurs of agreement and nods all around the room. "Then we have that to look forward to. It's a little over a month away."

"We are all going to come back with straight A's!" Farkle exclaimed.

"Dude," Zay shook his head. "Not all of us."

"Yeah some of us are aiming for B's," Maya laughed.

"Well I know that we are all going to do amazing," Claire said.

"Where's Josh?" Riley asked, noticing her uncle's absence. "I was hoping to see him before I left."

"He has a study group that he could not get out of. He says goodbye to everyone," Maya said.

"That stinks," Riley grumbled.

"Okay kids," Cory walked into the living room with Topanga by his side. "Looks like it's time to say goodbye."

"We have something for each of you before you leave," Topanga said. She and Cory started to hand out little paper bags to the kids and then smiled at them.

"Cookies?" Zay asked, eyes wide in excitement.

"Homemade cookies and a muffin from the bakery for your train rides," Cory said.

"You guys are the best!" Farkle exclaimed.

"Thank you so much," Claire smiled.

"You're the best," Maya said.

"This is so appreciated," Smackle said.

"Now get going before you all miss your trains," Topanga pointed a finger at them and playfully glared. Everyone started to laugh and stood up to grab their stuff.

"I'm off first," Zay said after securing his backpack on his shoulders. He moved around the room to give out hugs and then grabbed onto Claire's hand after she gave her own hugs. "Don't miss me too much."

"We'll try not to," Lucas laughed. Zay said goodbye once more before leaving with Claire.

"We should get going too," Farkle said.

"Expect tons of wedding phone calls," Smackle said as she went to hug Riley and then Maya.

"Try not to study too much," Lucas smirked after hugging the two.

"No promises," Smackle laughed.

"See you guys at Thanksgiving," Farkle said before the engaged couple left.

"And then there was one," Maya smiled sadly. Riley threw her arms around her best friend squeezed her tight. "You'll see me before you know it, Riles."

"I know," Riley nodded and then pulled back. "I just miss seeing you all the time."

"I'm always there," Maya promised as she lifted her hand and showed her friendship ring. "Thunder?"

"Lightning," Riley promised before grabbing her hand and smiling. "I love you, Peaches."

"I love you too Riles," Maya pulled her in for one more hug. She pulled back and then moved over to hug Lucas. "You take care of my girl, Ranger Rick."

"I will," Lucas laughed. "You try to stay out of trouble."

"No promises," Maya teased and the three laughed. "See you kids later," Maya said before turning and leave the couple alone.

"I guess we should be going too," Riley said as she turned around to face her parents.

"We are so proud of you honey," Topanga said as she pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Just keep being yourself and there is no way you won't succeed," Cory added. He pulled her into a hug and held her close.

"I love you both," Riley smiled.

"It's always good to see you too Lucas," Topanga said as she stepped forward and hugged her daughter's boyfriend. "Keep working hard and we know you'll do great."

"Thank you Mrs. Matthews," Lucas stepped back and smiled at the older woman. He stepped forward and shook Cory's hand. "It was good to see you, Mr. Matthews."

"You too, Lucas. Take care of my daughter," Cory said.

"Always," Lucas promised.

"Did you get to say goodbye to Auggie already?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "He said bye before he left this morning."

"You two should get going," Cory said when he noticed the time.

"I'll call you when I get back," Riley said.

"We love you," Topanga smiled. Riley hugged them both one more time and then smiled.

"I love you both so much," Riley said.

"Bye," Cory waved as the two college kids headed for the door.

"She's getting too big," Topanga sighed. Cory wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her closer.

"She's a great kid," Cory said.

"She really is," Topanga agreed and then smiled at her husband. "We did pretty great, huh?"

"I'd say so," Cory smiled. The two shared a kiss and then a smile. No matter where life took them, they would always have each other and their love.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Do you have to go?" Claire asked, letting out a sad sigh. She leaned against the wall at the train station and felt Zay run a thumb under her eye.

"We'll be back together before you know it," Zay promised.

"I know," Claire nodded. "I just miss you."

"Maybe you can come visit me soon?" Zay suggested.

"I like that idea," Claire said with a huge smile.

"Once I get settled back at school we can figure it out," Zay said.

"Sound perfect to me," Claire said. She saw Zay glance at the clock and she knew it was time to say goodbye. "Call me when you get back to school, okay?"

"You know I will," Zay nodded.

"I love you," Claire whispered as she moved forward and pulled Zay into a hug.

"I love you too," Zay promised. He kissed her forehead and held her close. Claire pulled back and smiled up at her boyfriend before the two shared a kiss. It was sweet and full of love.

"See you soon," Claire whispered. Zay leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"See you soon beautiful," Zay said. He leaned down to kiss her once more and then headed towards his train. Claire brushed away one of her tears and bit her lip. It never got easier to say goodbye but she knew that this would all be worth it in the end.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Did you have a good weekend?" Farkle asked.

"I did," Smackle said with a smile. "It's always so great when we get to be with our friends."

"I think Riley and Lucas were pretty excited about being our best man and maid of honor," Farkle said with a laugh.

"I think we made the right decision," Smackle said.

"I do too," Farkle nodded.

"I can't wait to marry you," Smackle said. Farkle looked down at his fiancée with a smile on his face and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I feel like I should be a whole lot more nervous about the idea of getting married so young but it all just seems so right to me."

"I feel like when you know, you know. I know I'm with the right person and that doesn't scare me," Farkle said.

"We are going to make it, right?" Smackle asked.

"I have no doubts about us," Farkle nodded. Smackle rested her head against Farkle's shoulder and let out a content sigh.

"I feel like I could fall asleep," Smackle said before letting out a yawn.

"So go to sleep," Farkle insisted. "I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Are you sure? I feel like the worst company," Smackle winced as she looked up at her fiancée. Farkle could see the exhaustion on her face and knew that she had been under a lot of stress lately and that was affecting her sleep patterns.

"You're right here with me and that's all I need," Farkle promised. "Now close your eyes and relax."

"I love you," Smackle leaned up and kissed her fiancée.

"I love you too," Farkle said. Smackle cuddled into his side and let her exhaustion overcome her. Farkle heard her breathing even up and knew that she was asleep. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. He loved having her close and was ready to keep her close for the rest of his life.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I just don't feel like the pizza is as good here as it is in New York," Riley said.

"Well when you've had New York pizza it's very hard to find other pizza that compares," Lucas laughed as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Where is your roommate?" Riley asked, noticing his absence from Lucas's dorm room.

"Probably with his girlfriend," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Oh love," Riley laughed.

"How does it feel to be back?" Lucas asked.

"Good actually," Riley said. "It was great to be with our friends but I feel refreshed and ready to go with the rest of the semester."

"Plus you still have me," Lucas said. Riley poked his leg with her toe and smiled wide at him.

"That's my favorite part," Riley promised.

"So, a maid of honor?" Lucas smirked.

"I'm so excited!" Riley exclaimed.

"You are going to be the most beautiful girl up there," Lucas insisted.

"Well after Smackle," Riley blushed.

"In my eyes you will always be the most beautiful girl," Lucas said as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"You are so charming," Riley giggled.

"You've made me a sappy romantic," Lucas smirked.

"Oops," Riley playfully shrugged. "Hey Lucas?"

"Yeah?" Lucas asked, looking at her curiously.

"Thank you for coming to Yale with me. I know you said that it's what you wanted but thank you. I can't imagine taking on this part of my life and not having you here," Riley said.

"I would follow you anywhere," Lucas promised as he reached out and laced their fingers together.

"You know that I would too, right?" Riley asked.

"What? Of course I do," Lucas nodded.

"I just want you to know that I would go anywhere with you. If you find a job or go to grad school that's somewhere other than New York, I will be there. I will always be there," Riley promised.

"Come here," Lucas opened his arms and Riley instantly snuggled into his side. "No matter where we go in life, we will always be together and will always make the decisions together. No matter what, we will always decide what is best for us."

"I love you," Riley leaned up and kissed her boyfriend. "I love you so much."

"I love you too princess. Always," Lucas promised and then kissed her once more. They were always growing both as people and a couple. They knew that no matter where life took them, they would make the decisions and go wherever together. They were meant to be together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 10**

"Cheese burgers?" Sophia asked.

"I feel like that's all we have been eating lately," Riley sighed before pulling the comforter up to her chin and running her fingers through her hair.

"We have had a lot of pizza lately too," Sophia said as she curled up in her own bed.

"How about tacos?" Riley asked, eyes wide in excitement at the thought.

"Oh yeah!" Sophia exclaimed.

"You know that requires us to get up and go get the tacos right?" Riley asked and the two girls started laughing uncontrollably. Riley heard her phone ring and reached over to grab it before she missed the call. "Hello?" Riley answered as she tried to control some of the laughter.

 _"_ _Hey Riles," Maya greeted. "Is everything okay?"_

"What?" Riley asked. "Of course. Sophia and I were talking about something and we were in a laughing fit."

 _"_ _Oh," Maya said. "Sorry, I didn't meant to bother you."_

"You're not bothering me," Riley insisted. "What's going on?"

 _"_ _Nothing," Maya said. "I just called to see how everything is going with you."_

"Really good actually. I'm finally feeling relaxed and happy again. Sophia and I are having a roommate night tonight to celebrate the start of the weekend," Riley said.

 _"_ _That's great to hear," Maya said. "Oh, I have to run real fast. Call you later?"_

"Yeah sure," Riley said. She noticed how short her best friend had gotten and was confused by the sudden abruptness.

 _"_ _Bye Riles," Maya said._

"Bye Peaches," Riley said and then heard the line disconnect. She looked at her phone in confusion and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Is everything okay?" Sophia asked, noticing the confused look on her roommate's face.

"I don't know," Riley admitted. "Something was very off about Maya. It's like she couldn't get off the phone fast enough."

"That's weird," Sophia said.

"I'll call her back later," Riley shrugged. "She probably had something to do."

"I'm sure she's okay," Sophia promised.

"So tacos?" Riley asked, moving back to their previous conversation.

"And we can get a movie!" Sophia exclaimed.

"On the count of three?" Riley asked, noticing that neither made any indication to move out of their beds. They slowly counted to three and then neither moved.

"The laziness is real," Sophia laughed. Riley laughed along with her and she finally felt stress free. She was worried about Maya but it felt nice to just laugh and not feel so stressed out.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"And then she just hung up abruptly?" Lucas asked. The two were having a quick lunch together before Riley had to head off to class.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "She said that she had to run really fast."

"Did she sound mad?" Lucas asked, taking a sip of water.

"She sounded kind of defeated," Riley admitted.

"That's odd," Lucas raised an eyebrow. "You two haven't had a fight recently, have you?"

"Unless I completely missed it, no," Riley shook her head and then tossed a fry into her mouth.

"Maybe she's just stressed with school or something is going on with Josh," Lucas suggested.

"Maybe," Riley nodded.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Lucas insisted. "You're Riley and Maya, there is nothing in the world that can tear the two of you apart."

"Oh yeah?" Riley asked, a teasing smile on her face.

"She's always been my biggest competition for your attention," Lucas smirked.

"You can't forget Charlie Gardner," Riley teased and saw her boyfriend roll his eyes.

"I try to forget that guy," Lucas groaned.

"You were so jealous," Riley scrunched her nose and laughed.

"I was not jealous," Lucas denied but knew that he absolutely was.

"Whatever you say honey," Riley smiled. "You've never needed to fight for my attention, by the way."

"What?" Lucas asked, a smile on his face.

"You have had my complete attention since I fell into your lap on the subway," Riley promised. Lucas smiled at his girlfriend and then leaned forward to kiss the brunette.

"I love you princess," Lucas said.

"I love you too Lucas," Riley whispered and then leaned forward to kiss him once more.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

 _"_ _Claire's mad at me," Zay groaned into the phone._

"What? Why?" Lucas asked, dropping onto his bed.

 _"_ _She thinks I lied to her," Zay said._

"Well did you?" Lucas asked.

 _"_ _Not technically," Zay said and then winced._

"What does that even mean?" Lucas asked, a chuckle in his voice.

 _"_ _Well this weekend I went to a party and I didn't really tell her. I told her that I was going out with a few friends, which I was, and then we ended up at some party and I never mentioned it to her," Zay explained._

"How did she find out then?" Lucas asked.

 _"_ _She saw pictures on Facebook," Zay sighed._

"Were they bad pictures?" Lucas asked. He felt bad because he knew that his best friend did not mean to omit a piece of information from his girlfriend and he could hear how upset he was by all of it.

 _"_ _No," Zay said. "Just me with a few friends."_

"Give her some time to cool off man," Lucas said. "She loves you and there is no way that she is going to stay mad at you for that long."

 _"_ _Thanks man," Zay sighed._

"It's all going to be okay," Lucas promised.

 _"_ _I sure hope so," Zay said. "I don't know what I would do if I lost her."_

"I can't see that happening," Lucas insisted. "You two will work this out. Trust me."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Maya said as she hesitantly walked over towards Hannah in the student center. Hannah looked up from the textbook she was reading and widened her eyes. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Hannah shook her head and then diverted her eyes anywhere but the blonde.

"I wanted to apologize to you," Maya said. Hannah sighed and then gestured for her to sit in the chair across from her. "I should not have been running my mouth the way I was. I was just always really jealous of you because I know how much Josh cared about you."

"Do you know why Josh and I broke up?" Hannah asked.

"You went to study abroad and the distance was too much for you guys," Maya said.

"That's not why," Hannah shook her head.

"What? That's what Josh told me. He said you broke up with him," Maya said.

"I did break up with him but not because of the distance," Hannah said and then let out a sigh. "We broke up because of you."

"Me?" Maya asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"I'm not stupid, Maya. I could always see the way he looked at you. Whenever he talked about you, he was different. He would light up and you could hear it in his voice just how much you meant to him," Hannah explained. "I know he said he loved me, but he has always been in love with you. The two of us were never going to work out as long as you were in the picture. I never compared to you in his eyes. That's the real reason Josh and I broke up. I wasn't going to sit around and be someone's second choice."

"Hannah," Maya whispered.

"I'm not trying to steal him back from you. I'm not trying to break the two of you up," Hannah said. "I'm officially stepping back from him for good."

"What? No," Maya shook her head. "Don't end your friendship with him because of me."

"I'm doing it for me," Hannah said as she closed her textbook.

"You still love him," Maya said in a knowing tone.

"Take care of him, Maya. He's a really great guy and he deserves the best. I know that you are the one he's supposed to be with and I'm going to step back so I don't come between the two of you," Hannah explained. She stuffed her textbook into her backpack and then stood up. "I'll see you around."

"Bye Hannah," Maya said. She watched Josh's ex-girlfriend walk away and felt her heart start to race. She needed to find Josh.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Josh greeted as he stood up from his bed and started to walk in the direction of his girlfriend. "Sorry, I was just on my way to meet you." Maya wrapped her arms around his shoulder and kissed him before he could get another word out. Josh was surprised by the sudden kiss but kissed her back none the less. The two pulled back and Josh smirked at his girlfriend. "Well that was a nice greeting."

"I love you Josh," Maya whispered and then kissed him once more.

"I love you too," Josh smiled. "Now do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I talked to Hannah," Maya said and then walked over to sit on his bed. Josh raised an eyebrow and walked over to sit with her.

"Uh oh," Josh widened his eyes. "That's never a good thing."

"It actually was this time," Maya admitted.

"Oh? Well what did you two talk about?" Josh asked.

"You," Maya said.

"What about me?" Josh asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"She told me why you two broke up," Maya said.

"I told you why we broke up. She went to study abroad and the distance just didn't work for us," Josh said.

"Josh," Maya turned to full face him and crossed her legs underneath her. "She told me the real reason."

"Oh," Josh mumbled and then sighed.

"She broke up with you because of me?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," Josh nodded. "She said that she could see how much you meant to me and that my feelings were more than just friendship."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Maya asked.

"I don't know," Josh shook his head.

"I'm sorry I came between the two of you," Maya apologized.

"I'm not," Josh insisted.

"What?" Maya asked.

"Her breaking up with me was the best thing that ever happened to me. I may not have thought so at the time but over time I realized it. She helped me to finally realize what I wanted and the person that I really wanted to be with. She helped me to realize just how ridiculous I was being for trying to play that long game," Josh explained.

"We were kind of silly, weren't we?" Maya asked, a smile on her face.

"I think it helped us," Josh admitted. "We grew as people and went through all the craziness we needed to so that we were able to give our relationship the attention it deserved."

"So the long game played out the way we wanted it to?" Maya asked.

"I think so," Josh smiled.

"As long as I got you in the end, I call it a success," Maya smiled. The two leaned in and shared a kiss. "I love you, Josh."

"I love you too," Josh smiled and then kissed her again.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I swear she is mad at me," Riley insisted into the phone.

 _"_ _I really don't think she is mad at you," Farkle promised._

"Have you talked to her?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _We were texting the other day but no phone calls recently," Farkle said._

"I haven't talked to her in almost two days," Riley said.

 _"_ _Maybe she's busy?" Farkle suggested._

"We never go this long without talking," Riley said.

 _"_ _Have you called her?" Farkle asked._

"No," Riley mumbled.

 _"_ _Well maybe you should call her," Farkle suggested._

"Maybe," Riley sighed.

 _"_ _I wouldn't get too worked up over this, Riley. The two of you can never go that long without each other," Farkle said._

"You sound like Lucas now," Riley groaned.

 _"_ _Well as two people who have spent a lot of time around the two of you, I think we know your friendship best," Farkle laughed._

"Maybe so," Riley laughed. "How's school going?"

 _"_ _Good," Farkle said. "Smackle has officially started planning our wedding."_

"I know! She called me yesterday with some plans!" Riley exclaimed.

 _"_ _She is barely letting me help," Farkle said._

"Well duh," Riley laughed. "You'll just get in the way."

 _"_ _Hey!" Farkle exclaimed. "It's my wedding too."_

"Yes it is and you did your job already. You proposed to her," Riley teased. "Leave the planning to us ladies."

 _"_ _Why am I friends with you again?" Farkle teased._

"Because your life would be so boring without me," Riley insisted and the two shared a laugh.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

 _"_ _Hey Riles," Maya greeted into the phone._

"Peaches! I've been trying to reach you for hours," Riley said.

 _"_ _I know, I'm sorry. I was at the art studio and my phone was on silent," Maya explained._

"Is everything okay, Maya?" Riley asked, cutting right to the point.

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Maya asked, avoiding the topic._

"Something feels off between the two of us lately and I'm starting to worry," Riley explained. The line fell silent and Riley was worried that Maya had hung up. "Peaches?"

 _"_ _I'm here," Maya's quiet voice answered._

"What is going on?" Riley asked, completely worried now.

 _"_ _I feel like things are changing between the two of us," Maya admitted._

"What? What does that mean?" Riley asked, worry filling her stomach.

 _"_ _I feel like you are building this brand new life at Yale and I'm not a part of it," Maya explained._

"Maya," Riley whispered.

 _"_ _It almost feels like you don't need me anymore," Maya quietly admitted._ Riley felt like her stomach had completely dropped to her feet and her heart was breaking at the vulnerability in her best friend's voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**You are all so amazing! I love seeing your reviews and what you think of this story. This story would be nothing without all of you and you're the best! I have some drama heading your way and some crazy plot twists. I know exactly what I am doing with all my plotlines and I promise there is a method to my storylines! Stick with me and let me know what you think! Thank you so much again for your continued support. Let's head back! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 11**

"How could you even think something like that?" Riley asked, her tone matching the surprise she was feeling.

 _"_ _It just feels like we are drifting into different paths and you are finding a new world that doesn't need me in it," Maya explained._

"You think I don't need you in my life?" Riley asked. "How could you possibly think something like that?"

 _"_ _Because you have Sophia now," Maya said_ and Riley could hear the bitterness in her tone.

"You're upset because I'm getting along with my new roommate?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _I'm not upset," Maya snapped._

"Then what is going on right now?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _Why do you need me? You have Lucas. You have Sophia. You have Farkle," Maya sighed. "I'm just holding you back."_

"Farkle?" Riley repeated.

 _"_ _He understands the Ivy league life," Maya said. "I just don't want to be the one holding you back from your potential."_

"There is no situation in this world where you could ever hold me back," Riley insisted.

 _"_ _Riles," Maya whispered._

"You mean more to me than you will ever even know. You get me in a way that very few people do. You are my sister, Peaches. Your friendship is what has gotten me through so much in life. There is no possible way that anyone could ever come between the bond that you and I have. It's always been the two of us and it always will be," Riley explained.

 _"_ _You really mean all of that?" Maya quietly asked._

"With all my heart," Riley promised. "You will always be my best friend in the whole wide world."

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Riles. I don't know what has gotten in to me," Maya sighed. "I have been so out of it lately and just not myself. I shouldn't take it out on you."_

"Always talk to me then," Riley insisted. "I am always here to help you and get you through the toughest of times."

 _"_ _I love you Riles," Maya said._

"I love you too Peaches," Riley promised.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"That's so out of character for Maya," Lucas said as he scrunched his eyebrows together after Riley just finished telling him about the phone call.

"I thought the same thing," Riley agreed as she curled her legs underneath her and grabbed one of the pillows off Lucas's bed to cuddle. "And you know what sucks about this?"

"What's that?" Lucas asked.

"Maya is supposed to come visit this weekend with Smackle and Claire," Riley sighed.

"They are coming for a visit?" Lucas asked. "We just saw them though last weekend."

"They wanted to come for a weekend and to see Yale," Riley shrugged.

"So that means no Riley time for me this weekend?" Lucas asked, playfully pouting.

"Aw," Riley ran a hand down his arm and made a cute face at him. "You can come and hang out with us."

"For girl time?" Lucas asked. "I think I may pass."

"You have to come say hi to everyone though," Riley insisted.

"I will," Lucas nodded. "Sophia is cool with everyone crashing in your room this weekend?"

"She's going home. Her brother is getting married this weekend," Riley said.

"Ah," Lucas nodded. "That explains the visit then."

"Pretty much," Riley laughed. "Smackle wanted to do some planning for her wedding too."

"I'm so tired," Lucas said before letting out a long yawn.

"You look sleepy," Riley noted. "Take a nap."

"Lay here with me?" Lucas asked, moving to a resting position and opening up an arm for Riley to cuddle into his side.

"Of course," Riley nodded before cuddling into his side. She went to go say something but saw that her boyfriend was already asleep. She smiled to herself and kissed his forehead before nuzzling into his side and letting her eyes close.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I'm sad you're leaving me for the weekend," Farkle sighed. Smackle tossed another shirt into her duffle bag and turned to smile at her fiancée.

"I will be back before you know it," Smackle promised.

"I know," Farkle nodded. "You're going to have a ton of fun."

"I think so," Smackle nodded with a smile. "It will be fun to spend some time with the girls."

"And Lucas," Farkle laughed.

"True," Smackle laughed. She closed her duffle bag and then moved to sit with her fiancée on her bed. "What are you going to be doing this weekend?"

"I have a meeting with my advisor on Friday and then tons of homework to get done," Farkle said.

"Sounds like a fun weekend," Smackle teased. "I am going to look at bridesmaid's dresses online with them this weekend. I want to get an idea before we go to a shop and pick them out."

"And what about your dress?" Farkle asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling at his fiancée.

"I kind of already have an idea of what I want to wear," Smackle admitted.

"Oh yeah? How about a teaser on what it is going to look like?" Farkle asked.

"You know that's bad luck," Smackle laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Not even a little?" Farkle leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"It's white," Smackle teased. Farkle laughed out loud and tickled her sides. Smackle started to laugh out loud and her laughter was so contagious that Farkle was laughing along with her. "Farkle! Stop!"

"I love you," Farkle whispered before leaning forward and kissing her.

"I love you too," Smackle smiled before pulling him closer for another kiss.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Riles!" Maya shrieked in excitement. Riley turned around and saw her three best girlfriends standing there and smiling wide.

"Yay!" Riley exclaimed and rushed forward to hug the three of them.

"I'm so happy to see all of you," Smackle said as she held the three of them close.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Claire chimed in.

"I'm glad you all were able to find a train that got in about the same time," Riley said.

"It was fate," Claire laughed.

"Should we head back to the dorm and drop your stuff off?" Riley asked.

"Sounds perfect," Smackle nodded.

The three girls headed in the direction of the cabs and took a cab back to Yale. They filled the time with chatter about what had happened since the last time they all saw each other. They were giggling and loving every second of being together. By the time they made it to Yale, they all already knew that the weekend was going to be a great one. They all were ready for some much need best friend time.

"Wow," Smackle admired. "Your room is adorable."

"Of course all your bedding is purple," Maya teased.

"Where is your roommate?" Claire asked.

"She went home for the weekend," Riley said. "Her brother is getting married so she left last night after classes."

"This is a pretty decent sized room," Smackle said.

"Sophia said that one of you can take her bed while she is gone and then I have an air mattress somewhere in here," Riley said.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" Maya asked.

"Food!" Claire and Smackle exclaimed at the same time. Everyone in the room laughed but agreed to go get something to eat.

"There is this really good place that Lucas and I always go to for tacos," Riley said.

"Tacos!" Maya shrieked. "I'm in!"

"I'm not surprised," Riley laughed and Maya bumped her hip with her own.

"Let's go stuff our faces with food!" Claire exclaimed and then the four were off in the direction of the restaurant.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So, did you two make up?" Riley asked. The four girls were sitting on Riley's bed later that night with a ton of junk food in front of them and gossiping about their relationships.

"Pretty much," Claire nodded. "He apologized and said that he didn't mean to not tell me. I overreacted."

"How come?" Smackle asked.

"I guess because we are apart, I always worry about what he is doing when I'm not there. I trust him but it's college. These are the times that people really find out who they are as a person. I guess I'm scared he is going to realize that he is better off without me," Claire explained.

"I don't see that happening at all," Maya insisted. "Zay loves you. I don't think I have ever seen him care this much about another person before."

"You have his complete heart and there is not another person in the world that will ever take that away," Riley added.

"How are you and Josh?" Claire asked.

"Good," Maya nodded. "We finally worked through all of this Hannah stuff and are moving forward in a much better way."

"They really broke up because of you?" Smackle asked.

"Apparently," Maya shrugged. "I honestly had no idea."

"Well he has always been in love with you," Riley pointed out.

"So everyone keeps saying," Maya laughed.

"What about you and Lucas?" Smackle asked.

"Really good," Riley nodded. "We are probably the best we have been in a long time. We are really happy and doing really well."

"And what about our favorite engaged couple?" Maya nudged Smackle's shoulder and the girl blushed.

"Happy," Smackle smiled. "I feel like we are in this happy bliss and that almost scares me. It almost makes me worry that something is going to happen."

"You can't think like that," Riley shook her head.

"Isn't that how it always happens with this group?" Smackle asked.

"She makes a fair point," Maya laughed.

"Forever pessimists," Claire laughed.

"Why don't we just enjoy the good while we have it?" Riley suggested.

"Deal," Maya nodded and the other two nodded in agreement.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Who in the world is knocking at the door so early in the morning?" Maya groaned, rubbing her eyes and curling into the pillow.

"I'll go get it," Riley mumbled. She yawned and nudged Maya over so that she could get out of the bed.

"Riles," Maya whined.

"You're in the way and I need to get up," Riley said. She eventually got out of the bed and slowly walked to the door. She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to make it look presentable. She opened the door and saw her boyfriend standing there.

"Hey," Lucas greeted with a smile.

"Are you aware it's like early?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's like eleven," Lucas laughed.

"What?" Riley asked, eyes wide. Lucas showed her the time on his phone and her eyes got even wider. "It feels so much earlier. We stayed up till like three in the morning talking."

"Do you want me to go and come back later?" Lucas asked.

"No," Riley shook her head. "Come inside and say hi to everyone."

"If you insist," Lucas said. He leaned down and kissed his girlfriend before walking inside. "Good morning, by the way."

"Good morning," Riley smiled and then leaned in for one more kiss.

"Lucas!" Smackle exclaimed and got up to give him a hug.

"Hey," Lucas greeted and then gave hugs to Claire and Maya as well. "I brought you bagels," Lucas said as he held the brown paper bag up in the air.

"You're the best!" Maya exclaimed and instantly took the bag in her hands.

"You can't ever go wrong with food and Maya," Lucas smirked.

"Oh whatever," Maya playfully rolled her eyes and started munching on her bagel.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom real fast," Lucas said. The girls murmured their acknowledgment and then Lucas headed in the direction of the bathroom.

Lucas was washing his hands when he noticed something in the garbage can. He was just going to ignore it when he realized what it was. He bent down and saw a pregnancy test box sticking out of the can. He widened his eyes and felt his chest tighten. Was that Riley's? Was she pregnant? Was it one of his friends from high school? Was one of the girls pregnant? He picked the box up and then looked in the direction of where everyone was sitting and eating bagels. What was he going to do? His feet were heading in the direction of the bedroom before he even realized what he was doing.

"Hey," Riley smiled when she saw her boyfriend walk back in. She then noticed what he was holding and widened her eyes. Maya, Claire, and Smackle all saw it too and felt their faces pale. "Lucas," Riley whispered.

"Is someone pregnant?" Lucas asked and he felt the question linger in the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**I left you with quite the cliffhanger! Drama is headed your way and things are going to get crazy but bear with me. Everything is going to work exactly the way I planned it to! Let's head back before I start rambling! Thank you all again for your amazing feedback and support! I cannot say enough how amazing you all are!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 12**

"Is someone pregnant?" Lucas repeated when he realized that none of the girls were answering him.

"Where did you find that?" Riley asked, completely stunned.

"It was in the garbage can," Lucas said.

"You went through the garbage?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow and trying to diffuse some of the tension in the room.

"It was sticking out and kind of noticeable," Lucas explained and then shook his head.

"Oh," Smackle mumbled.

"Is someone pregnant?" Lucas asked again. He was once again greeted with silence and looked over at his girlfriend, who was avoiding eye contact with him. "Riley? Is it yours? Are you pregnant?"

"Lucas," Riley whispered.

"It's mine," Claire suddenly said. All eyes shifted in the direction of Zay's girlfriend and Lucas felt his arm drop to his side.

"Does Zay know?" Lucas asked.

"Not yet," Claire shook her head. "I haven't told him anything yet."

"Are you going to tell him?" Lucas asked, running his hand over his head.

"Of course I am," Claire nodded. "You can't tell him though."

"What?" Lucas asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"You can't say anything to him. You have to let me do it," Claire said.

"He's my best friend, Claire. I have never kept a secret like this from him before," Lucas protested.

"Lucas please," Claire pleaded.

"Okay," Lucas relented. He placed the box on the desk and then scratched the back of his neck. "I should get going. Let you have girl time."

"I'll walk you out," Riley said before standing up and walking towards the door with her boyfriend.

"I don't feel comfortable lying to Zay," Lucas said when the two were outside alone. Riley rested against the wall and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"I know," Riley whispered. "I don't think you're technically lying though. If he asks and you don't tell him then that's a lie."

"Riley," Lucas shot her a look and she winced.

"I know I'm sorry," Riley sighed.

"Is she pregnant?" Lucas quietly asked.

"She hasn't taken it yet," Riley said.

"Then why was it in the garbage?" Lucas asked.

"She tossed it because she wasn't sure she was ready," Riley explained. "We are trying to convince her to take it."

"I just can't believe Claire might be pregnant," Lucas said.

"I know," Riley nodded.

"I should get going," Lucas said. "I am going to meet up with some friends for lunch."

"I'll see you later?" Riley asked.

"Sure," Lucas nodded.

"I love you," Riley smiled. Lucas leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend.

"Love you too," Lucas said before kissing her once more and then leaving. Riley watched him go and felt her chest tighten. This was not going to end well.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

 _"_ _Is there something you want to tell me?" Zay asked as soon as his girlfriend answered the phone._

"Lucas told you?" Claire asked, letting out a long sigh.

 _"_ _He had no choice," Zay said. "I could tell something was wrong the minute he picked up the phone."_

"Are you mad at me?" Claire asked.

 _"_ _Are you pregnant?" Zay retorted._

"Zay," Claire whispered.

 _"_ _Are you?" Zay repeated. "Because I know that we are always safe but now you are taking pregnancy tests so I guess we weren't as careful as I thought."_

"It wasn't mine," Claire admitted.

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Zay asked, surprise filling his voice._

"It wasn't my pregnancy test," Claire elaborated. "I was covering for one of the girls."

 _"_ _Well whose was it?" Zay asked._

"I promised I wouldn't say," Claire said. "Please don't make me betray them."

 _"_ _I won't force you to tell me," Zay promised. "Is it wrong I'm relieved?"_

"Not at all," Claire insisted. "I'm sorry for the stress."

 _"_ _I love you Claire," Zay said._

"I love you too," Claire promised.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Was Zay really mad?" Maya asked, grabbing one of Riley's pillows and holding it close to her chest.

"No," Claire shook her head. "I think he was more relieved."

"Are you mad at Lucas for telling him?" Riley asked.

"No," Claire chuckled. "I knew he was going to breakdown and tell him. That's like telling you not to tell Maya a secret. It lasts for maybe ten minutes before you cave and tell her."

"I can keep a secret!" Riley protested.

"You can keep a secret from me?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Yeah I don't think you have ever kept a secret from Maya before," Smackle agreed. "You always cave."

"Oh whatever," Riley rolled her eyes and laughed. She knew that her friends were right. There were two people in this world that she really had a hard time keeping secrets from and they were Lucas and Maya. "Are you guys taking early trains tomorrow?"

"Noon," Claire said. "We figured that we would have breakfast here with you and then head back to school."

"I'm really sad that you guys are leaving. This weekend went by too fast," Riley sighed.

"I can't wait for the day that we are all living in the same city again," Smackle agreed.

"Soon we are going to have to make weekend trips to get ready for your wedding," Maya smiled at Smackle.

"Are you excited about getting married?" Claire asked.

"I am," Smackle nodded with a smile. "I thought for sure that I would be freaking out or figuring out a way to get out of it but I am so ready to be Farkle's wife. I feel like I was born to be his wife."

"He's your soulmate," Riley smiled.

"You know what's kind of crazy?" Maya asked, a chuckle escaping her.

"What?" Claire asked.

"We all met the guys we want to be with for the rest of our lives in middle school and high school. None of us had to go to college to meet the love of our life," Maya smiled. She felt like she had known Josh her entire life and she wanted to spend the rest of her life loving him.

"That is kind of crazy," Riley agreed. She smiled as she thought about Lucas and how she had no doubt in her mind that he was the one for her.

"But so romantic," Claire smiled as she thought of her boyfriend. She knew that they were still early in their relationship but she had a really good feeling about him and their future.

"I'd say we are really lucky," Smackle said with a wide smile. She twirled her engagement ring around her finger and bit her lip. She was going to marry the best man in the world and her best friend.

"I'd say we are really lucky to have each other too," Riley said. "You guys are the best friends a girl could ever ask for."

"Best friends forever," Smackle smiled at her friends. Claire and Maya murmured in agreement and the four of them held hands and smiled at each other. They were more than just best friends, they were sisters. They would always support each other and help each other through the toughest of days. They had a bond that could never be broken.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I can't believe that you guys are leaving already," Riley sighed as she stood at the train station with her friends.

"We will be together soon enough for Thanksgiving," Maya said.

"Thank you for having us," Claire smiled at Riley.

"Yeah," Smackle smiled. "It was so much fun. A much needed break."

"You guys are welcome back any time," Riley insisted.

"I love you Riles," Maya wrapped her arms around her best friend and held her tight. "I will call you as soon as I get back to school."

"I love you too Peaches," Riley smiled and squeezed her once more before pulling back.

"Don't study too hard," Smackle smirked as she moved in to hug Riley. Riley laughed because that was what she always said to Smackle.

"I could say the same thing," Riley laughed and then pulled back.

"I'll miss you," Claire said before stepping forward and hugging Riley.

"I'll miss you too," Riley whispered and then stepped back to smile softly at Claire. "And thank you for covering for me with Lucas."

"Tell him the truth," Claire insisted and then reached out to squeeze her hand. "He will be supportive."

"She's right, Riles. Lucas loves you and will be there for you no matter what," Maya squeezed her other hand.

"Plus you have us no matter what that test says," Smackle said as she wrapped an arm around Riley's shoulders. Riley smiled at her friends and then pulled them all in for a group hug.

"I love you guys," Riley whispered. They shared one more hug before the three girls headed off towards the train. Riley brushed away a tear as she watched them walk away. Without even realizing it, she rested her hand on her flat stomach. Was she pregnant?

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Lucas smiled when he noticed his girlfriend walk into his dorm room.

"Hey," Riley greeted before dropping down onto his bed and letting out a sigh.

"Did everyone leave?" Lucas asked, walking over to sit on the bed with her.

"Yeah," Riley nodded.

"Are you mad at me for telling Zay about Claire?" Lucas asked, lifting her legs up and resting them in his lap.

"No," Riley shook her head and smiled. "I think it's sweet how open you are with your best friend. It wasn't fair to ask you to lie to him."

"Zay said she's not pregnant," Lucas said. "That must be a relief for her."

"Yeah," Riley quietly laughed and then looked down at her hands.

"Hey," Lucas poked her leg and she looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"I have to tell you something," Riley whispered.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"It wasn't Claire's pregnancy test," Riley admitted.

"What?" Lucas asked. "Whose test was it then?"

"Lucas," Riley whispered.

"It was yours," Lucas whispered because he instantly knew the answer from the look on her face and the tone of her voice.

"I was going to tell you," Riley promised.

"Are you pregnant?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know," Riley shook her head. "I chickened out and couldn't take it."

"Well we should find out, shouldn't we?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded and then reached over for her purse and pulled the box out. "I thought we could take it together."

"I love you," Lucas whispered. "I'll be here for you, no matter what."

Over the next half hour the two read the instructions together and made sure they were both ready to take the test. Riley took the three tests in the bathroom and then walked back to sit with Lucas. They sat on the edge of the bed together, in silence, as they waited for the results. Both of their minds were racing and they were terrified by the results of the pregnancy tests. Lucas reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. She rested her head on his shoulder and they waited.

"It's been three minutes," Lucas whispered.

"Can you come in with me?" Riley asked.

"Of course," Lucas nodded. The two slowly stood up and moved towards the bathroom. They stood at the sink and shared a look before Riley reached for one of the tests. She looked at Lucas once more before looking at the test.

"It's negative," Riley whispered. She looked at the other two and they were both negative as well. She looked at Lucas and then burst into tears. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. He held her while she cried. The test may have said negative but they both knew that they would be dealing with this for a while. They knew the side effects were going to linger and they would be dealing with the fall out. Riley still needed to go to the clinic to find out what was going on and why she was so late. The tests said negative but she needed it confirmed. She needed a doctor to tell her for sure.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahhh! I'm so sorry for the delay in updating! I was on vacation and had no computer with me to write. I am back now though and will be back to updating regularly. This chapter is mostly just the fallout from the pregnancy scare and a filler to get you ready. I have some very intense stuff heading your way and I am looking forward to that journey. Just keep in mind that they are in college and things are sure to be stressful for them. Thank you so much for being patient with me and sticking with me! You're all amazing and I look forward to continuing this journey with you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 13**

Riley tightened her jacket close to her body and let out a sigh. She felt her eyes well with tears and she quickly blinked them away. She walked out of the clinic and the doctor confirmed what the tests already told her. She was not pregnant with Lucas's baby. She was so unsure why she was getting emotional like this. She knew that she was not ready to be a mom. She knew that she and Lucas were far from ready for that next step in their relationship. She knew that their time to have babies would come. There was still that slight part of her that was disappointed. She would have loved to have a baby with Lucas and start a family with him. She had to keep reminding herself that their day would come. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her phone ringing and she quickly pulled it out of her pocket and lifted it to her ear.

"Hello?" Riley answered.

 _"_ _Hey Riles," Maya's voice filled Riley's ear and she was so grateful to hear her best friend on the other end._

"Hey Peaches," Riley said.

 _"_ _What did the doctor say?" Maya asked._

"I'm not pregnant," Riley whispered.

 _"_ _This is a good thing, right?" Maya asked._

"I guess so," Riley sighed.

 _"_ _Riles, did you want to be pregnant?" Maya asked, surprise filling her voice._

"It's not that I wanted to be pregnant," Riley admitted.

 _"_ _Then what is it?" Maya asked._

"It made me realize just how in love with Lucas I am. It made me realize how badly I want a future with him. This showed me just how much I want a family with him one day," Riley explained.

 _"_ _You two will have that," Maya insisted. "You two are meant to be together. You have to keep working towards your future and then you'll know when it's right to have a family."_

"I just love him so much, Peaches. I love him so much and I guess sometimes that scares me," Riley admitted.

 _"_ _I completely understand," Maya promised. "I get like that too with Josh. I think instead of being scared we should be grateful. We have two guys who love us to no end and want a lifetime with us."_

"When did you get so optimistic on love?" Riley teased.

 _"_ _I've been around my sunshine and happy best friend for so long. I've seen you with Lucas and it has rubbed off on me. You two make me believe in love and forever," Maya said._

"I love you Peaches," Riley said.

 _"_ _I love you too, Riles. Don't forget that you're my forever," Maya said._

"I could never," Riley promised. She heard her best friend start to talk about college and her art class and it filled her with happiness. She took Maya's words to heart and knew that her best friend was right. Lucas was her soulmate and when the time was right, they would have a family together.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

 _"_ _How's she doing?" Zay asked through the phone._

"She's quiet," Lucas admitted and then ran his hand over his face.

 _"_ _Quiet?" Zay echoed._

"She's not really talking much and is very closed off. I don't know what to do, man. She is just focused on school and not really anything else," Lucas explained.

 _"_ _Well she did think she was pregnant," Zay said. "I don't think that something like that just instantly goes away. She has to deal with that and the emotions she's feeling from it."_

"I just wish she would talk to me. I wish she would let me help," Lucas sighed.

 _"_ _She will," Zay promised. "She just needs time. She will come around. It's Riley, she loves you so much. There is no way that she is going to pull away from you. I think that this is only going to bring the two of you closer."_

"Thanks Zay," Lucas said.

 _"_ _Claire was real worried about Riley," Zay said. "She knew how worried Riley was about the test."_

"Between Maya, Smackle, and Claire I don't think her phone has stopped ringing. They have made sure that she knows they support her completely," Lucas said.

 _"_ _Well we all love y'all. If the two of you ever broke up then a whole lot of us would lose faith in love," Zay admitted._

"Speaking of, how are things with Claire?" Lucas asked.

 _"_ _Really good," Zay said_ and Lucas could just picture his best friend smiling on the other end.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked.

 _"_ _She makes me really happy, man. I just can't ever imagine a life where she is not a part of it. I really love her," Zay explained._

"I'm happy for the two of you. You've got something good going with her," Lucas insisted.

 _"_ _I'd like to think so," Zay agreed._

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"She was what?" Josh yelled and then took a deep breath.

"Calm down babe," Maya said and then ran a hand down her boyfriend's arm in a comforting manner. Josh sighed and then took a seat on Maya's bed.

"Riley thought she was pregnant?" Josh asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Maya nodded and then sat down next to him. "It was negative though."

"Wow," Josh mumbled.

"Don't start hating Lucas now," Maya insisted and nudged his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked, turning to face his girlfriend with an eyebrow raised in question.

"I know you Joshua Matthews," Maya playfully glared at her boyfriend. "I know how protective you are over Riles. I can see it in your eyes right now. You are thinking of going down there and punching him."

"I'm not," Josh shook his head. "I'm just worried about Riley."

"She'll be okay," Maya insisted.

"I thought you were supposed to keep this a secret?" Josh smirked.

"I tried but you know I have a really difficult time keeping secrets from you," Maya said. "I just look into those blue eyes and cave."

"What can I see? It's all part of my charm," Josh teased and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Maya cuddled into his side and smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Maya smiled. Josh kissed her nose and she scrunched it and giggled.

"You better," Josh kissed her cheek and then her lips. "I love you too."

"You better," Maya smirked and then laughed when he kissed her. The two fell backwards and laughter filled the room.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Did Lucas sound freaked out to you when he called today?" Farkle asked, adjusting the strap of his backpack on his shoulder as he walked around campus with his fiancée.

"Extremely," Smackle nodded.

"He said it was negative though," Farkle said.

"I think he's more worried about the way Riley is reacting," Smackle said.

"She sounded kind of off when I talked to her last night," Farkle admitted.

"Same here," Smackle said. "She just doesn't sound like her happy self right now."

"I think we just need to give her time. It must be scary what the two of them just went through," Farkle said.

"I never expected Riley and Lucas to go through something like this," Smackle admitted. "They must be so confused about all of this."

"I think they'll be okay," Farkle insisted.

"Me too," Smackle agreed. "If they could get through that horrible love triangle, they can get through anything."

"What time do you have class?" Farkle asked. Smackle looked down at her watch and then back at her fiancée.

"In five minutes," Smackle sighed.

"Why the gloom look?" Farkle asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I just want to spend the day with you," Smackle admitted.

"Dinner date tonight?" Farkle asked, kissing her forehead.

"You're on honey," Smackle leaned up and kissed her fiancée. "I should get to class."

"I have to go meet with my advisor anyway," Farkle said.

"See you later?" Smackle asked. Farkle leaned down and kissed the love of his life.

"Of course," Farkle nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," Smackle smiled and then rushed off towards class. Farkle smiled after her, he really loved that girl.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Lucas," Riley whispered after opening the door to her dorm room. "What are you doing here?"

"I got you a coffee," Lucas lifted the cup up and half smiled at his girlfriend. "And I wanted to see you."

"Come in," Riley gestured him inside and then followed her boyfriend into the dorm room. "Sophia had class so we have the room to ourselves."

"Are you mad at me?" Lucas quietly asked. Riley looked up from her spot on the bed and widened her eyes.

"What? No," Riley shook her head and looked down at her lap.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Lucas asked. Riley started to play with the strings on her hoodie and then hesitantly looked back up at her boyfriend.

"I'm just so confused," Riley whispered.

"About us?" Lucas asked, his heart starting to race with nerves.

"What? Never," Riley insisted. "It's just this whole situation."

"Talk to me," Lucas pleaded.

"Is it sad that a part of me wanted it to be positive?" Riley quietly asked.

"No," Lucas shook his head. "There was a part of me that for a second did too. The idea of a little piece of the two of us excited me but then I realized just how young and unprepared we were to become parents."

"It made me realize just how badly I want this with you. The thought of me being pregnant made me realize how much I want that with you. I want to have kids with you one day," Riley admitted. "It made me realize just how much I love you and how much I can't imagine a life without you."

"Come here," Lucas opened his arms and gestured her closer. Riley scooted closer and cuddled into her boyfriend's side. "One day, Riley. One day the two of us are going to have that. Three years, four years, five years, six years, how many years it takes. The two of us are going to take that pregnancy test again one day and see the result that we both want. We are going to see a positive sign looking back at us and we are going to be ready for it. We will be married, in our careers, settled in our own house, and start working on building our family."

"You really mean that?" Riley asked. She felt love fill her heart at the thought. She wanted nothing more in the world than to build a life with Lucas.

"There is one thing I am certain of in life and that is you. I am so certain and believe in the relationship that the two of us have built. You are my better half and the one I meant to build a life with," Lucas promised.

"I love you Lucas," Riley whispered. "I want it all with you. I want the house, the kids, the careers, and the marriage. I want a lifetime with you by my side."

"We will have it," Lucas promised.

"I believe in us too," Riley whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for pulling away and not talking to you about this."

"I love you princess," Lucas kissed the top of her head. Riley looked up and the two shared a kiss filled with promise and hope for their future.

The future was scary. There was going to be a lot thrown at the two as both a couple and individuals. They always wanted to get through it together though. They wanted to face whatever challenges life threw at them as one. This pregnancy test only confirmed what they were both thinking all along. It showed them that the relationship they had built over the years was something worth fighting for. It was a relationship that was meant to go the distance and they would cherish it forever. One day they would be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. One day they would be married and have kids. They had no more doubts in their mind. They knew they were meant to be together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 14**

Farkle looked down at the paper on the library table in front of him and then ran his fingers through his hair. He had been accepted. He was accepted to work as an intern in the science lab at Harvard during the summer. His chest filled with pride and excitement. As soon as his advisor told him that they approved his application, he instantly accepted the position. He was going to be working in a real scientist lab. Then the realization hit him. He had not told Smackle about the position and they were supposed to be getting married in New York this summer. He saw his fiancée walking in his direction and quickly stuffed the paper into his backpack. He was not ready to have that conversation yet.

"Hey honey," Smackle smiled and greeted her fiancée with a kiss.

"Hey," Farkle greeted and smiled. "How did your history test go?"

"Really good," Smackle said. "I am positive that I aced it."

"That's awesome. I knew you would do great," Farkle said.

"What are you doing? Did you finish your homework?" Smackle asked.

"Yeah," Farkle nodded. "I was just waiting for you to get here."

"Well here I am," Smackle smiled wide. "Do you want to go get a coffee and muffin? I'm kind of hungry but not enough for a meal. Plus, I could use the caffeine. I was up late cramming last night."

"Sounds perfect," Farkle agreed. Smackle went to stand up but Farkle grabbed her hand to stop her. "Hey Smackle?"

"Yes honey?" Smackle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I love you," Farkle said. Smackle made a confused face and squeezed his hand.

"Are you okay?" Smackle asked.

"Of course I am," Farkle insisted. "I just want you to know that I love you and nothing will ever change that."

"Well I love you too honey," Smackle said. Farkle stood up next to her and kissed his fiancée. Smackle pulled back and tried to read her fiancée's face for any indication that something was wrong. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive," Farkle promised and then gestured towards the exit. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Smackle nodded before the two headed out of the library. Farkle tried to fight the guilty feeling building up in his chest. He hated lying to Smackle but he just needed more time.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Have you ever lied to Riley to protect her feelings?" Farkle asked through the phone.

 _"_ _What?" Lucas asked, confusion filling his voice._

"Have you ever omitted something to protect Riley?" Farkle elaborated.

 _"_ _Not really," Lucas said. "I think she and I learned our lesson with keeping stuff from each other."_

"Ugh," Farkle groaned.

 _"_ _Why?" Lucas asked. "Are you keeping a secret from Smackle?"_

"Sort of," Farkle sighed.

 _"_ _Is it really bad?" Lucas asked, hoping that it was not too serious._

"I got accepted for an internship at Harvard's science lab," Farkle said.

 _"_ _Dude! That's awesome!" Lucas exclaimed. "Congrats man but what's the problem?"_

"It's for this summer and I kind of accepted the position without asking her what she thought," Farkle explained.

 _"_ _Oh ouch," Lucas winced._

"She's going to be mad, isn't she?" Farkle asked.

 _"_ _Well are you cancelling the wedding for it?" Lucas asked._

"Not at all," Farkle insisted. "I already told them the dates for the wedding after I accepted and realized what I had done. They said it was no problem."

 _"_ _Then why didn't you talk to her about it?" Lucas asked._

"I don't know," Farkle sighed. "I didn't want her to think that this was my way of getting out of the wedding."

 _"_ _By not telling her, it may make it look that way," Lucas said._

"I really messed up," Farkle groaned.

 _"_ _I think you should talk to her sooner rather than later," Lucas insisted._

"I should probably do that now," Farkle agreed. "By the way, don't make me look like the bad guy when you tell Riley."

 _"_ _What?" Lucas laughed._

"I know you are going to tell her. Just don't make me look bad," Farkle pleaded.

 _"_ _I never would," Lucas promised. "Good luck."_

"Thanks," Farkle sighed and then hung with the phone. He hoped by tonight he still had a fiancée.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"What are you hiding from me?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Lucas looked up from his phone and widened his eyes.

"Hiding?" Lucas repeated. "I'm not hiding anything from you."

"Lucas Friar," Riley narrowed her eyes. "I know you better than you know yourself. I can see it on your face. What's going on with you?"

"I'm trying to be strong here for Farkle," Lucas sighed and dropped onto the pillows on his bed.

"Farkle? What's wrong with Farkle?" Riley asked, concern filling her body. She poked her boyfriend's stomach and saw him open his eyes. "Is he okay?"

"He doesn't want you to hate him," Lucas said as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Hate Farkle? I could never hate Farkle," Riley insisted.

"He got offered an internship at Harvard's science lab this summer and he accepted it," Lucas said.

"That's awesome!" Riley exclaimed and then widened his eyes. "The wedding."

"They already told him that he could have the time off for it," Lucas said.

"Well then why would I hate him?" Riley asked, lifting an eyebrow in confusion.

"He kind of hasn't told Smackle yet," Lucas winced.

"Oh," Riley widened her eyes. "He accepted and didn't tell her?"

"Yeah," Lucas nodded.

"Why would he do that?" Riley asked, surprised by her friend's actions. Farkle always talked to Smackle, no matter what.

"He thought she might think he was running away from their wedding," Lucas explained.

"Well she might think that now," Riley sighed.

"That's what I told him," Lucas nodded and then dropped back onto the pillows. Riley moved closer to lay down next to him. The two stared up at the ceiling and felt the nerves start to fill them for their friends.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Riley quietly asked.

"I hope so," Lucas whispered. He reached out and grabbed Riley's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I really hope so."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I want to tell you something so that you don't freak out later," Maya said as she walked into Josh's dorm room.

"Okay?" Josh raised an eyebrow and moved his chair away from his desk.

"I have a new partner in my art class," Maya said as she dropped down onto Josh's lap.

"A partner?" Josh asked. "For what?"

"We have to work on assignments in pairs. So the teacher picked our partners," Maya said.

"Well who is your partner?" Josh asked.

"His name is Eric," Maya said.

"Eric?" Josh repeated.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. "He's a freshman too."

"Well okay then," Josh said.

"I just wanted to tell you and not hide it from you. I know we are being open and honest about everything. I wanted to be up front about this," Maya explained.

"I appreciate that," Josh nodded with a smile.

"Plus," Maya smiled as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "He is not even my type."

"Oh yeah?" Josh smirked.

"Well for starters, he's my age. We all know I like guys three years older than me," Maya teased. Josh laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And something about cavemen holding hands?" Josh smirked.

"Oh whatever," Maya rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder. Josh just pulled her closer and laughed as he nuzzled her neck. "You thought it was cute."

"Apparently so," Josh chuckled and then looked up at her. "It made me fall in love with you."

"Oh yeah?" Maya asked, a bright smile filling her face.

"Sure did," Josh nodded and leaned forward to kiss the blonde.

"Well then I'm lucky that I carry around random facts in my mind," Maya laughed.

"So am I," Josh smiled and leaned forward to kiss her again.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

 _"_ _Do you hate me?" Farkle sighed into the phone._

"Hate you?" Riley repeated. "Farkle, no. I could never hate you."

 _"_ _Then tell me how you feel about me right now," Farkle pleaded._

"Confused," Riley admitted. "This isn't you, Farkle. You don't keep secrets from Smackle like this. Why did you do it?"

 _"_ _I don't know, Riley. I just acted before I could even stop to think about her," Farkle admitted._

"Really?" Riley asked, struggling to keep the surprise out of her tone.

 _"_ _Does that make me a terrible person?" Farkle asked._

"You were excited about the opportunity," Riley insisted.

 _"_ _She didn't cross my mind at all when they offered me the position," Farkle sighed._

"Farkle," Riley whispered.

 _"_ _What if that was my subconscious telling me that I'm not ready to be married? What if I'm not ready to make such a huge commitment like this, Riley? I'm so young," Farkle said._ Riley felt her heartbreak because she could hear the panic and fear in his voice.

"You can't think like that," Riley insisted.

 _"_ _I can't help it," Farkle said. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately."_

"Really?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _I'm just so lost," Farkle whispered._

"Well I'm always here for you," Riley promised.

 _"_ _Really?" Farkle asked, relief filling his voice._

"Always Farkle. There is nothing in the world that could make me stop being your friend. You have been there for me through my worst and I will support you through whatever you need me for," Riley promised.

 _"_ _Thanks Riley," Farkle said. "I really don't know what I would do without you."_

"We are going to figure this out," Riley insisted.

 _"_ _I guess it's just going to come down to one question," Farkle said._

"What's that?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _Am I ready to be married, or not?" Farkle sighed and let the question linger. Was he ready?_

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Farkle stuffed his hands in his pockets and wandered around campus aimlessly. He was so lost in thought and felt like he had a million different thoughts running through his mind. He lifted his hood up as he felt a gush of wind start to blow around him. He took a deep breath and let the cool air fill his lungs. He was so lost and confused. He loved Smackle, he loved her more than he ever loved anyone else in this world. She saw him for who he really was and the person he was capable of being. She saw past all of his flaws and loved him for them. She was the best fiancée and partner in the world. He knew he was lucky but it did not stop the nagging in his chest. Were they rushing into marriage? He knew that he wanted to be with her forever but was he rushing it?

"Hello?" Farkle answered his cell phone and then was greeted by the sound of his fiancée's cheery voice.

 _"_ _I got an A on my test!" Smackle exclaimed._

"That's awesome, honey. Congratulations!" Farkle exclaimed and smiled in pride for her grade.

 _"_ _Are you in your dorm?" Smackle asked._

"I'm heading that way now," Farkle said.

 _"_ _I grabbed some Chinese food and was hoping to finish that movie we started last night," Smackle said._

"That sounds perfect," Farkle agreed.

 _"_ _I should be there in a minute or two," Smackle said._

"My roommate is there so he will just let you in if I'm not back first," Farkle said.

 _"_ _See you soon honey," Smackle said._

"See you soon," Farkle said and then heard her hang up. He turned in the direction of his dorm room and slowly headed that way. Maybe some alone time was what he needed to get his head on straight. Maybe they just needed to be together for him to realize just what he had and that he was being silly. He was back at his dorm and saw his roommate heading in his direction.

"I figured I'd let you two have some time to yourself," Jason said when Farkle asked where he was going.

"You don't have to leave," Farkle insisted.

"It gives me an excuse to go to the library and work on my paper," Jason smirked.

"See you later man," Farkle laughed. Jason said bye and then headed off towards the library. Farkle walked into his dorm room. "Smackle?" Farkle asked.

"Over here," Smackle's quiet voice called back and Farkle raised an eyebrow as he walked over towards his bed. He stopped in his tracks when he saw what she was holding.

"Smackle," Farkle whispered.

"What's this?" Smackle asked. She lifted up the acceptance letter and stared at her fiancée. Farkle felt his chest tighten and could see the look on her face. She looked both hurt and surprised. In this moment, Farkle realized just how badly he had screwed up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 15**

"Smackle," Farkle whispered.

"What is this all about?" Smackle asked, looking down at the letter and then back up at her fiancée.

"I was going to tell you about it," Farkle insisted.

"Tell me what?" Smackle demanded. "What is going on?"

"I got accepted into the internship this summer at the lab here on campus," Farkle explained.

"This letter says that you accepted the internship," Smackle said.

"I did," Farkle nodded.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Smackle asked.

"I promise you that I was going to tell you," Farkle said.

"So are you cancelling the wedding?" Smackle asked, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"What? No!" Farkle exclaimed, moving to stand near her. Smackle took a step back and crossed her arms over her stomach. "I already got the time off for our wedding."

"So you made all of these plans and didn't think to consult with me at all?" Smackle asked. "How are we supposed to get married if you can't even talk to me about things?"

"I talk to you about things!" Farkle protested.

"Apparently not about the important things," Smackle disagreed. "This affects the both of us. This is something that we should have talked about together and you took it upon yourself to leave me out of the equation."

"Everything just happened so fast and I need a second to process that. Why can't you understand that?" Farkle snapped. He saw the look of hurt flash across her face and let out a sigh. He ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath.

"Then I will make it simple for you," Smackle said. He watched as Smackle started to slide the ring off her finger and he felt his heart start to break.

"Smackle," Farkle shook her head.

"Take all the time you need to process this," Smackle said. She took his hand in her own and placed the ring in the palm of his hand. "Your schedule is completely clear now," she said before grabbing her purse and rushing out of his room. Farkle looked down at the ring in his hand and felt his stomach drop. How could this be happening?

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Smackle?" Claire widened her eyes after opening the door to her dorm room. "What are you doing here?"

"I think Farkle and I broke up," Smackle whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. Claire instantly gestured the girl inside and guided her over to the couch.

"What happened?" Claire asked.

"He accepted an internship for the summer at Harvard and didn't tell me about it," Smackle explained as tears started to run down her face. "He decided to just take on this next part of his life and not include me in it. We were supposed to be getting married this summer."

"He cancelled the wedding for it?" Claire asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"He said he took the time off for the wedding," Smackle said. "That's not the point though. He didn't even think to ask me what I thought before he accepted the internship. He said he needed time to process all of this," she said and then looked down at her hand without the ring. "So I gave him back the ring and said to take all the time he needs."

"Smackle," Claire whispered and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry."

"How could he not tell me?" Smackle asked, brushing away a tear on her face. "How could he just decide something like this and not include me in the plans?"

"Maybe he got wrapped up in the moment," Claire suggested. "Maybe he got so swept up in the moment and accepted before he even realized what he was doing."

"I thought he and I were better than that. I thought we had built better communication than that over the course of our relationship," Smackle sighed. "I can't believe that I never even crossed his mind."

"What can I do?" Claire asked, her heart breaking for the girl in front of her.

"Can I stay here for a little bit?" Smackle asked. "I don't really want to be alone right now."

"Of course you can," Claire nodded. "You can stay here as long as you want."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

 _"_ _She just showed up at your dorm?" Zay asked._

"She looked so sad," Claire said. She looked over at the girl who was asleep on her bed and felt her heart break for her.

 _"_ _Is she any better now?" Zay asked._

"She's asleep," Claire said.

 _"_ _I wonder how Farkle is right now. I can't imagine he is doing much better," Zay said._

"Maybe you should call him?" Claire suggested. "Get his side of the story. Or you can call Riley and Lucas, I'm sure he called one of the two of them."

 _"_ _Probably," Zay agreed._

"I feel so bad for the two of them," Claire sighed. "I know Farkle keeping this from her was bad but I can't imagine him doing it to hurt her."

 _"_ _I can't either," Zay said. "He would never hurt Smackle. He loves her way too much to do something like that."_

"I hope they can work this out," Claire said.

 _"_ _They will," Zay insisted. "They are too perfect for each other to not work this out."_

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I wish it hadn't blown up like this," Riley sighed.

"I can't believe she gave him back the ring," Lucas said. He twirled the cup of coffee around in front of him and felt his stomach hurt for his two friends. Farkle had just called Riley to tell her what happened and she could hear the sadness in his tone.

"Do you think that the two of them are going to work this out?" Riley asked, hoping that they could work this out.

"I hope so," Lucas said. "I can't imagine a world where Farkle and Smackle are not together."

"That would be a sad world," Riley sighed. She went to say something else but her cell phone started to ring. She reached into her pocket to grab it and saw Maya calling. She showed Lucas the screen and he smirked. "Hello?"

 _"_ _What the heck is going on?" Maya's voice shrieked into the phone. "Smackle gave Farkle the ring back?"_

"Yeah," Riley said. "Earlier today. Did Farkle call you?"

 _"_ _Zay," Maya said. "He wanted to see if I heard from Farkle because he wasn't answering his phone. Is this really bad, Riles?"_

"It looks that way," Riley sighed.

 _"_ _Poor Smackle and Farkle," Maya said. "Why didn't Farkle just tell her the truth from the beginning?"_

"He said he got so wrapped up in the moment that it didn't even cross his mind," Riley explained.

 _"_ _She didn't cross his mind?" Maya repeated and winced._

"He said as soon as he accepted the internship, he realized what he had done. He realized that he had done it without talking to Smackle," Riley said.

 _"_ _Why did he wait so long to tell her?" Maya asked._

"I think he was scared of her reaction," Riley said.

 _"_ _I don't think this was the one he was hoping for," Maya sighed. "Zay said that Smackle is with Claire."_

"She is?" Riley asked, surprise filling her voice.

 _"_ _Yeah. She just randomly showed up at her dorm looking all sad," Maya explained._

"Oh wow," Riley said. "Well at least she is with someone."

 _"_ _But who is with Farkle?" Maya asked, letting the question linger._

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Riley? Lucas?" Farkle asked, after opening the door and seeing his two friends standing there. "What are you two doing here?"

"We didn't want you to be alone right now," Riley said.

"We know Smackle is with Claire, so we wanted to come and be with you," Lucas added.

"Smackle is with Claire?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. Farkle gestured for his two friends to come inside and the three of them took a seat around his room.

"How are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"I've been better," Farkle sighed. "I just keep replaying everything that I did and how I could have done it better."

"You're only human Farkle," Riley insisted.

"I should have told her as soon as I accepted it," Farkle shook his head and scratched the back of his neck.

"Do you want to get married?" Lucas bluntly asked. Riley shot her boyfriend a look and Farkle widened his eyes.

"Lucas," Riley shook her head.

"Of course I want to get married," Farkle said.

"I mean do you want to get married this summer?" Lucas elaborated.

"Why are you asking me this?" Farkle asked.

"Because it's important to understand if you didn't tell her for a reason," Lucas explained. "Did you truly just forget to tell her? Or was there a part of you that was trying to get out of the wedding?"

"Oh," Farkle mumbled and looked down at this lap. Riley did not completely like how much her boyfriend was pushing Farkle right now but she understood why he was doing it. It was important for Farkle to address his inner thoughts. "Do you guys think we rushed it?"

"We can't really answer that," Riley shook her head. "Only you know if you're ready to be married or not."

"I love Smackle. I love her more than I have ever loved any other person in my life. When I look at her I see a lifetime and a forever. I know in my heart that there is no other person in the world for me," Farkle insisted. "It has never been about age for me. I never believed that you had to be a certain age to be married. I look at your parents, Riley, and I see how young they got married and they are probably one of the happiest couples I have ever seen. I know it's Smackle that I want and I don't want to wait forever to make her my wife."

"I think you just answered your own question," Lucas said.

"What?" Farkle asked, raising an eyebrow at his two friends.

"You want to be married. You are ready to be married," Lucas insisted. "You're nervous because it is such a big commitment but in your heart you know that you are ready."

"I don't think you meant to hurt her by not telling her," Riley added. "I think your excitement and nerves got the best of you. You just need to give her some time to cool off and she will come around."

"You think so?" Farkle asked, some hope filling him.

"Believe in your love with Smackle," Lucas said. "Believe that it is strong enough to get through anything."

"Hello?" Riley answered her phone that had started to ring.

 _"_ _Riley?" Smackle whispered._

"Smackle!" Riley exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

 _"_ _I gave Farkle back the ring," Smackle said._

"I know," Riley said. "I'm with him right now."

 _"_ _So you're taking his side?" Smackle asked._

"What? Smackle! I didn't know there were sides," Riley insisted. Lucas and Farkle looked at Riley in surprise.

 _"_ _Of course there are sides," Smackle snapped._

"Why?" Riley demanded.

 _"_ _Because Farkle was wrong and he hurt me. You are obviously justifying what he did and that's not okay with me," Smackle explained._

"Smackle," Riley sighed.

 _"_ _Maybe you shouldn't be my maid of honor then if you are so clearly not on my side," Smackle said._

"I thought you weren't getting married?" Riley retorted, anger starting to fill her body.

 _"_ _You know what I meant!" Smackle snapped._

"I cannot believe that you're mad at me right now," Riley said.

 _"_ _Well I can't believe you didn't take my side," Smackle retorted._

"How could I?" Riley asked. "You just called me and didn't even think to call and tell me what was going on."

 _"_ _Well you clearly know what is going on," Smackle said. "You could've called instead of running off to Farkle's side."_

"He needed a friend too," Riley said.

 _"_ _Well I'm glad he has one," Smackle snapped and then hung up the phone._

"Unbelievable," Riley groaned and slammed the phone down onto the bed.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asked, resting a hand on Riley's leg.

"Apparently Smackle is not really taking this well," Riley sighed. Farkle ran a hand over his face and sighed. This was going to be a whole lot harder than he thought.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So Smackle is mad at Riley now?" Josh asked, scratching the side of his head as he tried to process all of this.

"I don't think she is actually mad at her," Maya shook her head. "I think she needed someone to take out her frustration on and Riley was that target."

"So you think she will come around with Riley?" Josh asked.

"Oh absolutely," Maya nodded. "She just needed to lash out and Riley was the one who answered the phone."

"Have she and Farkle talked yet?" Josh asked, leaning into the pillows on Maya's bed.

"Not a word," Maya said. "I think the two of them just need some space to clear their minds and think straight."

"Out of everyone in this group, they are the two I expected to break up the least," Josh admitted.

"Honestly? Me too," Maya nodded.

"Have you talked to Farkle or Smackle?" Josh asked.

"I called both of them and got both of their sides to the story," Maya said. "It just looks like a case of hurt feelings."

"I hope they can work it out," Josh said.

"Me too," Maya agreed. She scooted closer and cuddled into Josh's side. "Me too, Josh."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Smackle walked around New York City by herself the next day. She felt the wind blowing her hair around and took a deep breath of the fresh air. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and tried to blink away some of the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She was so lost and so confused. She knew she was in love with Farkle. Every single part of her loved him and she never wanted to live in a world without him. She just felt so hurt though. She hated feeling this way. She hated that she was not curled up in his arms right now, watching a movie and laughing. She hated that she lashed out at Riley because she knew that she was completely unfair to her. She just hated this entire situation. She was so conflicted. Should she forgive Farkle and move past this? Or was she better off without him?

"Smackle?" She heard from behind her and her whole body tensed up. She would recognize that voice anywhere. She turned around and felt like the wind was knocked out of her.

"Farkle," Smackle whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fight for us," Farkle said. She watched as he lifted the engagement ring up and held it between the two of them. "I'm not giving up on us."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 16**

"Farkle," Smackle whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm in love with you, Smackle. I have only ever been in love with you and I want a lifetime with you," Farkle said. He took a step closer to Smackle and felt his heart break when she took a step back. She crossed her arms over her stomach and he could see her closing off from him.

"I just have a really hard time believing that," Smackle admitted. "If you really loved me, you would have wanted to include me in these plans."

"I was scared," Farkle admitted.

"What?" Smackle asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"I just felt like everything was moving so fast. One second we are getting engaged, the next we are going to college, then we have a wedding date set and then I get this internship. Everything was just moving so fast and I panicked," Farkle explained. "The last thing in the world that I ever wanted to do was hurt you. Hurting you hurts me in a way that I could never even begin to explain."

"Farkle," Smackle whispered.

"I love you, Smackle. I should have never lied to you and never kept this from you. I am never going to forgive myself for hurting you like this but I need you, Smackle. I need you in my life and I need you by my side," Farkle said. He took another step closer to Smackle and this time she stayed where she was standing. Farkle took this as a good sign and lifted the ring up in front of her face. "I want us to get married this summer. I want us to start our life together."

"I need to know that you aren't going to lie to me anymore," Smackle said. "I need to know that you aren't going to keep secrets for me. It doesn't just affect you Farkle, it affects me too."

"I know that," Farkle nodded.

"Getting married makes us a team," Smackle said. "We are partners in every single way. We need to be able to talk to each other."

"I promise that I will tell you everything from here on out," Farkle promised. "Does this mean you'll take this ring back and marry me again?"

"Yes," Smackle nodded.

"Let me do this right then," Farkle said.

"What are you talking about?" Smackle asked and then watched him get down on one knee. He held the ring up and she widened her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. I've done things that I look back on and wonder, why did I do that? The one thing I never question in my life though, was choosing you to be the woman I love. You continue to challenge me and make me a better person. You are my better half and the love of my life. I will spend the rest of my life making you happy and being open with you," Farkle said. Smackle brushed away a tear from her face and bit her lip. "Marry me?"

"Of course," Smackle nodded and smiled wide. Farkle slid the ring back onto her finger where it belonged and stood up to kiss her. Smackle wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close. "I love you, Farkle."

"I love you too, Smackle. So much," Farkle promised.

Things were not going to always be easy between the two of them. They were going to fight and disagree on a lot. The major thing they needed to remember was to communicate. They needed to be open and honest with each other about what they were feeling and what was going on in their lives. If they could do this, they would be able to get through the worst. They would be able to build a foundation for a long and successful marriage.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Have you talked to Smackle at all?" Lucas asked.

"No," Riley shook her head. "I wanted to give her some time to clear her mind and work things out with Farkle."

"I'm sure she was just deflecting all the emotions she was feeling about the situation on you," Lucas said. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. Riley looked up at her boyfriend and smiled.

"I think you're absolutely right," Riley agreed and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you know what I was thinking about the other day?" Lucas asked.

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"The day after that election in middle school. When we were all fighting and I really was feeling out of place there. Then you made me that video of my friends from Texas," Lucas reminisced. Riley looked up from her spot on the bench in the courtyard and smiled at her boyfriend.

"We rode that white horse together," Riley remembered. "You said I was your princess and put that head piece on top of my head."

"And then we rode off into the sunset together," Lucas smirked. "You have been my princess ever since."

"And I always will be," Riley promised.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "We really have."

"We have been through so much as both a couple and people," Lucas said.

"I'd like to think that it has made us stronger as a couple," Riley said.

"All I know is that I love you as much today as I did back then," Lucas said.

"You loved me when we rode that white horse together?" Riley asked, surprised by his confession.

"I may not have understood what love really was back then but I knew that I felt something really special for you. I knew that the two of us had a real connection and that you were going to be really special to me my whole life," Lucas explained.

"How do you always know the right words to say?" Riley asked.

"It helps that I'm saying them to you," Lucas said. Riley leaned up and kissed her boyfriend.

"I love you, Lucas Friar. I love you today and I will continue to love you every day going forward," Riley promised.

"I love you so much princess," Lucas said and then leaned down to kiss his girlfriend once more.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hello?" Riley answered and let the phone cradle between her ear and shoulder blade as she tried to finish folding laundry.

 _"_ _Riley?" Smackle asked._

"Smackle, hi," Riley said. She quickly stopped folding her laundry and took a seat on her bed.

 _"_ _How are you?" Smackle asked, awkwardness filling her voice._

"I'm okay," Riley said. "How are you?"

 _"_ _Good. Farkle and I made up. The wedding is back on," Smackle said._

"Oh, that's awesome! Congratulations Smackle," Riley said. Her voice was filled with sincerity and happiness for her two friends.

 _"_ _I owe you the biggest apology in the world, Riley. I should never have said what I said to you," Smackle said._

"You don't owe me an apology," Riley insisted. "I understand you were going through a lot and feeling so many different emotions. I completely understand."

 _"_ _I should have never taken it out on you though. I should have never insisted you take sides. That was unfair and completely wrong of me," Smackle insisted. "I love how great of a friend you are to the both of us. I love that you were there for Farkle when he was alone. I am just so sorry, Riley. I hope that you can forgive me."_

"Of course I forgive you, Smackle. There would never be a world where I wouldn't forgive you. I know that sometimes you just need a person to take your frustrations out on and I am more than okay being that person for you," Riley insisted.

 _"_ _What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" Smackle asked, feeling emotional and love for her friend._

"You were you and I love the Smackle you are," Riley said.

 _"_ _Will you still be my maid of honor?" Smackle quietly asked._

"Really?" Riley asked, excitement filling her voice.

 _"_ _There is no one else in the world I would want to be my maid of honor," Smackle insisted._

"Absolutely," Riley said. "I would love to be your maid of honor."

 _"_ _So we are okay?" Smackle asked._

"We are okay," Riley promised.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Josh walked into the art studio and smiled at his girlfriend. He saw Maya look over in his direction and send him a smile that made his heart race. He then noticed the guy next to her and figured that must be her new partner.

"Hey babe," Maya greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"We had plans for dinner. I told you I would meet you here at five," Josh reminded her.

"Is it five already?" Maya asked, eyes wide. "We were working on our project and must have lost track of time."

"Hey," Eric stood up and stuck out a hand at Josh. "I'm Eric."

"Josh," Josh nodded and shook his hand. He looked the guy over that was working with his girlfriend and realized that Maya had failed to mention that he was a pretty good looking guy. He had short blonde hair, green eyes, and scruff all over his face. He was about as tall as Josh was and built like a professional athlete.

"Do you mind waiting like five minutes?" Maya asked. "I want to clean everything up and then we can go."

"Yeah sure," Josh nodded and then took a seat on one of the stools. He watched as Maya and Eric cleaned up their work area and talked quietly. He knew that it was innocent but the jealousy was already building up in his stomach. He did not like that his girlfriend was working so closely with this guy.

"Ready?" Maya asked, walking over and standing in front of her boyfriend. She noticed that he was staring off in the distance and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Josh!"

"What?" Josh asked, blinking back into attention.

"I'm ready to go," Maya said.

"Alright," Josh said and then stood up. "Let's get out of here."

"See you later Eric," Maya waved at her partner.

"Bye Maya. It was nice to meet you Josh," Eric said.

"You too," Josh nodded and then guided his girlfriend out of the art studio. "How is the project going?"

"Okay I guess," Maya shrugged. "We made some good progress on it today."

"You still won't tell me what it is?" Josh asked.

"Not until the showcase," Maya shook her head and smiled at her boyfriend.

"So, what's Eric's deal?" Josh asked.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Does his girlfriend support his art?" Josh asked.

"Eric doesn't have a girlfriend," Maya shook her head.

"Oh," Josh mumbled.

"Why?" Maya asked. Josh just shrugged in response and Maya chuckled in response.

"What's so funny?" Josh asked, stopping his walking and turning to face his girlfriend.

"You are so jealous right now," Maya crossed her arms and smirked.

"I am not jealous!" Josh protested.

"You are Joshua Matthews," Maya disagreed. "I have never really seen you get jealous like this before."

"Whatever," Josh rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"It's kind of hot," Maya smirked and stepped closer to her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah?" Josh raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Especially since you have nothing to be jealous about," Maya said. "You are the one I love. There is no one else in the world that even comes close."

"So I was being crazy?" Josh asked, a smirk on his face.

"Just a little," Maya nodded and then wrapped her arms around his waist. "But I still love you."

"I love you too," Josh leaned down and kissed his beautiful girlfriend.

"Now how about you find me dinner before I turn crazy?" Maya asked. Josh laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Now that I believe," Josh smirked.

"Oh whatever," Maya rolled her eyes and bumped his hip.

"Lucky for you I can handle crazy," Josh said.

"You better because I have a crazy side," Maya said.

"So I've noticed," Josh laughed and kissed the top of her head. "How about tacos?"

"Tacos?" Maya's eyes widened in excitement. "Now I definitely love you!"

"Let's go," Josh shook his head in amusement. Maya leaned up once more to kiss her boyfriend and then smiled at him. No matter what, they always loved each other.


	17. Chapter 17

**I am the absolute worst! I have been so busy with work and traveling. Plus, I had a slight case of writers block with the show being cancelled. I have watched some old episodes so I am feeling inspired again and hoping to get back on a regular updating schedule. I am so so sorry and hope that you stick with me! I am trying to get back into the swing of the story again! I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 17**

 _"Josh is just so hot when he gets jealous," Maya said, in a dreamy tone._

"Uh Maya? This is my uncle you're talking about," Riley pointed out.

 _"_ _Right, sorry," Maya winced and then laughed into the phone._

"He's not like overreacting though, right?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _He asks about Eric a lot but luckily is not demanding that he has to be there when we work on our project together," Maya explained._

"That's always a plus," Riley chuckled.

 _"_ _How are things with Lucas?" Maya asked._

"Uh, good I think?" Riley said.

 _"_ _Good you think?" Maya repeated, confusion filling her tone._

"So you know how we had that pregnancy scare, right?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _I do," Maya said._

"Well since then, things have been kind of off between the two of us," Riley said and tried to emphasize her message.

 _"_ _You mean, intimately?" Maya asked._ Riley smiled to herself because even miles away, Maya always knew exactly what she was trying to say. They were that in sync with each other.

"That's exactly what I mean," Riley said. "We kiss and hold hands but nothing too physical."

 _"_ _Maybe you should try to talk to him?" Maya suggested._

"I guess," Riley sighed.

 _"_ _You and Lucas have always been able to talk to each other. You have some of the best communication in the world. Just be honest with him about what you're feeling," Maya said._

"Thanks Peaches," Riley said. "And remember Josh only gets jealous because he loves you."

 _"_ _We got lucky with our guys, didn't we?" Maya asked._

"We really did," Riley agreed.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Zay!" Claire exclaimed and rushed over to hug her boyfriend. Zay, ready for the impact, caught his girlfriend's in his arms.

"I'm so happy to see you babe," Zay said before leaning in and kissing the girl in his arms.

"I'm glad you decided to come home for the weekend," Claire said. She wrapped an arm around his waist after he put her down and leaned into his side.

"I couldn't be apart from you for that long," Zay smirked. They walked into Claire's dorm and dropped down on her bed, sitting side by side. Zay sighed and ran his hand over his face. Claire reached over to grab his hand and look at him curiously.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked, concern filling her voice.

"Why would you think something like that?" Zay asked.

"Something seems off with you. Talk to me babe," Claire said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I don't think I'm going to pass my history class," Zay sighed.

"What?" Claire asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"I have been having a really hard time with the material and I failed the midterm," Zay explained. "I'm afraid that it's too late to try and save my grade."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Claire asked, her heartbreaking. The look on her boyfriend's face was so sad and defeated. She wanted to hold him close and protect him from all the bad going on in his life right now.

"I was embarrassed. I didn't want you to see me as some kind of failure," Zay admitted. Claire scooted closer and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"Now I want you to listen to me Zay," Claire insisted and turned to fully face him. "There is no way you could ever be a failure. This is only one setback and you are going to get through this. There is no way you are going to fail."

"How do you know that?" Zay asked, shaking his head.

"Because you have me and I am going to get you through this. I am going to help you with your studying and final paper. We are going to get through this together," Claire promised. "We are a team. We win together and we fail together. I have no plans of failing and neither do you."

"I love you, you know that?" Zay asked. Every second he spent with his girlfriend, he fell a little more in love with her.

"I love you too," Claire promised. She leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend and held him close. She was going to get him through this and make sure he passed. He was too smart to not pass his class.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So," Maya smirked and then poked her boyfriend's cheek. "Are you still feeling jealous?"

"I am never going to hear the end of this, am I?" Josh asked, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Nope," Maya laughed and then rested her head on his shoulder. "I thought it was cute though."

"Cute?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. "I was thinking sexy."

"You are way too confident in yourself," Maya rolled her eyes and shoved his side.

"It helps that I have a beautiful girlfriend," Josh said.

"How does that help?" Maya asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Because you make me feel good about myself. You help me to always see the best in myself. You have always seen more to me than anyone else in the world. Your love makes me confident," Josh explained.

"You have a real way with your words Matthews," Maya said and felt her heartbeat fast. The way he was looking at her made her blush. His words filled her with a love she never thought was possible. He made her believe in happily ever after and she always wanted to be with him.

"I mean every word," Josh promised.

"What would you say if I told you that I loved you?" Maya asked.

"I would say that I hope so," Josh smirked. Maya shook her head and laughed.

"You can only be serious for so long, can you?" Maya asked.

"You love it," Josh insisted.

"For some odd reason, I really do," Maya nodded.

"Give me a kiss," Josh said.

"What?" Maya raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Come give me a kiss," Josh elaborated. Maya leaned up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm only giving you a kiss because I want to, not because you want me to," Maya insisted.

"I'm okay with that," Josh nodded and then their lips connected. Their relationship was not always perfect but their love was enough to get through anything.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Smackle smiled when she saw her fiancée sit at the table in the student center with her.

"Hi," Farkle sighed.

"What's the matter, honey?" Smackle asked, reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"I have so much homework to do this weekend," Farkle said.

"Me too," Smackle said.

"Want to have a library date?" Farkle asked, a smile on his face.

"That sounds like the perfect date," Smackle agreed. "I'll bring the coffee."

"I'll bring the candy," Farkle laughed. He went to reach for his backpack and Smackle looked at him curiously.

"What are you looking for?" Smackle asked, noticing the look on his face.

"I have something for you," Farkle said and then smiled at her.

"You do?" Smackle asked, raising a curious eyebrow at her fiancée. Farkle pulled out a single pink flower and handed it to her. She looked down at the flower and then up at Farkle. "Honey," she whispered.

"I saw this on my way to meet you," Farkle said. "It was beautiful and reminded me of you. My eyes were instantly drawn to it just like I have always been drawn to you."

"Honey," Smackle bit her lip and moved her chair closer to his.

"You have always been the most beautiful person in the room to me. I have always been attracted to you and I always will be," Farkle promised.

"What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?" Smackle whispered.

"You were yourself and that's all I ever needed in life. Someone who could be honest and open with me," Farkle said.

"I love you so much and I always will," Smackle promised.

"Open and honest, right?" Farkle asked.

"Open and honest," Smackle promised. The two leaned in and shared a kiss. After all they had been through recently, it was nice to be on the same page again. They were moving forward and making sure to be open with each other about everything. They were putting their relationship first and doing what they needed to make sure it lasted.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Riley," Lucas greeted with a smile. He opened the door further to his dorm room and gestured her inside. "Did I know you were coming over?"

"Nope," Riley shook her head. She leaned up to give him a kiss and then followed him into his room. Lucas took a seat on his bed and she sat on his desk chair.

"Why are you sitting over there?" Lucas asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Riley said.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asked, suddenly concerned about where this conversation might go.

"Do you feel like something is off between the two of us lately?" Riley bluntly asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, surprised by her question.

"Ever since our pregnancy scare, I feel like something is off between us," Riley admitted.

"Off how?" Lucas asked, but he knew what she was saying. He had been feeling the exact same way.

"Lucas," Riley shot him a look and he nodded.

"I know what you mean," Lucas sighed.

"So you have been feeling it too?" Riley asked, relieved that she was not the only one.

"Of course I have been," Lucas nodded.

"How do we get back to that part of our relationship?" Riley asked.

"I don't think it's something we just make happen. I think it's something that will happen naturally for us," Lucas admitted. "I think we need to make sure that we are ready and both not worried that we will face another scare like we just did."

"So it will happen naturally?" Riley asked.

"I think we will know when we are completely ready to go back to that part of our relationship," Lucas said.

"I miss you," Riley sighed. "I know it's odd to say but I miss you."

"I miss you too," Lucas promised. "We will be the Riley and Lucas we were once before. We will always be those people."

"I believe it too," Riley smiled.

"I have an idea how we can start working on that part of our relationship," Lucas smirked.

"Oh?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow and blushing at the look he was giving her.

"Come here," Lucas gestured her over and opened his arm. "Let's cuddle."

"Well that is something I am always open to," Riley instantly stood up and rushed over to her boyfriend. She snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest after they moved to a resting position.

"Hey Riley?" Lucas held her closer and looked down at her.

"Yeah?" Riley asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"I love you," Lucas said. "I will never stop loving you."

"I love you too," Riley promised. She leaned up to kiss her boyfriend and felt the butterflies fill her stomach. Over four years together and he still filled her with a feeling that she would never be able to describe. He made every day better and she knew that they were always going to be together. There was nothing in life that would ever truly tear them apart. Since that morning on the subway, their fairytale began and they were filling the pages of their story every single day.


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry for making you all wait again! Things have been so crazy because I've been moving. I'm all moved now and ready to focus on my writing. Plus I've been writing my first ever book so I have been trying to alternate my focus! I am going to work to not update so long in between chapters. Thank you for being patient with me. This chapter will jump to their winter break because I love writing them all together and I tried to make this a fun chapter! Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 18**

"We are all back together again!" Riley exclaimed. She looked around her living room and her smile only grew. Everyone was on winter break and for the next month, she would get to spend all her time with her best friends.

"We need to do something to kick off winter break right," Maya said.

"Aren't we doing something right now?" Smackle asked. Farkle smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side. Riley smiled at the engaged couple because they looked like they were finally back in a good place after all the drama they had gone through.

"You know what I mean," Maya shot her a look and then laughed. "Something different and college like."

"College like?" Zay repeated. Claire lifted her knees up and rested her chin on top of them. She smiled fondly at her boyfriend when he nudged her side.

"You don't mean a party, do you?" Lucas asked.

"That's exactly what I mean!" Maya exclaimed.

"Peaches," Riley shook her head.

"It doesn't have to be a rager," Maya insisted. "It can just be us, hanging out and enjoying some adult beverages."

"You mean alcohol?" Farkle widened his eyes.

"Yes Farkle," Maya nodded. "None of us have ever been drunk before. Don't you think it's smart to do it with your best friends instead of random strangers?"

"You've never been drunk?" Zay raised an eyebrow and shot the blonde a doubtful look.

"No," Maya glared at her friend and then clapped her hands. "Come on guys!"

"This is peer pressure at its finest," Smackle insisted.

"Yes it is," Maya nodded. "So what do you say?"

"Where would we even do this?" Claire asked.

"Well," Farkle started to say and then saw every pair of eyes look in his direction.

"Yes?" Maya smiled in anticipation.

"My parents are out of town for the weekend," Farkle said.

"Perfect!" Maya clapped her hands.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Riley hesitantly asked.

"Come on, Riles. Live a little!" Maya pleaded.

"I'm in," Zay said and then raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Where's your boyfriend by the way?"

"Oh he was meeting up with some friends," Maya waved it off and then looked around the room. Smackle, Claire, and Farkle all eventually agreed. Farkle even said he knew where his parents hid the alcohol.

"What do you say?" Lucas asked his girlfriend. Riley looked over and could instantly see that he wanted to. She could read it all over his face but knew he would say no if she was against it. She smiled at him and then nodded.

"Okay," Riley agreed.

"Yay!" Maya cheered and clapped her hands excited.

"Careful blondie," Zay smirked. "You're starting to sound like sunshine."

"What can I say?" Maya poked her best friend's leg with her toe. "She's rubbed off on me."

"But first cookies!" Claire exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Smackle agreed and smiled. "Our cookie baking tradition."

"We can bake them now and then bring them over," Riley suggested.

"Well let's get baking," Maya nodded and then everyone rushed over towards the kitchen. Their cookie baking tradition was something that they had been doing for a while and would be doing long into the future.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Well you look beautiful," Lucas smirked as he crawled through the bay window. Riley turned around, a blush gracing her cheeks, and walked closer to him.

"It's just leggings and a sweater," Riley raised an eyebrow and laughed. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"You could be wearing a paper bag and I would still think you're the most beautiful girl in the world," Lucas insisted.

"Have I ever told you that you're kind of smooth?" Riley teased.

"Maybe once or twice," Lucas smirked. Riley shook her head and laughed. He leaned down to kiss her and she smiled into his kiss. She pulled him closer and kissed him with all the longing she had been feeling the last few weeks. The two were still finding their way back to being close again after the pregnancy scare and Riley loved it. She loved that they were able to be themselves again.

"We should stop," Riley whispered as she pulled back. She was breathless and she could tell that neither of them really wanted to stop.

"Why?" Lucas sighed.

"Because we have to meet our friends and if we don't stop now we may never get there," Riley explained. Lucas kissed her once more and then rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you princess," Lucas promised. Riley smiled up at him and ran her thumb under his eye.

"I love you too," Riley nodded. They shared one more kiss before they headed out for a night with their friends.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Peaches!" Riley exclaimed and stumbled over to hug her best friend. "This drink is so strong."

"I think rum usually is," Maya laughed and her own eyes looked glossy. "I may have had two too many."

"Have I ever told you that you're my best friend in the whole world?" Riley asked, squeezing her tight.

"Awwww Riles," Maya gushed and squeezed her right back. "You're my favorite person ever. Don't tell your uncle. He may be jealous."

"Where is he?" Riley asked, half realizing that Josh was nowhere to be found.

"He didn't want to come," Maya rolled her eyes. "Said I should just hang out with all of you."

"Lameee," Riley shook her head.

"Riley! Maya!" Smackle rushed over and wrapped her arms around her friends. "Alcohol is so strong. I know I should probably not be drinking this much because it will eliminate all my brain cells. It helps me forget all the stress I've gone through."

"Wow," Maya widened her eyes. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk."

"You know," Smackle bit her lip and then giggled. "Farkle and I sometimes kiss a lot."

"What?" Riley giggled.

"I like to kiss him," Smackle said.

"I would hope so," Maya laughed. "You are marrying him."

"Yeahhhh," Smackle touched her engagement ring and then looked over at Farkle.

"Now I want to kiss Lucas," Riley pouted.

"Well he's standing right there," Maya pointed in the direction of where Lucas was talking to Farkle, Zay and Claire.

"I can't," Riley shook her head and took another sip of her drink.

"You can't kiss Lucas?" Smackle asked, her mind filled with confusion and alcohol.

"We are so awkward since the pregnancy scare," Riley tried to whisper but ended up talking louder than she thought.

"So go plant one on him and fix it!" Maya encouraged.

"You're right," Riley nodded. She took a large sip of her drink and then handed it to Maya, who nodded at with an encouraging smile. Riley walked over to her boyfriend, only stumbled once, and grabbed Lucas by the shirt. She pulled him down and kissed him with all the passion she was feeling. All of their friends cheered and laughed. Lucas pulled back and raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Hey?" Lucas asked.

"Hi," Riley smiled.

"Hi," Lucas smirked.

"Oh no!" Zay groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. "The one word greetings are back."

"Dance party!" Maya cheered and then turned on Farkle's stereo.

Suddenly music filled the living room and everyone clapped their hands, getting into the beat of the up-tempo song. Lucas spun Riley around in a circle and she giggled as she started to awkwardly dance around with him. Everyone was too drunk to realize just how badly they were dancing. They were sliding all over the hardwood floor and bumping into each other. Everyone was laughing at the top of their lungs and singing along with the music. They jumped around and knew they looked ridiculous. No one cared though. They were having too much fun and for the first time in months, they all felt relaxed. They were all back together and they were home.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Do you remember when Farkle tried to kiss Riley?" Maya pointed between the two and laughed. There were tons of empty alcohol bottles around the living room and everyone was drunker than they ever thought possible.

"You totally stole my moment!" Lucas pointed at his friend.

"What can I say?" Farkle shrugged and swayed to the side a little. "I took a chance!"

"You kissed my chin," Riley giggled loudly.

"But then he met me," Smackle tried to lean into his side but she more collapsed into it.

"At least he didn't eat your damn cookie," Zay pointed out.

"It was one time!" Riley exclaimed and rolled her eyes.

"You really need to let that go honey," Claire laughed and then took a piece of cookie.

"I'm proud of us," Riley smiled at her friends.

"Why?" Farkle blinked and tried to focus on her.

"We always said we wanted to be best friends forever and we have kept that promise," Riley explained.

"We always will," Lucas promised.

"Where did Maya go?" Claire asked, noticing the blonde was absent.

"Probably to call Josh," Zay smirked.

"Hey babe," Maya slurred into the phone.

 _"_ _Maya?" Josh asked. "Are you okay?"_

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Maya asked. "Even if you get jealous over my blonde art partner."

 _"_ _I love you too," Josh laughed. "What's going on?"_

"I may be a little intoxicated," Maya said.

 _"_ _How little?" Josh asked, a tinge of worry filling his voice._

"I see like three of everything," Maya explained.

 _"_ _You're at Farkle's right?" Josh asked._

"Yup," Maya said, emphasizing the p.

 _"_ _Well stay there and I'll come get you," Josh said._

"Okay babe," Maya said and then hung up the phone before he could answer.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Who in the world is at the door?" Claire asked when there was a knock at the front door.

"Oh crap," Farkle widened his eyes. "My parents are going to kill me."

"Relax," Maya waved them all off. "It's just Josh. He said he was coming to pick me up."

"Oh," Farkle's shoulders relaxed and he watched Maya walk to open the front door. She swung it open and then widened her blue eyes.

"Uh," Maya mumbled. Everyone looked over and felt their faces pale and eyes widen.

"Daddy," Riley whispered and walked over to where he was standing.

"Hello Riley," Cory crossed his arms. Shawn looked at Maya, who looked down. Josh stood awkwardly behind them and was avoiding eye contact.

"I uh," Riley mumbled.

"Are you drunk, Riley Matthews?" Cory asked. Riley was about to answer but suddenly felt sick. She hunched over and threw up all over his shoes. It all just got a little bit worse.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 19**

"Good morning!" Topanga exclaimed, walking into Riley's room the next morning and letting the bedroom door hit against the wall.

"Mommm," Riley groaned and threw the blankets over her head. Topanga jumped onto the bed and Riley instantly felt nauseous.

"It sounds like someone had a great time last night," Topanga said. She pulled the blankets down and looked at her daughter, who was clearly nursing a hangover.

"I'm never drinking again," Riley mumbled. Topanga could not stop her motherly instincts. She reached out and brushed a piece of hair off Riley's face.

"You better not," Topanga said. She sent her a stern look and Riley knew that she meant it.

"Is dad really mad?" Riley quietly asked. She remembered after throwing up on her dad's shoes that he walked her to the car and the car ride home was complete silence. She and Maya sat in the back, Josh sitting between them, while Cory and Shawn give their daughters the silent treatment.

"He's just disappointed," Topanga said. "What inspired you all to drink like that?"

"Maya thought it might be a good idea for us to get drunk for the first time in a safe place, surrounded by only our closest friend. It sounded like a good idea at the time," Riley explained.

"Well I'm not happy you drank but I am glad that you were safe and at Farkle's instead of some bar," Topanga said. Riley buried her face into her pillow and let out a loud groan. Topanga realized her daughter was nursing a really bad headache and softened her voice slightly. "This is for you."

"What is it?" Riley peeked open an eye. She saw her mom hand her an aspirin and then the water from her night stand.

"It will hopefully take away some of your headache," Topanga said.

"Thanks mom," Riley smiled. She knew that her mom was disappointed in her decision. She knew that she clearly did not approve of her underage drinking. It made her smile that she still helped her and took care of her though. Topanga Matthews was her superhero in every single way.

"Sleep it off for a few more hours," Topanga said and then stood up. "You will still feel pretty bad but it will help."

"You're the best," Riley whispered. Topanga leaned down to kiss her forehead and then brushed away some of her hair again. "I love you mom," she slowly closed her eyes and lifted the covers up.

"I love you too sweetheart," Topanga quietly said. She looked at her sleeping daughter once more and shook her head. She wanted to be mad but even when she was making questionable decisions, she was still responsible about it. There would never be something that made her stop loving her daughter.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Riles," Maya poked her side. Riley stirred in her sleep and then slowly opened her brown eyes to meet her best friend's blue ones.

"Hey Peaches," Riley yawned and then ran her fingers through her messy hair. Maya instantly got into the bed with her best friend and wiggled herself under the covers.

"My head is pounding," Maya groaned. "I took aspirin but nothing is helping."

"Same here," Riley sighed and then turned to face the blonde. "How mad were your mom and Shawn?"

"They were not happy," Maya said. "I think their exact words were 'I expect more from you.'"

"Ouch," Riley winced.

"What about your parents?" Maya asked.

"They are disappointed but glad that we were safe at Farkle's," Riley said.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. "That helped ease mom and Shawn's anger at me."

"If this is what hangovers feel like, I don't think I will ever drink again," Riley admitted.

"You and me both," Maya said.

"Have you talked to Josh?" Riley asked. Last night on the car ride home, Maya had given her boyfriend the silent treatment over ratting them out.

"No," Maya shook her head. "I woke up and headed over here."

"I don't think he meant to rat us out," Riley said. "I think it was just unfortunate timing that he was sitting next to my dad and Shawn when you called him."

"I know," Maya sighed. "My head hurts too much to have a rational conversation."

"He slept here last night," Riley laughed.

"What? Why?" Maya widened her eyes.

"He is staying here for a week," Riley said.

"I didn't know that," Maya said.

"He decided it yesterday. I didn't know until I got home," Riley said. She was about to say something else when there was knock at her bedroom door. The two best friends looked over and saw Josh walk into her room.

"Hey Riles," Josh started and then stopped when he saw Maya in the bed with her. "Hey Maya."

"Hey," Maya half smiled and slowly sat up. Riley looked between the couple and got out of bed.

"I think I'm going to go try and force toast down," Riley said. Josh smirked at his niece and ruffled her hair as she passed him.

"Hey," Josh said to his girlfriend again when they were alone. Maya walked over and took a seat at the bay window, Josh joining her. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap," Maya admitted. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of them.

"I'm sorry I ratted you out," Josh apologized.

"I'm sorry for overreacting," Maya apologized in return. "I know you were sitting with them and it would have taken a real lie to get out of it."

"You looked really cute drunk," Josh smirked.

"I looked awful when I woke up this morning," Maya admitted. "I had make up running all over my face and my hair was sticking up all over the place."

"I bet you looked sexy," Josh insisted.

"You have to say that," Maya rolled her eyes and scooted closer to her boyfriend. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

"How can I make your headache feel better?" Josh asked.

"Rewind the clock to last night and take away about three of my drinks," Maya said.

"Unfortunately you have to learn the hard way," Josh said.

"I guess so," Maya grumbled and then closed her eyes. Josh just held her close and softly chuckled when he heard her breathing even out. It appeared his girlfriend was asleep.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"You are the best boyfriend ever," Riley sighed happily as Lucas handed her a coffee. He sat down at the bay window with her and she leaned into one of the pillows before smiling at him.

"I guess the way to your heart is coffee," Lucas smirked.

"And cake!" Riley laughed. Lucas just shook his head and laughed.

"I think last night proved none of us are big drinkers," Lucas said.

"That may be a good thing," Riley pointed out.

"I think that's a very good thing," Lucas agreed.

"Do you miss it?" Riley suddenly asked.

"Miss being drunk?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at her and then took a sip of his own coffee.

"No," Riley shook her head and laughed. "Do you miss being at school?"

"Well I don't miss classes," Lucas smirked. Riley laughed and silently agreed with her boyfriend. "I miss our alone time though."

"Oh yeah?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I miss our independence," Lucas explained. "I miss just getting to be the two of us and not worried that your dad is going to barge in and throw me out."

"Do you ever think about getting our own place one day?" Riley asked.

"Of course I do," Lucas nodded.

"I mean while we are still in school," Riley said.

"I have thought about it," Lucas admitted. "Like senior year."

"Really?" Riley smiled and blushed.

"Is that something you would want?" Lucas asked. Riley moved closer and grabbed his hand.

"That is something I would love," Riley nodded.

"So senior year, we get our own place?" Lucas asked. Riley leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend.

"Senior year we get our own place," Riley agreed. She knew that it was still so far away. She knew that so much could happen between now and senior year but the thought of living with Lucas made her heart soar. She knew that the two of them would get to that point but it did not scare her. She thought she would be terrified but it excited her more than anything. She was excited about the idea of a future with her boyfriend.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"We all got really drunk last night," Farkle said before wrapping an arm around Smackle's shoulders. Everyone was gathered around their couches at Topanga's and it felt like old times.

"I am finally just starting to feel better," Claire sighed. Zay nodded in agreement with his girlfriend.

"I could not get out of bed this morning," Lucas added. Riley rested her head on his shoulder because she was exhausted and ready to go back to bed.

"You guys were pretty funny when I got there," Josh smirked. Maya nudged his side and he just pulled her closer.

"I can't believe you puked on Mr. Matthews shoes," Zay smirked at Riley.

"That was not my best moment," Riley winced. Lucas rubbed her leg in a comforting manner.

"I totally forgot to ask!" Smackle asked.

"Ask what?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"How did everyone's semesters end up?" Smackle asked. "I ended up getting three A's and a B plus."

"Jeez," Claire widened her eyes. "Did you socialize?"

"Of course I did!" Smackle exclaimed. "Farkle got the same grades as I did."

"Did you two only go on dates to the library?" Maya teased.

"We went to dinner too," Farkle laughed.

"Well I ended up with two A's and two B's," Riley said.

"Same here," Lucas nodded.

"Very acceptable," Smackle nodded in approval.

"I got two B's and two C pluses," Maya said with a shrug.

"Not bad," Farkle said. Josh said he ended with two A's, a B plus, and a B. Claire mentioned her two A's, one B, and a C plus.

"What about you Zay?" Riley asked, turning to face her friend. She just realized just how quiet he had been the entire conversation.

"I did fine," Zay shrugged.

"Just fine?" Smackle raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Smackle, just fine," Zay snapped.

"Hey," Farkle leaned forward and shot his friend a look. "You don't need to get so angry."

"I just don't get why we have to talk about our grades," Zay said. "It's over."

"Did you like fail a class or something?" Maya asked. She was completely surprised by his sudden outburst and how defensive he was being about grades.

"We don't have to talk about this anymore," Claire shook her head.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed. He realized that his best friend was getting upset and wanted to quickly change the subject. "Why don't we talk about getting pizza for dinner?"

"That's a great idea!" Riley chimed in, clearly trying to help with the subject change.

"What's the big deal, Zay?" Smackle asked, clearly not wanting to change the subject. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"I failed a class, okay?" Zay snapped and then stood up.

"What?" Farkle widened his eyes. "How?"

"I guess I'm just not as smart as the rest of you," Zay shook his head and then stormed out of Topanga's. Claire quickly stood up and rushed after her boyfriend. Everyone else sat stunned, clearly took shocked to say anything.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Did you know that Zay was struggling?" Riley asked. Lucas shook his head and tried to call his best friend again. He had texted and called him numerous times to try and talk to him but was not hearing back from him.

"I wish he would have told me," Lucas sighed. He leaned back on the couch in the Matthews living room and ran a hand over his face.

"I think he's just embarrassed," Riley ran a hand down his arm and sighed.

"I feel so bad," Lucas said. There was a knock at the front door and Riley rushed over to answer it, hoping Zay was on the other side.

"Claire," Riley widened her eyes when she saw the upset look on her face.

"Have you seen Zay?" Claire asked.

"I thought you were with him?" Lucas asked, walking over towards the two.

"After we left Topanga's, we got into a huge fight. He was so upset and then he stormed off," Claire explained, tears filling her hazel eyes. "I have looked everywhere. I have called and texted him so many times. I can't find him."


	20. Chapter 20

**I have something interesting planned for the next few chapters! It is going to get a little intense and dramatic, but bear with me! I am kind of excited to take this new twist and shake things up a little bit. I hope that you all enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 20**

"You have no idea where he could have gone?" Riley asked, sitting next to Claire at the bay window and looking sympathetically at her.

"None," Claire shook her head. She looked over at Lucas, who was sitting on Riley's bed and trying to think of where his best friend could be. "Do you have any ideas Lucas?"

"I don't know," Lucas sighed.

"He didn't break up with you, did he?" Riley asked, and then winced for even asking that.

"No," Claire whispered. "He said he just needed to clear his mind for a few hours."

"Did you know he had failed?" Riley asked.

"I knew that he was having trouble in the class but not that he had failed," Claire said. "I wish he would have told me. I could have helped him more."

"Zay has always prided himself on being able to handle his own problems," Lucas explained. "He has always hated dumping his problems on other people."

"I tried to tell him that he doesn't need to do that anymore," Claire sighed. "We are a team, I want him to be able to trust me."

"I don't think it has anything to do with trust," Riley insisted. "When Lucas and I first started dating, it was like pulling teeth to get him to let me help with his problems. We could always talk but he always felt like he needed to handle his issues on his own."

"How did you eventually start letting her help you?" Claire asked.

"I realized that she and I were on the same team and that I didn't need to handle it on my own anymore. I had someone who wanted to help me and I needed to let myself trust that she was there to help me," Lucas explained.

"So he's just going to have to come around to the idea of letting me help on his own?" Claire asked.

"Unfortunately I think so," Riley nodded. Claire looked between Riley and Lucas and smiled to herself. The two of them were not looking at each other or even talking to each other at the moment, but she could feel them communicating with the other. She could feel the love between the two of them and knew that was what she wanted with Zay. She wanted someone who knew how she was feeling without even having to tell them.

"Plus it's Zay," Lucas smirked as he thought of his best friend. "He loves the dramatic return."

"You may have a point there," Claire laughed. She decided to trust Lucas in that moment and believe that he would come around. If there was anyone in the world that knew and understand what Zay was thinking, it was Lucas.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Zay walked into Claire's bedroom later that day. She looked up from the book she was reading and widened her eyes when she saw her boyfriend at the door.

"Zay!" Claire exclaimed. She jumped off the bed and rushed over to hug her boyfriend. He caught her easily in his arms and held her close. "Where in the world were you today? I called you like a million times!"

"I was clearing my mind," Zay shrugged. He walked over to take a seat on the bed and pulled her to sit with him. "I'm sorry I just disappeared."

"Why didn't you tell me you failed?" Claire asked.

"Because then I would have to admit to myself that I failed," Zay admitted.

"Zay," Claire whispered.

"It's so embarrassing," Zay sighed before running a hand over his face. "My first semester in college and I'm already falling behind."

"I'm so sorry babe," Claire reached out and grabbed his hand.

"What if I'm not cut out for college?" Zay asked. "What if school just isn't for me?"

"Do you truly believe that?" Claire asked.

"What?" Zay asked, turning to fully face his girlfriend.

"Let me ask you this," Claire said. She turned to face her boyfriend and crossed her legs underneath her. Zay nodded for her to continue. "If you hadn't failed your class. Say you finished with all passing grades, would you still believe that school wasn't for you?"

"Probably not," Zay shook his head.

"Then I don't think you truly mean that," Claire insisted. "If you really believe that you weren't cut out for college, you would have had these doubts before."

"Claire," Zay whispered.

"You can't let one set back stop you from finishing school. You have to use this as motivation to keep moving forward and trying harder next semester," Claire said. Zay could not stop himself, he leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"How could you still have so much confidence in me?" Zay asked.

"Because I know you, Zay. I know what you are capable of and I know how smart you are. I believe in you with my whole heart and will continue to believe in you," Claire promised. "Plus, if you decide that school is not what you want to do anymore, I will fully support you and help you find your next path."

"Really?" Zay asked. He looked at his girlfriend and could see just how sincere she really was. He knew that she truly meant every single word she was saying.

"Absolutely," Claire nodded. "What have I always said to you?"

"That we are a team," Zay smirked.

"Teamwork," Claire held out a fist. Zay smirked and bumped fists with her.

"Makes the dream work," Zay laughed. Claire laughed and leaned into his arms. Zay held her close and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Claire."

"I love you too, Zay. I always will," Claire promised. She looked up and then leaned up to kiss her boyfriend.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey man," Josh greeted Lucas as he walked into Topanga's.

"Hey," Lucas nodded in return. "What's up?"

"Not much," Josh shrugged. He took a seat across from his friend and then let out a long sigh. Lucas raised an eyebrow because he knew there was something clearly on his friend's mind.

"So what's going on?" Lucas asked.

"I need your opinion on something," Josh said.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas asked. "What's that?"

"I got a job offer right out of college," Josh said.

"You did? Congrats man!" Lucas said. "Doing what?"

"It's to work as an intern at a newspaper," Josh explained. "It would be under one of the journalists who work there. I would be writing some pieces and they might actually publish one of them."

"That's awesome man!" Lucas exclaimed. "That sounds like a great opportunity."

"Yeah it is," Josh nodded.

"Why do you not seem really excited about it?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow. "Most people would kill to have a job opportunity right now of college."

"It's in Boston," Josh said.

"Oh," Lucas widened his eyes. He was starting to realize what the problem was.

"And I haven't told Maya that I got offered the job yet," Josh added. Lucas winced because he knew that his friend was going to be really upset when she found out. "I would have to move right after graduation."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Riley smiled when Farkle crawled through her bay window later that day.

"Hey Riley," Farkle greeted and then dropped down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"I didn't know it was a crime to come and visit you," Farkle raised an eyebrow.

"It's not," Riley laughed. "I just wasn't expecting you."

"I just wanted to come over and see how you were doing," Farkle admitted.

"I'm okay," Riley said.

"Riley," Farkle raised an eyebrow. She knew he was talking about her pregnancy scare and that Smackle must have told him.

"I'm guessing Smackle told you?" Riley asked, a sigh escaping her lips.

"She did," Farkle nodded. "Are you okay? That must have been scary."

"I'm better," Riley nodded. "It just made me realize that at any given second our lives can completely change."

"How are you and Lucas doing?" Farkle asked. "You seemed really good the other day."

"We are much better," Riley smiled. "Things were really tense between the two of us at first but we have definitely moved past it."

"You could have called me," Farkle insisted.

"I know," Riley nodded.

"I'm always here for you, Riley. Just because I have been going through a lot myself, doesn't mean I'm not here to help you. I never want you to think otherwise," Farkle said.

"I appreciate that, Farkle. I really do," Riley smiled.

"We really are dealing with some adult issues now, aren't we?" Farkle asked, a sigh escaping his lips.

"I think so," Riley nodded.

"I wish we could go back to high school when our biggest issues were crazy love triangles," Farkle smirked.

"Oh my gosh!" Riley laughed and shook her head. "That feels like forever ago."

"That is definitely something I think we would all like to leave in the past," Farkle laughed.

"Along with Donnie Barnes," Riley teased. Farkle just laughed and shook his head. Riley smiled at her friend and laughed along with him. It always felt easy between the two of them. No matter where they were in their lives or how much time passed, they always fell back into rhythm with each other easily.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So you want me to see your art studio, for what reason?" Riley asked.

"I just want you to see where all the magic happens," Maya said.

"Are you even allowed in there?" Riley asked, walking along the campus of NYU with her best friend. "Isn't school closed?"

"They keep the art building open to art students," Maya said. "Plus, I want to show you a project I was working on with Eric before the semester ended."

"Is this the guy that Josh got really jealous over?" Riley asked.

"He's the one," Maya nodded.

"I'm assuming that Josh has mellowed out since?" Riley asked.

"Completely," Maya said. "He isn't jealous at all anymore."

"Well that is always a plus," Riley laughed. Maya swiped her student ID to let them into the art building and Riley looked around at the art studio. She then looked at her best friend who looked like she belonged here.

"Welcome to my home," Maya opened her arms and smiled. Riley smiled in return and followed the blonde to her easel. "This is mine."

"Only yours?" Riley asked.

"Yup," Maya nodded and took a seat on the stool. "We each got our own easel."

"Can I sit on this one?" Riley asked, gesturing to the one next to it.

"Sure," Maya said. "That's where Eric usually sits."

"He is very neat and organized," Riley laughed.

"Too neat," Maya laughed. Riley noticed something peeking out of his easel but knew it was rude to go through his stuff.

"So what were you two working on?" Riley asked, trying to distract herself but something was nagging at her gut.

"Here let me go get it," Maya said.

She got up to walk to the other side of the art studio and Riley decided she was going to be nosy because it was really bothering her. She reached into Eric's easel and felt her face pale. There was a whole folder filled with pictures of Maya. There were ones of her smiling at the camera and then ones of her looking away. He had candids of her from around campus. There was even one of her with Josh, cuddling on the grass. Riley counted at least twenty pictures of her best friend and she felt like she was going to be sick. The top of the folder read Maya Hart.

"Here we go," Maya walked back over but stopped when she saw the look on her best friend's face. "What's wrong, Riles?"

"What is this, Maya?" Riley asked, holding the folder up.

"What is what?" Maya asked, walking closer and seeing the folder with her name on it. She quickly took it from Riley and looked through and felt her stomach drop to the floor.

"Peaches," Riley whispered.

"Why the hell does Eric have a folder filled with pictures of me?" Maya asked, dropping the painting she was holding and then the folder filled with pictures. She looked up at her best friend and Riley's heart broke at the look on her best friend's face. It was filled with pure fear and was pale.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 21**

"Peaches," Riley whispered. Maya looked up from the folder that was sitting in her lap, her eyes blank as she looked at her best friend.

"He's been following me around campus," Maya said. "He's been taking pictures of me and everything that I do."

"You have to take this to the police," Riley said. Maya placed the folder on the bay window and pulled her knees up to her chest. She was scared and confused. Eric seemed like a genuinely nice guy but this whole time he was following her around and stalking her.

"The police?" Maya repeated. "I can't take this to the police. I don't even know what this is."

"This is him clearly stalking you," Riley insisted.

"Maybe I should confront him?" Maya suggested.

"You can't confront him!" Riley shook her head. "He's clearly crazy and dangerous. You shouldn't be anywhere near him."

"He sits right next to me in the art studio, Riles. What am I supposed to do?" Maya asked, lifting her hands up in frustration and then running them through her blonde locks.

"We have to tell someone about this," Riley said. "We can't pretend like this doesn't exist."

"No," Maya shook her head. "I'm begging you, Riles. You can't tell anyone yet. Let me figure this out."

"You have to tell Josh at least," Riley said.

"Absolutely not," Maya said. "Do you know how angry he would get?"

"He would want to help you," Riley insisted.

"What do you think Lucas would do?" Maya raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Say you found a folder of pictures of you in some guy's possession. How do you think Lucas would handle that?" Maya asked.

"Not well," Riley sighed. She knew that her boyfriend had really bad anger issues when the one's he loved were attacked or threatened. She knew if something like this happened to her, Lucas would have a terrible reaction. "But Josh is really levelheaded. I think you should give him a chance to help you."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone," Maya said.

"Peaches," Riley whispered. Maya lifted up her hand with their friendship ring on it and held it out in front of Riley's face.

"Ring power," Maya said. Riley looked at her best friend and then against her better judgement, grabbed on to her hand with her own hand that had her friendship ring.

"Ring power," Riley promised. She knew that she was going to have a hard time keeping this promise but she had to let her best friend handle this the way she wanted to. She wanted to give Maya the chance to make the right decision. She just hoped that she would make the right decision soon.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey honey," Topanga smiled as she walked into her daughter's bedroom. Riley looked over at her mom from the bay window and smiled at her.

"Hey mom," Riley greeted. Topanga noticed that Riley was twirling her friendship ring around her finger and knew immediately that something was bothering her.

"What's the matter?" Topanga asked, taking a seat next to her daughter and patting her on the leg.

"Why would you think something is the matter?" Riley asked, shrugging her shoulders in response.

"Because you keep alternating between twirling your friendship ring and the promise ring Lucas gave you," Topanga pointed out. Riley realized that her mom was right and stopped immediately. She lifted her legs up to her chest and let out a sigh. "Did you and Lucas have a fight?"

"What? No," Riley shook her head. "He and I are great."

"Did you have a fight with Maya?" Topanga asked.

"No," Riley shook her head again.

"Well if you want to talk about it, I'm always here for you," Topanga said and then went to stand up. Riley realized she could use her mom's opinion and took a deep breath.

"I could actually use your opinion on something," Riley said. "It's a problem for my philosophy class next semester."

"You already have work for next semester?" Topanga asked, sitting down next to her daughter again.

"It was kind of to get us thinking before the class even started," Riley lied.

"Okay," Topanga smiled. "I'm all ears."

"Say you make a promise to someone but you know it's wrong to keep the secret. That the secret you are keeping could put their life in danger. Would you still keep the promise?" Riley asked.

"Oh," Topanga widened her eyes. "Well I guess that depends on what you mean by putting their life in danger."

"The person thinks that they are able to handle a potential stalker on their own and not ask for help. Say you promised you wouldn't tell anyone, is that a promise you should keep?" Riley elaborated.

"Well if you think the person is in serious danger and their life is at risk, why would you agree to keep that secret for them? I would suggest doing everything in my power to get them to ask for help. If they are too scared, then I think you should look out for their best interest. You don't want to look back and say you knew about this and didn't help them as best you could before it was too late," Topanga said.

"That's what I thought," Riley nodded.

"This is a really serious topic," Topanga said. "What class did you say this was for again?"

"Philosophy," Riley quickly lied.

"Well it sure seems like the teacher is already getting you guys to think deep," Topanga laughed.

"That's for sure," Riley nodded and then smiled at her mom. "I'm happy to be home, mom."

"I'm glad to have you home, honey. I missed you," Topanga smiled at her daughter.

"I missed you too," Riley said. She knew that her mom's advice was right. She needed to help Maya and breaking a promise may be the only way to do that.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey babe," Josh greeted as he walked into Maya's bedroom. Maya looked up from her notebook, startled and jumped. He quickly noticed and held his hands up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay," Maya sighed and shakily ran her fingers through her hair. "I was so focused on my drawing, I didn't hear you come in."

"What are you working on?" Josh asked, taking a seat on her computer chair.

"Nothing special," Maya shrugged and then closed the book. She looked over at her boyfriend and noticed he had a distant look on his face. "What's up? You said you needed to talk to me about something."

"Yeah I do," Josh nodded and then ran his sweaty palms down his thighs.

"Is everything okay?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I got offered a job right out of college. It's as an intern for a newspaper and I'll be working under one of the journalists. They said I will get to write some pieces and one might even get published," Josh said.

"You did?" Maya widened her eyes and smiled at her boyfriend. "That's awesome, babe!"

"It's in Boston," Josh added. Maya's smiled faded instantly.

"Oh," Maya mumbled.

"They said I have a week to let them know my answer," Josh said.

"Well by you coming here and making a big deal about it, that means you're going right?" Maya asked.

"What? Maya," Josh shook his head. "I came here to talk about it with you. I didn't want to make a decision without talking to you first."

"Well don't let me be the reason you turn it down," Maya said.

"What is the matter with you?" Josh widened his eyes. "Why are you acting like this? I haven't even made a decision yet."

"Well I think you should go," Maya shrugged.

"You what?" Josh asked.

"I don't want to be the reason you turn away a dream job," Maya said.

"Don't you want to talk about this? Weigh the pros and cons," Josh suggested.

"I don't think there is anything to talk about. This job is clearly perfect for you and I want you to take it," Maya said.

"Why does it feel like you are trying to get rid of me?" Josh asked. He was so surprised by how stand-offish she was being and how dismissive she was by the whole topic.

"I'm just preparing myself for the worst," Maya shrugged.

"The worst?" Josh repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone always leaves me," Maya whispered. Josh's eyes softened and he went to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Maya," Josh reached out to grab her hand but she pulled it away.

"I want to be alone," Maya said. Josh widened his eyes, clearly surprised by the way this conversation was going.

"Maya," Josh tried again.

"Just go," Maya said and then opened her scrapbook. Josh looked at her face once more and then turned to leave the bedroom. He stopped at the doorway and looked back at her once more, before finally leaving her alone.

Maya closed the scrapbook once he was gone and flopped down on her back. She knew that she was acting completely irrational and dismissive about the whole topic. She knew that Josh was not coming to tell her he accepted the job but to discuss it with her. She needed him to be safe though. When she saw the picture of Josh in Eric's folder, it completely terrified her. She needed for Josh to be far away from Eric so that nothing bad could happen to him. If Josh ever got hurt because of her, she would never forgive herself. If that meant breaking her own heart to protect Josh, that is something she would do. Josh's safety was her main priority right now.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"What's going on with you?" Lucas asked. Riley looked over from her seat at Topanga's and shook her head.

"Nothing," Riley said.

"Riley," Lucas raised an eyebrow. "I think I know you a little better than that. I know when you're lying to me."

"Do you ever get a feeling like something really bad is about to happen?" Riley asked.

"Uh," Lucas scrunched his eyebrows together and looked at his girlfriend in confusion. "Not often, no."

"Never mind," Riley sighed.

"Talk to me," Lucas grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. "Tell me what's going on."

"Something is going on with Maya and I can't help her," Riley said.

"What's going on with her?" Lucas asked.

"Can you just trust me when I say it's bad?" Riley asked. "I promised her I wouldn't say anything."

"Okay," Lucas nodded. Riley felt grateful that she had a boyfriend who was completely understanding and knew how important her promises to Maya were. "Is she okay though?"

"I don't know," Riley shook her head. "I just know that she is going to need all of us."

"Is it because of Josh's job offer in Boston?" Lucas asked.

"What?" Riley widened her eyes. "What job offer?"

"At the newspaper," Lucas said and then winced. "Which I'm assuming he has not told her about yet."

"Oh no," Riley sighed and buried her face in her hands. "This is just terrible timing."

"Why?" Lucas asked, confusion filling his face.

"I need to go see Josh," Riley said. "Just trust me. I promise I will tell you everything."

"Okay I trust you," Lucas nodded.

"I love you," Riley whispered, leaning forward to kiss her boyfriend and then grabbing her purse.

"I love you too," Lucas said. He watched her rush out of Topanga's and scratched the back of his neck. He was so confused.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Uncle Josh!" Riley exclaimed, noticing her uncle sitting on the couch in her living room.

"Hey Riles," Josh greeted and then turned his attention back to the TV.

"What's the matter?" Riley asked, noticing the annoyed look on his face.

"Maya," Josh mumbled.

"She told you?" Riley asked, grateful that he finally knew. He quickly turned to look at her again.

"Told me what?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Riley widened her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand. "She is mad at me about a job offer."

"Oh no," Riley whispered and then took a step back.

"What is going on?" Josh asked, turning off the television and standing up. "What is she not telling me?"

"Uh nothing," Riley shook her head. "That's what I was talking about."

"Riley," Josh shot her a look. "You are still the worst liar ever."

"I promised her I wouldn't say anything," Riley whispered.

"Is she in trouble?" Josh asked. Riley's stomach hurt because she could see how genuinely concerned he looked and she hated lying to her uncle. She closed her eyes and prayed that Maya would forgive her for what she was about to do. She knew that her best friend was too stubborn to ask for help but she really needed it right now.

"Follow me," Riley said. She started to walk in the direction of her bedroom. Josh watched her go and was really confused, but decided to follow her anyway. He walked into her bedroom and saw that she was holding a folder in her hands.

"What's that?" Josh asked, pointing to the folder.

"Promise me something," Riley said.

"Okay," Josh nodded. "What's that?"

"Promise me that you will stay calm when I show this to do. Maya needs you," Riley said.

"What is going on?" Josh asked. He was not sure if he should be worried or confused.

"Just promise me," Riley insisted.

"Okay I promise," Josh nodded. Riley took a deep breath and then handed him the folder.

Riley saw him raise an eyebrow at her before opening the folder. She tried to gauge his face for a reaction but he kept it blank as he flipped through the pictures. She felt like time was slowly passing as he went through each individual picture. She saw him close his eyes at the one of her smiling at the camera and then open them again to keep going. Riley felt her stomach twist with nerves as he closed the folder and looked back up at her. His left hand was clenched in a fist and she could see his face starting to turn red. He lifted up the envelope and in a quiet, but demanding voice he finally spoke.

"What the hell is this?" Josh asked. Riley felt chills run through her body because she never saw her uncle look so angry before.


	22. Chapter 22

**I have another huge twist at the end of this chapter! I kind of thought it tied it all together and was an interesting plot twist! The rest of their friends will find out what is going on with Maya in this chapter and then everything will get crazy because we have to see Eric again! Continue to let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 22**

"So let me understand this, you are telling me that this creep has been following around my girlfriend?" Josh asked. Riley took a seat at the bay window and watched as her uncle paced back and forth.

"It would appear that way," Riley nodded.

"And she didn't tell me about this because?" Josh asked, turning to face his niece. He raised an eyebrow and Riley winced because he looked really upset. She was trying to decide if he was going to yell in anger or break down. If she knew her uncle, it would be anger because of how protective he was over Maya.

"I don't think she wanted to worry you," Riley said.

"So what was she going to do? Handle this by herself?" Josh threw his hands up in the hair and then took a deep breath to calm himself down. "This guy is dangerous, Riley."

"I know he is," Riley nodded.

"I can't just sit here and not do anything about it," Josh said.

"Don't do anything stupid," Riley insisted.

"Are you asking me to just sit here and let this guy continue to take pictures of my girlfriend? Are you seriously asking me to do nothing?" Josh widened his eyes and looked at his niece like she was crazy.

"That's not what I said," Riley shook her head and then stood up. "You need to calm down though. Maya needs you to be calm about this because she is freaking out right now."

"I can't believe she didn't tell me herself," Josh sighed and then ran a hand over his face. Riley's eyes softened and she shrugged.

"She's scared, Uncle Josh. She's really terrified," Riley whispered. Josh looked over at his niece and then closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was find Maya and hold her close. He wanted to promise her that everything was going to be okay and that he was not going to let anything bad happen to her.

"Hey Riles," Maya crawled through the bay window and then froze when she saw her boyfriend standing in the room with her. She instantly saw the look on Josh's face and knew that something was going on. She finished crawling through the window and stood next to Riley. "What's going on?"

"He knows Maya," Riley sighed.

"Knows what?" Maya narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"I told him everything," Riley said.

"Riley!" Maya exclaimed. "How could you?"

"Don't blame her for this," Josh shook his head and defended his niece. "How could you not tell me?"

"Because it's not that big of a deal," Maya shrugged. Josh widened his eyes and then walked over to the bed to pick up the folder of pictures.

"You're telling me that this is not that big of a deal?" Josh asked, trying desperately to keep his emotions in check.

"I didn't want to get you involved," Maya said.

"Why?" Josh asked. "Someone is stalking you, Maya! I am not going to just sit by and watch while it happens."

"You could get hurt," Maya insisted.

"So could you!" Josh exclaimed. Riley looked between the couple and could feel the tension growing. She realized in that moment that all either of them wanted to do was protect the other. They were going to fight until they were blue in the face to protect the other one. In a weird way that only Riley could come up with, it was kind of sweet.

"I can't let you get involved in this," Maya said. She swallowed hard and looked intently at her boyfriend. "I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to you."

"It's like you took the words right out of my mouth," Josh said. "I'm not just going to sit by and watch this happen."

"Josh," Maya shook her head but it was too late. Josh placed the folder on Riley's desk and stormed out of the bedroom. She rushed towards the bedroom door and then followed him into the living room. "Josh!" She was grateful when she saw him stop. He turned around to face her and she saw the determined look on his face. It made her stomach hurt thinking about what he was going to do next.

"I need to do something," Josh said.

"Whatever you are thinking of doing, don't do it," Maya insisted.

"I'm not going to just let him follow you around like this," Josh said. "I love you way too much for that."

"Josh please," Maya whispered. Josh just looked at her once more and then left the apartment. Maya quickly opened the door but it was no use. Her boyfriend was already down the hallway and she knew that he was not going to be stopped.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Please don't be mad at me," Riley pleaded. The two girls were sitting at the bay window and Maya had been completely silent since she walked back into her best friend's room.

"I'm not," Maya shook her head.

"Really?" Riley asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"I know why you did it," Maya insisted. She really wanted to be mad at her best friend but knew that there was no way she could be. If she was in Riley's position, she would have done the exact same thing.

"What do you think he is going to do?" Riley asked. She was really worried about what her uncle was going to do next. She knew that he was not a violent guy but he had a really protective nature about him. He always felt the need to step in to protect his loved ones when they were threatened.

"I honestly don't know," Maya shook her head. "I remember Eric saying that he was going home for break so luckily I don't have to worry about Josh running in to him."

"Where is Eric even from?" Riley asked.

"I have no idea," Maya shrugged. "I know he's from out of state though."

"I think you should tell our friends," Riley said.

"What?" Maya asked.

"They could help," Riley said. "We always promised each other that we would be there for each other through the big stuff. Let us all help you now."

"I'm really scared Riles," Maya whispered. Riley looked over and could see the tears glistening in her best friend's eyes. She scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Maya's shoulders and then the blonde rested her head on her shoulder. She knew that Maya hated feeling weak and not in control of her life. She knew that this was scaring her a lot more than she would ever let on.

"I know, Peaches. I know," Riley sighed. "I'm here for you though. I won't let him hurt you, not for a second."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Josh was walking round the campus of NYU and he had his hands stuffed in his pockets. Maya was being stalked. Her art partner was following her around and taking pictures of her. He remembered the first time that he saw the two of them together, he got jealous. He thought that there was something there but it turns out it was so much more than that. It was more than he could even process. He should have been suspicious. He should have recognized right away that there was something off about the guy that was working so closely with his girlfriend. How could he not have noticed it right away? How could he have been so blind to what was really going on?

"Josh?" He quickly turned around at the sound of her voice and saw Maya standing there. She was wearing one of his old hoodies and leggings. Her blonde hair was casually pulled up and she looked worn out. He knew that this whole situation was wearing on her and it made him even angrier.

"How did you find me?" Josh asked.

"Lucky guess," Maya shrugged. She walked closer to her boyfriend and he could see that her blue eyes were blood shot from crying.

"I'm sorry, Maya. I'm so sorry," Josh whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" Maya scrunched her eyebrows together and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her hoodie.

"I should have known," Josh sighed. "I should have picked up on it the first time I saw the two of you together."

"Josh," Maya shook her head and reached out to grab his arm. "There is no way you could have known. I have been sitting next to this guy for months and I had no idea. How could you have picked up on it in one meeting? No one could have known."

"I should have protected you from him," Josh insisted.

"You have. Without even realizing it, you have protected me from everything. You know now and we will handle this together," Maya said. "We are a team, Josh. We will get through whatever this is together and we will handle this as one."

"I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you," Josh promised.

"I believe that," Maya smiled. Josh pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He held her close and Maya rested her head against his chest. With Josh's arms around her, she felt safe. She felt like nothing bad could ever harm her. She was going to be okay as long as Josh was by her side.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"What in the world is going on?" Zay asked.

"Yeah, why did you text all of us and say we needed to meet at your apartment so urgently, Riley?" Farkle asked.

"It's important," Riley promised.

"Maya and Josh aren't even here yet," Smackle said. She looked around the living room and noticed the two of them were absent from the group.

"They'll be here," Riley insisted.

"Can you give us any kind of clue what's going?" Claire asked.

"Did they break up?" Zay widened his eyes. "Now that would be a major plot twist."

"What?" Riley raised an eyebrow at her friend. "They didn't break up."

"Let's just wait it out," Lucas said. "I'm sure Riley wouldn't have called us here so urgently if it wasn't really important." Riley smiled gratefully at her boyfriend and leaned into his side.

"Of course you defend her," Farkle smirked at his friend.

"Hey guys," Maya greeted. She walked into the living room, holding hands with Josh. Riley smiled at the couple because she was glad to see that everything had worked out between the two of them.

"What is going on?" Zay blurted out once the two took a seat on the floor next to the couch. Claire nudged his side and shook her head at him.

"It's good to see you too Zay," Josh laughed.

"Yeah yeah," Zay rolled his eyes. "Riley texted us and said it was urgent we got here right away. She said there was something really important that Maya needed to tell us."

"Yeah," Lucas said. "We are kind of worried."

Maya shared a look with her boyfriend, who nodded in encouragement. Josh gave her hand a squeeze and then Maya took a deep breath. She launched into the full story of what she and Riley found. She told them about the pictures and who Eric was. The living room was completely silent and Maya tried to gauge their faces for reactions when she had finished. Claire and Smackle were looking at her with concerned eyes. Farkle's jaw was clenched and he ran his fingers through his hair. Zay's eyes were narrowed and he was taking deep breaths. Lucas's hand was clenched into a fist and his eyes were blazing with anger. Everyone was staring at Maya and she looked over at Josh.

"Well what are we going to do about this?" Farkle was the first one to speak.

"What?" Maya asked, turning back to her friends.

"You don't really think you are in this alone, right?" Claire asked.

"I can't ask you guys to get involved," Maya shook her head.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't ask," Zay said. "There is no way we are letting you handle this without us."

"We are a team," Smackle said.

"When one of us is hurt, we all are hurt," Lucas added. Maya felt her eyes well with tears because she loved her best friends so much.

"We have your back, Peaches. We are all in this together," Riley insisted. Josh rested his hand on Maya's back and she turned to smile at her boyfriend.

"This guy has messed with the wrong girl!" Zay exclaimed. Then everyone started brainstorming how they would handle this. Maya listened and felt her heart race with love. She knew it was silly to think that she could handle this on her own. She vowed that she would never keep something like this from her friends again.

"I told you, Peaches," Riley whispered to her best friend. Maya looked over and smiled at Riley. "You're never alone."

"I love you Riles," Maya smiled and leaned into her best friend's side.

"I love you too Peaches," Riley promised.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Stalking?" Lucas asked and then raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"I know," Riley nodded. The two were sitting on the edge of Riley's bed after Lucas asked to talk to her in private for a minute.

"Is this what you promised Maya and couldn't tell me?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Riley sighed. "Are you mad?"

"No," Lucas shook his head. "You're a great friend, Riley. I know you were just looking out for your best friend.

"I'm worried for her," Riley whispered. "I don't want anything bad to happen to her. It would kill me."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to her," Lucas promised. "There are too many people on her side looking out for her. We will stop this guy."

"I hope so," Riley said.

"You would tell me, right?" Lucas suddenly asked.

"Tell you what?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"If someone was stalking you like this, you would tell me right?" Lucas elaborated. Riley scooted closer to her boyfriend and grabbed his hand.

"Of course I would tell you," Riley insisted.

"I know I have a bad temper but I don't want you to think you can't tell me if something bad like this happens to you," Lucas insisted. "I would want to help you."

"Lucas," Riley softly chuckled. "I promise you that if something like this happens to me, you will know about it."

"I love you, Riley," Lucas rested his forehead against hers. Riley smiled at him.

"I love you too," Riley promised before closing the gap and kissing her boyfriend.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I still can't believe some creep is stalking Maya," Zay said as he walked into Topanga's later that day.

"I wonder who this guy even is," Farkle said.

"All I have to say is he better hope he never runs into any of us," Lucas said.

"He will regret that the minute he does," Josh agreed. The four guys ordered their coffees and then took a seat on the couches. Their girlfriends were having a sleepover and kicked them out of the apartment so they could have girl time. The guys decided to get a coffee before separating to their respective homes.

"Maya's strong though," Farkle insisted. "If anyone can handle this, it's her."

"That's for sure," Lucas nodded in agreement. He took a sip of his coffee and then looked at Josh. "How are you holding up with all of this? I know if it was Riley, I would lose my mind."

"I'm trying to keep calm for Maya but I'm barely keeping it together," Josh admitted and then shook his head. "I just keep picturing the punk and want to punch him."

"Well that's what we are here for," Zay said. "If you ever need to vent, you got us."

"Thanks guys," Josh nodded and then took a sip of his coffee.

"She mentioned something about a job offer you got?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah," Josh said. "It's in Boston. There is no way I can even think about that right now. I can't even consider leaving Maya right now."

"I can imagine," Lucas nodded.

"Zay? Lucas?" A voice interrupted. The two Texas natives turned around and widened their eyes at the same time.

"Eric!" Zay exclaimed and walked over to greet him.

"Dude!" Lucas exclaimed before getting up and walking over to greet him as well. "I didn't know you lived here."

"Yeah," Eric nodded. "I go to NYU."

"Why didn't you call us?" Zay asked.

"I didn't know if you two would still be living here," Eric shrugged.

"Well come meet our friends," Lucas said. He turned around and introduced him to Farkle. "This is Farkle. Farkle, this is Eric. We grew up with him in Texas."

"Hey man," Eric nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Farkle nodded. Then Lucas turned to introduce him to Josh but stopped in his tracks. Zay saw the look on Josh's face and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"You," Josh snapped. His eyes were blazing and he squeezed the coffee cup in his hands. The liquid splashed everywhere and Josh stood up in anger.

"Do you two know each other?" Zay asked, looking between the two. Farkle stood up and went to stand next to Lucas, both of them looking equally confused.

"This is Eric," Josh gritted his teeth together. Eric raised an eyebrow and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What?" Lucas asked, widening his eyes before turning to face his childhood friend.

"This is the asshole that has been stalking Maya," Josh snapped.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 23**

"Stalking?" Eric repeated, eyes wide in surprise.

"Don't you dare pretend like you haven't been following my girlfriend around," Josh snapped.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Eric shook his head and lifted his hands up in defense. Zay looked between the two and was still trying to piece everything together. Lucas had his hands clinched in fists at his sides as he looked between the two. Farkle realized just how tense the situation was becoming and stepped away to call Maya and Riley.

"We all saw the pictures," Josh said.

"What pictures?" Eric asked, raising an eyebrow at Josh.

"Are you really going to stand here and deny what you did?" Josh widened his eyes

"I can't deny it if I have no idea what you're talking about," Eric shrugged and then looked over at Lucas and Zay. "You two believe me, right?"

"Dude," Zay shook his head. "We saw the pictures. We know you're her art partner."

"I didn't realize being someone's art partner was a crime," Eric rolled his eyes.

"Stalking someone is," Lucas said. Riley, Maya, Claire and Smackle all rushed into Topanga's and Maya widened her eyes when she saw Eric.

"Eric," Maya whispered.

"Maya," Eric said and then smiled.

"How could you?" Maya gritted her teeth and charged forward at him. Zay was able to grab her by the waist before she could reach him and hold her back. "You've been following me around and taking pictures of me! You've been stalking my every move!"

"Well you have made it easy," Eric smirked. Josh whipped his head in the direction of Eric and narrowed his eyes.

"What did you just say?" Josh snapped.

"She's the one who has opened up to me about her personal life. She's told me all about her friends and her boyfriend. She trusted me and opened up her life to me," Eric continued.

"You're really sick, you know that?" Josh glared.

"I mean of course I knew who she was when I joined the art class," Eric raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"What?" Riley asked. She widened her eyes because she was not expecting that answer.

"The blonde beauty," Eric smirked at Lucas. Suddenly it dawned on everyone, except Claire and Josh, what he was talking about.

"You asshole," Lucas snapped.

"You remember, don't you Lucas? The blonde beauty that you would tell us all about," Eric continued. "Of course, I looked her up and you were right. She is a beauty. I was instantly drawn to her."

"What's he talking about?" Josh asked, clearly confused.

"Well when Lucas first moved to New York, he called his buddies back in Texas to tell us about the blonde beauty and pretty brunette. So clearly we had to look them up and boy was he right. That blonde beauty was something else," Eric explained. Riley looked down and stuffed her hands in her pockets. She hated remembering that Lucas referred to Maya as the blonde beauty.

"So you've been following Maya since then?" Zay asked. He let go of Maya and took a step forward.

"Of course not," Eric shook his head and then looked over. "She was always in the back of my mind though. Then when I saw the two of us in the same art class, it felt like fate. It was finally my turn to get the blonde beauty. I was going to get the girl that Lucas clearly made a mistake not choosing."

"I," Zay started to say but it was caught off. Lucas punched Eric right across the face and the guy fell to the ground.

"Lucas!" Riley gasped. She widened her eyes and looked over at her boyfriend, who had rage written all over his face. Once he heard Riley's voice, he blinked and looked over at her. He could see the fear in her eyes and he quickly sighed.

"You are going to regret that Friar," Eric glared at Lucas. Josh kneeled down in front of Eric and glared right in his face.

"No," Josh shook his head. "You are going to regret ever stalking my girlfriend. I suggest you walk out that door right now and don't look back. Then I suggest you find yourself another art class because if you don't, then we are going to have a real problem."

"You can't threaten me," Eric snapped.

"Trust me," Josh lifted the guy by the shirt and got closer. "That was not a threat. You keep following her, then you will really feel threatened."

"I would walk out while you still have the choice," Zay said. Eric looked around and realized that it was best to just walk away. Josh shoved him back and Eric left Topanga's, not before shooting Lucas one more look. Everyone fell silent after he left and looked over at Lucas, who was holding his hand in pain.

"Well then," Smackle finally said.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Here you go," Riley handed her boyfriend a pack of ice and sat next to him at the bay window.

"Thanks," Lucas smiled and then rested the ice pack on his right hand. Riley just nodded and looked down at his hand. He noticed where her gaze went and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Riley asked, shrugging her shoulders and looking down.

"Riley," Lucas sighed. "Please look at me." She slowly lifted her eyes to meet her boyfriend's gaze.

"I've never seen Texas Lucas like that before," Riley whispered.

"I don't know what came over me," Lucas shook his head.

"He was attacking someone you really care about," Riley shrugged. "I get it."

"That's not who I am anymore, Riley. I'm not the kind of guy who just punches people anymore," Lucas insisted.

"I know," Riley nodded. Lucas placed the ice pack next to him and moved closer to his girlfriend. He placed a finger under her chin and turned her head to face him. Brown eyes met green ones and Riley could see the regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Riley. I never want to be someone that you look at and are scared of. That's a part of me that I want to leave in the past and I hate that you had to see it," Lucas said. Riley closed her eyes and nodded before opening them again.

"It's okay," Riley promised. "I like how protective you are over your friends. Just maybe no more punches?"

"Definitely no more punches," Lucas shook his head and then looked down at his hand. "I don't think my hand could handle it anymore."

"Does it really hurt?" Riley asked, taking his hand in her own and looking at it. It was red and a little swollen. She lifted his hand up and kissed the red mark.

"Not really no," Lucas shook his head. She took the ice pack and placed it on his hand. Lucas smiled at her and she smiled back. "I love you, Riley."

"I love you too," Riley promised. She held the ice pack to his hand and rested her head against his shoulder. She hated that he punched someone. It bothered her more than it should have but she knew it was going to be okay.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Lucas," Josh greeted when he saw Lucas walk into Topanga's the next day. Maya smiled at her friend and watched as he took a seat across from them.

"You said it was important?" Maya asked.

"I wanted to apologize to the both of you," Lucas said.

"What?" Maya widened her eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Josh shook his head.

"It's because of me that he even knew who Maya was. It's because of my comments that he became so interested in her," Lucas insisted.

"He's a sick person, Lucas. It's not your fault that he went crazy like this," Maya insisted. "You were talking to your friends and he took it too far."

"I just feel awful," Lucas sighed.

"Neither of us blame you," Josh promised. "Eric made the choice to take this to the next level. If it wasn't Maya, he would have done it to someone else."

"I really don't blame you, Huckleberry. You did nothing wrong," Maya promised.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Lucas asked. "How are you going to handle this whole Eric situation next?"

"I think it's time we told an adult," Josh said. Maya sighed but agreed with him.

"This is too much for us to handle. Who knows what his next move is going to be," Maya agreed.

"All I know is that I really pissed him off," Lucas sighed.

"You got a mean right hook," Josh smirked.

"Yeah you knocked him flat on his ass," Maya laughed.

"I don't think Riley appreciated it too much," Lucas sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"She'll be okay," Maya promised. "She knows you were just protecting your friend."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Farkle crawled through the bay window and dropped down next to Riley.

"Hey Farkle," Riley smiled. She put her book down and turned her attention to her friend.

"How you doing?" Farkle asked.

"I'm good," Riley nodded. "How are you doing?"

"Riley," Farkle raised an eyebrow at her. "How are you really doing?"

"I'm worried about Maya," Riley sighed.

"She's going to be okay," Farkle insisted. "It's out in the open now."

"I guess so," Riley nodded.

"I saw your face," Farkle said. Riley raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Saw my face?" Riley asked. "What are you talking about?"

"When he mentioned the blonde beauty comment," Farkle said. He noticed her eyes shift down and she twirled her promise ring around her finger.

"It's silly, isn't it?" Riley asked. "Something that happened so many years ago can still bother me."

"It was supposed to," Farkle said.

"What?" Riley asked, lifting her eyes and looking at her friend in confusion.

"He said that to upset you. He knows exactly who you are and he wanted to upset everyone closest to Maya. He might be creepy, but he's not stupid. He knew exactly what he was saying. He's trying to isolate Maya from everyone closest to her and you are the most important person to get rid of," Farkle explained. "Now that Lucas went and pissed him off, you are definitely the one he is trying to hurt. Seeing you hurt, hurts Maya and Lucas more than anything in the world."

"Do you think he's going to stop?" Riley asked. She knew everything that Farkle said was true and it really made her stomach hurt.

"No," Farkle admitted. "I really don't."

"Do you think he is going to try and hurt Lucas now?" Riley whispered.

"I don't know," Farkle sighed. He looked into Riley's brown eyes and could see the fear filling them. He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "We are all going to be okay. We are a strong group. We have to be okay."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Mom?" Maya walked into the kitchen and saw her mom sitting at the kitchen table with Shawn. "Dad?"

"Honey," Katy stood up and scrunched her eyebrows at the worried look on her daughter's face.

"What's the matter, Maya?" Shawn asked.

"I have something to tell you," Maya said. She looked at Josh and he nodded at her in encouragement.

"Are you pregnant?" Katy widened her eyes and Shawn quickly glared at the young couple.

"What? No," Maya shook her head. "Can we just sit?"

"Sure," Katy nodded. The four sat around the kitchen table and Maya felt Josh grab her hand under the table and give it a comforting squeeze. Katy and Shawn shared a concerned look before looking back to their daughter.

Maya looked at her parents and then launched into the full story. She told them all about the stalking and who Eric was. She showed them the pictures and watched their faces as they looked through them. She told them about the confrontation and how she was worried it would only get worse. She felt Josh squeeze her hand and she took a deep breath when she was done. She tried to gauge their faces for reactions and waited for their responses. Her mom was looking at her with concern and heartbreak. Shawn looked angrier than she had ever seen him in her entire life.

"How long has this been going on for?" Katy finally asked.

"Riley and I just found out about it a few days ago," Maya said.

"Have you taken it to the police yet?" Katy asked.

"No," Maya shook her head.

"Well we need to," Shawn said. "We can't just sit on this and not do something about it."

"I'm scared," Maya whispered. Katy moved her chair closer to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's going to be okay baby girl," Katy promised. Shawn moved over and joined the hug.

"We won't let anything bad happen to you," Shawn promised. Maya let her parents hold her close because they made her feel safe. They made her believe that it was okay. They gave her the comfort that she needed to get through this. She looked over at Josh and he smiled at her. She felt the safest she had since she found out about Eric stalking her.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Eric," Zay sighed and looked over at Lucas.

"I can't believe it," Lucas shook his head.

"He always seemed so cool," Zay said. He was still so surprised that his childhood friend could do something so terrible to someone that he really cared about.

"You were there when I mentioned Riley and Maya, did he act weird at all?" Lucas asked. He was trying to understand how all of this could happen.

"Not even a little," Zay shook his head. "He just laughed and said you were in quite the situation with all these beauties."

"What do you think he is going to do next?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know," Zay sighed. "I talked to Maya and Josh. I wanted to apologize to them."

"So did I," Lucas nodded. "I just feel so guilty."

"Me too," Zay said. "We let this creep into their lives."

"How do we stop him?" Lucas asked, turning to face his best friend.

"I don't know," Zay shook his head. "All I know is that the two of us need to do something. We know his weaknesses and now we need to protect our friends."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Riley was walking to Topanga's to meet her friends. She decided to just walk on her own because she wanted to clear her mind. She knew that Farkle was right with everything he had said to her. She knew that Eric was only trying to upset her but she decided that she was not going to give him that power. He was not going to come between her friends or her relationship. Their group was stronger and no creep could come between them. She heard her phone ring in her pocket and she reached to get it but stopped when she saw a figure step in front of her. She tried to see their face but it was too dark to get a clear image.

"Hello Riley," the voice sent chills through Riley's body. He finally stepped into the light and Riley's stomach dropped.

"Eric," Riley whispered.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 24**

"Have any of you heard from Riley?" Lucas asked. He checked his phone again to see if there was a message from his girlfriend.

"Isn't she with Maya?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend. "Maya texted me to say she was coming with Riley."

"Riley said she was coming alone," Lucas scrunched his eyebrows together.

"What's happening here?" Farkle asked. He looked at Lucas first and then Josh, both faces filling with concern.

"I don't know," Zay shook his head and scratched the back of his neck.

"You don't think this has something to do with Eric do you?" Claire asked. She leaned into Zay's side and was suddenly worried that something bad happened to her two friends. Zay kissed the top of her head and then looked over at Lucas.

"What do you think? Do you think he would go that far?" Zay asked. He knew that Eric was messed up but he would never physically hurt anyone. Right?

"I don't know," Lucas shook his head.

"Let me call Riley," Smackle said.

"I'll call Maya," Claire suggested. Both girls pulled out their phones and dialed their phone numbers. Josh watched Claire's face and leaned forward anxiously. Lucas tried to gauge Smackle's face for a reaction and nervously bounced his knee. Claire hung up first and then shook her head. "No answer."

"Riley didn't answer either," Smackle sighed.

"I don't like this," Josh said. He stood up and then looked back at his friends. "I don't like this at all."

"Where are you going?" Farkle asked.

"I have to find Maya," Josh said.

"Yeah I have to find Riley," Lucas said, standing up as well.

"Let us come with you," Zay said.

"You guys wait here in case they show up," Josh said.

"Call us when you find out anything," Farkle insisted. He felt his stomach start to hurt. Nothing could happen to Riley or Maya. That would just be too much for him to handle.

"We will," Lucas nodded. He shared a look with Josh and then the two of them left Topanga's.

"Do you guys have a really bad feeling about all of this?" Claire asked, a sigh escaping her.

"I hope they are okay," Smackle whispered. Farkle pulled Smackle into his arms and held her close. Zay leaned his head against Claire's and looked out the door. Hopefully Lucas and Josh knew what they were doing.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Do you know what your boyfriend was like in Texas?" Eric asked, raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Riley asked. Her whole body was tense and she was terrified of the guy in front of her. She twirled her promise ring around her finger and knew that Lucas would find her. Lucas would always be there for her when she needed him most.

"Why would I hurt you?" Eric asked, crossing his arms and looking at the girl in front of him.

"Because hurting me would hurt Maya and Lucas," Riley said.

"I'm not cruel like that," Eric shook his head.

"I find that hard to believe," Riley snorted.

"Excuse me?" Eric glared at the brunette.

"You have been following my best friend around for months and taking pictures of her. You have had some sick fantasy in your mind because of something Lucas said so many years ago. If you ask me, you are pretty cruel. You are trying to mess with her life," Riley explained. Eric moved closer to Riley and she sucked in a breath. Stay strong, she kept reminding herself. Just keep thinking of Maya and Lucas and you will be okay she told herself.

"Why were you only the pretty brunette?" Eric raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't he describe you as beautiful too?"

"Because Lucas knows there is more to a person than their looks. He actually took the time to get to know me instead of being some creep. There is more to a person than just being beautiful or pretty. If you actually took the time to feel something, then maybe you would understand that too," Riley snapped.

"Didn't it bother you just a little bit to know that's what he thought of your best friend?" Eric asked.

"Maybe when I was thirteen years old but I actually let Lucas get to know me. I know in my heart he thinks of me as more than just a pretty brunette and that's okay with me. I know he thinks I'm beautiful and someone like you isn't going to take that away from me," Riley said. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Eric.

"Well aren't you just an optimistic person," Eric sneered.

"My friends don't call me sunshine for nothing," Riley said. "If I were you, I'd let me walk away now. You know Texas Lucas better than anyone and I wouldn't want to be here when he finds you because trust me, he will."

"Do you think I'm scared of your boyfriend?" Eric snapped.

"I would be," Lucas said as he walked up to the two. Riley felt relief fill her and then her stomach drop when she saw the look on her boyfriend's face. It was pure rage and it scared her a little.

"Lucas," Riley whispered. He walked over towards her, not before glaring at Eric on the way. He grabbed onto her arms and seemed to be looking her over.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Lucas quietly asked.

"I'm okay," Riley promised and then softly smiled. "I knew you'd find me."

"What are you hoping to accomplish here?" Lucas asked, turning back to Eric and directing his question at him.

"You wouldn't understand," Eric rolled his eyes. Lucas stepped closer to Eric and Riley sucked in a breath.

"Stay away from Maya and Riley," Lucas snapped. "I don't want to see you near either of them again."

"Aw, what's the matter Lucas? We can't share?" Eric taunted. Riley saw her boyfriend's hand clench into a fist and then he took a step back.

"I'm not going to hit you," Lucas shook his head. "That would be stooping down to your level and I've grown up too much for that."

"New York has really softened you up," Eric taunted.

"Or I finally met people that believed in me and knew I was a good person," Lucas snapped. Eric rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm only going to say this one more time. Don't come near us again. Consider this your second warning." He turned to face Riley and grabbed her hand. "Let's go, Riley."

"Okay," Riley agreed and walked off with her boyfriend, leaving Eric there alone. Once they were far enough away from him, Riley stopped the two. She saw her boyfriend look down at her curiously and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm proud of you."

"For what?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know how badly you wanted to hit him but you didn't," Riley said.

"I promised you no more punches," Lucas said.

"You've come a long way Lucas," Riley whispered.

"It's all because of you," Lucas insisted. Riley lifted herself up and kissed her boyfriend.

"I love you," Riley said.

"I love you too," Lucas promised and then pulled her in for a hug. There was still that part of him that wanted to go back and hit Eric but something bigger stopped him. There was something greater holding him back and she was in his arms at this moment.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Riley!" Smackle exclaimed, rushing over and pulling the girl into a hug when she saw her walk into Topanga's with Lucas. Riley widened her eyes in surprise but hugged her friend back.

"Hey Smackle," Riley said and then pulled back. She noticed all of her friends staring at her with looks of relief on their faces. "What's going on?"

"We were really worried something bad happened to you," Farkle said. Riley could hear the relief in his voice and she rested a hand on his shoulder before giving it a squeeze.

"I'm okay," Riley promised. She sat down next to Lucas and launched into the story of her confrontation with Eric.

"I'm proud of you, sunshine. You really stood up for yourself," Zay said.

"Yeah Riley," Farkle nodded in agreement. "You've really come a long way."

"He tried to hurt my best friend," Riley shrugged. She felt Lucas wrap and arm around her waist before pulling her close to him. She looked up at him and saw the look of pride in his eyes. "Speaking of, where is Maya?" She noticed everyone look down at that question and avoid her eyes. "What's going on?" Riley asked and was greeted with silence. She looked up at Lucas and raised an eyebrow. "Lucas?"

"Josh went to look for her," Lucas sighed.

"Look for her?" Riley repeated. "What's going on?"

"She sent Josh a text that she was coming with you but then Lucas said you told him you were coming alone," Claire asked. "We tried to call her but she didn't answer her phone."

"We thought Eric might have her but he was clearly with you," Farkle said.

"Then what's going on?" Smackle asked. Riley scrunched her eyebrows together and looked down at her lap.

"A distraction," Riley mumbled.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I was a distraction," Riley said. "He wanted you to think he was going to do something to me but the whole time he was setting a trap for Maya."

"Where do you think they are?" Smackle asked.

"The art studio," Riley said and quickly stood up. She pulled out her cell phone and called her uncle.

 _"_ _Hello?" Josh answered on the second ring._

"She's at the art studio," Riley quickly said.

 _"_ _Riley? You're okay?" Josh asked._

"No time for that," Riley said. "Uncle Josh, go to the art studio. That's where she is."

 _"_ _You're sure?" Josh asked._

"I'm completely positive," Riley insisted. "You get to her and I'll take care of the rest."

 _"_ _Thanks Riley," Josh said before hanging up._

"How do you know she's at the art studio?" Claire asked.

"That's where we found the pictures. That's the place that has significance to his sick obsession with her. That's where he wants to be alone with her," Riley explained.

"So what do we do now?" Zay asked.

"Hope that my uncle gets there fast," Riley sighed and looked at her friends. She really hoped that Josh got there and soon.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Maya walked into the art studio and looked around curiously. She had the note from Josh in her hand that he left her, telling her to meet him here. She looked down at her phone and saw that it was seven, just like he said in the note. She was about to call him but decided not to. He was not always on time so she would give a few more minutes. She had texted him earlier in the night that she would be going to Topanga's with Riley, so she was surprised that he left her the note. She decided it must be important if he wanted to meet here before going to meet their friends, like they planned. She walked further into the studio and felt her stomach drop. There were pictures of her all around the studio and the easels. She was starting to realize that it was not her boyfriend who sent her that letter but Eric. She quickly turned to leave but saw him standing there.

"Eric," Maya widened her eyes.

"Do you like?" Eric asked, gesturing around the studio.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked.

"I'm showing you just how much I appreciate you," Eric said. He walked past her and over to his easel. He took a seat and then gestured for her to sit with him at the one next to his. "Come sit with me."

"I," Maya mumbled but he shot her a glare. She quickly walked over and took a seat next to him.

"Do you remember the first time the two of us sat here and painted together?" Eric asked. He ran his finger down the easel and then looked over at her.

"Of course I do," Maya said. "You told me that you have wanted to be an artist since you were a kid."

"You remembered," Eric widened his eyes.

"Of course I remember," Maya said.

"You know I never told anyone that before?" Eric asked and then looked back at his easel. Maya shifted in her seat and wondered what his plan was. "You were the first person that I ever told my dreams to. My parents think I'm majoring in law."

"Oh?" Maya asked. She decided it was best to keep him talking so she could come up with a plan.

"They don't understand what it's really like to be an artist," Eric snarled. He turned to look at Maya and smiled at her. It sent chills through her body and made her want to throw up. "You understand that. You have always understood me in a way no one else could."

"Why are you doing this?" Maya finally asked.

"Because we are meant to be together," Eric slammed down on the easel and quickly stood up. Maya jumped to her feet and felt the panic start to fill her body. "Ever since I heard about you all those years ago, I knew you were the one for me. I could feel it in my gut."

"Eric," Maya shook her head. She suddenly saw Josh look into the studio and relief filled her. He held a finger up to his lips and gestured to keep him talking. He gave her that extra confidence that she needed to be strong in this moment.

"Why can't you just admit that we are meant to be together?" Eric snapped.

"Because we aren't!" Maya exclaimed. "I have never once had feelings for you and I never will."

"Why? Because of your boyfriend?" Eric spat.

"Exactly because of him. He is more of a man then you ever will be," Maya snapped. "You are never going to be with me. There is only one guy for me and his name is Joshua Matthews."

"I'm going to give you a chance to take that back," Eric glared at her and slowly walked towards her. Maya sucked in a breath and closed her eyes.

"Never," Maya shook her head. "I am never going to love you."

"You little," Eric snarled and went to lunge at her but was tackled to the ground by Josh. Maya took a step back and widened her eyes. She saw Eric try to hit her boyfriend but Josh was quicker and punched him in the face. Fists were thrown and Maya pleaded for them to stop. She felt frozen in her spot and desperately needed someone to show up and held her. Suddenly she heard sirens and Eric quickly stood up and widened his eyes. He turned to glare at Maya. "You called the cops?"

"No," Maya shook her head and looked at Josh, who shook his head in return. Suddenly she realized who it was. "Riley," she whispered and love for her best friend filled her chest.

"Hands up!" The first officer called as he rushed into the art studio before Eric could sneak away.

Eric quickly put his hands up and Maya rushed over to Josh's side. He pulled her into his arms and held her while the officer read Eric his rights and arrested him for stalking. She saw him get handcuffed and watched as he glared at her. He continued to shout that this was not over but from where Maya was standing, it looked pretty done to her. Another officer took statements from Maya and Josh before following his partner out of the art studio. Josh just held Maya in his arms and let her cry out all the fears that she had been feeling. He held her and whispered to her that it was going to be okay. Maya heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see her friends rushing into the art studio.

"Peaches!" Riley exclaimed. The two girls rushed towards each other and held the other one close. Everyone watched as the two best friends clung to each other for dear life and knew that they were giving the other one strength and comfort.

"You called the cops," Maya said. She pulled back and the two girls looked at each, both faces full of tears.

"I couldn't let him hurt you," Riley shook her head.

"How did you know he was going to be here?" Maya asked.

"Best friend telepathy," Riley shrugged and then smiled at her best friend. Maya smiled and pulled her best friend into another hug.

"Oh I can't take it anymore," Zay said and threw his arms around the two girls. Everyone laughed and suddenly everyone was joining the group hug and holding each other close.

That was the thing about this group. They have been through the best and the worst together. They experienced heartbreak and pain. They watched relationships change and grow. They welcomed new members to their group. Love grew into serious relationships and relationships blossomed right in front of their eyes. They held each other while they cried and promised it would be okay in the end. They laughed uncontrollably and built memories that they would cherish forever. Through it all, one thing never changed. The love they had for each other would always be strong and would always be forever. Their friendship would always remain the most important thing to them and give them the strength they needed every day.


	25. Chapter 25

**I know I made it seem like the last chapter was the end, but I never meant to end it there! I still have more to write for our favorite characters! So everything has been fairly smooth for the four couples and their relationships have been strong. They are in college though and one of the couples will be facing some tough waters coming up! So stick with me and let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 25**

"I can't believe winter break is over already," Riley sighed. She dropped onto the bed in her dorm room and smiled when Sophia joined her.

"Right?" Sophia asked, widening her eyes. "It went by way too fast."

"How are things with Justin?" Riley asked.

"Over," Sophia sighed.

"What?" Riley widened her eyes. "What happened? The two of you were so into each other before we left for winter break."

"He decided that he wanted to get back together with his ex-girlfriend," Sophia said.

"I'm sorry Sophia," Riley said. She shot her roommate a sympathetic smile and Sophia just shrugged in return.

"It's okay," Sophia insisted. "Maybe one day I'll find my Lucas."

"You're Lucas?" Riley repeated, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Oh please," Sophia tossed a pillow at her best friend and laughed. "Everyone wants to find someone that loves them and looks at them the way Lucas does with you."

"You'll find him," Riley promised. She could not stop the smile that crept up on her face. She really was lucky to have found someone as amazing as Lucas. There was not a day that went by where she was not thankful that she was klutzy and fell into his lap all those years ago.

"Maybe one day," Sophia shrugged. She looked over at the picture frame on her roommate's dresser and raised an eyebrow. "Who is that?"

"Who is who?" Riley asked, turning around to face all of the picture frames she had on her dresser.

"That one," Sophia said. She stood up and pointed to the picture of Riley and Farkle. She had her head rested on his shoulder and they were smiling at the camera. It was from the summer before they left for school and they all went to Farkle's family's beach house for a long weekend.

"That's Farkle," Riley said with a smile.

"He's really cute," Sophia said.

"He's engaged," Riley said.

"He is?" Sophia asked, turning around and raising an eyebrow at her roommate.

"Yup," Riley nodded. She pointed to a picture of her with Smackle and Maya. "To Smackle, the dark haired one."

"How long have they been together?" Sophia asked.

"Since middle school," Riley said. "They were on opposing sides of debate team and one day they decided they liked being on the same team better. They've been together ever since."

"What is it with you and your friends?" Sophia laughed. "Do you all meet your soulmates when you're in middle school?"

"Zay and Claire met in high school," Riley teased.

"Well excuse me," Sophia teased and laughed.

"Are you hungry?" Riley asked, climbing out of the bed. "I could go for a cheese burger and fries."

"It's like you read my mind," Sophia agreed. Riley noticed Sophia look at the picture of Farkle once more and then walk to grab her purse. She knew that look, she had seen that look before. She used to have that look when she was in middle school. That was the look of someone who had a crush on someone else and Riley really hoped that was not the case. She did not want to see her roommate get her heartbroken.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I'm telling you Lucas, she was looking at the picture of Farkle like I used to look at you. A naïve little middle schooler with a huge crush," Riley explained.

"Used to?" Lucas repeated, a smirk gracing his face. "You don't look at me like that anymore?"

"Oh whatever," Riley playfully rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder.

"So you think Sophia has a crush on Farkle?" Lucas asked.

"I mean she never met him, so I don't think you can call it a crush," Riley said. "She definitely was interested in him though. She just kept looking at the picture of him like he was a celebrity."

"So it's not a good time to mention that he's coming to visit this weekend, is it?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He is?" Riley widened her eyes in excitement. "Why? We've only been back to school for like two weeks."

"He said he wanted to see the enemy school," Lucas smirked.

"Of course he did," Riley shook her head and laughed. "Is Smackle coming too?"

"She's going to be a last minute decision," Lucas said. "She has some group project she's working on so she doesn't know for sure yet if they are going to meet this weekend."

"Well it will still be fun to see Farkle!" Riley exclaimed.

"I bet I know someone else who is really excited to see him," Lucas smirked.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed. She nudged his side and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close. He kissed the top of her head and the two of them laughed.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Josh said. Maya looked up from her text book and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hey," Maya said. She watched as Josh walked over and took a seat on the bed with her.

"How are you doing?" Josh asked.

"Fine," Maya shrugged and closed the text book. "Eric was officially thrown out of school."

"Isn't he still in jail?" Josh asked.

"I think so," Maya nodded. "The last I heard he was."

"How are you holding up?" Josh asked.

"The nightmares are gone," Maya said. "I'm finally sleeping through the night and don't need coffee to keep me awake anymore."

"That's good," Josh said, resting a hand on her back.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Maya asked, looking up at her boyfriend. "Are you going to take the job?"

"I turned it down," Josh said.

"What?" Maya quickly sat up and widened her eyes. "I know you were back and forth, but what made you decide to turn it down?"

"My heart would never be in Boston. I could try to force something and try to build a life there but I would never be happy," Josh explained. "I want to stay wherever you are."

"Are you sure, Josh?" Maya asked. She felt her heart beating in her chest and she bit her lip. She did not want to get her hopes up, just in case he changed his mind.

"There will be a million journalist jobs but there is only one you," Josh insisted. He reached out to grab Maya's hand and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. "I want to be here with you."

"You're not going to grow to resent me over this?" Maya asked, fear building inside her chest.

"I could never resent you," Josh promised. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a box for her.

"What is that?" Maya asked, looking down at the box and then her boyfriend curiously.

"Open it," Josh urged. Maya took the box from him and slowly opened it. Inside she saw a beautiful gold heart locket and when she opened it, she saw a picture of the two of them on the left from when they first started dating and a picture of them from recently on the right side.

"Josh," Maya whispered. She closed the locket and then turned around, allowing him to buckle the lock for her. "It's so beautiful," she whispered and turned around to face him again.

"I remember the story you told me about the locket of the family you found and how you always wanted one," Josh said. "I even had it engraved for you."

"You did?" Maya asked, she looked down at the locket and saw writing on the back of the heart. The word _someday_ was written in cursive. "Someday," she whispered and smiled at her boyfriend.

"That's what I promised you all those years ago and I'm a man of my word," Josh smirked.

"You were worth the wait," Maya promised. Josh leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend.

"So, how about tacos?" Josh smirked. Maya laughed and kissed her boyfriend again.

"It's like you get me," Maya teased and then laughed when he pulled her off the bed and out of her dorm room.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Are you sure you can't come?" Farkle asked, stuffing another shirt into his duffle bag.

"I'm sure," Smackle nodded. "I really wish I could but unfortunately the group wants to meet every day this weekend."

"How do you already have a group project?" Farkle asked. "The semester just started two weeks ago."

"Science waits for no one," Smackle said. "You know this honey."

"That I do," Farkle laughed.

"I will miss you though," Smackle sighed. Farkle smiled and walked over to where she was sitting on his bed. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You know I always miss you when I'm not with you," Farkle insisted. "I will be back before you know it."

"You better not find yourself another ivy league lady mister," Smackle playfully narrowed her eyes at her fiancée and he laughed.

"There is no one else in the world I would rather spend my life with," Farkle promised.

"How about you buy me a milk shake then?" Smackle teased.

"You and your milkshakes," Farkle laughed and leaned forward to kiss her.

"What can I say?" Smackle sighed. "They are my one true love."

"So now I have to compete with milkshakes?" Farkle raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry honey, I love you more," Smackle teased.

"You better!" Farkle exclaimed. The engaged couple shared one more kiss and then Farkle wrapped an arm around her shoulders before guiding her out of the dorm room.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So, my advisor said I can retake that class over the summer and then be on track to graduate like I was originally supposed to," Zay explained into the phone.

 _"_ _Is that what you are going to do?" Claire asked._

"I think so," Zay said and then sighed. "I don't want to delay college any longer than I have to."

 _"_ _Well, that's the spirit," Claire laughed. "So that means you will be in Jersey for the summer?"_

"Not the whole summer," Zay said. "Summer classes only really go for like a month."

 _"_ _Well that sucks we won't get to be together right away," Claire sighed._

"You can always come visit me," Zay insisted.

 _"_ _I know," Claire said. "I just hate doing this whole distance thing. Even if it is only a train ride away."_

"I know babe," Zay sighed. "Me too."

 _"_ _I just miss you," Claire said._

"I miss you too," Zay promised. "I'm always a phone call or train ride away. We will always work through anything that we need to."

 _"_ _I love you," Claire said. There was always that part of her that was concerned about the distance between them. She knew long distance relationships did not always last. Were she and Zay strong enough to last?_

"I love you too babe," Zay said and then smiled. "Now tell me about your crazy professor," he said and then laughed when he heard her voice launch into the story. She sounded animated and bright. There was something about her voice that could always brighten his day, no matter what. He just hoped that the distance did not come between them.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

 _"_ _Do you think long distance relationships last?" Zay asked._

"What?" Lucas asked, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder blade while he looked through his backpack for a text book. "Why would you ask me that?"

 _"_ _I'm just worried about my relationship with Claire," Zay admitted._

"Are you two having problems?" Lucas asked. He finally held the phone in his hand and sat down at his desk.

 _"_ _No," Zay said._

"But?" Lucas asked, hearing the skepticism in his best friend's voice.

 _"_ _But what if Claire and I drift apart?" Zay asked. "What if being apart strains our relationship?"_

"Are you overthinking this?" Lucas asked. "You tend to that a lot."

 _"_ _I have to take a summer class," Zay sighed. "That way I can graduate on time."_

"So that's what's going on," Lucas finally realized the situation. "You're worried that Claire is going to hate waiting for you."

 _"_ _Wouldn't you think Riley would if you had to stay at school longer without her?" Zay asked._

"No," Lucas said. "You just have to trust your relationship. You and Claire have something pretty great and I wouldn't let your concerns get in the way of that."

 _"_ _I guess," Zay sighed._

"Don't overthink it man," Lucas insisted. "Trust your love for Claire."

 _"_ _Thanks Lucas," Zay said._

"What are best friends for?" Lucas said. He could still hear the doubt in his best friend's tone and really hoped that he did not let his fear get the best of him. He had something really great with Claire and he did not want to see him lose that.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Farkle!" Riley exclaimed. She rushed forward and hugged her friend, who hugged her tightly in return.

"Hey Riley," Farkle greeted.

"You would think the two of you haven't seen each other in months," Lucas teased. Farkle stepped back from Riley, laughed and then gave Lucas one of those manly hugs that Riley always teased them about.

"Well when we all go from seeing each other every day and then spend a whole month together to not seeing each other again, you kind of miss them," Riley said and then smiled at her boyfriend. "Plus, don't pretend you weren't anxiously awaiting his arrival. All you've talked about is Farkle coming to visit."

"Aw, did you miss me man?" Farkle teased his friend.

"Oh whatever," Lucas rolled his eyes and playfully shot his girlfriend a look. He turned his attention back to Farkle and nodded at his duffle bag. "So my roommate left town for the weekend and he said it's cool if you use his bed. He just demands you wash the sheets after."

"He really said that?" Riley asked, raising an amused eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"He said nothing is nastier than dirty sheets," Lucas said.

"Is your roommate a neat freak?" Farkle asked.

"Not even close," Lucas shook his head. "He is just really picky about clean sheets."

"That's interesting," Farkle laughed.

"I stopped trying to understand him a long time ago," Lucas said. "Now, how about we go drop your bag off and get dinner in the student center?"

"Lead the way," Farkle said.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Harvard is definitely much better," Farkle said, walking into the student center with his two friends.

"Oh you wish," Riley rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed with his girlfriend and smirked. "You just wish you went here."

"Not even a little," Farkle shook his head and laughed. The three went to get their food and then found a table in the corner of the student center. "I will give it to you though, the food looks really good."

"It is," Lucas nodded.

"So, how's Smackle?" Riley asked, popping a fry in her mouth and smiling at her friend.

"She's good," Farkle said before taking a sip of water. "She's crazy busy right now with class but you know her, she loves to keep busy with school."

"The same girl we all know and love," Riley laughed. She was about to say something else when she saw Sophia walk into the student center. "Sophia!" She called out. Sophia turned around and smiled at her roommate.

"Hey Riley," Sophia greeted and then turned to face her roommate's boyfriend. "Hey Lucas."

"Hey Sophia," Lucas said.

"Sophia, this is Farkle. Farkle, this is my roommate Sophia," Riley introduced her roommate to her friend. Farkle turned to face Riley's roommate and smiled.

"Hey," Farkle stood up and extended a hand.

"Hi," Sophia said and shook his hand in greeting. Riley looked at her roommates face and noticed the blush creeping up on her cheeks and that she was biting her lip. She nudged Lucas's side and he looked at her curiously. She nodded at Sophia and Lucas looked up, noticing the flustered girl. She was staring at Farkle as he sat back down.

"Do you want to join us?" Farkle asked.

"Sure," Sophia nodded and took a seat between Farkle and Riley.

"You might have been right about that crush," Lucas whispered to Riley. She just shot him a look in return before looking back at Sophia and Farkle. They were already deep in conversation and Riley was not sure how to feel about it. Her roommate looked completely star struck.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 26**

"A coffee for you," Farkle said, handing Riley a to go cup of coffee. She smiled wide and graciously accepted it from him.

"Thanks Farkle," Riley said. She took a sip and savored the rush of caffeine that instantly filled her. "Where's Lucas?"

"He said he had to run to the library to check out a book for one of his classes," Farkle explained. "I told him I would just meet you here like planned and he said he would catch up with us after."

"What did you two do last night?" Riley asked, walking side by side with Farkle around campus.

"Played video games," Farkle laughed. "Zay joined us."

"Of course," Riley laughed. "The three of you could be spread out across the country and still manage to play your video games together."

"You girls aren't the only ones who have your sacred time," Farkle teased. He took a sip of his coffee and then turned to face Riley. "Your roommate is really cool."

"Sophia? She's the best," Riley nodded. "The two of us have gotten along really well since we met on that first day."

"What's she majoring in?" Farkle asked.

"Nursing," Riley said. "She wants to go into pediatric nursing."

"Wow," Farkle widened his eyes. "That's impressive."

"She's really smart," Riley nodded. She looked at him out of the side of her eye and noticed he was looking forward.

"Well the four of us should hang out together before I leave," Farkle suggested.

"Sure," Riley agreed. "We could do dinner or something."

"Awesome," Farkle smiled. Riley was cut off of saying something else when she saw Lucas heading in their direction.

"Hey guys," Lucas greeted. He leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend before smiling at the two. "What's going on?"

"Just walking and talking," Farkle shrugged.

"Farkle suggested that three of us have dinner with Sophia before he leaves town," Riley said. She shot her boyfriend a look, one that he immediately caught on to.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas asked. Farkle noticed the look between the two of them and raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" Farkle asked.

"No," Riley shook her head.

"Are you lying to me?" Farkle asked.

"Would I ever lie to you?" Riley asked.

"I'd hope not," Farkle said.

"So, how about lunch?" Lucas asked, changing the subject.

"Sure," Riley quickly agreed. Farkle shot her one more look but agreed with Lucas. He reached for his phone when it started to ring and quickly answered.

"Hey Smackle," Farkle greeted. He turned and walked away, at the same time Riley let out a sigh.

"Don't you think you should tell him?" Lucas asked, looking over at Farkle and then his girlfriend again.

"Do you think it's my place to?" Riley asked. "I don't want to betray Sophia's trust."

"Technically she didn't ask you to keep it a secret," Lucas pointed out.

"Lucas," Riley shot him a look.

"Look, I think you should tell him. You and Farkle have been best friends forever and the two of you don't keep secrets," Lucas explained. He reached out and brushed a piece of hair off her face. "Don't start keeping things from him now. Especially something like this."

"Why do you always have to be right?" Riley grumbled. Lucas laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's a gift," Lucas teased. Riley shoved him slightly and laughed.

"You're so full of yourself," Riley rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement.

"Just tell him the truth," Lucas insisted.

"Tell who the truth?" Farkle asked, walking back to the pair. Riley and Lucas both looked up and saw Farkle staring at them curiously.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Claire," Maya greeted with a smile. Claire walked over and took a seat on one of the couches at Topanga's with her.

"Hey Maya," Claire said. "Thanks for meeting me."

"Of course!" Maya said. "You sounded really urgent on the phone and like something was bothering you. What's going on?"

"I need your opinion on something," Claire said.

"Anything," Maya nodded. She could see that her friend was really struggling with something and wanted to help her.

"When you and Josh first started dating you were still in high school and he was in college, right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," Maya said.

"Did you two have a hard time spending time together?" Claire asked.

"Sometimes yeah," Maya nodded. "He was adjusting to school and I was getting ready to graduate. We were kind of in two different worlds so it was hard to bring those two worlds together at first."

"Did it put a lot of strain on your relationship?" Claire asked.

"Sort of," Maya admitted. "We would fight over the most ridiculous things. When we were together it sort of felt like we were making up for lost time and never fully living in the moment."

"How did you get through that?" Claire asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We had a real talk," Maya said. "We finally said that we either work on our relationship and stopped fighting or everything was going to fall apart on us." Claire nodded and then looked down at her lap. "Is everything okay, Claire? Is something going on with you and Zay?" Maya asked.

"We're not even that far apart," Claire sighed. "It shouldn't be this hard to be away from him."

"Claire," Maya whispered.

"I feel like I spend all of my time thinking about him or missing him," Claire admitted.

"That's normal," Maya promised. "When you really love someone, you want to spend all of your time with them."

"He has to stay at school longer," Claire said. "He is going to be there a month longer than the rest of us."

"To retake his class?" Maya guessed.

"Yeah," Claire nodded. "That's another month that we are going to be apart."

"I'm sorry Claire," Maya sighed.

"What if I'm the reason he failed? What if the two of us are so focused on making our relationship work that we are losing focus on what should be our main priority right now?" Claire asked. She looked over at Maya and the pain behind her hazel eyes broke Maya's heart. She looked so lost and confused.

"What are you going to do?" Maya asked.

"I don't know," Claire shook her head. "I really don't."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So, you're telling me that your roommate has a crush on me?" Farkle repeated.

"Yes," Riley nodded.

"I don't think anyone has ever really had a crush on me before," Farkle raised an eyebrow.

"Farkle!" Riley exclaimed, widening her eyes.

"Well except Smackle of course," Farkle said. Lucas smirked and shook his head.

"Yes Smackle, you're fiancée," Riley reminded him.

"I know who she is," Farkle said.

"Well if you want to skip out on having dinner with her, then I would totally understand," Riley said.

"Why would I do that?" Farkle asked.

"Because of her crush," Riley said.

"It's a crush, Riley. It's not the end of the world," Farkle shrugged. "Do you know how many girls have had crushes on Lucas?"

"Thanks dude," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"What if she makes a move on you?" Riley asked.

"Then I will politely remind her that I am engaged," Farkle said. "You don't have to worry, Riley. I would never do anything to hurt Smackle."

"Okay," Riley agreed. She then raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Now tell me about all these girls that have had crushes on Lucas."

"Oh jeez," Lucas groaned. Riley smiled up at him and laughed. She felt better now that Farkle knew the truth but she still had doubt in her gut. She knew Sophia was not just going to drop her crush overnight.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

 _"_ _I really think Claire is doubting her relationship with Zay," Maya insisted into the phone._

"But they are so perfect together!" Riley exclaimed.

 _"_ _I know," Maya agreed. "So, what do we do?"_

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, dropping onto her bed and playing with the fringes of her pillow.

 _"_ _How do we fix them?" Maya asked. "You're the problem solver! Solve this!"_

"I don't know if this can be fixed," Riley sighed. "I think, unfortunately, that this is something only time will be able to fix."

 _"_ _That's what I thought you were going to say," Maya groaned._

"Besides, I'm a little preoccupied with this whole dinner tonight," Riley admitted.

 _"_ _She really has a crush on Farkle?" Maya asked. "In all the time we've been friends with him, I don't think I've ever seen a girl try to come between him and Smackle."_

"Farkle seems really calm about the whole thing," Riley said.

 _"_ _Well should he be worried?" Maya asked. "Is Sophia really a threat to his relationship?"_

"I don't think so," Riley said. "I hope not."

 _"_ _Can you imagine Farkle with someone other than Smackle?" Maya asked._

"What?" Riley asked, clearly surprised by her question.

 _"_ _It's just, he's always been with her. The two of them have never really tested the waters and dated other people," Maya explained. "Do you think there is someone out there that they missed?"_

"I don't think so," Riley said. "I know they've been together a long time but they have one of those kinds of love."

 _"_ _It's just crazy to think of them with other people," Maya said._

"I couldn't agree more," Riley said.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So, Riley told me you're engaged," Sophia said. The four were sitting around a booth in one of the diner's near campus.

"Yeah," Farkle nodded. "We got engaged right around our high school graduation."

"Wow," Sophia widened her eyes. "You all really do find your soulmates young."

"Yeah," Farkle laughed and then looked at Riley and Lucas. "There is something about our friend group."

"I think it's fate," Lucas said. Riley smiled at him and leaned into his side.

"So, Riley tells me that you want to be a nurse?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah," Sophia nodded and a bright smile filled her pretty face. "Pediatric more specifically."

"So you must really be into science then?" Lucas asked.

"That was my favorite subject in school," Sophia nodded.

"Really?" Farkle's eyes widened and he turned to face her.

"That was Farkle's favorite subject too," Riley laughed. "It was all he could ever talk about."

"That's not true," Farkle shot her a look and shook his head.

"Oh yes it was," Lucas defended his girlfriend.

"Does your fiancée love science too?" Sophia asked.

"Oh she does," Riley nodded. "That's why she was his perfect match. They were one of those couples."

"Thanks Riley," Farkle rolled his eyes and laughed.

"What? I didn't say it wasn't cute," Riley shrugged.

"You guys sound like you were a really close group growing up," Sophia said.

"I'm pretty sure that we all spent more time with each other than our own families," Lucas smirked.

"There wasn't a day where we weren't together," Farkle agreed.

"That sounds really nice," Sophia said. Riley could tell that she was forcing a smile and something about it made her feel uneasy.

"What about you?" Farkle asked. "Do you still talk to your friends from high school?"

"Oh uh no," Sophia shook her head and looked down.

"Is everything okay, Sophia?" Riley asked.

"I had two friends in high school," Sophia said. "My best friend and my boyfriend."

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"They decided they liked each other more than me," Sophia said.

"You mean?" Riley winced and wanted to pull her roommate into a hug.

"They hooked up behind my back and are now happily together," Sophia nodded.

"I'm so sorry Sophia," Riley sighed.

"It's okay," Sophia insisted. "It made me a stronger person. I would rather find out when I did then later on down the road. I got my fresh start at Yale."

"Hey," Farkle said. "It's their loss. You deserve much better than them. They'll regret it one day."

"Thanks Farkle," Sophia said. She turned to smile at him and he smiled in return. Riley noticed this and kicked her boyfriend's leg under the table.

"Ow!" Lucas exclaimed, breaking the eye contact between Farkle and Sophia.

"What's wrong?" Farkle asked, looking over at his friend and raising a concerned eyebrow.

"Oh nothing," Lucas shook his head when he saw the look on Riley's face. "I hit my leg against the booth and got an odd cramp."

"Well how about we order?" Riley suggested. She kept an eye on Farkle and he shot her an odd look.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So, you leave tomorrow?" Sophia asked. Riley had dragged her boyfriend to the ice cream stand demanding that she needed ice cream, leaving Sophia and Farkle by themselves.

"Yeah," Farkle nodded. "I have an early class on Monday so I should get back and ready for it."

"Those early morning classes will really get you," Sophia laughed.

"You're telling me," Farkle agreed with a laugh. "I take them four days a week."

"Ouch," Sophia winced. "Hey, maybe we could stay in touch?"

"What?" Farkle asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"It's just, I like talking to you and thought maybe we could stay friends. If not, that's totally okay," Sophia insisted.

"No yeah," Farkle nodded. "I would really like that."

"Well give me your phone," Sophia said.

"Why?" Farkle asked.

"So I can put my number in it," Sophia said.

"Right," Farkle laughed. He took out his phone and handed it to her. She punched in her number and then called her cell phone. She fished it out of her pocket and smiled.

"Now I have your number too," Sophia said.

"Awesome," Farkle smiled. He saw Sophia looking down at her phone and heard his phone ring again. Smackle's name and picture popped up on the screen and Farkle stared at it for a minute. He saw Riley and Lucas heading back in their direction, so he silenced the phone and slid it back into his pocket.

"Everything okay?" Riley asked, noticing the look on Farkle's face.

"Everything's great," Farkle nodded. He noticed Riley still looking at him so he just shot her a smile, which seemed to put her at ease.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 27**

"Hey," Sophia smiled when she saw her roommate walk into their dorm room after class.

"Hey," Riley waved and then dropped onto her bed. She closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temple.

"What's wrong?" Sophia asked, walking over and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I think I'm getting sick," Riley sighed. "My head is pounding and my whole body just aches."

"Can I get you anything?" Sophia asked, her eyes softening sympathetically.

"No thanks," Riley shook her head and lifted the covers over her body. "I think a nap is exactly what I need."

"Well I have class so if you need anything after then you can text me," Sophia insisted.

"I will," Riley smiled. She heard Sophia's phone ding and saw her roommate rush over to grab it. Riley adjusted her head on the pillow and then let out a giant yawn. A nap sounded perfect right now. She saw the smile growing on her roommate's face and raised an eyebrow. "Who has got you so happy?"

"What?" Sophia asked, looking up from her phone startled.

"You just got the brightest smile on your face when you looked at your phone," Riley explained. "Did you meet someone?"

"Meet someone?" Sophia repeated. "No. It was just a friend. They said something funny."

"Oh," Riley nodded and then let out a tired sigh.

"Go to sleep," Sophia laughed. "I will see you after class."

"See you," Riley waved at her roommate and then heard the door to her dorm room close. She figured a nap would cure whatever was bothering her. She ran a hand over her face and curled further into her pillows. Within a minute, she was drifting off and her breathing had evened out.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"What?" Riley mumbled. She felt someone running their fingers through her hair and slowly opened her eyes. She was greeted by the sight of her boyfriend looking down at her with concern. "Oh hey."

"Hey princess," Lucas softly smiled. "I got your text. I would have answered but I was in class."

"I know," Riley yawned. "I just wanted to give you a heads up since I wasn't going to be able to meet you for lunch."

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asked.

"Awful," Riley sighed. "I think I might have come down with something."

"Well is there anything I can do to help?" Lucas asked, running his thumb over her cheek.

"Want to lay down with me?" Riley asked. Lucas kicked off his shoes and then got into the bed with her. He pulled his girlfriend into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Riley let out a sigh of content and rested her cheek on his chest. "I feel better already."

"Oh yeah?" Lucas asked, looking down with a smirk.

"You always make me feel better," Riley insisted. "How was class?"

"Good," Lucas shrugged. "I have a test next week so that's going to suck."

"I'm sorry," Riley whispered and then looked up at her boyfriend. "I bet you're going to ace the test though."

"We'll see," Lucas laughed.

"Do you feel like everything is going too well?" Riley suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"I just feel like everything is too perfect right now," Riley explained.

"Are you worried because there is no drama in our lives right now?" Lucas laughed.

"Have you met our friend group?" Riley asked. "There is always something going on with us."

"Well maybe we should just enjoy it then," Lucas insisted. "Plus, you need to rest and knock out whatever you're battling right now."

"You're right," Riley agreed. She felt her eyes start to get heavy again and before she knew it she was dozing off. Lucas looked down and smirked at his half-asleep girlfriend.

"I love you," Lucas whispered.

"Love you," Riley mumbled and then felt Lucas kiss the top of her head before she fell asleep in the love of her life's arms.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Yeah," a girl mumbled to her friend. "She is the reason he is in jail."

"Are you serious?" Her friend whispered back. Maya's ears perked up but she made sure to keep her eyes trained on the easel in front of her.

"Apparently she led him on and then she made up some story that he was stalking her," the first girl explained. Maya narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on the paint brush.

"How does her boyfriend put up with all of her lies?" The other girl asked.

"If you ask me, he could do much better. Apparently she ruined his last relationship," the first girl said.

"I guess she just likes to ruin guys lives until she gets what she wants," her friend said. The two girls shot Maya a nasty look when she turned around to face them. The blonde quickly grabbed her bag and rushed out of the art studio. She was rushing through campus and slammed right into someone. When she looked up, she saw her boyfriend looking down at her.

"Jeez babe," Josh laughed. "You could have taken me out there."

"Sorry," Maya mumbled and then ran her fingers through her hair. He could see the tears filling the blonde's eyes and widened his own blue eyes.

"What's the matter, Maya?" Josh asked. He reached out and brushed away one of her tears. Maya closed her eyes at his touch and sighed.

"I'm sorry I ruined your life," Maya whispered.

"What?" Josh asked. "Why would you say something like that?"

"I broke up you and Hannah. I put you in the middle of the whole Eric situation. You turned down Boston because of me," Maya said and then brushed away a tear. "I keep ruining everything for you and I don't know why you're even with me anymore."

"Where is this coming from?" Josh asked. It broke his heart to see how upset she looked and he was clearly surprised by what she was saying.

"Josh," Maya whispered and then shook her head.

"No secrets," Josh reminded her. After everything that had happened with Eric, the two agreed that they would not keep secrets from each other. They were going to be open and honest, no matter what the situation was.

"There were some girls in the art studio talking about the whole Eric situation. They said that I keep ruining people's lives, including yours," Maya explained. Josh sighed and reached out to grab her face in his hands.

"They are idiots and have no idea what they are talking about," Josh insisted. "You have not ruined my life, you have made it better. I am the happiest I have ever been in my life and that is because of you."

"Really?" Maya asked, looking into his blue eyes.

"Why are you letting other people's opinions get to you?" Josh asked. "You never have before."

"I'm just so off lately," Maya sighed. "I just don't feel like myself anymore, Josh. I really don't know what's going on with me. Everything has been setting me on edge. I can barely sleep. I feel so sick and scared. I'm a mess."

"Well we are going to get through this," Josh insisted. "Together."

"Even if I'm a mess?" Maya asked.

"You're my mess," Josh insisted with a playful smirk. Maya laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I don't want to feel like this anymore," Maya whispered.

"Then we will get you back on the right track," Josh said.

"I love you," Maya whispered.

"I love you too," Josh promised. He leaned down and kissed her, trying to show her just how much he loved her. When he pulled back, he looked deep into her eyes. "I'm going to get you through this."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"You're phone is beeping," Smackle called out.

She turned the page in her text book and then heard his phone go off again. She looked for Farkle but saw the bathroom door still closed. She grabbed his cell phone off the desk and saw that he had a text message. She looked at the name, expecting to see one of their friends but saw the name Sophia instead. She scrunched her eyebrows together and then placed the phone back on the desk. Who was Sophia? Why was someone named Sophia texting Farkle?

"Did you say something?" Farkle asked, walking back into the room. He dropped on his bed and picked up his text book.

"Who's Sophia?" Smackle asked.

"What?" Farkle asked, looking over at her confused.

"Someone named Sophia just texted you," Smackle said. She tossed the phone onto his bed and he looked down at it before looking up at her.

"It's not what you think," Farkle insisted.

"What do I think?" Smackle asked.

"She's Riley's roommate," Farkle said. "I met her when I went to visit them over the weekend."

"And you two are buddies now?" Smackle asked.

"We got along. She's really into science like us," Farkle explained.

"So that means what?" Smackle asked.

"It doesn't mean anything," Farkle insisted. "She doesn't mean anything. She's just a friend."

"Is she?" Smackle challenged.

"She's someone I look at like I look at Riley," Farkle said.

"I didn't realize you two were that close," Smackle said. She stood up and started to stuff her books into her back pack.

"We aren't," Farkle shook his head.

"I have to go," Smackle said before turning to leave the room. Farkle scrambled off the bed and rushed to grab her arm. She stopped and looked up at him.

"It's nothing," Farkle promised. "She is just a friend. You are the one I am in love with."

"Then why didn't you tell me about her if she meant nothing?" Smackle asked.

"Smackle," Farkle sighed. She gave him one more look before turning and walking out of the dorm room. Farkle watched her go and ran his fingers through his hair. He really messed up.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey man," Lucas said, trying to keep his voice as soft as he could.

 _"_ _Why are you whispering?" Zay asked._

"Riley's asleep," Lucas said.

 _"_ _It's like four in the afternoon," Zay said. "What's wrong with sunshine?"_

"She doesn't feel good," Lucas said. "She thinks she's coming down with something."

 _"_ _Well tell her I said to feel better," Zay said._

"I will," Lucas promised before looking down at his sleeping girlfriend. "What's going on with you? How's Claire?"

 _"_ _I think I'm losing her man," Zay sighed._

"What? Why?" Lucas asked, clearly surprised.

 _"_ _She has just been so distant lately and worried about us. She still thinks because I have to stay longer this summer that we are going to fall apart," Zay explained._

"Well did you tell her that's crazy?" Lucas asked.

 _"_ _No," Zay sighed._

"Well why not?" Lucas demanded.

 _"_ _I can't predict the future, Lucas. I can't know for certain the two of us are going to be together forever. We aren't you and Riley. Our future isn't as clear as yours," Zay said._

"Do you really believe that?" Lucas asked. "Do you really believe that the two of you have such an uncertain future?"

 _"_ _I just know that I need to focus on school right now," Zay said. "I can't keep getting distracted and failing classes."_

"Whatever is meant to be will be man," Lucas promised.

 _"_ _You've been spending too much time with Riley," Zay laughed. "You're starting to sound like her."_

"What can I say? She is a special one," Lucas laughed. He smiled down at his sleeping girlfriend and rested a hand on her back. She was everything to him.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Is that my phone?" Riley mumbled, opening her eyes and trying to rub some of the sleep away. Lucas handed it to her and she saw Smackle was calling. "Hey Smackle."

 _"_ _Who is Sophia?" Smackle's voice boomed in her ears._

"Well hello to you too," Riley said. She slowly sat up and rested her back against the headboard.

 _"_ _Sorry," Smackle sighed._

"Sophia is my roommate. Why do you ask?" Riley asked. Lucas looked at her confused and she just shrugged in return.

 _"_ _Why is she texting my fiancée?" Smackle asked._

"What?" Riley asked, her voice raising slightly. She closed her eyes because she got dizzy and Lucas's stare only intensified.

 _"_ _I saw his phone earlier today and saw a text message from her. He said he met her when he was visiting you over the weekend," Smackle explained._

"Oh wow," Riley said. "I didn't know that they were texting friends."

 _"_ _Should I be worried?" Smackle asked._

"What did Farkle say when you asked him?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _He said that she means nothing and that she is only a friend," Smackle said. Riley could hear the uncertainty in her friend's voice and it made her sad._

"Then I would trust him," Riley insisted. "They are only friends, if that. They met once and bonded over science. She is really not a threat. I wouldn't be worried at all. He loves you."

 _"_ _I hate feeling insecure," Smackle sighed._

"I can relate," Riley insisted.

 _"_ _How do you handle it?" Smackle asked. She knew that Riley really battled with insecurity issues and that she was the perfect person to talk to about them._

"I believe what Lucas is telling me. I chose to trust his words and actions," Riley said. Lucas smiled at her and she leaned into his side.

 _"_ _I'm going to trust Farkle," Smackle said._

"You should," Riley insisted. "Farkle has never been a liar or someone to hurt other people. He loves you and only you."

 _"_ _Thanks Riley," Smackle said._

"What are maid of honors for?" Riley teased. The two girls said their goodbyes and then Riley hung up the phone before turning to face her boyfriend.

"What the heck was that about?" Lucas asked.

"Sophia," Riley sighed and then proceeded to tell him everything. Lucas listened patiently and then raised an eyebrow when she finished.

"I didn't realize that the two of them got along that well," Lucas said.

"I didn't either," Riley said. She rested her head on Lucas's shoulder and sighed. "You don't think Farkle is going to do something stupid, right?"

"I think he's too smart for that," Lucas said. "I wouldn't worry."

"I just hope that he knows what he's doing," Riley sighed. "I don't want to see him throw everything away over something like this."

"He won't," Lucas insisted. "He loves Smackle too much for that. Sophia really means nothing to him."

"I hope so," Riley whispered.

The two continued to talk without realizing that Sophia had gotten back from her class earlier. She was leaning against a wall that blocked her from their sight. She was holding a bottle of ginger ale for Riley and she had heard everything that the couple just said. She rested her back against the wall and closed her eyes. She clutched the bottle to her chest and opened her eyes. A tear fell down her face when she heard Lucas say that she meant nothing. She brushed away the tear but another one fell in its place. Those words really stung.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 28**

"Hey babe," Lucas said with a smile. Riley looked up from the book she was reading and smiled when he got closer to her table.

"Hey," Riley smiled brightly. Lucas leaned down and kissed his girlfriend before sitting next to her.

"How was class?" Lucas asked.

"Boring," Riley shrugged and then closed her book. She turned to face her boyfriend and grabbed his hand. "We need to talk."

"Uh oh," Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Riley asked, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"A boyfriend never likes to hear his girlfriend say those horrible four words," Lucas said. He then narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"What?" Riley widened her eyes and swatted his arm. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Then what's going on?" Lucas asked. He knew that she was not breaking up with him but it was fun to tease her.

"Sophia heard you," Riley said.

"Heard me?" Lucas repeated and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"She heard you say that she meant nothing," Riley sighed.

"When in the world did I say that?" Lucas asked, completely baffled. That did not sound like something he would say. He always really liked Sophia and thought she was a good person.

"The other day when we were talking about her and Farkle. I guess you said that she meant nothing to him and she kind of took it the wrong way," Riley explained.

"Oh," Lucas mumbled and then ran a hand over the back of his neck. "Well damn, I didn't mean it like that. Is she really mad at me?"

"I don't think she's mad," Riley shook her head. "I think she's just upset."

"I should apologize to her," Lucas sighed.

"I kind of already did for you," Riley winced. Lucas raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas laughed.

"She was looking at me with those sad eyes and I panicked! I figured that you would have apologized if you were there," Riley rambled and it only caused her boyfriend to smirk more.

"We really do have one brain, don't we?" Lucas asked.

"That's a good thing, right?" Riley blushed.

"You've always been able to read my mind," Lucas pointed out.

"That's how I know you're going to kiss me right now," Riley teased.

"Am I really?" Lucas raised an eyebrow and inched closer to his girlfriend.

"Yes you are," Riley nodded. Lucas leaned so close that their faces were just inches apart and then he smiled.

"That's not what I was thinking," Lucas whispered. Riley blushed and bit her lip. "I was thinking that I love you."

"Well that works for me too," Riley smiled. Lucas then closed the gap and finally kissed her.

"But I'm always open to kissing you," Lucas laughed. Riley shook her head and kissed him once more.

"You're lucky that I love you," Riley teased. Lucas smiled because her words were completely true. He was reminded every day just how lucky he was to have her.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"No please don't," Maya gasped and then jolted awake. She rested a hand on her chest and ran her fingers through her blonde locks. She was sweating and her heart was racing. She felt her boyfriend reach out and rest a hand on her back. Josh started to rub circles around her lower back and then slowly sat up next to her.

"Another one?" Josh quietly asked.

"When will these stop?" Maya whispered and felt her eyes well with tears. She thought the nightmares were gone. She thought she could sleep peacefully and not be haunted in her sleep of Eric but she was wrong.

"What can I do?" Josh asked, moving one of his hands to her cheek and running his thumb back and forth.

Maya looked over at her boyfriend and felt her heart clench. He looked exhausted. He had dark circles underneath his eyes from lack of sleep. He had stubble starting to fill in around his face from the lack of effort to shave in the morning. He had been her rock through this all. Since Josh had a single dorm room, he had let her stay over with him whenever she felt nervous or was too afraid to fall asleep. He held her close when she woke up shaking and he brushed away the tears that fell down her face. He listened as she recounted the nightmare and whispered reassurance that he would not let anything bad happen to her.

"Make them stop," Maya sighed. Josh leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.

"I wish I could," Josh said. "I really do."

"Do you think that one day they will stop?" Maya asked.

"Absolutely," Josh nodded. "You aren't going to feel like this forever. We are going to get through this."

"I think I want to go see him," Maya suddenly said, surprising both herself and her boyfriend.

"What?" Josh asked, widening his eyes. "Why would you want to do something like that?"

"So I can understand," Maya said.

"He's a creep, Maya. What more is there to understand?" Josh asked.

"Josh," Maya sighed and got out of the bed. "I need to see him again so that I can finally put this behind me."

"I think that's a terrible idea," Josh said. He got out of the bed and crossed his arms.

"Why?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Because he is already so much in your head. I think seeing him is only going to make it worse for you," Josh explained.

"Well how else am I supposed to move forward?" Maya asked.

"Maybe going to see someone is a good idea," Josh suggested.

"Do you mean a therapist?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It couldn't hurt," Josh said. Maya narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Sometimes talking to someone that isn't so involved in the situation is helpful."

"I'm not going to a therapist," Maya shook her head. "I don't need help."

"Maya," Josh sighed.

"It's not happening," Maya insisted. "I don't need to talk to someone about my feelings."

"Then why do you want to see Eric?" Josh challenged.

"So I can see that he is really locked away!" Maya snapped and then dropped to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and brushed away a tear. Josh's eyes softened and he sat down next to her.

"Babe," Josh whispered.

"I'm afraid that one day he is going to walk into the art studio and be a free man," Maya admitted. Josh wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"That's not going to happen," Josh insisted.

"You can't promise me that," Maya mumbled into his chest.

"No I can't," Josh said and then lifted her head to look into his eyes. "But I can promise that I will always be there to protect you."

"Always?" Maya asked.

"Always," Josh nodded and then kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to get her back, you know that right?" Maya asked.

"Who?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow. He saw her look up into his eyes and smile.

"I am going to get back to being the real Maya Hart," Maya said.

"She hasn't gone anywhere," Josh promised. He leaned forward and she met him halfway before sharing a kiss.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

 _"_ _Hey man," Lucas greeted and dropped onto his bed._

"Hey," Farkle said into the phone.

 _"_ _What's going on?" Lucas asked._

"Nothing," Farkle sighed. "I'm just waiting for Smackle to get out of class."

 _"_ _How are the two of you?" Lucas asked._

"Good I guess," Farkle said. "I'm taking her out to dinner tonight."

 _"_ _So you two resolved the whole Sophia situation?" Lucas asked._

"I think I finally convinced her that there is really nothing going on between the two of us," Farkle said.

 _"_ _Is that the truth?" Lucas asked._

"Lucas!" Farkle protested.

 _"_ _I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't ask," Lucas insisted._

"There is nothing going on between the two of us," Farkle said.

 _"_ _Do you still talk to her?" Lucas asked._

"You know, now that I think about it I haven't heard from her in a few days. I had texted her back the other day but then she never answered me," Farkle explained.

 _"_ _Oh," Lucas said and winced. "That's odd."_

"Has she said anything to Riley?" Farkle asked.

 _"_ _It may be my fault," Lucas admitted and then proceeded to tell his friend everything._

"Oh man Lucas," Farkle sighed.

 _"_ _I really didn't mean it the way she thought," Lucas promised._

"She must be really hurt," Farkle said.

 _"_ _I apologized to her and she forgave me," Lucas said._

"Maybe I should text her and see if she's okay," Farkle said.

 _"_ _Farkle," Lucas sighed. "Don't lead her on."_

"I'm not leading her on!" Farkle insisted. "I'm just being her friend. I'm treating her the way I would treat Riley, Maya or Claire. Why can't I just be friends with her? Why is that so hard for everyone to understand?"

 _"_ _You can," Lucas said._

"Look," Farkle said and then let out a long sigh. "I am completely in love with Smackle. There is no time or universe where I am not in love with her. Sophia is just a friend. She is someone I can really see myself being friends with and that's it. I'm not attracted to her in any kind of romantic way. The thought honestly has never even crossed my mind once. I just want to be her friend. Smackle is the one I want to spend my life with."

 _"_ _Then I am on board with your friendship," Lucas said. "I should've understood from the beginning or just asked you point blank what you were feeling."_

"I just wish everyone wouldn't have made it something it wasn't," Farkle said.

 _"_ _Maybe you should tell all of this to Smackle," Lucas said._ Farkle was about to answer when he saw his fiancée standing in front of him and looking at him intently. She was biting her lip and looked like she was fight off tears.

"I think she heard me," Farkle said and then quickly hung up. He took a step closer to his fiancée and she smiled softly at him.

"Did you mean all of that?" Smackle asked.

"Of course I did," Farkle nodded. He took her hand in his and kissed the inside of her wrist. "I've always been in love with you and have always wanted to be with you. There has never been anyone else."

"I'm sorry for doubting that," Smackle sighed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry for making you doubt that," Farkle said.

"I love you so much," Smackle whispered. Farkle grabbed her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. When they pulled back the two shared a smile. It was a smile that was filled with years of memories and loved shared between them.

"I love you too," Farkle promised. "I always have and always will."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Claire paced back and forth, convincing herself that she was burning a hole in the ground. She unlocked her phone to make a phone call and then quickly locked it again. She ran her fingers through her dark hair and sighed. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that she could do this. She walked over to the door and then knocked before she could chicken out. She rested a hand on her chest and over the heart necklace Zay had gotten her for their one year anniversary. Suddenly the front door swung open and her boyfriend was looking at her, a surprised look on his face.

"Claire," Zay whispered.

"Hi," Claire waved and then rolled her eyes at herself. Why in the world did she wave? Zay raised an amused eyebrow and then gestured for her to come inside. Claire smiled hesitantly and then followed him inside.

"What are you doing here?" Zay asked. He pulled her into a hug and she savored the feel of his arms around her.

"I think we need to talk," Claire said and then wrapped her arms around her waist. Zay took a step back and looked at her face. He had a nervous feeling in his stomach and he felt his heart start to race.


	29. Chapter 29

**Just a quick note! I got a question about where Zay went to college so I just wanted to remind everyone of where they all go to school. Riley and Lucas both attend Yale. Smackle and Farkle both attend Harvard. Maya and Josh both attend NYU. Claire attends Fordham University. Zay attends Rutgers. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 29**

"Come sit with me," Claire waved her boyfriend over to where she was sitting on the edge of his bed. Zay was standing in the doorway and looking at her nervously. He eventually relented and went to sit next to her.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Zay asked, raising an eyebrow and wringing his hands together.

"I miss us," Claire admitted. She saw her boyfriend look over and could see in his eyes that he felt the exact same way. "I just feel like there is a part of us that is missing. I feel like we are having a really hard time communicating with each other and just being honest."

"I feel like it's all my fault," Zay said.

"What?" Claire widened her eyes and then shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"Everything changed when I failed that class," Zay disagreed. "I got so distant and frustrated. Then I realized that I was going to have to stay a semester longer and I started to push you away."

"Why did you do that?" Claire asked.

"I didn't want you to have to be tied to someone that is a failure," Zay sighed.

"Hey," Claire narrowed her eyes and fully turned to face her boyfriend. "You are not a failure."

"Claire," Zay shook his head but she continued on.

"You had one minor setback but that grade does not define who you are or what you are capable of. You are one of the smartest, most determined people I have ever met in my life," Claire insisted and then reached out to grab his hand. "I believe in you and your potential more than you even realize."

"We had such great plans for the summer," Zay said. "We were going to spend all our time together before we had to separate for school again. How could you not resent me?"

"Because they aren't cancelled," Claire said and then squeezed his hand. "We are just pushing them back a month so that you can graduate on time."

"I don't want to break up," Zay admitted.

"I don't either," Claire said.

"Then how do we get rid of this giant gap between the two of us?" Zay asked. He started to trace circles around the back of Claire's hand with his thumb and it filled her stomach with butterflies. She loved that her boyfriend still made her feel like a school girl with a crush.

"We need to talk to each other," Claire said. "If we aren't open and honest about what we are feeling then this relationship is never going to last."

"No more hiding our problems and expecting them to resolve them on their own," Zay added.

"Always remember that I have your back. Whatever you are going through, you don't have to do it alone. I want to help you and be there for you," Claire said. Zay smiled and then leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend.

"I love you beautiful," Zay whispered against her lips. Claire smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you so much," Claire promised. She scooted closer to her boyfriend and lifted an eyebrow. "Now how about you show me around campus and all the cool places to hang out?"

"Your wish is my command," Zay smirked. He leaned in for one more kiss and then stood up, extending a hand. "My lady?"

"How chivalrous," Claire teased and grabbed his hand before standing up. It was not always going to be perfect between the two of them but they loved each other enough to work through it.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Sophia," Riley said as she walked into her dorm room the next day. She saw her roommate tossing clothes around the room and she was suddenly hit in the face by a red dress. "What's going on in here?"

"Oh hey Riley!" Sophia waved and then walked back over to her closet. "Nothing works for me."

"Are you going somewhere?" Riley asked, walking over and taking a seat on her roommate's bed.

"I'm going on a date," Sophia nodded.

"You are?" Riley widened her eyes.

"Well don't look so surprised. I do date," Sophia raised an eyebrow and shot her roommate a look.

"I know you do," Riley said. "I just didn't know there was anyone here that caught your interest."

"There wasn't," Sophia mumbled and Riley raised an eyebrow. "Some guy from my psychology class asked me out. So I figured, why not?"

"Do you even like this guy?" Riley asked.

"I won't know unless I give him a chance," Sophia shrugged. She heard Riley's phone start to ring and watched as her roommate fished it out of her back pocket. Sophia saw Farkle's name flash on the screen and quickly turned away from Riley. Riley ignored the call and turned back to see her roommate not looking at her. "You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" Riley asked, shrugging her shoulders innocently.

"Riley," Sophia turned back around and smiled at her friend. "I love you for caring so much, I really do. It's no secret that I have feelings for Farkle but I've gotten the message. I know he is completely unavailable and I am going to respect his relationship. I'm not the type of person that would ever come between two people who are clearly in love with each other."

"I'm sorry," Riley sighed.

"Don't be sorry," Sophia insisted. "You're not the one who forced these feelings on me. It's time for me to move on from whatever I may have felt for him and find the person that I am truly meant to be with."

"Then I think the blue dress with the white stripes is perfect for the occasion," Riley said.

"You don't think it's too dressy?" Sophia asked, lifting up the dress and holding it up against her body.

"Absolutely not," Riley shook her head. "It's casual but not too casual. It looks perfect on you."

"Thanks Riley," Sophia smiled at her roommate.

"Any time," Riley smiled in return and then watched Sophia walk off to the bathroom to get ready. She hoped that her roommate was being honest with herself and that she was really going to make an effort to move past Farkle. Seeing Sophia get hurt was not something she was interested in seeing. Sophia was too great of a person for that.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas.**

"Hey kiddo," Shawn smiled when he saw his step-daughter walk into their apartment later that day.

"Hi dad," Maya waved and then walked over to sit with him. "Where's mom?"

"Work," Shawn said. Maya noticed the lap top and smiled.

"Editing pictures?" Maya asked.

"Of course," Shawn laughed and then closed the computer. "How are you kiddo?"

"I'm okay," Maya sighed and lifted her knees up to her chest.

"Well I don't believe that for a second," Shawn raised an eyebrow at the blonde and then nudged her shoulder.

"I'm just so scared all the time," Maya admitted and then closed her eyes for a second before opening them. "Every time I close my eyes I can see my picture around the art studio and then Eric popping out. Josh doesn't get to me in time though."

"That can't happen though," Shawn insisted. "He's locked away."

"But what if he gets out?" Maya whispered and Shawn saw the tears fill her eyes. He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Then he is going to have to get through me first," Shawn said.

"Dad," Maya shook her head.

"I'm serious," Shawn insisted. He looked down at the blonde and nodded. "The minute I signed those adoption papers, I promised to protect you for the rest of my life. You are my daughter and there is nothing in this world I wouldn't do to make sure you were safe. I am never going to let some punk hurt you. There is just no way it is going to happen."

"I love you dad," Maya smiled up at Shawn and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too kiddo," Shawn promised. "You are going to get through this. You are the strongest person I know."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Farkle," Riley said once she heard him answer the phone.

 _"_ _Hey," Farkle said._

"Sorry I missed your call before," Riley said. "I was sort of in the middle of something."

 _"_ _Is everything okay?" Farkle asked._

"Yeah," Riley said. "I was helping Sophia get ready for a date."

 _"_ _A date?" Farkle repeated._

"Yup," Riley said. "Some guy from her psychology class asked her out and she said yes."

 _"_ _Oh cool," Farkle said._

"Farkle, is everything okay?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _I'm scared," Farkle admitted._

"What?" Riley asked. "What are you scared of?"

 _"_ _Losing Smackle," Farkle sighed._

"Why would you think that?" Riley asked, clearly surprised by his omission.

 _"_ _I've been with her since middle school. All I've ever known for love is Smackle. For a brief second, Sophia was something different. She made me worry that by settling down so young, I was missing out on everything that being single had to offer," Farkle explained and then took a deep breath before continuing. "Then I got back to school and I saw Smackle. I looked into her eyes and realized that I never wanted to be single. I never wanted to explore the possibility of dating another woman."_

"It's normal to get cold feet before getting married," Riley insisted.

 _"_ _I think Sophia represented everything I thought I was missing out on by settling down so young," Farkle admitted. "I know in my heart though that I never want to be with someone else. Smackle is the only person I ever want to be with in life."_

"It's okay to be scared," Riley promised. "It's normal to be nervous to get married. I would be surprised if you weren't. Just remember the love you have for Smackle and all that you two have been through. She was there for you through the darkest times and the best of times. The love you two have is once in a lifetime and there isn't much else that can compare to how she makes you feel."

 _"_ _Do you want to be my best man?" Farkle teased._

"What?" Riley laughed.

 _"_ _I'm going to need this inspirational speech on my wedding day because there is a good chance I pass out," Farkle said._

"Unfortunately I am already spoken for as the maid of honor," Riley teased. "But don't worry, I can share my services. I will be there with the inspirational words and a hug to go with it."

 _"_ _I don't know what I would do with you," Farkle admitted._

"Right back at ya," Riley said.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas.**

"Hey Peaches," Riley said.

 _"_ _Hey Riles," Maya said. "It's so good to hear your voice."_

"How are you?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _I've been better," Maya sighed. "Everything is just so crazy right now."_

"How can I help?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _Tell me it's all going to be okay," Maya pleaded._

"Of course it's all going to be okay," Riley insisted. "You're Maya Penelope Hart. You are the strongest, most fearless, and bravest person I have ever met in my entire life. You give me strength Peaches. You always have and you always will. Now you have to let us be strong for you. It's okay to need our help. It doesn't mean you're weak, it just means that you have people who care enough about you to build you up."

 _"_ _You're wrong," Maya said. "You've always been the strong one. You've always been the one who gives me strength."_

"How about we give each other strength?" Riley suggested.

 _"_ _Deal," Maya agreed. "I'm going to need your strength, Riles."_

"Then take all the strength you need," Riley insisted. "I have plenty to share."

 _"_ _You're something pretty amazing, you know that right?" Maya asked._

"I just love you and always want to see you happy," Riley said.

 _"_ _I love you too," Maya said. She smiled to herself because sometimes all you needed was your best friend._

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Well it sounds like you've had a full day of comforting," Lucas smirked. He continued to rub her feet and she let out a content sigh.

"I just want to see everyone happy," Riley said. She rested her head against Lucas's pillow and smiled at her boyfriend.

"I'm happy," Lucas smiled.

"Yeah?" Riley lifted an eyebrow and laughed.

"You're here," Lucas said. "I could never be unhappy when you're around."

"You're so cheesy," Riley poked his stomach with her toe.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Lucas suddenly said. Riley noticed the change in his demeanor and pulled her legs closer to her before scooting close to him. She rested a hand on his arm and raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay?" Riley asked.

"It's nothing bad," Lucas insisted. He took her hand in his own and then looked deeply into her eyes.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"You know how much I love you, right?" Lucas asked.

"Of course I do," Riley smiled. "I love you just as much."

"I've been thinking and I had an idea I wanted to run by you," Lucas said.

"What's that?" Riley asked. She could see he was debating something and squeezed his arm, urging him to continue.

"I love spending time with you and being around you all the time. I know we're young but I also know that you're the one I want to be with forever. We already spend all of our time together," Lucas said. "So, how about we live together?"

"What?" Riley asked. She felt her heart start to race and her stomach flutter with butterflies at the idea.

"Do you want to get our own place together next semester?" Lucas asked. Riley widened her eyes, clearly surprised. She and Lucas living together next year?


	30. Chapter 30

**I just want to take a second to say how much I appreciate all of you. Your kind words and reviews always bring a smile to my face. I take the time to read each and every one of them. Thank you to all who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story along the way! It means the world to me. I will continue to write for this show as long as you all want to keep reading it! So thank you so much and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 30**

"You want to move in together?" Riley asked. Her face was full of surprise and her tone matched it.

"You honestly have never thought about it?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I've thought about it," Riley nodded. "I think about our future together all the time."

"Then what's the problem?" Lucas asked.

"There's no problem," Riley shook her head and then ran her fingers through her hair.

"Talk to me," Lucas insisted. He reached out and grabbed one of her hands in his own.

"I'm scared I guess," Riley admitted.

"Of living with me?" Lucas asked.

"Of losing you," Riley said. "I'm afraid that if we move in together than you are going to get tired of me. I'm afraid that one day you are going to realize we rushed it and you will resent me."

"Riley Matthews," Lucas narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend and turned to fully face her. "I want you to listen to me. There is no way that I am ever going to get tired of you. We have been together for years and my love for you only continues to grow. I want us to take this next step in our relationship and continue to build our future. I think it could be a good thing."

"You are very convincing," Riley smiled and bit her lip.

"I only want to do this if it's something you really want though," Lucas insisted. "I don't want you to feel like I'm ever pressuring you into anything."

"Living together, huh?" Riley raised an eyebrow and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "That could be a lot of fun."

"It could be," Lucas smirked. He reached up and ran a thumb underneath her eye. "I only want to do this if you really want to do this."

"I do," Riley nodded.

"Really?" Lucas asked, widening his eye in both surprise and excitement.

"I want to start this next step in our relationship," Riley said. "I want to continue to move forward with you."

"So we are going to be living together?" Lucas asked.

"We are going to be living together," Riley nodded and smiled wide. The look of joy and excitement on his face filled her heart with love. She knew in that moment that they were making the right decision. They might be young, but what was age compared to the love that they felt for each other? Who said you needed to be a certain age to know when you were with the person you were meant to spend forever with?

"I love you," Lucas said. Riley leaned forward and their lips met halfway for a kiss. He pulled her closer and then she pulled back before resting her forehead against his.

"I love you," Riley whispered.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas.**

"Can't we just talk about this?" Josh asked.

"There's nothing to talk about," Maya shook her head and took a seat at the desk in her dorm room.

"Maya," Josh narrowed his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"I don't want to have this conversation anymore," Maya snapped. "Why can't you just understand that?"

"I don't want you going alone," Josh said.

"I have to do this alone," Maya insisted.

"In what universe do you think confronting Eric alone is a good idea?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In the universe where he was stalking me," Maya snapped. "He wanted to hurt me, not you."

"When someone hurts you, they are hurting me. Why can't you understand that?" Josh asked.

"Josh," Maya sighed and then buried her face in her hands. The room fell silent, neither sure of what they should say. She finally lifted her head and looked over at her boyfriend. "I love you for caring this much, I really do. This is just something I need to do on my own."

"I'm having a really hard time supporting this decision," Josh said and then shook his head. "I don't understand why you can't see my side of it. I don't get why you think I'm going to be okay knowing that you are sitting face to face with him and I'm not there."

"Josh," Maya shook her head but he interrupted her.

"I have to go," Josh said before turning and walking out of the dorm room. Maya watched him go and let out a long sigh. Fighting with Josh was the last thing she needed right now.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas.**

"Hello?" Riley answered the phone and then realized she should have checked the caller ID.

 _"_ _Hey Riles," Josh's voice responded._

"Hey Uncle Josh," Riley greeted and smiled. It was great to hear her uncle's voice on the other end. It had been a while since she last talked to him. "How are you?"

 _"_ _I've been better," Josh sighed._

"Is everything okay?" Riley asked, concern filling her voice. "Is something wrong?"

 _"_ _It's Maya," Josh said._

"Maya?" Riley repeated. "What's going on?"

 _"_ _She wants to go see Eric," Josh said._

"She was telling me that," Riley said.

 _"_ _She wants to go alone," Josh added._

"What?" Riley asked, her voice full of surprise. "Is that a good idea?"

 _"_ _She and I have been arguing about it for days," Josh said. "She is very adamant that she does this on her own."_

"Well you know how stubborn she can be," Riley pointed out.

 _"_ _I just can't handle the thought of her being in there alone with him. It enrages me just to think about it," Josh said._

"Well how can I help?" Riley asked. "Do you want me to talk to her for you?"

 _"_ _I actually need a favor from you," Josh said._

"Of course," Riley agreed.

 _"_ _Whenever something bad happens in Maya's life, she always turns to you. You have always made her feel safe and like she can handle anything. She listens to you and cherishes your word," Josh explained._

"What's the favor?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _Can you go with her?" Josh asked. "Can you come to New York and go with her to see Eric?"_

"What?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _She was planning to go Friday after classes. I was hoping that maybe you could be there to go with her," Josh said._

"Of course," Riley agreed.

 _"_ _Really?" Josh asked, relief filling his voice._

"I'll always be there for Maya," Riley promised. "I have one morning class Friday and then will jump on a train right after. I will be there for her."

 _"_ _Thank you so much Riley," Josh said._

"No need to thank me," Riley insisted. "I would do anything for the two of you."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas.**

"Call me when you get there," Lucas said. The two were off to the side in the train station and both holding a back pack filled with clothes.

"You call me when you get to Zay," Riley said. After Riley told her boyfriend her plans, he decided to take the weekend and go visit his best friend. Farkle was going to meet the two of them there for a guy's weekend.

"I will," Lucas promised.

"I'm kind of nervous," Riley admitted. "I've never been to a jail before."

"Get in and out of there as quick as you can," Lucas said. He stepped closer to her and pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be okay. There will be guards all around."

"You think so?" Riley asked, looking up at him.

"I know so," Lucas nodded. He heard the announcement for Riley's train and then kissed the top of her head. "You should go."

"I'll see you Sunday night," Riley said. She lifted herself up on her tiptoes and kissed her boyfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lucas said and then leaned down to kiss her once more.

"I'll call you!" Riley exclaimed before rushing off towards her train. Lucas smirked as she scurried around the other travelers. He really loved that girl.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas.**

Riley walked through the streets of New York City and smiled. She loved Yale and her college town, but there was just something so comforting about being back home. It made her think of her family and how they raised her in the city. It reminded her of her friends and all the adventures they went on growing up. It made her think of her boyfriend and how this was where they met and fell in love with each other. She knew one day she would end up here again and would start her own family. The thought made her smile wide. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of Maya's door and knocking. It swung open and her blonde haired best friend was looking back at her, a look of surprise filling her face.

"Riles?" Maya asked. She quickly rushed forward and threw her arms around her best friend.

"Hi Peaches," Riley whispered into her shoulder. She hugged her tight and cherished the feel of being so close to her best friend again. She missed her more than she even realized.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Maya asked. She pulled back and looked into the familiar brown eyes that always comforted her and believed in her.

"Did you really think I would let you go see Eric without me?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow. Maya smiled and threw her arms around her best friend again.

"Thank you," Maya whispered.

"What have I always told you?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

"I'm never alone," Maya said.

"Never," Riley promised.

"I missed you so much Riles," Maya smiled at the brunette.

"I missed you even more," Riley smiled back.

"Thunder?" Maya asked, lifting up her hand with the friendship ring on it. Riley reached out and grabbed her hand with the hand that held her friendship ring.

"Lighting," Riley promised. The two best friends smiled at each other once more before hugging each other tight again.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas.**

"Are you ready?" Riley asked. Maya reached out and grabbed her best friend's hand.

"Tell me it's going to be okay," Maya whispered.

"It's going to be okay," Riley insisted.

"Let's get this over with," Maya sighed. The two best friends walked into the police station where Eric was being held until his arraignment and headed towards the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The officer at the desk asked.

"I'm here to see someone," Maya said.

"And who might that be?" The officer asked.

"His name is Eric. Eric Fields," Maya said. She felt Riley squeeze her hand and it gave her temporary strength.

"Sign in here and I will get you both a visitor's pass," the officer said. He made a call to inform one of the other officer's to have Eric prepared and transferred to the visitors room. The two girls stiffened at the word prepared but tried to remain calm. He handed Maya and Riley their passes before gesturing them to the side door.

"Do you want me to wait out here?" Riley asked.

"No," Maya shook her head and squeezed Riley's hand. "I want you in there with me."

"Okay," Riley nodded and then saw the door swing open. They were ushered down the hall and told to wait in the room. There was only a table and a camera up in the corner. "It's going to be okay," Riley said when she saw the nervous look on her best friend's face. "I'm right here."

"I can do this," Maya nodded.

"You are the strongest person I know," Riley insisted. "He can't hurt you. I won't let him."

"I'm ready," Maya nodded and then the door swung open. The two girls looked up and Maya felt like her entire stomach dropped. Standing in front of her, handcuffed and ragged looking was Eric. He made eye contact with Maya and suddenly the entire room felt hot and suffocated. He was staring at her with intensity and rage.


	31. Chapter 31

**I am so sorry for the delay! I was on vacation and am now back. Updates will start coming regularly again and I'm excited for some storylines I have planned. Thank you all so much for your continued support and kind words! They really mean the world to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 31**

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked. He looked intensely into the blonde's eyes and Maya felt a chill shoot down her body. It almost felt like he was looking right through her. She could see Riley looking between the two of them nervously.

"Why did you do it?" Maya asked. She hated that her voice sounded slightly shaky and made a note to not let him hear the fear.

"Why did I do what?" Eric asked, rolling his eyes impatiently.

"Why did you stalk me?" Maya snapped.

"I already told you why," Eric said. "We had this conversation in the art gallery."

"Because I was the blonde beauty Lucas referred to," Maya rolled her eyes. Riley shifted uncomfortably in her chair and twirled her promise ring around her finger.

"Then what is it you want me to say?" Eric asked. He shifted in his chair and rested his hands on the table. Maya heard the chains rattle and saw the handcuffs shine. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her eyes shift down to the table. "I'm in your thoughts all the time, aren't I?"

"Excuse me?" Maya narrowed her eyes, lifting her head to meet his gaze.

"You can't get me out of your head," Eric smirked and leaned forward. "Whenever you close your eyes at night, you see me. Whenever you walk into the art studio, you see me. You just can't get me out of your mind, can you?"

"Stop it," Maya snapped.

"I am a part of you now," Eric said.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Maya raised an eyebrow. "You would like to know that you have some kind of effect on me, wouldn't you? It would help you survive sitting in a cell and staring at blank walls. It would somehow make your miserable life better if you somehow thought you won."

"How dare you-," Eric started to say but Maya cut him off by slamming her hands on the table. She stood up and leaned forward.

"Well guess what?" Maya glared at him. "You didn't win and you never will win. While you sit in here and wait to be convicted, I am out there living my life. I am out in the world with the love of my life and all of my friends. I get to go wherever I want, whenever I want. I don't need permission to do something. I'm not chained up."

"Then why are you here?" Eric gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists.

"I came here to tell you that you lost, Eric. I survived and am a stronger person from it. You have no power over me and you will rot for what you did to me," Maya said. She walked over and knocked on the window. She saw a guard open the door and looked around the room curiously. "We are ready."

"You'll pay for this!" Eric shouted. Maya turned to face him and shook her head.

"No Eric," Maya said. "You are the one who is already paying for this." She turned to face Riley, who had walked over to stand next to her.

"Ready?" Riley asked.

"Ready," Maya nodded. She shot Eric one last look and then followed her best friend and the guard out of the room. The two walked slowly out of the police station and once they were outside, Maya took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked, reaching out and resting a hand on her arm.

"I finally feel free," Maya said.

"I'm proud of you Peaches," Riley smiled at her best friend. She threw her arms around Maya's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Thank you for being here today," Maya whispered against her shoulder.

"I will always be here for you," Riley promised.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas.**

"Where should we go tonight?" Zay asked.

"Do you mean like a party?" Farkle asked. Lucas looked up from his cellphone and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know any good parties?" Lucas asked.

"It's college and a Friday night," Zay smirked. "I can always find a good party."

"I'd be down for that," Lucas agreed. "I've never actually been to a college party before."

"Me neither," Farkle said. "I'm in."

"Perfect," Zay nodded. "Because I already got us invites to one."

"How did you do that?" Farkle raised an eyebrow.

"A friend of mine plays on the football and his roommate is throwing a party at their house. I told him that you guys were in town and he said that we should swing by," Zay explained.

"Well played," Lucas smirked.

"There was no way that we were ever going to be able to say no if we wanted to, was there?" Farkle asked.

"Absolutely not," Zay shook his head.

"Do you go to a lot of college parties?" Farkle asked.

"No," Zay shook his head again. "I go occasionally but not often. It's not really as fun without you guys or Claire there."

"Aw," Lucas smirked. "You miss us."

"Shut up," Zay rolled his eyes.

"How about we go get food first?" Farkle suggested. "I heard drinking on an empty stomach is a horrible idea."

"I think we all learned that the hard way," Lucas nodded.

"You mean the time when Riley threw up on her dad's shoes?" Zay smirked.

"I think that's a moment both Riley and Mr. Matthews want to forget," Lucas laughed.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas.**

"Hey," Maya walked into her boyfriend's dorm room and hesitantly smiled at him.

"Hey," Josh greeted. He closed his lap top and looked up at the blonde. "Where's Riley?"

"Outside on the phone with Lucas," Maya said. "She was giving me a minute. We are going out to dinner."

"How did it go?" Josh asked.

"Good," Maya nodded. She walked over and sat on his lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked, running his thumb underneath her eye.

"I finally feel free," Maya said. "I feel like I can finally move forward with my life."

"Was he cruel to you?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He thought he won," Maya admitted. "He thought he had the upper hand and that he was haunting my thoughts."

"That asshole," Josh gritted his teeth and clenched his hand in a fist. Maya grabbed onto the fist and smiled at him.

"The point is that he didn't win," Maya said. "I finally realized just how much I have in my life and that he would never be able to take that away from me. He could never take away the love I have for all those around me."

"I'm glad," Josh smiled. Maya leaned down and kissed her boyfriend, before pulling back to smile at him.

"Thank you for being patient with me," Maya whispered as she rested her forehead against his. "Thank you for never giving up on me and always pushing me to get better."

"I always will," Josh promised. "I'm always here for you."

"I should go meet Riley," Maya bit her lip and smiled.

"I'm glad you stopped by," Josh said.

"Do you want to come with us?" Maya asked. "I'm sure Riley wouldn't mind,"

"Nah," Josh shook his head. "You spend time with your best friend. I have you all the time."

"I love you," Maya said before leaning forward to kiss him once more.

"I love you too," Josh promised.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas.**

"You're what?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _We are going to a party," Lucas said._

"Like a frat party?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _No," Lucas laughed into the phone. "One of Zay's friends plays football and his roommate is throwing a party at their house. They invited Zay and he told them we would all go before even asking us."_

"That does sound like Zay," Riley laughed.

 _"_ _Do you care if I go?" Lucas asked. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."_

"I'm totally fine with it," Riley insisted. "You should go out and have fun with your friends."

 _"_ _I wish you were here," Lucas said._

"No you don't," Riley teased. "Don't lie, you're excited for guy's night."

 _"_ _Maybe a little," Lucas laughed. "That doesn't mean I don't miss you though."_

"I miss you too," Riley said. "I've gotten so used to seeing you every day that it feels so weird when I don't."

 _"_ _Our friends needed us," Lucas said. "We will be back together soon enough."_

"Maybe we can have a date night when we get back?" Riley suggested.

 _"_ _Are you asking me out, Riley Matthews?" Lucas teased._

"I sure am," Riley laughed.

 _"_ _Then I accept the invitation," Lucas said._

"Perfect," Riley said. "I shall plan the perfect date night."

 _"_ _Just name the time and place," Lucas said._

"I should go," Riley said when she saw Maya walk out of Josh's room. "Have a great time tonight. Be careful. I love you."

 _"_ _I love you too princess," Lucas said. "I'll call you when we get back to the room tonight."_

"Bye Huckleberry!" Maya exclaimed into the phone.

 _"_ _Bye Maya," Lucas laughed._

"Bye babe," Riley said one last time before hanging up.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas.**

"Hey man," Cooper walked over and shook hands with Zay before giving him one of those man hugs.

"Hey," Zay nodded. He turned to Lucas and Farkle before gesturing to Cooper. "Lucas, Farkle this is my friend Cooper. Cooper these are my friends Lucas and Farkle."

"The best friends from New York," Cooper nodded before shaking hands with both of them. "It's nice to meet you both. Zay talks about his New York crew all the time."

"He just misses us," Lucas patted his best friend on the back.

"Well come on in," Cooper gestured them further inside. "Make yourselves at home and have anything you want. There are plenty of drinks and food."

"Thanks man," Zay nodded at his friend. Cooper nodded at them once more and then headed off in the direction of a pretty girl waiting for him. "That's his girlfriend," Zay said. "They've been together for like three years."

"If anyone can understand long term relationships, then it is definitely this group," Farkle laughed.

"That's for sure," Lucas nodded.

"Let's go get a drink," Zay suggested.

"Sounds good," Farkle agreed.

For the next few hours, the three best friends mingled and had a good time. Farkle stayed relatively sober but Zay and Lucas were feeling the effects of the alcohol. All the stress from their semesters were finally catching up to them and they were finally letting loose. Lucas had sent Riley a text and he was almost certain that she had no idea what he was saying because she responded with a bunch of question marks. He was about to call her when he saw someone walk up to him.

"Hello," a sweet female voice greeted him.

"Hey," Lucas said.

"You are really hot," she smiled seductively.

"Uh thanks, I think?" Lucas scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm Katie," she introduced and stretched out a hand. Lucas reached out and shook her hand.

"Lucas," he said.

"Do you go here?" Katie asked, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"No," Lucas shook his head. "I go to Yale."

"Yale?" Katie widened her eyes. "That's really impressive."

"Thanks," Lucas smirked. "I go with my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is it serious?"

"Yeah," Lucas nodded and then smiled at the thought of Riley. "Almost four years."

"Wow," Katie widened her eyes. "High school sweethearts I'm guessing?"

"Well we met in middle school and kind of dated but it didn't really work out. We fell into this really awkward love triangle with her best friend and then I ended up choosing her in the end. It has always been Riley," Lucas said. He was not really sure why he was saying so much but he was sure that it had something to do with the alcohol running through his system right now.

"Her name is Riley?" Katie asked and then saw Lucas nod. "That's a pretty name."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Lucas said.

"Sounds like you really love her," Katie observed.

"I do," Lucas nodded. "More than anything else in this world."

"Well then where is she?" Katie raised an eyebrow.

"In New York visiting her best friend," Lucas said. "I'm here visiting my best friend with another one of our best friends."

"So, how about we have another drink then?" Katie suggested. Lucas noticed that she smiled flirtatiously. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and raised an eyebrow. "It's just one drink. I'm not going to do anything that you don't want."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas.**

Lucas woke up the next morning and he instantly closed his eyes again. His head was pounding and he could barely function. Everything was spinning and he felt like he was going to throw up. He had never experienced a hangover before and if this was how he was going to feel all day it was enough to convince him to never want to drink again. He looked over and saw Zay still sound asleep, snoring loudly. He watched Farkle walk back into the room and handed him a coffee.

"How you feeling?" Farkle asked.

"Like crap," Lucas groaned and rubbed his face. "I am never drinking again."

"I feel ya," Farkle nodded. "I was doing so well and then all of a sudden Zay was handing me a shot."

"I don't even really remember last night," Lucas admitted. "I was talking to some girl and then we got another drink but I don't really remember what happened after that."

"I saw you with her," Farkle nodded and then looked down at his coffee.

"What?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"What?" Farkle asked. "I didn't say anything."

"I saw the look on your face just now," Lucas said. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Uh," Farkle scratched the back of his neck.

"Did something happen? Did I do something I should know about?" Lucas asked. A feeling of dread suddenly filled his body. What happened last night? What did he do?


	32. Chapter 32

**Uh oh, what has Lucas done?! Did he get himself into some kind of trouble?! Well, all of your questions will be answered in this chapter! There will be a little drama heading your way, so stick with it! I just love all of the couples in this story so keep that in mind! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 32**

"What did I do, Farkle?" Lucas asked, his tone was full of panic.

"Well-," Farkle started to say but was cut off by the ring of Lucas's cellphone.

"What the-?" Zay mumbled and rubbed his eyes. He opened his eyes and glared at Lucas. "Turn that off!"

"Sorry," Lucas winced and grabbed his phone off the side table. He saw Riley's name flash on the screen and hesitated for a second before ultimately deciding to answer it. "Hello?"

 _"_ _What in the world is going on?" Riley's voice demanded in his ear._ Lucas pulled it away slightly, wincing at the volume in her tone. He looked over to see Farkle and a now awake Zay staring at him intently.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked. He was surprised by how angry she sounded at him.

 _"_ _Are you serious?" Riley asked._

"Riley," Lucas sighed and ran a tired hand over his face. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. I'm a little hungover at the moment and don't really remember much of last night. Did I drunk call you or something?"

 _"_ _Why don't you check your text messages and then we can talk?" Riley snapped._

"What-?" Lucas asked but heard the dial tone. He pulled the phone away and saw that she had hung up. He looked at his two best friends, a look of utter disbelief on his face. "She hung up on me."

"Well, what did she say?" Farkle asked.

"To check my text messages and then we can talk," Lucas said.

"Well check your messages then," Zay urged him on. Lucas nodded and opened his phone. He clicked the text message icon and saw that Riley was the last person that he had texted.

"Well I did text her," Lucas said. He clicked the conversation with Riley and immediately widened his eyes. "Oh god."

"What?" Farkle asked, raising an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"I apparently texted her a picture of me and that girl I was talking to," Lucas said.

"You did what?" Zay asked, widening his eyes. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I don't know!" Lucas exclaimed. "I don't even remember taking the picture with her."

"Well what do you remember?" Zay asked.

"Farkle," Lucas turned to face him. "You said you saw the two of us together. What did you see? Did I do something bad?"

"No," Farkle shook his head and scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh god," Lucas widened his eyes. "Did I kiss her?"

"What? No," Farkle quickly shook his head. "Dude, even in your drunken state you would never cheat on Riley."

"Well then what happened?" Lucas asked.

"She tried to kiss you," Farkle said. "Then she took your phone and took a picture of the two of you together. She sent it to Riley I guess."

"What did I do when she tried to kiss me?" Lucas asked.

"You like awkwardly turned your head and her lips landed on your cheek. It was really awkward for everyone around," Farkle explained. "You sorta told her off, loudly."

"I yelled at her?" Lucas asked, wincing slightly.

"I wouldn't say yelled," Farkle said. "You made your point clear though and lots of people heard it."

"Oh god," Lucas sighed and then buried his face in his head. "My head hurts."

"I don't think that's just the hangover anymore," Zay said. Lucas shot him a glare and he saw his best friend wince slightly.

"What am I going to do?" Lucas groaned and dropped back on the air mattress.

"Tell Riley everything and hope she believes you," Zay said.

"Do you think she wouldn't?" Lucas asked, doubt filling his tone.

"No way," Farkle shook his head. "You and Riley trust each other. There is no way she would stop trusting you now."

"I'm so screwed," Lucas sighed and then closed his eyes. He just hoped Riley believed him. The two always had complete trust in each other, so she wouldn't start doubting him now. Right?

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas.**

"Is he kissing her?" Maya asked.

"What?" Riley asked, turning to widen her eyes at her best friend.

"In the picture he sent you," Maya said. "Were they kissing?"

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed and then tossed a pillow at her. "No."

"Were they just smiling at the camera?" Maya asked.

"He was," Riley nodded. "She was looking at him like she was a second away from kissing him."

"Have you talked to him?" Maya asked.

"No," Riley shook her head. "I called him to talk about it but he had no idea what I was talking about."

"He doesn't even remember sending the picture to you?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow. Riley buried her head in her best friend's pillow and closed her eyes.

"No," Riley sighed. "That's what worries me. If he doesn't remember the picture, it makes me wonder what else he forgets. Maybe something happened with that girl and he doesn't remember it."

"Woah," Maya widened her eyes and pulled her best friend up to a sitting position. She placed her hands on both of Riley's shoulders and looked into her brown eyes. "Do not even go there, Riles. Lucas loves you and he would never cheat on you. Even crazy drunk, Lucas would never do something like that. There is no way."

"Crazy things can happen when you're drunk," Riley said and then felt her eyes well up with tears.

"Lucas would never ask you to move in with him and then go and cheat on you," Maya insisted. "That is not the Lucas Friar we know."

"I guess," Riley shrugged and brushed away a tear. "So many thoughts and images are running through my mind right now."

"Well don't go there until you talk to Lucas," Maya said.

"She's really pretty," Riley whispered. "The girl from the picture. She is really pretty."

"No she's not," Maya shook her head. "Her hair is too red."

"Maya," Riley laughed.

"If I remember correctly," Maya smiled. "Lucas has always had a thing for brunettes."

"You're the best, you know that?" Riley asked, leaning her head against Maya's shoulder.

"I know," Maya teased. Riley rolled her eyes and shook her head laughing.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas.**

"Nothing happened," Lucas insisted.

 _"_ _It sure didn't look that way," Riley disagreed._

"It was a picture. Nothing more than that," Lucas said.

 _"_ _She looks like she is about to kiss your entire face," Riley said._

"I'm not even looking at her in the picture," Lucas said. "I don't even look interested in her."

 _"_ _You don't have to be interested in someone to share a drunken kiss with them," Riley said._

"I was leaning away from her," Lucas said.

 _"_ _Did you kiss her?" Riley asked. She took a deep breath and held it for a second. She was dreading his answer. If he said yes, she was not sure what she would do._

"No," Lucas said. Riley let out the breath she was holding and sighed in relief.

 _"_ _But?" Riley asked._

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

 _"_ _I feel like there's more to the story," Riley said._

"She tried to kiss me," Lucas said.

 _"_ _Did she succeed?" Riley asked, her voice softening and her eyes welling with tears._

"She ended up kissing my cheek because I turned my head away so she couldn't," Lucas explained. "I told her off right after. She knows I'm with you." He realized that Riley had fallen silent and he heard a sniffle on the other end. The idea that Riley was crying and that it was his fault killed him. He wanted to pull her into his arms and make her believe that nothing happened. He knew her insecurities were running wild right now and he hated himself for putting doubts in her mind. "Riley."

 _"_ _What?" Riley asked._

"Talk to me," Lucas pleaded. "Tell me what you're thinking."

 _"_ _I need time to think," Riley said. "I need to process everything."_

"How much time?" Lucas asked.

 _"_ _I guess until we both get back to school Sunday," Riley said._

"You're not breaking up with me, right? That's not what this is, right?" Lucas asked.

 _"_ _No," Riley quietly said. "That's not what this is."_

"How can I fix this?" Lucas asked.

 _"_ _Just let me process this," Riley said._

"Okay," Lucas reluctantly agreed. "I'll see Sunday?"

 _"_ _See you Sunday," Riley said and then quickly hung up._

"I love you," Lucas whispered into the phone but knew there was no point. She was already gone and he had screwed it all up.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas.**

"It's going to be okay man," Farkle insisted. The two were at the train station, waiting to board their respective trains.

"She was so upset," Lucas said and then shook his head. "I could hear all of her insecurities running wild. I did this."

"She isn't going to be mad forever," Farkle said. "She just needed time to clear her mind. You know Riley. She reacts first and then processes second. You need to give her a chance to realize that it is all going to okay and that you didn't do anything wrong."

"I love her," Lucas whispered.

"And she loves you," Farkle said. "There is no way you two won't work this out. I bet she's going to be really happy to see you."

"I hope you're right man," Lucas said. He saw the announcement for his train and lifted his duffle bag onto his shoulder. "I should get going."

"It was good to see you," Farkle said. "We'll be back in the city before you know it."

"See you soon man," Lucas hugged his friend and then patted him on the back. He headed in the direction of his train and let out a tired sigh. He was lucky to be able to enjoy some time with his friends but he was more than ready to get back to school. He was ready to work on his problems with Riley.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas.**

"Lucas," Riley said after opening the door to her dorm room and seeing her boyfriend on the other side.

"Hey," Lucas smiled.

"Hey," Riley bit her lip.

"Hi," Lucas said. The two awkwardly laughed and then Riley gestured him inside. He walked over to Riley's side of the room and noticed that Sophia was absent at the moment.

"Sophia's at the library working on a paper," Riley said.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said and then turned around to face her. "I am so sorry for the picture and for making you think something bad happened."

"Why were you in that position?" Riley asked.

"What?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For the last twenty-four hours I have been running so many different scenarios through my mind. I keep visualizing that picture of you and that girl. How did that even happen? Why were you in the position of where something could happen like that?" Riley asked.

"I was sitting on the couch and I was about to call you. She came over and sat down next to me. She offered me a drink and then I don't really remember anything else," Lucas explained. "We were just talking."

"Did you like her?" Riley asked. "Were you attracted to her?"

"What?" Lucas widened his eyes and shook his head. "No, not even a little."

"Do you want to be single?" Riley asked. "Do you want to experience the college life?"

"Riley," Lucas took a step closer and reached for her hand but she took a step back and crossed her arms over her stomach. "I haven't wanted to be single since the moment I met you. I wouldn't have asked you to move in with me if I wanted to be single."

"What would you say if I gave you an out to be single and enjoy college?" Riley asked.

"What?" Lucas widened his eyes.

"If I gave you an out of this relationship right now so that you could enjoy college, would you take it?" Riley asked. She and Lucas locked eyes and the question lingered between them. It hung heavy between them and the two remained frozen in their spots.


	33. Chapter 33

**So we have a little Rucas drama! They've been pretty happy lately, seems like it was bound to happen for that beautiful couple! Don't worry, I have their storyline all planned out. Also, has anyone else missed Claire and Smackle? We haven't seen those two in a while! Some interesting stuff is headed your way, so follow along with me! I hope you all continue to enjoy and thank you so much for the continued support!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 33**

 _"_ _Has he answered her yet?" Claire asked._

"No," Zay sighed into the phone. "She told him to sleep on it and that she wanted time to clear her own mind."

 _"_ _Poor Riley and Lucas," Claire said. "Those two are like the most stable couple I know. I hate seeing them fight."_

"They'll work it out," Zay insisted.

 _"_ _You think so?" Claire asked, doubt creeping into her voice._

"Absolutely," Zay said. "Those two have been through much worse in the past. If they can survive what they went through in middle school and high school, then they can get through just about anything."

 _"_ _Is there anything I need to know?" Claire asked, her voice slightly teasing._

"About what?" Zay asked.

 _"_ _The party," Claire said. "Is there anything you want to come clean about?"_

"Just that I missed you there," Zay said.

 _"_ _Oh yeah?" Claire laughed. "You spent the whole night thinking about me?"_

"I spend every day thinking about you," Zay insisted.

 _"_ _Zay," Claire whispered._

"Are you getting all flustered?" Zay asked.

 _"_ _What?" Claire asked, her voice raising a level. "No!"_

'You totally are," Zay teased. "I can always tell when you are getting flustered and it's happening right now."

 _"_ _You know me way too well," Claire said._

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Zay said.

 _"_ _Never," Claire insisted. "I love how well you know me."_

"Well I love you," Zay said.

 _"_ _You better," Claire teased and then laughed. "And for the record, I love you too."_

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"December," Smackle said as she dropped into the seat in front of Farkle in the student center. He looked up from his text book and raised an eyebrow.

"March," Farkle said.

"What?" Smackle scrunched her eyebrows together.

"I thought we were naming months," Farkle shrugged. Smackle rolled her eyes and laughed.

"No," Smackle said

"Then what's December?" Farkle asked.

"Our wedding month," Smackle said.

"What?" Farkle asked, widening his eyes in surprise.

"Is December okay? I can pick a different month. We can choose another one if that doesn't work for you. I thought December because it was almost a year away and gives us plenty of time. Plus we will be on winter break so we can go on a honeymoon," Smackle interrupted but was cut off when Farkle leaned over to kiss her. She pulled back and smiled at him. "So, does that mean you're okay with it?"

"I am more than okay with it," Farkle insisted. "I think a winter wedding could be perfect."

"Very romantic too," Smackle smiled. She bit her lip and then reached out to grab her fiancée's hand. "So this is really happening?"

"It's really happening," Farkle nodded. "You're going to be the future Mrs. Minkus."

"I've been waiting to hear you say that since middle school," Smackle admitted.

"Really?" Farkle asked.

"I've always had the biggest crush on you," Smackle said. "I've always wanted to be with you."

"I've always had the biggest crush on you too," Farkle said. "You've always made me the best person I can be. I never want to be without you."

"Well in December it will be official," Smackle said. "It will be you and me until the end of time."

"It already is," Farkle insisted. Smackle smiled and then blushed as he leaned forward to kiss her. She never wanted to lose the butterfly feeling in her stomach that she got when he was around. She always wanted to have a crush on Farkle.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Do you ever think about getting married?" Josh asked. Maya spit out the soda she had just taken a sip of and looked over at her boyfriend, eyes wide in shock. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So, was that a no?'

"Where in the world did that come from?" Maya asked.

"One of my friends got engaged the other day and it got me thinking about our future," Josh explained.

"Who got engaged?" Maya asked.

"Mark," Josh said. "Finally got down on one knee and asked Erica to marry him."

"It only took him six years," Maya teased.

"So," Josh said and looked over at where she was sitting on her bed. "Do you ever think about it?"

"Of course I do," Maya nodded.

"Is it something you want?" Josh asked.

"To be married to you?" Maya asked and then saw him nod. "I'm pretty sure I've wanted to be married to you since I was that dorky middle schooler who jumped on your back and followed you around all the time."

"Ever since the caveman story?" Josh smirked.

"Am I ever going to hear the end of that one?" Maya groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Never," Josh laughed.

"So, about this whole marriage thing," Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Is this something you see years down the road?" Josh asked.

"Are you asking me if I want to get married tomorrow?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Josh laughed. "But I don't want to wait years to marry you either."

"What are you saying?" Maya asked. "You're not proposing to me, are you?"

"I'm not," Josh shook his head.

"Then what's happening here?" Maya asked.

"I'm graduating soon and I'm trying to get a plan for my future," Josh admitted. "I want to know that we have the same plan in mind."

"We do," Maya nodded. "There is nothing I want more in the world than to be married to you."

"I want you to know that I am eventually going to propose to you one day and I don't want you to be scared when I do," Josh said. Maya walked over to where he was sitting at her desk and took a seat on his lap.

"The idea of commitment in the past used to scare me. I used to think that I was not someone who ever wanted to settle down or to get married. I never believed that marriage could last forever," Maya admitted. She lifted a hand and ran her fingers through his hair. "That is until I met you. You made me believe that the happily ever after Riley was always talking about really did exist. I'm not scared of a future with you."

"I love you," Josh said.

"I love you too Joshua Matthews," Maya promised. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her face closer to his. He smiled at her and then their lips connected for a kiss full of promise.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

 _"_ _Dude," Zay groaned into the phone. "Just go talk to her."_

"What if she breaks up with me?" Lucas asked.

 _"_ _Aren't you the one she gave the out to? Should she be scared that you're going to break-up with her?" Zay asked._

"She could still break-up with me," Lucas insisted.

 _"_ _You're an idiot if you think that's going to happen," Zay said._

"Zay!" Lucas exclaimed.

 _"_ _What?" Zay asked. "You are avoiding her and I don't even know why."_

"She thinks something bad happened," Lucas said.

 _"_ _You told her the truth though," Zay said. "She trusts you."_

"Then why would she give me an out?" Lucas asked.

 _"_ _Are you really asking that right now?' Zay asked._

"What?" Lucas asked, clearly confused.

 _"_ _This is Riley we are talking about," Zay said. "You know better than anyone else in the world why she's acting like this."_

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lucas said. He was starting to get frustrated and ran a hand over his tired face.

 _"_ _Yes you do," Zay insisted._

"Zay! Just tell me," Lucas insisted.

 _"_ _Think back to high school," Zay said. "Think back to the moment when Riley thought you and Maya kissed by the camp fire. What did she do?"_

"She agreed to go on a date with Charlie Gardner," Lucas said and then groaned. "Why would you even bring that up?"

 _"_ _What's she doing right now?" Zay asked. "She thought that something might have happened between you and that girl. What is the first thing she did?"_

"Crap," Lucas groaned. "It all makes sense now. She doesn't think that I want space to be single, she's pushing me away. She's protecting herself and hurting herself before I can hurt her."

 _"_ _I think it's time you and sunshine had a real talk," Zay said._

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sophia asked.

"I'm sure," Riley nodded.

"I'm headed to the library," Sophia said. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No thanks," Riley shook her head. She buried her head further into the pillow and pulled the comforter further up on her body.

"I'll see you later," Sophia said. Riley just waved her hand at her roommate and then heard the door close behind her.

Riley closed her eyes and thought that maybe a nap would help her headache. It had been a little over twenty-four hours since she last talked to Lucas and it made her stomach hurt. She missed him, more than she thought she would. She knew they were not broken up but it sure felt that way. She also knew that she was the one to blame for it. She once again let her insecurities get in the way and it was going to ruin her relationship with Lucas. She also let the part of her that felt she was not good enough for him get in the way of what she really felt. She was going to feel so insecure that one day she pushed him away for good. She was so scared. How many times could she expect him to keep putting up with this? She heard a knock at the door of her dorm and she got out of bed to go answer it.

"Lucas," Riley whispered when she saw her boyfriend standing on the other side.

"Hey," Lucas said. He looked nervous and was shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

"Do you want to come in?" Riley asked, opening the door further.

"I do," Lucas nodded. She gestured him inside and then walked inside her dorm room. He turned to face her and let out a long sigh. "We need to talk."

"We do," Riley agreed.

"I know why you did it," Lucas said.

"Did what?" Riley asked, biting her lip nervously.

"I know why you tried to give me an out. I know why you tried to give me the chance to experience the college life you think I wanted," Lucas said.

"Lucas," Riley shook her head.

"You are letting your insecurities get the best of you again. You think you're not good enough for me or that I'm going to get tired of you," Lucas explained. Riley felt her eyes well with tears and she quickly brushed away one that slipped down her face.

"I don't want to feel this way," Riley admitted, her voice filled with tears. "I hate always feeling like I'm not good enough for you or that you're going to find someone better than me."

"How am I supposed to fix this if you always push me away?" Lucas asked. "Why do you always think the solution to solving these issues is to handle them on your own?"

"It's just natural to me," Riley said. "I hate that I do it but I can't help it."

"I want you to trust me," Lucas said. "I want to not always worry that one day you're going to get so scared and then push me away for good."

"What are you saying?" Riley asked, fear filling her voice.

"I love you, Riley. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else in this world," Lucas said and then shook his head. "I don't know how else to say this to you. I don't know how else to keep proving this to you."

"Lucas," Riley whispered. "What's happening right now?"

"I'm scared too," Lucas admitted. "I'm scared that one day you are going to leave me because you let your insecurities get the best of you and you're not even going to tell me. You're going to use the excuse that it's what's best for me and that I'm the one who needs it."

"I-" Riley stuttered.

"How are we supposed to build a future together if there is always that part of you that doubts me and what I feel?" Lucas asked. Riley felt a tear trickle down her face and she closed her eyes. The question lingered awkwardly and the tension between the two was thick. Everything between them felt like it was hanging by a string and they were both scared of what the other might say next.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 34**

"I don't doubt you," Riley shook her head.

"Riley," Lucas sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I don't!" Riley insisted.

"I feel like we keep coming back to this," Lucas said. "I feel like at the end of the day, you are always worrying about whether or not I truly want to be with you. I don't know what else I can do to convince you that a future with you is all I really want."

"I know that you do," Riley nodded.

"Are we always going to fight about this?" Lucas asked. "Are you always going to worry about whether or not I want to truly be with you?"

"I don't want you missing out on college," Riley said. "I don't want you to feel like you settled down so early with me. I mean you followed me to Yale."

"What?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"You came to Yale for me," Riley said.

"I came to Yale for us," Lucas said. "I came to Yale because I wanted to be with you and I wanted us to be together."

"That's my point!" Riley said. "You gave up Texas for me. What if one day you resent me for that?"

"Have I done anything that would make you think that's going to happen?" Lucas asked. "Have I ever once made it seem like I am unhappy with you? Do you think me asking you to move in with me was me resenting you?"

"Lucas-" Riley whispered because she could see this conversation was heading down a really bad path. She knew that the two of them were upset and that one of them would probably say something that they later regretted.

"Maybe I need some space," Lucas said before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What?" Riley widened her eyes. Her eyes started to fill with tears and she took a step closer to him. She rested a hand on his chest and could see him close his eyes at her touch. "Don't say that. Don't finish that thought."

"Riley," Lucas shook his head and opened his eyes.

"Don't do this," Riley pleaded. "Don't break up with me."

"I just need to clear my head," Lucas said. He reached up and gently brushed a tear off her face. She closed her eyes and rested her head in his hand. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, pausing there for a minute to savor to feel.

"Lucas," Riley said as she opened her eyes. Her teary brown eyes met his clouded green ones. They both looked like they were trying to send a message but neither knew what to say. They didn't know what words would fix them right now. "I love you," she whispered. "I have only ever loved you and I have only ever wanted to be with you. I trust you and your feelings."

"I love you too," Lucas said but took a step back. "You know I love you too but I think we need this. I think we need a little space."

"We don't," Riley shook her head.

"Goodbye Riley," Lucas whispered before turning and walking out of her dorm room.

Riley felt like time stopped in that moment. She felt like everything around her was spinning and she suddenly had no idea what was happening. Lucas wanted space. Lucas needed space. She watched the love of her life walk out the door and she didn't even think to run after him. She couldn't run after him. Her legs felt like jelly and they collapsed underneath her. She fell to the ground and let out a sob. All of a sudden everything felt wrong in the world. All of a sudden the world felt like a bad place to her. Without Lucas, she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Riles," Maya said.

 _"_ _It's not Riley," Sophia said._

"Who is this then?" Maya asked, suddenly feeling alert.

 _"_ _It's Sophia," she said. "I'm Riley's roommate."_

"Oh yeah," Maya said. "Hey Sophia. Wait, is everything okay? Why are you calling me from Riley's phone?"

 _"_ _It's Riley," Sophia sighed and then looked over at her roommate. Riley was currently curled up in her bed and she was staring at the wall in front of her._

"What's wrong with her?" Maya demanded. "Is she hurt?"

 _"_ _Not physically," Sophia said. "She won't talk to me but something really bad happened. I got back from class and she's been crying none stop."_

"Can you put her on the phone?" Maya asked, suddenly really worried about her best friend. She heard Sophia say something to Riley and then the phone being handed over.

 _"_ _Hi Maya," Riley said. Her voice was muffled and soft._

"What's going on?" Maya asked. "Did you and Huckleberry have a fight?"

 _"_ _Lucas," Riley whispered and then broke into another set of tears._

"Woah," Maya said. "What's going on? What happened with Lucas?"

 _"_ _I think we're broken up," Riley admitted._

"What?" Maya exclaimed. "What do you mean you think you're broken up? Why would you think that?"

 _"_ _Because he told me that he needs space and then left," Riley said._

"I'm going to kill him!" Maya snapped.

 _"_ _Don't," Riley whispered. "It's my fault."_

"How is it your fault?" Maya asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

 _"_ _I let my insecurities get in the way again," Riley said. "I keep letting my insecurities ruin everything and now I pushed Lucas away for good."_

"Don't say that, Riles. You didn't push him away for good. He loves you so much," Maya insisted.

 _"_ _It doesn't feel that way," Riley disagreed. "He needs space. He doesn't want to be with me."_

"I'm coming to be with you," Maya said.

 _"_ _No," Riley said. "Don't. Stay at school. I'll be fine."_

"Riles," Maya sighed.

 _"_ _I'm really going to be okay," Riley insisted. "I'm going to go to sleep anyway."_

"I love you Riles," Maya said.

 _"_ _I love you too Peaches," Riley said and then quickly hung up the phone._

"Just because I can't kill him doesn't mean I can't yell at him," Maya mumbled and then quickly dialed Lucas's number. She listened as it rang and narrowed her eyes when it went to voicemail. She thought about leaving a message but decided against it. She hung up and then quickly dialed Zay's number. He picked up on the second ring.

 _"_ _Hey blondie," Zay greeted. "What's up?"_

"What is wrong with your best friend?" Maya asked.

 _"_ _Uh," Zay stuttered. "I don't know? What did Lucas do now?"_

"He broke up with Riley!" Maya exclaimed.

 _"_ _He did what?" Zay asked. "That doesn't sound like Lucas at all."_

"Well it's what happened," Maya said. "He used the words 'taking space' but Riley thinks it's a break-up. She's devastated."

 _"_ _He told me that she gave him some kind of ultimatum," Zay explained. "I didn't think he was actually going to take it."_

"What ultimatum?" Maya asked.

 _"_ _She didn't tell you?" Zay asked. "She asked Lucas if she was to give him an out to enjoy college, would he take it."_

"Why would she do that?" Maya asked. "Is this all because of the party?"

 _"_ _Apparently," Zay sighed._

"Lucas didn't even kiss that girl," Maya said.

 _"_ _It's Riley though," Zay said. "She always has a hard time with the unknown."_

"I'm so sad for her," Maya sighed and then added. "I'm sad for the both of them. They are both probably so confused right now."

 _"_ _What do we do?" Zay asked._

"Unfortunately I think this is something they are going to have to work out on their own," Maya said. "They are going to have to want to fix this themselves. We can't push them or it will only make it worse."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Lucas opened his eyes and then closed them again. The last thing in the world he wanted right now was to be awake. He knew that he had class in half an hour but sitting through a lecture just sounded miserable to him right now. Just about everything in the world sounded miserable to him right now. He had no appetite. He had no desire to go outside. All he wanted to do was stay in his bed and block the outside world.

He knew that this was his fault. He knew that the reason they were in this situation was because he said he needed space. In all honesty, he did need the space. So much had happened between the two since the start of college and he almost felt like this was inevitable. After the pregnancy scare, it almost felt like they were on borrowed time. There was always a slight distance between them and no matter how much they pushed, they were hitting an invisible wall. Then the party happened and the wall between them grew stronger.

Lucas always knew that Riley was insecure and that she worried what others thought of her. She was always worried that she holding him back, no matter how much he tried to convince her of the opposite. He loved her in spite of all of that though. He loved every single thing about her and always wanted to be the one to try to help her through her insecurities. The part that hurt him the most was her constant doubt over their relationship. He knew she loved him and wanted to be with him but there was only so many times he could hear her ask if he wanted out. He had thought he convinced her that was not something he wanted.

"Hello?" Lucas answered his phone. It kept ringing on the night stand and he knew that the caller was not going to give up anytime soon.

 _"_ _I thought you didn't want an out!" Zay's voice filled his ear. Lucas winced at the volume and then sighed._

"Hello to you too," Lucas grumbled.

 _"_ _What is going on?" Zay asked. "Are you and Riley really broken up?"_

"I don't know," Lucas sighed. "We are taking space."

 _"_ _Why?" Zay asked. "Why do you want space? You love her!"_

"I know I do," Lucas said.

 _"_ _Then what inspired this need for space?" Zay asked. "It doesn't sound like you at all."_

"I don't know what I want anymore," Lucas admitted.

 _"_ _Are you having doubts about your feelings for Riley?" Zay asked._

"I'm having doubts about her feelings for me," Lucas said.

 _"_ _She loves you," Zay insisted. "She wants to be with you."_

"Maybe," Lucas mumbled.

 _"_ _Lucas," Zay sighed._

"Look," Lucas said and could hear how tense his voice sounded. "I love Riley but maybe this space is good for us. Maybe she is the one who needs the out to figure out what she wants. Maybe by offering it to me she was hoping I would take it so that she can figure out her own feelings."

 _"_ _Do you really believe that?" Zay asked._

"I don't know what I believe anymore," Lucas said.

 _"_ _Well, are you okay?" Zay asked._

"No Zay," Lucas said. "I'm far from okay."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Who told you?" Riley asked right after answering the phone.

 _"_ _Who told me what?" Farkle asked._

"Farkle," Riley said.

 _"_ _I don't know what you're talking about," Farkle insisted._

"Farkle Minkus," Riley said.

 _"_ _Fine," Farkle relented. "It was Zay."_

"Oh," Riley mumbled.

 _"_ _I'd ask you how you are but that is probably the worst question in the world right now," Farkle said._

"Probably," Riley agreed.

 _"_ _Have you talked to Lucas?" Farkle asked._

"Do you know what the word space means?" Riley asked. "That means he doesn't want to see me."

 _"_ _Well I don't believe that," Farkle said._

"He's the one who asked for the space," Riley said. "I'm respecting his wishes."

 _"_ _Or maybe he wants you to fight for him," Farkle suggested._

"What?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _If you ask me, it sounds like Lucas wants you to fight for your relationship," Farkle said._

"No it doesn't," Riley disagreed but was wondering if Farkle was right.

 _"_ _Riley," Farkle said. "It sounds like Lucas is tired of you doubting his feelings for you. It sounds like he wants you to stop giving him an out every time you feel insecure about your relationship. He has always been there for you and he has always been in love with you."_

"Then why did he break-up with me?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _He didn't break-up with you," Farkle insisted. "He wants you to realize just how important your relationship is. He wants you to fight for the two of you. He didn't ask for space because he doesn't love you. He did it because he loves you and wants you to be sure about your feelings before you two move forward."_

"He loves me," Riley whispered.

 _"_ _He always has," Farkle said. "He always will. He wants you to be as sure about your future together as he is. He's not going to get tired of you or resent you. Lucas isn't that kind of person. Everything he has done since meeting you has been not just for you, but for him too. He doesn't do anything out of pity. He does it out of love."_

"What have I done?" Riley asked. "I need to fix this."

 _"_ _You will," Farkle insisted. "The two of you love each other too much to let your relationship slip away."_

"Thanks Farkle," Riley said.

 _"_ _I'm always here," Farkle promised._

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Riley," Lucas widened his eyes after opening the door to his dorm room.

"Hey," Riley hesitantly smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"We need to talk," Riley said.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 35**

"Can I come in?" Riley asked. Lucas blinked and then quickly nodded.

"Yeah of course," Lucas said. He opened the door further and gestured her inside. He could see the hesitation with each step she took and hated that they were in this position. They were not the kind of couple that was hesitant around each other. That's just not who they were.

"So," Riley bit her lip and then turned around to face Lucas. She looked at her boyfriend and then stopped herself for a second. Was he still her boyfriend?

"You said you wanted to talk?" Lucas asked. She could see how nervous he was and he was shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

"I actually have something I want to say to you," Riley said.

"Okay," Lucas said and then raised an eyebrow. "You can say anything to me."

"I love you," Riley said. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. I know that I don't always make things easy for you. I know that my insecurities can drive you insane sometimes and you have always been incredibly patient with me."

"Riley," Lucas whispered.

"When I said I wanted to move in with you, I meant it. I want to build a future. I get scared sometimes because you almost seem too good to be true. Sometimes I still can't believe that someone as amazing as you wants to be with someone as insecure as me," Riley explained.

"Do you want to know why I love you so much?" Lucas asked. He didn't wait for her to answer before he continued. "When I first moved here, I felt like a complete outsider. I was the new kid with the bad reputation. I was the kid with the anger problems who everyone only saw as a pretty face. Not you though. You saw me. You took the time to see the real Lucas. I wasn't just a good looking, mysterious guy to you. I was someone with potential. I was someone you never stopped believing in."

"Lucas," Riley whispered as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"You have never given up on me Riley and I'm never going to give up on you. If you feel insecure though, you need to talk to me. The only way this will work is if you talk to me," Lucas insisted.

"I need to trust your word more. I trust you but I let my doubts get in the way. I let the scared middle school girl inside of me control my thoughts and that's not okay," Riley said. "It's not fair to you."

"So how do we work past this?" Lucas asked. "How do we make sure that this doesn't happen again?"

"Complete honesty," Riley said. "If something is bothering one of us then we need to talk about it right then and there. We can't hold it in and let it boil up to a big fight."

"We have always had pretty great communication, haven't we?" Lucas asked, a smile finally filling his face.

"The best," Riley nodded. His smile was contagious because within a second, a smile was on her face. She took a step closer to him and reached up to rest a hand on his chest. "I love you, Lucas. I always have and I always will. Don't doubt that."

"I love you too Riley," Lucas promised.

Lucas reached down and cupped her face in his hands. He took another step closer and closed the gap between them. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers. At first it started as simple and sweet. It was a kiss filled with promise and understanding. Then Riley wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. The kiss deepened and Riley felt the passion between them. It felt like fireworks were going off in her chest and she couldn't get enough. She felt her love for Lucas from their connected lips straight down to her toes. She knew that kissing Lucas was something she would never get tired of. It still gave her the same excited feeling it did when she first kissed him in middle school.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Would you sit still?" Maya asked and then tapped her pencil on the easel impatiently.

"I've been sitting like this for over an hour," Josh protested.

"You are literally just sitting there," Maya said. "It's not like I'm making you hold something or put your arm up in the air."

"Are you almost done?" Josh whined. Maya shot him a look and he immediately stopped moving.

"You are the one that wanted me to draw a picture of you," Maya reminded him. "Now sit still and let me finish."

"Fine," Josh groaned. He stopped moving and then saw his girlfriend immediately go back to drawing.

Josh watched as she drew with complete concentration. He always knew that she was great at it but he never really saw her in her element. He noticed that when she was really focused she would lean forward slightly and stick her tongue out a little. She would tilt her head to the left and inspect her work before diving right back in. There was something so beautiful about seeing her do what she was best at. It made him fall in love with her a little more. Being here with her, he felt more connected to her.

"You're staring," Maya's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Josh blinked and noticed her looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"What can I say? I'm admiring beauty," Josh said. He saw her blush slightly and then look away.

"Are you talking about the drawing of you?" Maya teased.

"Well that too," Josh smirked. Maya rolled her eyes at him and then shook her head laughing.

"I'm done," Maya said. Josh jumped off the stool and walked over to where she was sitting. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his head against hers.

"Wow," Josh whispered and widened his eyes.

"You like it?" Maya asked, turning her head to look up at him.

"It's amazing," Josh said and locked eyes with her. "You're so insanely talented."

"It's nothing," Maya shook her head and looked back at the drawing.

"Are you serious?" Josh asked, his eyes wide. He stepped back and pulled a stool over to sit with her. Josh grabbed her hand in his own and looked deeply into her eyes. "You have so much talent. You are so incredibly talented. I know that one day we are going to be at an art gallery and admiring all of your work on the walls."

"I want to open my own gallery one day," Maya admitted.

"Then you will," Josh insisted. "And I will be there supporting you the entire time."

"I love you," Maya smiled.

"I love you too," Josh leaned forward and kissed her square on the lips.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"One chocolate milkshake," Farkle said as he walked into Smackle's dorm room. She looked up from the textbook she was reading and smiled wide at her fiancée.

"You're the best!" Smackle exclaimed. Farkle walked over and kissed her before handing over the milkshake. He dropped down onto the bed and watched as she took a sip.

"What are you working on?" Farkle asked.

"Science," Smackle said. "I have a test on Monday and I wanted to get a jump start on the reading."

"I have a test in algebra on Monday too," Farkle sighed.

"At least we only have a little over a month left," Smackle said.

"And then we get to enjoy the summer off in the city with all of our friends," Farkle said.

"I can't wait," Smackle smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Farkle said. Smackle looked up from her text book and raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay?" Smackle asked.

"I want to start looking for an apartment," Farkle said.

"For when?" Smackle asked.

"For next year," Farkle said. "We are getting married in December and I don't want to live in the dorms for only one semester. I think we should look into apartments for the whole school year."

"Really?" Smackle asked, a smile forming on her face.

"Really," Farkle nodded. "I want to start moving forward with our future. I want to start building our lives as the Minkus'."

"Saying stuff like that is a sure way to make me fall even more in love with you," Smackle insisted. She closed her textbook and scooted closer to him. She laced her fingers through his and then smiled up at him. "Do you know what I love the most about you?"

"My genius like qualities?" Farkle asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well that," Smackle said and then laughed. "And the fact that you think about our future so much. It's not just a possibility to you, it's a probability. You work to give us the best future."

"I just want to make you happy for the rest of our lives," Farkle insisted.

"You're off to a great start," Smackle said. "I am the happiest girl in the world."

"I love you Smackle," Farkle said.

"I love you too," Smackle promised. She leaned up and he met her halfway to share a kiss.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I come bearing donuts," Zay said after Claire opened the door to her dorm room.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" Claire exclaimed. She took the bag from him and then threw her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him and felt him pull her closer before she pulled her face away to smile at him. "I'm happy you're here."

"Me too," Zay smiled at her and then kissed her once more. "This is going to be a great weekend."

"It really is," Claire nodded. She untangled herself from him and then looked in the bag. "Thanks for the donuts by the way."

"Well you have been talking about craving them this whole week," Zay said. "I figured why not just satisfy that craving?"

"You are amazing," Claire insisted. He followed her into the room and then dropped onto her bed with her. Claire started to nibble on a chocolate donut and looked up at her boyfriend. "How's school going?"

"Good," Zay nodded.

"Are your grades still good?" Claire asked.

"I'm passing all of my classes," Zay said. "My lowest grade is a B minus."

"That's amazing!" Claire smiled and leaned forward to kiss him quickly.

"Well if I knew all it took to get you to kiss me was to pass my classes then I would have tried harder my first semester," Zay smirked.

"Oh whatever," Claire shoved his shoulder and playfully rolled her eyes. "But in all seriousness, I'm really proud of you. I can see how hard you're working and I love you."

"I love you too," Zay smiled at her. He moved closer to her and reached out to grab the bag with donuts.

"Hey!" Claire swatted his hand and playfully glared at him.

"Share with me!" Zay pleaded.

"No way mister," Claire shook her head and pulled the bag close to her chest. "These are my donuts."

"Oh you are totally going to share," Zay said.

"Oh yeah?" Claire smirked. "And why is that?"

"Because of this," Zay returned her smirk and then reached out to tickle her side. She burst into laughter and dropped the bag of donuts.

"Zay!" Claire shrieked and couldn't stop the giggles. Zay leaned over her and kissed her before grabbing the bag in her hands.

"Told you that I could get you to share," Zay whispered against her lips.

"Well played," Claire laughed.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Riley opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was the sun blaring through the windows. She blinked a couple of times and then realized that there was an arm across her waist. She looked over and saw Lucas sound asleep next to her. She smiled slightly and blushed a little. This was the first time she ever spent the entire night with Lucas. After making up last night, the last thing she wanted to do was leave his side. She wanted to stay with him so when he suggested staying over, she ultimately agreed. Waking up to him now, she realized that this was something she could get used to for the rest of her life.

"Morning," she heard Lucas mumble from next to her. She looked over at him and smiled sweetly at him.

"Good morning," Riley whispered. The two scooted closer and shared a kiss. Their faces were close and they were laying really close to each other.

"How did you sleep?" Lucas asked.

"Perfect," Riley said. "I like sleeping next to you."

"I like waking up next to you," Lucas said.

"Well next year we will get to do it all the time," Riley said.

"I can't wait," Lucas said.

"You know the hard part comes now, right?" Riley asked.

"What?" Lucas asked and then raised an eyebrow. "What hard part?"

"Telling me dad," Riley said. Lucas groaned and ran a hand over his face. Riley giggled and scooted even closer. "It's going to be okay."

"This is the man who has a collection of my shoes at your house," Lucas pointed out. Riley bit her lip and smiled.

"Actually I think they're in my closet," Riley laughed.

"Can I have them back?" Lucas asked.

"Never," Riley shook her head.

"You're lucky I love you," Lucas said. Riley leaned forward to kiss him once more.

"I really am," Riley agreed. "And I really love you."

"Come here," Lucas gestured her closer. She rested her head on his chest and he held her close. They felt no need to rush to get out of bed or start their day. They were both completely satisfied with where they were right now. Safe in each other's arms felt like the perfect place to them


	36. Chapter 36

**I am the worst, I know! I am so sorry. I have been starting a new job and working on a few other stories while I tried to decide where I wanted to take this story next. I had some major writers block but I finally worked out a storyline. I would never just leave the story hanging on you guys. This chapter will take place at the end of their summer break and is the set up. I know you will be confused with the ending but it is just setting you up for the next arch of this story. All will be explained in the next chapter and I'm already working on it. Thank you so much for your patience and kindness! I really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 36**

"Hey babe," Maya greeted as she walked into her boyfriend's apartment. Josh looked over from his spot in the kitchen and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey," Josh said. He grabbed a bottle of water from out of the fridge and then handed the second one he was holding to the blonde. They shared a quick kiss and a smile.

"Thanks," Maya smiled. She walked over with him and took a seat on his couch. She laughed at all of the boxes around his living room and he shot her a look. He knew exactly what she was going to say because she said it every time she came over.

"I'm working on it," Josh insisted.

"You moved into this place over a month ago," Maya pointed out. Right after graduating college at the end of last semester, Josh moved into his very first apartment. He was going to be working as an intern at a newspaper in the journalism department and the apartment felt like the next big step for him.

"I know that," Josh said. He lifted Maya's legs up and rested them across his lap as she shot him a teasing smile. "It's a process. I am envisioning how I want the apartment to look before I unpack."

"It's laziness," Maya smirked.

"Well I may be unpacked if someone wasn't always coming over and distracting me," Josh poked her leg and she laughed.

"Oh don't pretend like it's a horrible distraction," Maya rolled her eyes. Josh pulled her even closer and kissed her square on the lips. He pulled back and then brushed a piece of hair off of her face.

"Have you talked to Riley today?" Josh asked. Maya let out a long sigh and then shook her head.

"I talked to her on the phone last night but I knew today was going to be hard," Maya said. "We all wanted to be there but they insisted that it was best we weren't. They wanted it to be low key and just the two of them. She was going to stay with him the entire time. I think his mom and dad are there too."

"I feel so awful," Josh sighed.

"Me too," Maya nodded. "All of their plans are completely delayed now. She is going to be living in the apartment by herself now."

"I wish there was something we could do for them," Josh said.

"I do too," Maya nodded. She smiled softly at him and he could feel his heart start to race slightly. Her smile could make any situation better.

"I have something for you," Josh suddenly said.

"You do?" Maya raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Josh turned around slightly to grab something off the side table and then handed her a square box. She looked down at the box and then up at her boyfriend curiously. "What is it?"

"Well opening it may help," Josh teased. Maya rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder before opening the box. She felt her eyes widen and butterflies fill her stomach at what was inside.

"It's a key. It's the key to your apartment, isn't it?" Maya asked, looking up in surprise. She saw Josh nod at her and her heart started to race.

"I want you to be able to come and go as you please," Josh said. "I know we said we weren't ready to move in together yet but I want you to feel at home here. You can use it whenever you want."

"I love you," Maya said and then launched herself into his arms. She kissed him and then hugged him close. She knew how big of a moment this was for them. She knew that this meant something incredibly special to the both of them.

"I love you too," Josh said before pulling her in for another kiss. He felt comfortable about this decisions. He felt completely right about this decision.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Here you go," Smackle said. She handed Farkle his coffee as Claire handed Zay his coffee. The four sat around the couches in Topanga's and silence fell over the group.

"When do you guys go back?" Claire asked.

"Next week," Farkle said. "We wanted to get there a little earlier so that we could finish getting the apartment ready. We didn't want to be unpacking and starting the semester at the same time."

"You two must be so excited to be moving into your own place," Zay said. He knew that this was just the beginning for the couple. In just four months they would be walking down the aisle and living together as husband and wife.

"We are," Smackle smiled at her fiancée.

"Only one semester and then the two of you tie the knot," Claire smiled at the couple. "It's so exciting!"

"This summer flew by," Farkle shook his head and then a weight sat on his chest. Zay saw his friend's face and nodded at him.

"It's going to be okay," Zay insisted.

"You have probably been the most optimistic about all of this," Smackle said.

"I have to be," Zay shrugged. He smiled at Claire as he felt her rest a hand on his back. "I know Riley needs strength right now too so I need to be strong for the both of them. After all she does for us, we can offer some support for them. That's what friends do."

"Have you talked to her?" Claire turned to face Farkle. She knew how close Riley and Farkle were. She also knew that Farkle was someone she always went to in tough situations.

"Not today," Farkle shook his head. "She called me yesterday but I figured I would just let the two of them be together today. She wasn't really chatty yesterday."

"It's going to be alright," Zay insisted. He looked like he was trying to convince himself as much as everyone else. "Everything will be okay. It just pushes their plans back a little."

"He was so mad the last time I saw him," Smackle said as she remembered the last time she saw Lucas and Riley.

"I don't think I've ever seen him that angry before," Claire agreed.

"He wasn't mad," Farkle said. "He was frustrated. This is all so frustrating."

"At least you got your wedding dress!" Claire smiled. Everyone laughed to themselves because she knew exactly how to brighten the mood. She fit in so perfectly with the group and Zay fell a little more in love with her as each day passed.

"How about a sneak peek?" Farkle teased. He knew there was no chance. Smackle was adamant that he had to wait until their wedding day to see the dress.

"You know that's never going to happen," Smackle nudged his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Do you really believe in that bad luck thing?" Zay asked. Smackle didn't strike him as the type to believe in that kind of stuff.

"I am not taking any chances," Smackle said. "I want this wedding to run smoothly and if that means Farkle waits to see my wedding dress then Farkle waits."

"The lady has spoken," Zay smirked. Smackle shot him a look but everyone laughed. Farkle pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head.

"I am completely on board with anything you want," Farkle insisted.

"And I love you for that honey," Smackle smiled at him.

"I love you too," Farkle leaned forward and kissed her.

"Are we this corny?" Zay leaned closer to his girlfriend and whispered in her ear.

"You are," Claire teased.

"I am not!" Zay widened his eyes and ruffled her hair.

"Zay!" Claire exclaimed. She shoved his side and they both laughed.

"I think you're the corny one," Zay insisted.

"I think you're a giant dork," Claire smirked at him.

"You're lucky I love you," Zay playfully rolled his eyes. Claire leaned into his side and smiled up at him.

"I am," Claire nodded. He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes at the contact. "I love you too."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Riles," Maya said. Riley jumped slightly and turned around to see her best friend sitting at the bay window.

"Maya," Riley let out a breath and rested a hand on her chest. "You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Maya repeated and then raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just changing into something more comfortable," Riley said. "I put a dress on this morning to see Lucas's mom and dad and wanted to change into a pair of leggings instead."

"Come here," Maya gestured her over. She could see how frantic and exhausted her best friend looked in that exact moment. She knew this past week had taken a toll on the brunette and she looked like she could probably sleep for a month if given the opportunity.

"I don't have time to sit down," Riley insisted. "I need to get back. I need to change and get back quickly."

"Riles," Maya shot her a look and the brunette reluctantly sighed. She walked over and took a seat at the bay window with her best friend before pulling her legs up to her chest. She rested her chin on top of them and let out a tired sigh.

"Tell me something happy," Riley said, looking expectantly at her best friend. "Tell me anything. Make me smile."

"Josh gave me a key to his apartment," Maya said as she showed her best friend the key. She was worried about telling Riley because of how drastically things were changing in her life but the look of excitement on the brunette's face made her silly for even hesitating.

"Peaches!" Riley exclaimed as she sat up straight. "That's amazing!"

"I thought so too," Maya nodded and smiled.

"That's a pretty big step for the two of you," Riley said. "I'm proud of you for not running."

"I love Josh," Maya said. "I never want to run from him. I want forever with him."

"Well this is a pretty great start for that," Riley insisted.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked. She saw Riley's shoulders tense slightly and she reached out to grab her hand before giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm tired," Riley said. "This was supposed to be the best year ever. We were starting a new beginning together and it all just got ripped away from us. I wasn't supposed to be moving into this apartment alone. I was supposed to be moving in with Lucas."

"He'll get there," Maya said. "It's just going to take him a little longer than planned."

"He said he's thinking of dropping out," Riley said. Maya widened her eyes in surprise and she saw the brunette's eyes fill with tears. "He's so closed off and angry."

"Riles," Maya whispered.

"It's my fault," Riley whispered. "This is all because of me."

"That's not true at all," Maya shook her head. "He was trying to help you and it was a horrible accident. It could have happened to anyone."

"We shouldn't have gone that day," Riley sighed. "We should have just gone to the beach with you guys like we planned."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Riley sat down on one of the metal plastic chairs and it made her back ache. She was tapping her foot anxiously and drumming her fingers along her leg. She knew she could just go in but she was glued to the chair. She twirled the promise ring that Lucas got her during high school around her finger and sighed. This wasn't supposed to be how they were spending their last week of summer before everyone went their separate ways. They were supposed to be laughing with their friends and going to the beach. She stood up and walked over to the door, resting a hand on the doorknob. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Lucas's eyes were closed and she wondered if he was actually asleep or just pretending to be asleep. His arms were rested by his sides and there was an IV attached to one of his hands. There was a bandage on his forehead and a bruise around his left eye. She looked down at his left leg and saw it completely immobilized. She knew that Lucas needed to keep it still until he went into surgery later that day. He had been waiting for four days to have this procedure because the doctor needed some of the swelling to go down. For the last four days, he had been in pure misery.

"Hey," Lucas's voice startled her from her thoughts. She looked up at his face and saw him staring back at her.

"Hi," Riley quietly said as she walked closer to him. She rested her hand on top of his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Have the doctors come by?"

"Like five minutes ago," Lucas said. "I'm going into surgery within the hour."

"Are you nervous?" Riley asked.

"Are you?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at her.

"No," Riley mumbled.

"Riley," Lucas sighed. "It's nothing. They just have to reset the bones in my leg. They are going to put some metal rods in there and fix it all."

"It doesn't mean I can't be nervous," Riley said. "You're going into surgery and I can't be there to make it better for you."

"The doctors will do fine, Riley. It's all going to be okay," Lucas insisted. Her eyes shifted down to his leg again and he squeezed her hand. "It's not your fault and you need to stop thinking that it is."

"I can't help it," Riley said.

"I'm going to be fine," Lucas said. Riley sat down in the chair next to his bed and sighed. The two locked eyes for a moment and she felt her eyes well with tears.

"You're supposed to be coming back to school with me," Riley said. "We are supposed to be moving into our apartment together."

"Riley stop," Lucas pleaded. "Just stop, please. I don't want to hear this right now."

"Lucas," Riley sighed.

"Just tell me you love me and wish me luck," Lucas said. "That is all I can handle right now."

"I love you," Riley said. "It's all going to be okay."

"I love you too," Lucas said. He lifted her hand and placed a kiss on the top of it. A tear slipped from her eye but she quickly brushed it away. She had to remind herself that it could have been a lot worse. She had to remind herself that it was only a leg injury. Looking at Lucas in his hospital left an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach though. It was a sight that she never wanted to see in her entire life. She wanted to go back and change it all.


	37. Chapter 37

**Are you very confused? I knew you would be! I am so sorry for the cliffhanger. I wanted to set everything up before this chapter. This will show Lucas's injury and how they got to the present day of last chapter. I ran through a couple of different ideas of what happened to him but I ultimately decided on this one! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 37**

"Riles!" Maya exclaimed as she saw her best friend at the end of the hallway. Riley turned around and saw all of her friends standing at the opposite end of the hallway.

"What are you guys doing here?" Riley asked, quickly walking down the hall to meet them.

"Did you really think that we were going to let you sit and wait for Lucas to be out of surgery alone?" Farkle asked.

"Plus," Zay said before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "We wanted to be here when Lucas woke up."

"That means a lot," Riley smiled at them. She knew it would mean a lot to Lucas too, even if he didn't show it.

"Did he go into surgery already?" Smackle asked, looking in the direction of his hospital room. She knew it was scheduled for that afternoon but she wasn't sure of the exact time. She figured if Riley was alone outside there was a chance he was either already in surgery or being prepped for it.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "About twenty minutes ago. I was just coming back from the bathroom. His mom and dad are upstairs in the gift shop. They couldn't just sit around. None of us could."

"How was he?" Josh asked.

"Nervous?" Claire asked.

"He was quiet," Riley shrugged. "You know Lucas. He always has to be the strong one."

"He's going to be okay," Zay insisted. Riley looked over and could see that he was trying to convince the both of them. He was just as upset by all of this as she was.

"I know," Riley nodded. "The doctor said his leg will be as good as new. Nothing some intense therapy can't fix."

"He has to take at least a semester off, right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," Riley sighed. "The semester starts next week and he won't be ready to go. Plus with all the therapy he has to go through, he is going to need to completely focus on his recovery."

"He'll be okay," Farkle insisted. She nodded and then looked down the hallway. Everyone could tell how antsy and nervous she was. The waiting was the worst part of it all.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," Riley said. "Does anyone want me to bring them anything?"

"I'll come with you," Maya offered but Riley shook her head.

"That's okay," Riley forced a smile. "I just need a minute alone," she turned and walked down the hallway. Her friends all watched her go and the feeling was glum.

"You think they'll be okay?" Smackle asked. "Being apart for a semester and Riley not being here to help with his recovery?"

"They definitely have a long road ahead of them," Josh said.

"But if anyone can do it," Maya looked down the hallway where her best friend just went. "It's Riley and Lucas."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Riley took her coffee and sat down at one of the tables in the cafeteria. She twirled the cup around between her hands and let out a tired sigh. Her head hurt and her stomach was grumbling. She thought maybe food was what she wanted but one look at the choices made her want to throw up. She figured coffee was her only solution right now. She knew it wasn't that serious. She knew that his leg was going to be fine. He was going to be up and moving normally in months. It didn't stop the miserable feeling in her stomach though. It was all her fault this even happened. She was the one who insisted they go horseback riding that afternoon instead of the beach with their friends.

 _"_ _Do the horses look extra angry to you today?" Riley asked. She looked around the stable and had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had only been on a horse once in her life and that was a long time ago._

 _"_ _Angry?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at her. He was petting one of the horses and he looked so natural doing it. She knew that he was going to make a great vet one day soon. "I think they look fine."_

 _"_ _So you think they will be okay?" Riley asked._

 _"_ _Do you not want to do this?" Lucas asked. He could hear the skepticism in her tone and he walked over to where she was standing. "I mean, this was your idea."_

 _"_ _I thought it would be fun," Riley said. "Especially since we didn't get to go to Texas this summer."_

 _"_ _I think you are going to be okay," Lucas promised. "I will be here the entire time."_

 _"_ _Okay," Riley nodded. Lucas rested his hands on her upper arms and smiled at her._

 _"_ _I love you," Lucas said._

 _"_ _I love you too," Riley smiled wide. The two met halfway and shared a sweet kiss before turning their attention back to the horses._

 _Lucas walked over and got one of the horses out for Riley. He got it all ready to go and then extended a hand for her. She smiled as she took it and walked over towards the horse. He was about to set her up on the horse when suddenly the horse lifted up on its back legs. They both realized that the horse was freaking out and Lucas pushed Riley behind him. She stumbled back and watched as the horse continued to jump up and down, alternating between its legs._

 _"_ _Woah," Lucas held up his hands and stood in front of the horse._

 _"_ _Lucas be careful," Riley pleaded. She didn't like the sight of her boyfriend trying to calm down the horse. It made her feel incredibly nervous._

 _"_ _I got this," Lucas insisted._

 _He kept his eyes trained on the horse and Riley felt her stomach twist. The horse was freaking out terribly and she saw two of the employees rushing over. Lucas was trying to talk in soothing tones but nothing was happening. That's when it happened. It felt like slow motion to Riley. The horse advanced forward on Lucas and he stumbled backwards before falling. The horse fell forward and one of the hoof's landed on one of Lucas's legs. She heard him cry out in pain and the two employees were able to get control of the horse after that._

 _"_ _Lucas!" Riley yelled and she rushed forward before dropping down onto the ground next to him. She rested on of her hands on his arm and looked down at his leg._

 _"_ _I can't move my leg," Lucas shook his head. She could see he was fighting back tears and that he was in clear pain. "I think some of the bones shattered."_

 _"_ _I need to call a doctor," Riley said._

 _"_ _It hurts so bad," Lucas sighed. Riley bit her lip and ran her fingers through his hair._

 _"_ _I know," Riley whispered. "I know."_

Riley remembered the ambulance showing up and Lucas being taken to the hospital. All the x-rays and tests showed that a few of the bones shattered and that Lucas would need surgery to repair them. They waited for some of the swelling to go down before they could operate. Lucas spent the last few days in absolute misery. He was so angry and frustrated. She remembered how short he was with their friends and she knew it wasn't personal. She knew he was just frustrated by having to delay a semester of school.

It was all messed up. The two were supposed to move in together this semester. They had found an apartment at the start of the summer and they slowly started to move stuff in there. They alternated between their new apartment and New York. It was starting to look like home. Now she was going to be living in the apartment alone until he could make it there with her. He was going to have to stay in New York to recover and do his therapy. She knew that there was a good chance he would have to take off more than just a semester.

"Hey," Farkle's voice startled Riley from her thoughts.

"Hey Farkle," Riley said and then watched as he took a seat next to her.

"How are you holding up?" Farkle asked.

"I'm okay," Riley shrugged. She looked down at her coffee and played with the lid.

"How are you really?" Farkle asked. She looked up and could see him raising an eyebrow at her. She knew that there was no point in lying to Farkle. He could always see right through her.

"Sad for Lucas," Riley admitted. "And incredibly frustrated by all of this."

"He's going to be okay," Farkle insisted. "It's only a broken leg. The surgery is going to repair the bones and he will be recovering in no time."

"It's not that," Riley shook her head. "It's the mental part."

"You mean putting off college?" Farkle asked.

"He said something to me the other day," Riley sighed as she recollected the conversation. "He told me that he thought this was the universe's way of telling him that college wasn't for him. That maybe he should just drop out because he's already going to be behind."

"That's insane," Farkle scrunched his eyebrows together. "That doesn't sound like Lucas at all. He's always excelled at school and genuinely enjoyed it."

"He's so angry," Riley said. "I tried to explain that it's only a semester but he didn't want to hear it. He wouldn't hear it."

"He will," Farkle promised. "He just needed to get the surgery out of the way and then he will see that everything will be fine. He will come around before you know it."

"It sucks having to move into the apartment without him," Riley admitted. Farkle reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Everything will fall into place before you know it," Farkle insisted. "The two of you will be back together in your little apartment soon enough."

"I hope so," Riley nodded. Farkle squeezed her hand and she smiled at him.

"I know so," Farkle promised. "You're Riley and Lucas. Nothing will ever come between the two of you."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Riley watched as Lucas slept in his hospital room. She knew that the surgery went well and he was going to be fine. His leg was wrapped up in a bulky cast, slightly elevated and he was still knocked out from the anesthesia. She wondered if he was dreaming. She had never been under anesthesia before and she wondered if he was peaceful. She looked at his face and thought that he had to be. His face looked like it had no cares in the world. She reached out and brushed a piece of hair off his face. She saw him stir slightly and she hoped that this meant he was waking up. His eyes started to slowly flutter and she saw the emerald green eyes that she loved so much looking back at her.

"Hey," Riley said.

"Hi," Lucas mumbled. She reached down and grabbed his hand before giving it a gentle squeeze. He looked down and she saw his eyes land on the cast. "I'm guessing it went well?"

"No problems," Riley nodded.

"Oh," Lucas said.

"How do you feel?" Riley asked.

"I don't know," Lucas said. "I don't have much feeling in my leg right now but I guess fine."

"It's going to be okay Lucas," Riley insisted. "The doctor said that you are going to be just fine."

"I'm glad the doctor is sure about that," Lucas said.

"Lucas," Riley sighed because she knew where this was headed. She knew exactly what he was thinking about right now. "It's only one semester."

"I'm not doing this right now," Lucas shook his head. He looked over at her and she could see that he was not going to be argued with. She decided that it was best to just let it go. He just woke up from surgery and there was no point in arguing with him.

"We'll get through this," Riley promised. He just nodded and closed his eyes again. She knew that he was going to have a hard time with college being delayed. She knew that he always had a plan for his life and career and it was all suddenly being changed on him. A semester felt like a lifetime to Lucas and he was going to hate sitting by while all his friends moved forward in their academic careers. She knew these next few months were going to be emotionally draining and brutal. It was going to really test the strength of their relationship.


	38. Chapter 38

**Authors note**

Hi all! I am so sorry this is not an update, just an author's note. I live in Florida so I have been preparing for Hurricane Irma that is about to hit where I live. I am going to be evacuating tomorrow so things have been very hectic these past few days. I will be posting as soon as possible. I just wanted to let you know the reason for the delay. I hope to get something up soon! Thank you so much for your patience and understanding!


	39. Chapter 39

**I have safely made it back to my apartment in Florida. I was very lucky to not have suffered any damage or water damage to the place. I am okay and was very safe the entire time. Thank you so much for all the kind words, well wishes and sweet messages! They were so touching and they meant the world to me. You guys truly are the best and I can't wait to start updating this story again. Everything is settling down so updates will start coming regularly again. Thank you so much again!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 38**

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Riley asked. She was feeling anxious and wanted to do something. She kept bouncing her knee anxiously and she could see that her boyfriend was starting to notice her anxious state.

"I'm fine," Lucas shook his head.

Lucas had been released from the hospital two days after his surgery and was now stuck in his bed. Riley had set up the room so that it had everything he would need within arm's length. His television and DVD player were all set to go and she had gathered a bunch of his favorite movies. She set magazines up on the nightstand for him if he got tired of watching TV. She even had Zay help her get a mini fridge in the room so that he could just reach over for a drink. She knew that with her leaving for school in less than a week it was going to be hard. She was going to spend the majority of her time worrying about him so she wanted to at least know that he was comfortable while she was gone.

"Are you all packed?" Lucas asked. She blinked when she realized she had zoned out and looked over to see him staring intently at her.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Are you all packed and ready to go back to school?" Lucas asked. She could hear the slightly bitter tone in his voice but she could tell he was trying really hard to not show it. He knew it wasn't her fault that his plans got delayed.

"Yeah," Riley said and then nodded. "I just have to pack my toiletries."

"You're leaving Saturday, right?" Lucas asked.

"Yup," Riley nodded again. The two fell silent when they realized that was only two days away from now.

"Are your mom and dad taking you?" Lucas asked.

"My dad and Uncle Josh," Riley said. "Mom is staying here with Auggie. She is working on some big case right now and it was easier so they didn't have to bring Auggie."

"Oh," Lucas said.

"I'm going to miss you," Riley whispered. She said it so quietly she wasn't even sure that Lucas heard her but when she looked up to meet his eyes, she knew he had. He was looking at her with a somber look and then he nodded.

"I'm going to miss you too," Lucas said. "This is the first time our entire relationship that we've been apart for longer than a week at most."

"I know," Riley sighed.

"Do you think we can handle it?" Lucas asked.

"What?" Riley scrunched her eyebrows together. "Why would you even ask me something like that?"

"People grow apart when they are separated," Lucas shrugged.

"We've been together for almost five years and you think we are going to grow apart now?" Riley asked. She was so confused as to where this was coming from. She knew that he was just talking because of his injury but it didn't make it better. She wished there was something that she could do to help him feel better from all of this.

"We've always been together though," Lucas said. "Wasn't this the issue before you found out I was going to Yale? That we were worried about the distance hurting us?"

"It's a semester, Lucas. It's not four years," Riley said.

"Unless I don't go back," Lucas mumbled.

"Are you really going to do that?" Riley asked, the irritation in her tone clear as day. "Are you really going to give up on college because of a broken leg? Do you know how many people break their legs and still finish school?"

"I'm tired," Lucas said. He slid down in the bed and lifted the covers over his body. Riley let out a frustrated sigh because she knew this was his way of ending the conversation. That he was completely done talking about this now.

"Alright," Riley sighed. "I'll just see you later then."

"Okay," Lucas nodded. His eyes were already closed and his head was buried in the pillow.

"I love you," Riley said.

"Love you too," Lucas mumbled. She stood there for a second and watched as he fell asleep. She leaned down to kiss his forehead and then let out a dejected sigh before leaving the room so that he could sleep.

He opened his eyes after he heard his door close and let out his own sigh. He hated that he kept lashing out at her. He hated that he was taking out all of his frustration on Riley. If there was anyone in the world who didn't deserve it, it was his girlfriend. She was only trying to help and make him feel better but he just couldn't help it. He knew she was right. A broken leg shouldn't stop him from college. It was ridiculous to even consider the idea. He would be as good as new in only a couple of months but still.

He knew that all of his friends were going to graduate in four years. He would watch his girlfriend and best friends walk across the stage at their respective colleges and receive their diplomas. He would be on the side as they all started their careers and post college lives. He would still be sitting in college classes while each of them started to make their marks in the world. He knew that it was only a semester but it felt like a lifetime to him. He had fallen behind while the rest of them continued to step forward.

Then there was the issue of Riley. He knew that she would insist on staying with him while he finished college. She would take a job in their college town while he finished working on his degree. She would stay put so that they could be together. It killed him to think that he would be holding her back. He knew she wanted to move back to New York after school to be surrounded by friends and family but that would have to be put on hold because of him. He didn't want to be the reason she put her future on hold. He couldn't be the reason.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"How was he?" Farkle asked.

"Tired," Riley said.

"Meaning grumpy?" Zay raised an eyebrow as he leaned back against one of the couches in Topanga's.

"A little," Riley nodded.

"I'm sure that is going to come and go these next few months," Josh said.

"Did something happen?" Maya asked. She looked over at her best friend and could see the tired lines underneath her eyes. She knew that Lucas's injury was taking a lot out of her.

"He just got frustrated about not being able to go to school with me," Riley said. She didn't want to tell them about the entire conversation. She knew that it was something that should probably stay between the two of them.

"He'll be okay," Smackle insisted. "He's tough."

"Yeah," Claire agreed. "He's just going to have to adjust to the changes but he'll get there."

"I know," Riley nodded. She decided it was probably better to just change the subject. "So, when does everyone leave again?"

"We leave Saturday," Smackle gestured between her and Farkle. "We are going first thing in the morning."

"I'm leaving Sunday," Zay said. "The dorms don't open until then and I wanted to help Claire move in anyway."

"I'm moving back into my dorm Saturday afternoon," Maya said.

"I move back in Saturday," Claire said. "Later in the day."

"So I guess we are all going to have to do something Friday night then?" Riley suggested.

"I think a pizza and movie night sounds like the perfect plan," Maya said. "At Riles apartment like we always do."

"Or maybe we should do it at Lucas's place so he can be involved," Farkle suggested.

"Do you think he's going to want to be involved?" Smackle asked.

"I can't imagine he'd want you all to leave and not get the chance to see you beforehand," Josh said. "As frustrated as he is, you're still his best friends."

"He's right," Riley nodded because her uncle was completely right. No matter what, Lucas loved his best friends. "I'll talk to him later about it."

"Let me," Zay said. "I wanted to go visit him anyway."

"Okay," Riley agreed. She thought it was a good idea. If anyone could get through to Lucas, aside from her, it was going to be Zay. He had always been really good at getting Lucas to see reality.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey man," Zay nodded at his best friend as he walked into his bedroom. Lucas looked up from his lap top and saw his best friend taking a seat on the computer chair.

"Hey," Lucas said. He closed the computer and tossed it to the side of his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting you, what does it look like I'm doing?" Zay raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shouldn't you be spending time with Claire before you leave?" Lucas asked.

"I'm going out with her tonight," Zay said. "Plus, I wanted to spend some time with my best friend before I leave."

"I'm not that exciting of company right now," Lucas said as he gestured to himself lying in the bed.

"When are you ever exciting company?" Zay smirked. He saw Lucas chuckle and he smiled to himself. It was good to see his best friend laugh. It felt like years since the last time he saw a chuckle out of him.

"You excited for the school year?" Lucas asked.

"Is anyone ever excited to go to school?" Zay groaned.

"Farkle and Smackle," Lucas smirked.

"Those two are not human," Zay pointed out.

"It's why they are so perfect for each other," Lucas said. Zay silently agreed and then looked down at Lucas's cast. His best friend saw where his eyes shifted and shrugged. "It doesn't hurt right now."

"Did they really put metal rods in your ankle?" Zay asked.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "They are holding the bones together."

"Gross," Zay scrunched his nose and winced. "You are going to be a joy when you have to go through security at the airport."

"Pretty much," Lucas agreed.

"Everyone wants to have a movie night Friday night," Zay said.

"What?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"The group wants to have a movie night like we usually do before the start of a semester," Zay explained. "Pizza and a movie."

"At Riley's?" Lucas asked. He knew that was usually the plan so he wasn't sure why it would be any different this year.

"They wanna do it here so that you can be a part of it," Zay said.

"Oh," Lucas said and then shrugged. "Sure."

"Really?" Zay raised an eyebrow. He was surprised that he didn't have to persuade his best friend to agree to the plans. It was a lot easier than he anticipated.

"Did you think I was going to say no?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Zay bluntly said.

"Why?" Lucas scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Because you've been pretty grumpy lately and not wanting to spend time with anyone. I thought for sure that you would turn this away too," Zay said.

"I haven't been grumpy," Lucas protested.

"Dude," Zay shot him a look.

"So what? I'm just a little frustrated. I think I have the right to be," Lucas said.

"You do," Zay nodded. "But you don't have to push us away. We just want to help you."

"I know," Lucas sighed. "I just need to figure this out first. I need to figure out what I want to do."

"That's understandable," Zay said. "But just remember that we are trying to help. We love you and only want to be there for you. Especially Riley."

"I know man," Lucas nodded.

"So," Zay turned his chair to face the television and lifted his feet up to the end of the bed. "What are we watching?" Lucas laughed because he really was lucky to have Zay as a best friend.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Is everything okay?" Riley asked, resting a hand on her chest and trying to catch her breath. Lucas looked up from his phone and saw that his girlfriend looked completely winded. She looked like she just ran a marathon.

"Everything's fine," Lucas nodded and then raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so out of breath?"

"You called me and said that you needed me to come over here," Riley said and then stood up straight before narrowing her eyes at him. "Is this not an emergency?"

"No," Lucas shook his head. "I just needed to talk to you. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Oh," Riley said and then let out a breath of relief.

"Come here," Lucas gestured her closer. She took a hesitant step closer to him, something he noticed, and then stopped when she was right next to him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Riley asked, clearly surprised by the apology.

"I haven't been fair to you," Lucas said. "I know that you're only trying to help but I keep taking out my frustrations on you. I keep snapping at you but it's not your fault that I have to take a semester off."

"I just want to help," Riley said.

"And you are," Lucas insisted. He reached out and grabbed her hand before giving it a squeeze. "You have helped me so much more than you even know. Just by being here you are helping me."

"I wish I could fix this for you," Riley whispered. He tugged on her arm gently and she sat on the edge of his bed.

"It's just going to take time," Lucas shrugged. "I'll heal and then be back at school with you. We'll get back to the future we planned eventually but for right now this is how we are."

"I know," Riley sighed. She curled up into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. Lucas pulled her close to his side and then kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," Lucas whispered.

"I love you too," Riley said. She looked up at him and then the two leaned closer together before their lips connected in a kiss. When she pulled back, she smiled at her boyfriend. "One day at a time?"

"One day at a time," Lucas nodded.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 39**

"Are you ready for this year?" Farkle asked. He kept his grip on the steering wheel and watched as Smackle put the water bottle she was holding into the cup holder between their seats.

"I think so," Smackle nodded as she rested her back against the seat in the car. Farkle was driving and she was riding passenger. They had said goodbye to all of their friends that morning and were now headed back to Harvard to start the new school year. They wanted to get on the road earlier so that they could set up the apartment and enjoy a quiet night together.

"Only three more months before we make this drive as husband and wife," Farkle said.

"Kind of feels surreal, doesn't it?" Smackle asked. She twirled her engagement ring around her finger with her thumb and smiled at the diamond. It still felt like a dream to her.

"What do you mean?" Farkle asked. He shifted his eyes over to her and then quickly turned back to focus on the road in front of him.

"It feels like just yesterday I was asking Riley and Maya to make me over so that you would like me and want to go out with me," Smackle explained. "Now the two of us are getting married."

"I still can't believe you did that," Farkle chuckled softly. "I always liked you just the way you are."

"Well I didn't know that," Smackle said. "I just knew you saw me as your nemesis. How was I supposed to know that you like me as more than that? You never indicated you wanted to be romantic with me."

"You can have just asked," Farkle pointed out.

"Like that would have ever happened," Smackle shook her head and chuckled.

"Well it all worked out for the best," Farkle said. He reached out his right hand and Smackle placed her left hand inside it. He ran his thumb over her engagement ring and she smiled at their joined hands.

"I'm ready," Smackle suddenly said.

"For what?" Farkle asked. She could hear the confusion in his tone and smiled to herself.

"To take on this next semester and next chapter of our lives with you," Smackle said. "It doesn't scare me. It excites me. I always thought I would be a lot more terrified at the thought of getting married. It doesn't terrify me though."

"Well good," Farkle said. "Because so am I."

"I love you Farkle Minkus," Smackle said.

"I love you too Isadora Smackle," Farkle said. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and blew a kiss at her. The two drove off towards their college town, ready to take on this next semester hand in hand.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Jeez you have a lot of stuff," Josh groaned as he dropped the bag he was carrying onto Maya's bed.

"I do not!" Maya protested. She looked around at all of the suitcases and bags she had, realizing that maybe she did have a lot of stuff.

"You do too," Josh disagreed. "And considering you have a lot of stuff at my apartment, it shocks me how much you still have left."

"Well all of this," Maya gestured up and down her body before smirking at her boyfriend. "Takes work."

"I think you look beautiful just the way you are," Josh insisted. Maya blushed slightly and playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Oh be quiet," Maya shook her head. "You're just saying that."

"No I'm not," Josh said. "I mean it."

"Well you are amazing and I love you," Maya said before walking over to one of her suitcases. Josh laughed because he knew how flustered she was so he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned close to her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," Josh whispered into her ear. She smiled up at him and quickly kissed him on the lips before taking a seat on her bed.

"It's going to be weird this year," Maya said.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked. He raised an eyebrow at her and then took a seat next to her on the bed.

"It's going to be weird not seeing you on campus whenever I want," Maya explained. "I'm so used to just knowing that you'll be in class at the same time as I am and then we can meet up for a coffee after. It's going to be weird."

"Well I'm still close by and we will see each other all the time," Josh said. "It doesn't have to be weird or different. I'm only a phone call away. We can have dates all the time."

"I'm holding you to that Matthews," Maya teased and nudged his side. "Do you want to help me unpack?"

"Or I could kiss you?" Josh suggested. She knew that he would have zero interest in helping her unpack and she really didn't expect him to anyway. It would be easier to get it done on her own without the distraction.

"I mean if you must," Maya smirked and then laughed when Josh leaned in to kiss her. He started kissing her all over the face and she giggled as the two fell backwards onto his bed. Maybe a little a break from moving was exactly what she needed at the moment and she knew Josh was more than capable of providing that.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Coffee for my lady," Zay said as he walked into his girlfriend's dorm room and handed her the steaming hot beverage. The two had just finished moving her stuff inside and he went to get the two caffeine before she attempted any unpacking.

"You're the best," Claire smiled and graciously accepted the hot beverage. She took a sip and let the caffeine run through her system.

"Why does it look like you're trying to decide how best to decorate your room?" Zay asked. He saw her eyes shifting all around the room, trying to decide what she wanted to do with it. He saw the empty bed on the other side of the room and wondered when her roommate was getting here.

"Because I am," Claire said and then looked over at him.

"You haven't even been here a half hour and you're already going into crazy decorating mode," Zay smirked. He knew how much she loved to decorate stuff and plan out different ways to spunk up her life.

"My roommate isn't going to be here until later today. She said to start planning what I wanted and then we would work on it together," Claire said. She had been lucky enough to be able to room with one of her really good friends this semester. It made it easier having a friend right there and made the semester even more fun.

"Doesn't she have ideas too?" Zay asked.

"She already texted them to me. I am incorporating them with my ideas," Claire explained. "We have been planning our designs since last semester when we decided to become roommates."

"You are a dork," Zay teased.

"Hey!" Claire shrieked and then playfully swatted his arm. "I'm not a dork."

"Yes you are and I love it," Zay insisted. He placed his coffee cup on her desk, along with hers and walked closer to her before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm going to miss you," Claire softly said.

"I'm going to miss you too," Zay said. "But this is nothing new to us. We are pros at long distance."

"We are, aren't we?" Claire asked, a smile forming on her face. They had been doing long distance for a full year now and it was going to be nothing new this year. Luckily they were only a train ride apart and could visit each other as often as they wanted to.

"We do it better than anyone else," Zay nodded. She giggled and then leaned in to kiss him. He responded by pulling her closer and kissing her back with all the love he was feeling for her.

"I love you Zay," Claire said.

"I love you too," Zay said. He looked around her dorm room and then smirked at her. "Now tell me all of the plans you have for the dorm room." He laughed as she launched into full details of how she wanted her room to look. She looked so animated and happy. It was a sight he loved seeing.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Don't cry," Lucas pleaded.

"I'm not crying," Riley insisted. She shook her head and bit her lip really hard to keep the tears down. She didn't want to cry and make him feel bad.

"Riley," Lucas raised an eyebrow and then reached out to brush one of the fallen tears off of her face. She sighed and leaned into his touch. She knew that she would cry saying goodbye to him. It was inevitable.

"I don't want to leave you," Riley said. "I should stay here and take care of you. You need me."

"I need you to go get an education," Lucas said as he reached out and grabbed onto her hand. He gave it a squeeze and smiled at her. "I need you to keep pushing forward for your degree. I'm going to be just fine here. I will be so busy with my recovery and you will be so busy with school that time will just fly by. You'll see."

"Aren't you going to miss me though?" Riley asked. She felt him start to trace circles around the back of her hand and it was one of the most comforting feelings in the world.

"More than you even know," Lucas said. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead causing her to close her eyes at the contact. The sat there for a minute and relished the moment. It was a sweet and tender moment. One neither wanted to end but knew would have to.

"I guess I should get going," Riley sighed. She knew her dad and uncle were waiting for her at her apartment so that they could drive to her apartment at school. She didn't want to have to make them wait much longer. She looked at her boyfriend once more and smiled softly.

"We'll talk all the time," Lucas promised. He could see that she was having a really difficult time leaving and as much as he wanted her to stay, he knew she needed to leave.

"I know," Riley nodded.

"Kick butt this semester," Lucas said. "Show them who the smartest is."

"I'll try," Riley laughed. "You kick butt too on your recovery. Show them who the strongest is."

"I'll be walking on both feet again before you know it," Lucas insisted.

"I believe it," Riley nodded. She leaned forward and saw her boyfriend doing the same. Her eyes darted to his lips once before he closed the gap between them. The spark between them felt like fireworks exploding in their chests and it still surprised Riley that after almost five years together it was still as strong as ever. She knew that it was a feeling that would never go away between the two of them. It was a feeling that would last for the rest of their lives and she was more than okay with that.

"I love you Riley," Lucas whispered against her lips. She kissed him once more before finally pulling back.

"I love you too," Riley promised. He pulled her in for a tight hug and held her close for a minute before finally releasing her. She smiled at him and kissed him one final time before jumping up from his bed. "I'll call you when I get to the apartment."

"Drive safe," Lucas nodded.

"Bye Lucas," Riley waved at her boyfriend from the doorway.

"Bye princess," Lucas smiled at her and then watched her walk away. He knew that these next few months were going to absolutely suck without having Riley by his side but they would get through it. They had no choice but to get through it.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"You have everything, right?" Maya asked. She sat at the bay window and watched as her best friend did one final walk through of her bedroom. Most of her stuff was already in the car but she just wanted to make sure it was all packed.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. She looked over at the blonde and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be setting up your dorm room?"

"I wanted to see you off," Maya said. She had been able to move into her dorm room earlier than planned. She came over with Josh to the Matthews apartment to see her best friend off to college. There was no way she could let Riley go without giving her one last hug.

"Are you sure you don't want Josh to stay here with you?" Riley asked. "I'm sure that my dad and I are more than capable of doing this on our own."

"I am positive," Maya nodded. "He's actually the one who keeps on insisting on going with you. I think he's doing it for Lucas. You know how close those two are."

"I do," Riley chuckled. Lucas and Josh had always been friends and close but within the last few months the two grew even closer. The two girls joked that it was because their girlfriends were practically inseparable that they found themselves spending a lot of time together. Josh wanted to help Lucas after his accident in any way that he could and helping Riley move back to school was the least he could do.

"You're going to be okay, right?" Maya asked.

"I'm going to be okay," Riley nodded.

"I know moving into the apartment by yourself was not what you planned for but it will be okay Riles. You will get through it and then Huckleberry will be there living with you before you even know it. It's much easier for him to do his recovery here with the therapist his doctor recommended," Maya said. Riley sat down next to her best friend and smiled.

"I know Peaches," Riley said.

"This year feels different," Maya admitted.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I don't know if I can explain it but something about this school year feels different to me," Maya said. "I feel like everything is about to change for all of us."

"For good or for bad?" Riley raised an eyebrow. She didn't really like the sound of what her best friend was saying at the moment.

"I honestly don't know," Maya said. "It just feels like a change is coming our way."


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 40**

"I'm going to be using a cane," Lucas said as he dropped his head back onto the pillow. He had just gotten back from a doctor's appointment and he was exhausted. His leg was elevated on a pile of pillows and the bed was the exact comfort he needed to relax right now. Riley's voice was also bring him some much needed comfort.

 _"_ _A cane?" Riley repeated into the phone, slight amusement in her tone. "Why do you need a cane?"_

"When I get this cast off then I am going to need to use one of those walking boots. They said I might need the cane at the beginning because I'm still going to be in pain," Lucas explained. "It's just supposed to be a precautionary step they take."

 _"_ _My old man," Riley teased. "Well at least you know you'll be the sexiest man ever using a cane."_

"I never thought I would need a cane at the age of nineteen," Lucas said. "I thought I would be at least sixty by the time I did. If even by then."

 _"_ _With a couple of grandkids too," Riley added. "It's going to be okay though. You're one of the toughest people I know. You'll be off that cane before you know it. Knowing you, you won't even need it."_

"How's school going?" Lucas asked. It had been a week since Riley left for school and he was missing her more and more every single day. He knew that it was going to be a long semester apart from her.

 _"_ _Ugh," Riley groaned_. He heard some ruffling around and then his girlfriend letting out a tired sigh. He could picture her dropping down onto the bed and pulling the covers over her body.

"That fun, huh?" Lucas asked.

 _"_ _These classes are going to be annoying. I already have a six page paper on the horizon," Riley said_. She was studying to be a teacher just like her dad. The education department was no joke and the work kept piling up. She knew that it would be worth it in the end though.

"I'm assuming you already have everything organized in your planner and lots of post it notes around the apartment of things you need to get done?" Lucas asked. He smirked to himself because he knew that was exactly what she had done. His girlfriend always liked to keep herself organized and on top of things. It was just who she was and one of the things he loved most about her.

 _"_ _How did you know that?" Riley asked._

"Because I know you better than most, Riley Matthews," Lucas said.

 _"_ _I miss you so much," Riley quietly said._ She curled up on the bed that the two were supposed to be sharing and looked over at the picture of the two of them on the dresser.

"I miss you too princess," Lucas said. "It's only a few more months."

 _"_ _Only a few more months," Riley repeated._

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Do you think I'm going to marry your uncle?" Maya asked, her voice booming through the phone.

 _"_ _What?" Riley asked, her eyes widening in surprise. "Why would you ask me that?"_

"Well in my sociology class today we were talking about marriage and family. We were talking about probabilities of success in relationships," Maya explained.

 _"_ _And what does this have to do with you and Josh?" Riley asked._

"Well in our friend group there are four couples," Maya said. "You and Lucas. Me and Josh. Smackle and Farkle. Claire and Zay."

 _"_ _Yes there are," Riley said._

"We have all been together since middle school or high school," Maya said. "What do you think the odds of all four couples lasting forever?"

 _"_ _Jeez Peaches, what class did you say this was again?" Riley asked._

"Intro to Sociology," Maya said.

 _"_ _And you talked these deeply about marriage?" Riley asked._

"Well no," Maya said. "But it got me thinking. Statistically, at least one of our relationships should not last forever."

 _"_ _You kind of sound like Smackle right now," Riley said. "Since when do you care about statistics?"_

"Since I realized that either my relationship or one of my best friends' relationships could be doomed," Maya said.

 _"_ _Don't you think that one of our relationships would have fallen apart by now?" Riley asked. "If it was statistically doomed, don't you think it would have already crumbled?"_

"I feel like you're not taking this seriously," Maya said.

 _"_ _I just think it's a little crazy," Riley admitted. "We are all happy and stable. Why should any of that have to change?"_

"Doesn't it scare you that none of us have ever broken up?" Maya asked.

 _"_ _No," Riley said. "It just shows that we know what we want. We love each other enough to want to work through the problems instead of just giving up on each other."_

"I guess," Maya sighed.

 _"_ _Maybe you should go see Josh," Riley suggested._

"What? Why?" Maya asked.

 _"_ _Because it sounds like you need a hug from him right now," Riley said._

"I don't-," Maya started but was cut off by her best friend.

 _"_ _As your best friend, I am ordering you to go see my uncle. Right now," Riley said._

"Fine," Maya relented and then chuckled softly. "I miss you, Riles."

 _"_ _I miss you too weirdo," Riley said._

"I think I like Peaches better," Maya laughed.

 _"_ _Bye Peaches," Riley said._

"Bye Riles," Maya said before hanging up the phone. Maybe Riley was right. Maybe she did need to go see Josh.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Josh?" Maya called out.

She had just let herself into her boyfriend's apartment and was greeted by silence. She scrunched her eyebrows together and wondered if he was even home. She remembered him saying that he worked earlier that day and would be home by this time. She saw his wallet on the counter and wondered if maybe he was in the shower. She walked in the direction of his bedroom and was greeted with silence. Pushing open the door to his bedroom, Maya smiled softly. He was sound asleep on the bed. One arm was hanging off the side of the bed and the other was open by the side she usually slept on when she stayed over. She walked over towards the bed and crawled into the bed, resting her head on his chest. She saw him stir slightly and then look down in surprise.

"Maya?" Josh mumbled, rubbing some of the sleep out of his eyes.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Maya asked, raising a teasing eyebrow.

"No," Josh shook his head and then let out a long yawn. Maya smiled softly because he looked so adorable. He looked down at her and then kissed the top of her head. "Was I expecting you?"

"Nope," Maya shook her head. "I just thought I would stop by and see you."

"Well this is a very nice surprise then," Josh smiled.

"I love you, Josh. I love you so much," Maya said.

"Is everything okay?" Josh scrunched his eyebrows together. It wasn't unusual for Maya to say that she loved him but she never really did it completely out of the blue like she just did.

"I just want you to know how much I appreciate you and love you," Maya said.

"I love you too," Josh promised. Maya smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He pulled her closer and kissed him with all the love he felt for her, which was a lot. She pulled back and then rested her head on his chest. He held her close and the two stayed there in silence, a completely comfortable silence. She smiled to herself because Riley was right. All she needed was a hug from Josh.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"What are you doing back in the city already?" Lucas asked. Zay had just walked into Lucas's apartment and dropped down onto the couch next to his best friend.

"Is it a crime to come visit my best friend?" Zay asked.

"I'm pretty sure your reasoning for coming back had nothing to do with me and everything to do with a certain someone named Claire," Lucas said. He could see the small smile from on his best friend's face at the mention of his girlfriend and knew that he was exactly right. He missed his girlfriend already and wanted to see her.

"Fine," Zay relented. "I wanted to come back and see the both of you."

"Well it's nice to see you," Lucas said.

"How's the leg?" Zay asked, nodding his head towards Lucas's cast. It was elevated on the coffee table and lying there completely still.

"Better," Lucas shrugged. "It gets a little better every day."

"And how's life without sunshine?" Zay asked. He knew that his best friend was going to be miserable once the reality of Riley being at school set in. He would put up a tough demeanor but he would miss her so much. The two of them did not function well without each other. They were just better together.

"It's okay," Lucas sighed. "I miss her like crazy but we talk all the time. She's busy with school and I'm busy sitting on the couch. We are managing. It's not like we have a choice."

"Sounds like the life," Zay smirked. He was about to say something more when the front door opened. Josh walked into the living room and nodded at his friends.

"Hey," Josh greeted and then dropped down on the chair in the corner.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Do you greet anyone nicely anymore?" Zay raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"I was nearby for work and thought I would stop by," Josh explained. He turned to face Zay and raised an eyebrow at him. "Back to visit Claire already?"

"And Lucas!" Zay insisted.

"So he claims," Lucas smirked.

"I hate you both," Zay rolled his eyes.

"No you don't," Lucas laughed at his best friend. His computer started to make a loud noise, startling the three of them, so Lucas looked over to see a Skype call from Farkle on the screen.

"It's like he knows all of us are here," Josh laughed as Lucas bent over to accept the call. A second later, Farkle's face appeared on the screen and he was smiling.

"Hey man!" Farkle waved into the camera. He saw Josh and Zay in the room and waved at the both of them. "Hey guys."

"It's like an unplanned guy's day," Zay smirked.

"Visiting Claire?" Farkle asked, raising an eyebrow at Zay. He knew Josh still lived in the city so it wasn't unusual for him to be over visiting Lucas.

"Shut up," Zay glared at him. Josh and Lucas laughed and could see the confusion on Farkle's face.

"He's sensitive," Lucas said as he patted his best friend on the shoulder. Zay swatted his hand away and shot him a look.

"So, what's going on?" Farkle asked, deciding to just change the subject.

"Maya brought up an interesting topic the other day," Josh said.

"Is this about the break up statistics?" Lucas asked. Riley had told him last night on the phone and he thought it was odd that she was thinking that way. It also got him thinking more and more about his future with Riley.

"Yeah," Josh nodded. He, like Lucas, thought the whole topic was odd and completely out of the blue. It did give him the chance to really evaluate his future with Maya and what he wanted out of it. It gave him the chance to think about their long term plans together.

"Claire was telling me about that," Zay said. She had called him after Maya had told her about it and wanted to see what he thought. He thought it was insane because he couldn't imagine any of his friends with someone else. He knew all four of these couples belonged together.

"Smackle too," Farkle said. Riley and Smackle had talked about it earlier in the day and he jumped in at the end of the conversation. Smackle explained the whole thing to him and he just laughed it off. He already knew where he wanted his future with Smackle to go. There was a ring on her finger to prove it.

"She's convinced that something big is about to happen," Josh said. "She's convinced a huge change is heading our way."

"A huge change?" Farkle repeated. "What kind of huge change?"

"Like someone is going to break-up?" Zay asked, the thought left an uncomfortable feeling. He would hate to see any of them break-up. It just wasn't something that was supposed to happen.

"She doesn't know," Josh shrugged.

"Maybe someone is about to get engaged," Zay said.

"Farkle and Smackle are already engaged," Lucas pointed out.

"Well maybe someone else," Zay said. He then shot Josh and Lucas a look. A look that suggested it might be one of the two of them.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" Lucas asked. "Maybe you're going to propose to Claire."

"I'm not," Zay shook his head. "I have no plans to propose to Claire any time soon."

"What about the two of you?" Farkle asked, directing the question back to Lucas and Josh.

"What about the two of us?" Josh asked.

"Do either of you want to join Smackle and I in married world?" Farkle asked. He knew that they were all young but if Mr. and Mrs. Matthews had taught them anything, it didn't matter. What was age when you already met the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with? Why wait because you were young? Plus, it's not like they would be getting married tomorrow.

"Yeah. It's only a matter of time. Why wait?" Zay agreed. Lucas looked down at his hands and shrugged. Josh looked away from the computer and rested his eyes on a picture on the mantle. Farkle narrowed his eyes at the exact same time Zay did. They were both avoiding the question.

"Wait a second," Farkle said.

"One of you was already thinking about this, weren't you?" Zay asked. He saw the both of them look over in their direction. The only question was, which one?


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 41**

"Why would you think that?" Lucas asked. He shifted in his chair and ran a hand over his sweatpants.

"Because the both of you got really quiet when we mentioned it," Zay said and then raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "Is it you? Are you thinking of proposing to sunshine?"

"Possibly," Lucas shrugged.

"Does possibly mean yes?" Farkle asked. He, like Zay, could read between the lines. He knew that Lucas was definitely hiding something from them.

"I might have been looking at engagement rings the other day," Lucas admitted.

"What?" Zay widened his eyes. "Did you buy one?"

"No," Lucas shook his head. "It's just something I've been thinking about."

"Have you talked to Riley about it?" Josh asked. He knew that his friend and niece were going to get married one day. Everyone knew they were going to get married one day. It was only a matter of time.

"We've talked about it a lot," Lucas nodded. "It's kind of one of those things that we didn't set a time table on. We always said that it would happen when it was meant to happen."

"And you are making it happen now?" Farkle raised an eyebrow at him. He loved the idea of his two best friends getting engaged. The two were so perfect for each other in every single way and he knew that they were absolutely ready for it. There was doubts in his mind about it.

"I was thinking around Christmas time," Lucas said. "She's always loved Christmas and the two of us will be back together again so I thought it was a perfect time."

"Dude, why do you always have to show us up with your romantic ways?" Zay teased.

"She's going to cry," Josh smirked. "A Christmas proposal. That's about as Riley as it gets."

Lucas laughed and nodded to himself. He was absolutely right. Riley loved Christmas more than any other holiday. She was always spreading joy and cheer throughout her family and friend group. He had always wanted to propose to her around the holidays and it just felt right. With the injury he was now dealing with and her being away from him, he knew he didn't want to wait until they graduated. All of this just made him realize how much he wanted to be with Riley. It reminded him that she was the only person in the world that he wanted to spend his life with. He knew he was ready to propose. He was ready to commit to her for the rest of their lives.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Maya smiled as she walked into the coffee shop where her boyfriend was sitting at one of the tables. She leaned down to kiss his cheek and then sat down across from him. She saw the coffee cup in front of her seat and smiled at him graciously.

"Hey," Josh greeted. He watched as she took a sip of her coffee and then got herself comfortable in the chair. "How was class?"

"Boring," Maya groaned before running her fingers threw her blonde locks. "It was some history class. They aren't as exciting as Mr. Matthews lessons."

"Well when the class isn't all about you and your friends I can imagine it's not as exciting," Josh teased with a smirk.

"Ha ha," Maya playfully rolled her eyes and then shot him a sweet smile. "How was work?"

"Good," Josh shrugged before taking a sip of his coffee. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh yeah?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him. "About what?"

"Well you spend a lot of time at my apartment, right?" Josh asked.

"I do," Maya nodded and then narrowed her eyes at him skeptically.

"What would you think about just moving in with me completely?" Josh asked. He waited to see any kind of reaction on her face. He waited to see her freak out. He waited to see joy on her face. He just waited but there was no reaction. She was just staring at him with a blank look on her face and that had him worried. He was worried that this was the opposite of what she wanted and he had scared her.

"You want me to move in with you?" Maya asked.

"Unless you don't want to," Josh insisted. "Then that's totally fine with me too."

"Josh-," Maya started but he cut her off almost instantly.

"I don't want to ruin anything with us," Josh said. "I don't want to pressure you into something that you aren't ready for. It was just an idea."

"Josh!" Maya said more firmly this time and reached out to grab his hand. He stopped rambling and looked at her fully.

"Yes?" Josh asked.

"I would love to move in with you," Maya said. "There's nothing else in the world I'd want more."

"Really?" Josh widened his eyes. The surprise was clear as day on his face and it made her smile.

"Of course," Maya nodded. "There is only one problem though."

"What's that?" Josh scrunched his eyebrows together.

"It would have to be in December," Maya said. "I have already paid to live in the dorms for this semester and would lose all the money if I just moved out now."

"That's totally fine," Josh nodded.

"I can slowly start to move stuff in throughout the semester and then fully move in come December," Maya said. "Plus, I'll be spending all of my time there anyway so it will be like I already live there."

"That sounds perfect to me," Josh smiled.

"So we are moving in together?" Maya asked, a bright smile on her face.

"We are moving in together," Josh nodded. He lifted himself up from his chair and the two leaned across the table. They shared one more smile before their lips connected in a kiss. It all felt perfect to the two of them. It was a feeling they never wanted to lose.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Have you seen my chemistry book?" Smackle asked. She walked into the kitchen of their apartment and looked around the table. "I can't find it."

"Did you check the guest room?" Farkle asked, taking a sip of his coffee. He saw her stop looking around the table and turn to look at him curiously.

"The guest room?" Smackle asked, scrunching her eyebrows together. "Why would it be in there?"

"Remember you were doing homework in there last night? You said you needed complete silence and a change of scenery," Farkle explained. She had been so stressed out with her homework last night and claimed that the noise from the television was distracting her. She had scooped up all of her stuff and locked herself in the guest room that she could finish her homework at a reasonable hour.

"Oh right!" Smackle nodded excitedly and then rushed off towards the guestroom. Farkle chuckled to himself because he knew that his fiancée was completely stressed out already with this semester and that it was only going to get worse as it went on. She walked back into the kitchen with the book in her hand. "You're the best," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Have dinner with me tonight," Farkle suddenly said.

"What?" Smackle raised an eyebrow at him. "We have dinner together every night."

"I mean let's go out to dinner," Farkle said. He placed his mug on the counter and then walked over to where she was standing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"But homework," Smackle gestured to her backpack but he just shook his head.

"It can wait an hour," Farkle insisted. "Come on, let's go out to dinner and just be the two of us without school or stress."

"Okay," Smackle nodded in agreement and then smiled. "That sounds perfect."

"Yeah?" Farkle raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Smackle said. She saw the excitement in his eyes at the idea of a date night with her and it filled her heart with love. She loved seeing Farkle happy. It was all she ever wanted in life.

"I love you," Farkle said. She lifted up her arms and wrapped them around his shoulders.

"I love you too," Smackle smiled. He leaned down and gently covered her lips with his own. She knew she was cutting it close to class time but it didn't matter. Being in Farkle's arms was the only place in the world she wanted to be right now.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I come bearing food," Zay said as he walked into Claire's dorm room and held the bag up in the air.

"What did you bring?" Claire asked. She stood up from her bed and walked over to see her boyfriend carrying a brown paper bag.

"Chinese food," Zay said. "I remember you telling me that you were craving it desperately last week, so I figured I would bring you some for date night."

"You're the best," Claire smiled at her boyfriend. She took the bag from him and then leaned forward to kiss him. She placed the bag on her desk and started to take the contents out of the bag. "Did you get to hang out with Lucas yesterday?"

"Yeah," Zay nodded. "Josh showed up too and Farkle video chatted in with us."

"And you make fun of us girls when we have girl time," Claire smirked at him. "You guys hang out so much more than we do."

"We do not," Zay shook his head but knew there was no point. The guys spent a lot of time together and were always group texting each other. It's just how they were.

"I wish you didn't have to head back tomorrow," Claire sighed as she joined him on the floor with her plate of food.

"Me too," Zay said. "I like being here with you."

"Luckily you only live a train ride away," Claire pointed out. "We can visit each other all the time."

"Plus I feel like this semester is going to keep the two of us more than busy," Zay said.

"Ugh," Claire groaned and then shook her head. "Don't remind me."

"We are going to pass our semesters easily and then spend our winter break together," Zay said.

"Christmas in the city," Claire smiled.

"With my favorite person," Zay smiled at her.

"Lucas?" Claire teased him and then raised an amused eyebrow.

"Oh whatever," Zay shook his head and laughed. She scooted closer and laughed at him, bumping their shoulders against each other.

"I love you," Claire said.

"I love you too," Zay said before leaning forward and kissing her quickly. When he pulled back he looked at her plate while she was turning back around. He reached out and quickly grabbed her egg roll.

"Zay!" Claire exclaimed. He went to take a bite of it but she snatched it back. "Don't even think about it."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I almost fell asleep in class," Riley winced into the camera on her computer and smiled sheepishly. She and Lucas were having a night time Skype date and she was curled up in bed, ready to fall asleep when they hung up.

"What?" Lucas asked, a laugh escaping him. "Did you really?"

"Well in my defense, we were watching a movie. The classroom was dark and I made the mistake of resting my head on the desk," Riley explained. "That was probably the worst decision I could've made."

"Did you actually fall asleep?" Lucas asked.

"Well my eyes got really heavy and I definitely started to doze off," Riley said.

"So how did you wake yourself up?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well my friend kicked my desk when she saw me start to doze off and then I like slapped my face a few times," Riley admitted.

"I would pay anything to see you in class slapping your face," Lucas smirked.

"Oh it was quite the sight to see," Riley laughed.

"Why are you so tired?" Lucas asked.

"I was up until like two last night working on a paper," Riley said. "Then I had a nine am class this morning and was running late so I didn't have time to grab coffee on my way."

"You work too hard," Lucas said. He knew that she would never stop working hard in school. Riley always gave it her all and worked to be the best student that she could be. It's just who Riley Matthews was and he loved that about her.

"I miss you," Riley said. She rested her back against the pillows and smiled sadly at her boyfriend. She saw him lean back against his own pillows and there was a sad look on his face too.

"I miss you too princess," Lucas said.

"But you know what I was thinking today?" Riley asked.

"What's that?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"We can now say we've done the long distance and it didn't work for us. We have been apart and it just didn't work for the two of us. We are better together," Riley said.

"Better together," Lucas nodded. He thought of how he was planning on proposing to her and it brought a smile to his face. They were much better together and there wasn't a doubt in either of their minds about that. They had been one of the best teams since middle school.

"What are you smiling about?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow at him. She noticed that he was smiling to himself and seemed very lost in thought at the moment.

"Just thinking about you," Lucas said.

"I love you," Riley smiled at the camera.

"I love you more," Lucas blew her a kiss and she felt her heart start to race. Even from miles away, he still made her feel like a princess. She could still feel his love, even if it was over a computer screen. No distance could ever take away the bond that they had. It would always be there.


	43. Chapter 43

**This chapter is going to jump a little bit. Lots of my plot lines are planned to take place around their winter break so I am skipping to there. It makes it more exciting when the gang is all in the same place too! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 42**

"I love being with you again," Riley sighed happily and rested her head against Lucas's arm. "These last few months went by incredibly slow. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Lucas said before leaning down and kissing the top of her head. It had been about a week since everyone got home for their winter breaks and Riley was certain she spent most of her time with Lucas. She missed him more than she could ever express and never wanted to be apart from him again.

"You look all healed," Riley said before gesturing to his now completely healed ankle. She knew his physical therapy was intense and that it kicked his butt but he worked hard. He fought through and was now completely recovered.

"It's as good as new," Lucas wiggled the ankle around and then stopped when he felt an ache. He chuckled slightly and pulled his girlfriend closer. "Well almost completely healed."

"Things are about to get really crazy around here," Riley said.

"Only a week and a half until Farkle and Smackle say I do," Lucas nodded.

"Does she seem extra nervous to you lately?" Riley asked. She moved in her seat slightly and turned to face him.

"She seems like Smackle times ten," Lucas said.

"Bridezilla hit her hard," Riley winced.

Ever since they all got back, Smackle had been running around like crazy to prepare for the wedding. She was always checking to make sure that everything was in order. She was calling each of them at all hours of the night to confirm details. Everyone was trying to remain patient because they knew how stressed she was. Farkle was trying his best to contain his nerves and keep her calm. They were all ready for the wedding day to finally arrive so that the stress could finally disappear.

On top of all of that, Lucas was still trying to move forward with his plans to propose to Riley. He had a ring in his sock drawer that he was certain was taunting him. He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted the night he asked Riley Matthews to be his wife to be everything she ever dreamed of and more. He had an idea of how he wanted to do it but he was scared. He was scared that she would think he was rushing and say no to him.

"Where did you go?" Riley asked. He felt her reach out and rest a hand on his arm, startling him from his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, turning to face her.

"You completely disappeared on me for a minute," Riley said. "You look about a million miles away."

"I do?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay?" Riley asked. Her stomach was twisting with nerves slightly because something seemed off with him. Ever since she got back, he always seemed distant and like he had a million different things on his mind.

"Everything is perfect," Lucas nodded. He sent her a smile and she raised an eyebrow skeptically at him. He opened his arm and gestured her closer. "Come here."

"If you insist," Riley teased and then scooted closer to him. She rested her head on his chest again and closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of being so close to him.

"I love you Riley Matthews," Lucas said. She looked up at him and flashed him a sweet smile. The smile that he loved so much in this world.

"I love you too Lucas Friar," Riley said. He leaned down, closing the gap, and crashed his lips against hers. Being with Riley felt like home.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Are you-," Smackle started to ask but Maya shot her a look that silenced her instantly.

"If you ask me another wedding question then I am going to throw this muffin at your head," Maya said.

"Fine," Smackle huffed. Everyone was trying to hold in their laughter because they could see the two lifelong friends staring at each other intently and neither willing to crack. "Just wait until you get married, Maya! You will be the same way."

"That is why I am getting married in a courthouse," Maya said before leaning back on the couch and taking a sip of her Topanga's coffee.

"What?" Josh turned to look at her and gave her a funny look.

"Oh hush," Maya shook her head and nudged his side.

"It looks like Maya has planned your entire wedding without telling you," Zay smirked.

"I would expect nothing less from her," Josh teased.

"If you're not careful then I may not invite you," Maya smirked at her boyfriend.

"Oh please," Josh rolled his eyes and smirked at her. The two knew that they were going to get married but the rest could wait. There was no need to rush the plans.

"Anyway," Riley said and shot her best friend a look. It made her so happy to see her best friend plan for a future with Josh. For the longest time the blonde had convinced herself that she was going to end up alone. Seeing her so happy was all Riley had ever wanted in life.

"Are you guys nervous?" Claire asked.

"Nervous? No way," Farkle quickly shook his head.

"I can see your sweat from here," Lucas teased. He wrapped an arm around Riley's shoulders and she smiled up at him before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sweat? I do not sweat! How dare you insinuate that I sweat!" Farkle shrieked.

"Your tone just went up too," Zay added.

"My tone always goes up," Farkle rolled his eyes.

"We are slightly nervous," Smackle said.

"Well it's going to be perfect," Riley insisted. She could see the look of nerves on both of their faces and knew they were a lot more nervous than they were saying.

"It's going to be like a fairytale," Claire added.

"A fairytale," Smackle whispered. She looked down and saw that Farkle had linked their fingers together. When she looked up, she saw him looking back at her. This was their fairytale and she wished the nerves in her stomach would go away.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Why haven't you asked her yet?" Zay asked.

"Yeah, what's taking so long?" Josh chimed in. The four guys were hanging out at Josh's apartment while the girls had a sleepover at Riley's.

"What do you mean? It's not taking that long," Lucas protested.

"You've had that ring for almost a month now," Farkle said.

"The timing isn't right," Lucas said.

"The timing isn't right?" Zay repeated, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. "That is the worst excuse that I have ever heard."

"I'm waiting for Smackle and Farkle to get married," Lucas said.

"Why?" Josh scrunched his eyebrows together.

"I don't want to take the attention away from the two of them," Lucas said.

"No offense but I don't think that will take the attention away from us," Farkle said. "It will only add to the already exciting night."

"See!" Zay clapped his hands together. "Now do it."

"Why are you pushing me to propose to her so much?" Lucas asked.

"Because the two of you are so clearly meant to be together," Zay said.

"Just do it," Josh encouraged.

"When does Maya move in?" Lucas asked.

"Great deflection," Zay smirked. Lucas just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Josh.

"Tomorrow," Josh said. "She's slowly been moving her stuff in but tomorrow is her official move in date."

"Look at us," Farkle said. "We aren't even done with college yet and already making such big life changes."

"I'm done with college," Josh pointed out.

"Well besides you," Farkle rolled his eyes and then laughed.

"We have really grown up," Lucas said.

"Way too quickly," Zay agreed.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I think that's the last of it," Maya said as she dropped the last box on the floor.

"You have a lot of stuff," Josh widened his eyes as he looked at all the boxes around their living room.

"It's the essentials," Maya shrugged innocently and then turned to smile at her boyfriend.

"I got us something," Josh said as he walked into the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow curiously at him and then saw him walk back into the living room with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "I know you're not twenty-one but I didn't think a glass would kill you."

"What are we toasting?" Maya asked, accepting the glass he handed to her.

"The beginning," Josh said.

"The beginning?" Maya repeated.

"This is the beginning of something beautiful for us and I can't wait to see where it takes us," Josh said. He went to pop the top off the bottle but she shook her head.

"Open it that way," Maya pointed in the opposite direction. He turned and quickly popped the top off, both jumping at the loud noise. They laughed and he poured them both a glass.

"Here's to us," Josh said as he held his glass up.

"To us," Maya smiled and clinked her glass against his. They both took a sip and then shared a smile. "This is going to be great."

"This is going to be amazing," Josh insisted. He took a step closer to her and cupped her cheek with his free hand. She smiled up at him and then lifted herself up on her toes slightly and their lips connected in a sweet kiss. This was going to be amazing.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Lucas was pacing. He would take a step to the left and then stop before turning in the opposite direction. He was certain that if he kept this up then he would burn a hole in the ground. He lifted his hand to knock on the front door but then quickly dropped it when he realized that someone would answer it. He needed to man up and just get this over with. This was the major hurtle that he needed to overcome before proposing to Riley. He finally took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. It swung open almost instantly and Mr. Matthews was staring back at him.

"You," Cory narrowed his eyes at his daughter's boyfriend. "What are you doing here? Riley is out with Maya."

"I actually wanted to talk to you and Mrs. Matthews," Lucas said.

"Why?" Cory raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.

"Oh just let him inside honey," Topanga rolled her eyes and gestured Lucas inside. She shut the door behind him and the three of them took a seat in the living room. "So, what can we do for you Lucas?"

"Yeah," Cory narrowed his eyes at him. "What she said."

"Cory," Topanga swatted his arm and then turned to smile at Lucas.

"I actually wanted to ask the two of you something," Lucas said.

"Oh," Topanga lifted her hands and covered her mouth. Her eyes got wide almost instantly.

"What?" Cory shot her a look and then turned back to Lucas. "Why is she freaking out?"

"Sir, I love your daughter. I love Riley more than anything or anyone else in this world. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to marry your daughter. May I have your permission to ask Riley to marry me?" Lucas asked and then the room fell completely silent. Topanga was looking at him with tears in her eyes and he knew she was saying yes. He looked over at Cory and his face was completely blank. His stomach dropped and he felt like the oxygen was leaving him. Was he going to say no?


	44. Chapter 44

**This update came out a lot later than I planned for it to! I am so sorry for that. I have about three or four chapters left in this story and then there will be the final epilogue! So keep an eye out for that. I can't believe this story is almost over but it has lasted a lot longer than I originally planned for it to. It's lasted this long because of how amazing you all are!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meet World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 43**

"You want to marry my daughter?" Cory asked. It felt like hours since anyone spoke a word in the living room. Topanga kept looking at her husband and then back to Lucas. Lucas's hands felt incredibly sweaty and he was starting to panic. He could feel the heavy stare from Cory and his eyes never leaving him.

"I do sir," Lucas nodded. "All I have ever wanted in life was to be married to Riley. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"And you think the two of you are ready for that type of commitment?" Cory asked.

"Absolutely," Lucas said. He shifted in his seat and sat up a little straighter. "When I first met Riley, I knew there was something different about her. I was never afraid that one day it would all fall apart. I never doubted our love for each other. I knew in my heart that we would get to this point. There isn't a certain age for when you know."

"No, there isn't," Topanga shook her head. She looked over at Cory, and he looked right back at her. If anyone knew about young love, it was the two of them. They knew when it was right and they knew it could last forever. They had decades of marriage and two beautiful children to prove that.

"I can't ask her to marry me though if you two aren't on board with it. It wouldn't feel right if we didn't have your complete support," Lucas said.

"What do you think, Cory?" Topanga asked. Lucas saw the slight smile on her face. He knew that he had her complete support but she wouldn't say it until Cory did.

"You want my blessing?" Cory asked, raising an eyebrow. Lucas was having déjà vu flashbacks to when he asked for permission to take Riley on their first date.

"I do sir," Lucas nodded.

"Then you have it," Cory said. For a second, Lucas felt like time stopped around them. He felt like he was in a completely different place and his chest was filled with complete surprise. He then raised an eyebrow.

"But?" Lucas asked.

"But what?" Cory asked.

"There isn't a but to this?" Lucas asked, almost surprised.

"Not this time," Cory shook his head with a smile. "I'm tough on you because I wanted to make sure you were good enough for my little girl. I never had a doubt it my mind on your love for her. You proved to me a long time ago just how much she meant to you. I know that you will take care of her and love her for the rest of your lives. There is no one else in the world I would want her with."

"Take care of our girl," Topanga said as she smiled at Lucas.

"I will," Lucas nodded. "I promise I will. Thank you both so much."

"Thank you for making her so happy," Topanga said as she stood up and opened up her arms. Lucas stood up and hugged Mrs. Matthews. He then turned and shook Mr. Matthews hand. It was happening, it was real. Lucas Friar was going to ask Riley Matthews to be his wife.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"What's with you?" Maya asked, noticing that her boyfriend kept checking his phone.

"What?" Josh looked up from his phone. He saw her standing in front of him, her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised at him.

"Why do you keep checking your phone?" Maya asked. "Are you waiting for a girl from your secret girlfriend?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm waiting for you," Josh playfully smirked and she rolled her eyes at him. "I was waiting for a text message from Lucas."

"Lucas?" Maya repeated. "Why would Lucas be texting you?"

"Because he was talking to Cory and Topanga today and I'm curious as to how it went," Josh explained without even realizing what he was saying.

"Why he is talking to Mr. and Mrs. Matthews?" Maya asked. Josh quickly widened his eyes and then scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh," Josh stuttered. "Uh, no reason."

"Joshua Gabriel Matthews," Maya narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "What is going on?"

"Crap," Josh mumbled. "Lucas is going to kill me."

"Is he proposing to Riley?" Maya suddenly realized and widened her eyes in excitement.

"Yes," Josh nodded. "He has the ring and everything."

"Oh my gosh!" Maya shrieked. "This is so exciting."

"It really is," Josh agreed. "I can't believe she's going to get married."

"It was bound to happen eventually," Maya said.

"You can't mention a word of this to her," Josh said.

"I'll try," Maya winced.

"Maya Penelope Hart, not a word!" Josh said. "Swear to it."

"I swear to it," Maya promised.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"How do you like living here?" Riley asked, sitting down on the couch in Maya and Josh's living room.

"I love it," Maya smiled. "It's home to me."

"You guys did a great job decorating it," Riley said. She saw a bunch of Maya's paintings and drawings on the wall.

"Josh insisted that I needed to put my artwork up on the wall," Maya said. "He said that it wouldn't be our home without it."

"He's right," Riley agreed. "It brightens the place up."

"How is it being with Lucas again?" Maya asked. "Are you insanely happy to be able to spend all your time together?"

"I am," Riley nodded and then her face dropped slightly.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked, noticing the look on her best friend's face.

"He's been acting so strange lately," Riley said. "I'm not sure how to explain it. He's kind of distant and always looks so distracted."

"Distracted?" Maya repeated. She knew exactly what was going on. Josh had let it slip that Lucas was planning to propose to her best friend and she knew that was why he was acting this way.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "He just always looks like he is a million miles away from me. I know it's not personal but I can't tell if it's something I should be worried about. Maybe he's doubting us?"

"Riles," Maya shot her a look. "Lucas, doubting the two of you? That is never going to happen."

"Then what do you think it is?" Riley asked.

"Maybe he's just focusing on getting back to school next semester," Maya suggested. She didn't want to give away what she knew but she also didn't want her best friend worrying.

"Maybe," Riley sighed.

"He loves you, Riles. He loves you more than anything else in this world. I wouldn't worry too much about it," Maya insisted.

"Thanks Peaches," Riley smiled at her best friend.

"Now how about we order pizza and watch terrible movies?" Maya suggested.

"That sounds perfect," Riley nodded. She smiled at the blonde because she was so grateful for her best friend. She had no idea what she would do without her.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Do you realize that in less than a week, the two of you will be married?" Zay asked, gesturing towards Farkle and Smackle.

"I know," Smackle nodded.

"It feels like just yesterday I was freaking out over how to propose to her," Farkle laughed.

"You were a nervous wreck," Maya said.

"I was not!" Farkle protested.

"You so were," Riley disagreed. "I thought for sure that you were going to pass out."

"Were you really that nervous?" Smackle asked, turning to face her fiancée. It made her smile because it was so sweet how nervous he got. She could just picture him freaking out and on the verge of a nervous breakdown. It made her love him even more.

"I just wanted it to be perfect," Farkle insisted. "You deserved the perfect proposal."

"You could have proposed to me in our sweats over a pizza and it still would have been perfect to me," Smackle said.

"Awwww," Claire gushed. Zay nudged her side and she bit her lip.

"Don't ruin the moment," Zay whispered. "It's rare we get one of these."

"Oh shut up," Smackle rolled her eyes. "We have sweet moments."

"Maybe but we are always so blinded by the grossness of Riley and Lucas," Zay said.

"Zay!" Riley shrieked.

"Thanks man," Lucas shoved his best friend's shoulder.

"Don't deny it," Zay said.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Claire asked Maya.

"Work," Maya sighed.

"Don't be so grumpy," Farkle laughed. "Adults do have to go to work."

"He's just always working," Maya said. "Internships suck and I don't even have one yet."

"We will be there before you know it," Riley said.

"Can you believe that we are half way done with our second year of college already?" Claire asked.

"That's insane," Smackle shook her head.

"Well I have good news," Lucas said.

"You do?" Riley widened her eyes at her boyfriend.

"I was able to talk to my advisor today about being behind because of my ankle. If I take classes this summer and an extra class next semester then I will be on track to graduate in four years," Lucas explained.

"Really?" Riley smiled wide. "You and I could graduate together?"

"We will graduate together," Lucas nodded. Riley launched forward and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, kissing him square on the lips.

"See what I mean," Zay smirked. "Grossness."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"How should I do it?" Lucas asked.

"Do what?" Zay raised an eyebrow at him after turning away from the video game on Josh's television.

"Have you not been listening to me for the last twenty minutes?" Lucas asked.

"I tuned you out about five minutes into the conversation," Zay admitted.

"Thanks a lot man," Lucas threw a pillow at him.

"You're overthinking it," Josh insisted as he sat down on the couch with a bottle of water. He tossed one to Zay, Lucas and Farkle.

"Just go with your heart," Farkle said.

"Go with my heart?" Lucas repeated. "What does that even mean?"

"That means don't overthink it. Don't come up with some elaborate plan. Just do what feels right to you. It's Riley. You know her better than most," Zay said.

"And if you are really struggling then ask Maya for help," Josh said. "That girl knows Riley like the back of her hand."

"That's true," Lucas laughed.

"I don't think you should worry," Farkle said. "There is no way that she is going to say no."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Riley," Farkle greeted as he crawled through Riley's bay window. She looked up from the book she was reading on her bed and smiled at him. Tossing her book to the side, Riley walked over towards the bay window and took a seat next to him.

"Hey," Riley said. "Did I know you were coming over?"

"Nope," Farkle shook his head.

"Well it's a nice surprise!" Riley smiled wide. She was glad to have some time with Farkle one on one. The two hadn't really gotten to spend much time together since everyone got back from school. She noticed the distant look on his face and raised an eyebrow at him. "Is everything okay?"

"What?" Farkle quickly turned to look at her and then nodded urgently. "Oh yeah, of course."

"Farkle," Riley shot him a look. "This is me you're talking to. The one person you have never been able to hide anything from."

"I really haven't, have I?" Farkle chuckled softly.

"What's going on?" Riley asked.

"Do you think I'm making a mistake?" Farkle suddenly asked.

"What?" Riley asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you think marrying Smackle is the right decision?" Farkle asked, turning to fully face her. Riley widened her eyes in surprise because that was the last thing she was expecting to hear.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Zay greeted as he walked into Topanga's. He noticed Smackle staring at the coffee in front of her and raised an eyebrow. "Smackle?" He tried again. When he still didn't get a response, he snapped his fingers in front of her face. He saw her quickly blink her eyes and then finally register that he was standing right in front of her.

"Zay!" Smackle exclaimed and rested a hand on her chest. "I didn't see you there."

"Clearly," Zay nodded and then dropped into a seat in front of her. "Where's Farkle?"

"Don't know," Smackle shrugged. Zay noticed that she quickly looked at her engagement ring at the mention of Farkle's name.

"Are you okay?" Zay asked. He noticed that she looked completely zoned out and like her mind was a million miles away.

"No," Smackle sighed.

"What's wrong?" Zay scrunched his eyebrows together. "Did something happen with Farkle?"

"Do you think this is all a huge mistake?" Smackle asked.

"What?" Zay asked. "Are you talking about your wedding?"

"Yeah," Smackle nodded.

"Smackle," Zay sighed.

"Do you think I'm making a mistake marrying Farkle this young?" Smackle asked. Zay leaned back in his chair and looked at the clearly torn girl in front of him. That was the last thing he expected to hear from her when he walked into Topanga's.


	45. Chapter 45

**I don't think there are enough words for me to use to apologize for how long I have made you all wait for this update. I have been dealing with some really heavy personal struggles and it's taken a lot out of me. I hit a writer's block in this story as well but I would never leave it unfinished. I am so sorry for the long wait between chapters. Thank you to everyone who has reached out and stuck with me during this delay. I hope you enjoy and there is not many chapters left in this story. Maybe two at most! Thank you all again and I'm so sorry again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 44**

"Hey sunshine," Zay greeted. Riley looked over and saw her friend crawling through the bay window.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you'd just willingly crawl through the bay window," Riley teased. "I thought it was rude."

"Oh hush," Zay rolled his eyes and waved her off as he dropped into a seat. He let out a tired sigh and ran a hand over his tired looking face.

"Are you okay?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Sure," Zay shrugged.

"Zay," Riley shot him a look. "I know you a lot better than that. What's going on with you?"

"If I tell you something do you promise to not tell anyone?" Zay asked.

"Is it bad?" Riley narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"It could be," Zay admitted.

"I promise I won't say anything," Riley nodded. "What's going on?"

"I just talked to Smackle," Zay sighed. He saw a look flash over Riley's face and narrowed his eyes at her. "Why did you just make that face?"

"What face?" Riley asked, shrugging innocently. This was the problem when you have been friends with someone for so long. They caught onto everything and knew you better than you knew yourself at times.

"Do you know something?" Zay asked.

"I had a conversation with Farkle that was probably very similar to your conversation," Riley said.

"Cold feet?" Zay asked.

"Cold feet," Riley nodded.

"What do we do?" Zay asked.

"I don't know," Riley shook her head. "I'm not sure this is something that we can fix. I think that this is something Farkle and Smackle need to talk about on their own."

"It's the only way that they are going to have a successful marriage," Zay agreed.

"I hope that they talk before it's too late," Riley said. "I hope that they can be honest."

"Me too sunshine," Zay sighed. "Me too."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So you have the ring?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "It's at my house in my sock drawer."

"How cliché," Zay smirked.

"And when are you doing it?" Farkle asked, leaning back against Josh's couch.

"We are going out for dinner tonight," Lucas said. "I am going to ask her after dinner."

"You are going to be an engaged man by tomorrow morning," Zay clapped him on the shoulder and smiled. He felt like he had been waiting a lifetime for this moment and he was so happy that it was finally happening. He knew that there was no one in the world better for his best friend than Riley.

"If she says yes," Lucas pointed.

"There is no way that she is going to say no," Josh insisted. "My niece loves you more than anyone else in the world."

"Except maybe Maya," Farkle added. The guys all laughed but silently agreed. If there was anyone in the world that Riley loved just as much it was her blonde haired best friend.

"I have accepted that by being in a relationship with Riley I will always have to share her with Maya," Lucas smirked.

"As have I," Josh laughed.

"What about you man?" Lucas asked, directing his question towards Farkle. "Are you ready to get married? You looked a little panicked the other day."

"I was," Farkle nodded. "I had a moment of cold feet but I'm ready now. I don't know why I was freaking out so bad. I love Smackle, I always have and I always will."

"So there is a wedding?" Zay asked.

"There is a wedding," Farkle said. "I'm ready to take that next step in our relationship."

"Remember when we were just a bunch of middle schoolers who had no idea what they were doing with their lives?" Lucas asked.

"And now we are committed to some of the best women in the world and dealing with the real world," Zay said.

"Time sure flies by," Josh said and everyone silently agreed.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Farkle greeted with a smile as he walked into Topanga's. Smackle looked up from her book and smiled at her fiancée.

"Hi," Smackle greeted and then promptly closed the book before placing it by her side. He sat down to join her and leaned over to greet her with a kiss.

"I wanted to talk to you," Farkle said and then wrung his hands together. Smackle noticed this almost immediately and knew something was bothering him.

"Cold feet?" Smackle asked.

"How did you know that?" Farkle widened his eyes.

"Honey, we have been together for a long time. I think by now I know when something is bothering you," Smackle said. "Plus, I might have been experiencing cold feet myself."

"Really?" Farkle asked.

"Does that upset you?" Smackle quickly asked.

"No," Farkle shook his head. "I'm relieved that I'm not the only one."

"You want to marry me, right?" Smackle asked, doubt creeping into her tone.

"Of course I do," Farkle nodded. "I'm just nervous."

"Me too," Smackle admitted. "This is a huge step. Marriage is a lifetime commitment."

"We can do it though," Farkle said.

"You promise to always be there for me?" Smackle asked. "Even on my worst of days?"

"I promise to be standing there with a chocolate milkshake and my arms opened wide for a hug," Farkle promised.

"You're all I need and want in life," Smackle said.

"We are going to be okay," Farkle insisted as he lifted up a hand for her to take. Smackle smiled and laced her fingers through his.

"We are going to be more than okay," Smackle said. She scooted closer to him on the couch and rested her head against his shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and held her close. They were ready to take this leap. They were ready to become husband and wife.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"You look beautiful," Maya gushed as she sat at the bay window.

"Yeah?" Riley asked, twirling around in a circle and then looking at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a purple dress with black tights and black boots paired with a cute winter jacket. "It's not too much?"

"For dinner and walking around the city?" Maya asked and then shook her head. "Not at all. It's perfect."

"He was being so secretive about tonight," Riley admitted as she walked to sit with her best friend.

"Oh yeah?" Maya raised an eyebrow. She knew exactly what Lucas's plans were for tonight but didn't want to spoil them. She wanted it to be the perfect surprise.

"Hey," Josh greeted as he walked into the bedroom.

"Uncle Josh!" Riley exclaimed with a bright smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I was with Lucas and decided to just come over to walk home with Maya," Josh explained as he walked over and took a seat next to his girlfriend. He smiled down at her, causing her to smile up at him. "Hi."

"Hey," Maya greeted and then smiled even brighter when he leaned down to kiss her.

"So adorable," Riley gushed and then realized what her uncle had said. "Is Lucas here with you?"

"Yeah," Josh nodded. "He's out in the living room with your mom and dad."

"Oh boy," Riley said and then quickly rushed out of her bedroom.

"She has no idea," Maya whispered to her boyfriend.

"She is going to be so surprised tonight," Josh said.

"Thanks for coming to walk home with me," Maya smiled at him.

"The perfect excuse to spend more time with you," Josh smirked. Maya leaned into his side and laughed.

"You are so corny," Maya teased.

"Only for you," Josh insisted.

"I love you," Maya smiled wide.

"I love you too," Josh promised and then leaned down to kiss her again.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Thank you for dinner," Riley said as she laced her fingers through Lucas's. The two were walking around the city after dinner and it was absolutely freezing.

"Thank you for being my date," Lucas smiled at her.

"Always," Riley promised.

"Are you warm enough?" Lucas asked. The December air was bitter cold and the two were huddled close to each other to try and stay somewhat warm.

"I'm okay," Riley nodded as she scooted a little closer to her boyfriend. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Oh! Look! The tree!" She exclaimed and instantly dragged him over to the Christmas tree. He smirked but followed her in that direction. "Isn't it just so beautiful?"

"Yes you are," Lucas nodded.

"Lucas," Riley's cheeks turned a rosy red and she bit her lip. "I was talking about the tree."

"I know you were," Lucas said.

"You are something else Lucas Friar," Riley said and then took a step closer to him. She lifted herself up on her tiptoes slightly and placed a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

"I love you," Lucas whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," Riley smiled and then pulled back slightly. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair off her face. "I can't believe that this is our sixth Christmas together."

"Sixth, huh?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Sixth," Riley nodded. "You have been spoiling me on Christmas for the last six years."

"And I will continue to spoil you on Christmas for the rest of our lives," Lucas promised.

"Lucas," Riley whispered and smiled shyly. She watched as Lucas took a step back and then dropped down onto one knee, pulling out a small velvet box before opening it to reveal a gorgeous ring. She widened her eyes and covered her mouth with her hands. "What? Lucas."

"I love you, Riley Matthews. I have been in love with you since the moment you stumbled on the subway and fell right into my lap," Lucas said. She felt her eyes start to well up with tears and she bit her lip as he continued on. "You are so much more than just a girlfriend to me. You are my best friend, my partner, my rock, and my whole heart. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I want to have beautiful babies with you and continue to build our lives together. I want to be your husband," he said and the tears were flowing freely down Riley's face now. "Riley Matthews, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Riley exclaimed and nodded her head urgently. "Yes, of course."

"Really?" Lucas asked, the relief and happiness all over his face.

"Of course, Lucas. I want nothing more than to marry you," Riley nodded. She quickly pulled him up from the ground and crashed their lips together. There were claps around them but neither cared. They were so lost in the moment and in each other. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "I love you so much, Lucas."

"I love you too Riley," Lucas whispered and then kissed her once more. When he pulled back, he took the ring out of the box and held up Riley's left hand. She looked down in awe and watched as he slid the ring onto her finger. It was a princess cut diamond with little diamonds on either side of it. Riley felt like her breath was taken away because it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Lucas," Riley whispered. "It's gorgeous."

"Just like you," Lucas insisted. "It's a princess cut because you're my princess."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Riley asked, more tears starting to run down her face. Lucas reached out and brushed a few of the tears away.

"You were you and that's all I ever wanted in a partner," Lucas said. "Thanks for falling into my lap on the subway."

"Thank you for catching me," Riley said. They were getting married. Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar were going to be husband and wife.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hi, I'm still here! I hit a huge writers block with this story and have decided that this will be the last chapter in the story. I feel like most of the storylines are wrapped up so I am going to wrap up this story. Thank you so much for supporting this sequel and following along our loved characters to college. I have appreciated all the kind words, support, favorites, and follows for this story. You are all amazing and I can't thank you guys enough. So here it is, the final chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **EPILOGUE**

"I'm so not ready for this," Maya groaned and then the twenty- three year old slowly sat down on Riley's couch. She ran her fingers through her blonde locks and let out a tired sigh.

"Yes you are," Riley chuckled and sat down with her best friend. She rested a hand on her arm and smiled sweetly at her best friend, a smile that sent comfort almost instantly through the blonde.

"You've had nine months to prepare for this," Smackle insisted as she took a seat on the other side of Maya.

"That does not mean you are ready for it," Maya shook her head and rested her hands on her baby bump. It felt like it never stopped growing and she was completely bloated.

"Who would've thought that Maya would be the first to have a baby?" Claire smiled at her blonde friend.

"Certainly not me," Maya said. "I thought for sure I would be the last one to have a baby."

"Well you will be the last to get married then," Smackle pointed out as she twirled her wedding band around her finger.

"If we get married," Maya shrugged.

"Still adamant that Josh can't marry you?" Riley laughed at her best friend. She, like Smackle, twirled her own wedding band around her finger and it made her smile to think about her husband.

"I refuse to marry him because I'm pregnant," Maya said.

"How about the fact that he loves you more than anything else in the world and wants to spend forever with you?" Claire raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well then our paused engagement will be unpaused after the baby is born," Maya said and pointed to her ever growing baby bump.

"I can't believe you paused your engagement," Riley rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I really don't know why it surprises you so much," Maya raised an eyebrow.

She wanted to marry Josh, she really did but she wasn't in a rush. She knew that one day the two would eventually get there. She had watched Smackle marry Farkle at nineteen years old. She stood maid of honor as her best friend married Lucas at twenty years old. She saw the excitement on Claire's face after Zay proposed a month after graduating from college at twenty-two years old. She got something the rest of them didn't have though. She was carrying Josh's baby and was going to be a mom any day now. That was more than she could have ever dreamed of. Having Josh's baby was all she wanted in life.

"I still remember the day that you told us you were pregnant," Smackle laughed.

"I'm pretty sure my face was as white as the snow outside," Maya said. The pregnancy had been a complete surprise and to say she freaked out was an understatement.

"I thought for sure you were going to pass out," Riley said.

"What can I say?" Maya shrugged. "It's not like Josh and I were planning for a baby but things happen. Wonderful miracles happen."

"You've come a long way these last nine months," Claire said.

"I just can't wait to meet my baby," Maya smiled and rested her eyes on her baby bump. Any day now, she would get to meet her little boy and she was so excited. She was having a mini Josh and she didn't think her heart could handle it.

 **GirlMeetsWorldGirlMeetsWorld. .GirlMeetsWorld.**

"You are getting paint everywhere," Farkle shot Zay a look and then shook his head at his friend.

"I am not," Zay shook his head and then looked down at the ground around him. There was blue paint surrounding his feet and he winced. "Or maybe I am."

"How mad was Maya that you wouldn't let her paint the nursery?" Lucas asked, looking around at the almost completely blue walls.

"Let's just say that I slept on the couch that night," Josh sighed remembering the fight they had. Being the artist she was, she wanted to paint the nursery. Josh refused to let her anywhere near the paint fumes and she had not taken kindly to that. She eventually saw his way but was still not happy about it.

"I think the blue looks cool," Zay said as he looked at the finished wall.

"That's what we thought too," Josh nodded. "Kind of beachy."

"I can see it," Lucas agreed.

"So, who is next?" Josh asked.

"Next for what?" Farkle raised an eyebrow.

"Who is next in joining Maya and I in parenthood?" Josh looked around at his best friends.

"Don't look at me," Zay shook his head. "We aren't even married yet. We want to get married before we have kids."

"Smackle and I are still finishing up some school so not us," Farkle said.

"Lucas?" Josh raised an eyebrow at his niece's husband.

"We aren't trying at the moment," Lucas said.

"We weren't exactly trying either," Josh smirked.

"You never know," Lucas shrugged. "Maybe one day soon."

"Especially considering Riley wants a bunch of kids," Farkle laughed. Everyone knew that about Riley Matthews, well now Riley Friar. It was no secret that she wanted a whole bunch of kids. It was a good thing she had found Lucas because he was similar to her.

"Ha," Lucas chuckled and then shrugged. "You never know."

"Only three more months and then you will be a married man," Josh looked over at Zay.

"Who saw that one coming?" Zay shrugged.

"All of us when you met Claire," Farkle said. "We knew right away that she was going to change you for the better."

"There was nothing wrong with me," Zay raised an eyebrow at him.

"No," Lucas shook his head and laughed. "But you were not adamant on settling down either and now look at you."

"The things we do for love," Zay shrugged.

"That's the truth," Josh nodded and they all took a second to reflect on their lives. They really had come a long way since their middle school days.

 **GirlMeetsWorldGirlMeetsWorld. .GirlMeetsWorld.**

"Hey princess," Lucas smiled when he saw his wife walk into their apartment later that night.

"Hey," Riley blushed because she would never get tired of hearing him call her princess.

"How was your day with the girls?" Lucas asked, waiting for her to join him on the couch. She took her shoes off and then sat down next to him, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss.

"Good," Riley shrugged. "I'm pretty sure Maya is ready to have that baby. She looks so uncomfortable."

"It should be any day now, right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "It's just a waiting game now."

"Have they decided on a name yet?" Lucas asked. He couldn't remember if they had said the name of their son or not.

"Christopher," Riley said. "Christopher Alan Matthews."

"That's a nice name," Lucas said.

"I think so too," Riley agreed.

"Apparently we are next to have a baby," Lucas smirked when he saw the look on his wife's face.

"Why is that?" Riley raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because it makes the most sense for the two of us to have the baby," Lucas explained.

"Is that right?" Riley chuckled.

"Apparently so," Lucas nodded.

"Well then you can't fight that logic," Riley shook her head in amusement.

"I wouldn't mind a baby soon," Lucas admitted.

"Really?" Riley raised an eyebrow at him, surprised by his confession.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world," Lucas said.

"No it wouldn't," Riley shook her head and then bit her lip. She loved the idea of carrying Lucas's baby. She loved the idea of being a mother and raising a boy or girl with the love of her life.

"So soon?" Lucas asked.

"Soon," Riley nodded and then rested her head on his shoulder. "Very soon."

 **GirlMeetsWorldGirlMeetsWorld. .GirlMeetsWorld.**

"Where are your mom and dad?" Smackle asked as she took a seat on the floor of Riley's old bedroom.

"Out to dinner with Katy and Shawn," Riley said.

"Do they know that we are all just sitting in your old bedroom?" Zay asked.

"No," Riley shook her head. "But I don't think they would really care."

"What are we all doing here?" Maya asked. "I thought we were going out for dinner. I'm starving."

"I ordered pizza's for all of us," Riley said.

"What's the occasion?" Claire asked, raising an eyebrow at her brunette friend.

"This is the last time we are all going to be together before baby Matthews makes their appearance," Riley said. "For the longest time it's been the eight of us and now we are welcoming a new member. An amazing new member but a new member."

"Gotta love our sentimental Riley," Farkle laughed. It was just like Riley to want to do something like this before Maya and Josh had their baby.

"Oh be quiet," Riley rolled her eyes.

"It's sweet," Josh insisted.

"It will be kind of nice before everything gets crazy with the baby and then the wedding right after," Lucas added.

"So, what's on the schedule?" Smackle asked.

"A movie night?" Maya suggested.

"We haven't had one of those in forever," Claire agreed.

"That's because we always ended up arguing over what movie to watch and then end up talking through what we do finally pick," Zay said.

"It's good to know that we have a tradition," Lucas smirked.

"But there is always pizza," Josh laughed.

"And cookies," Riley smiled.

"Cookies!" Zay exclaimed and then shot the brunette a look. "We have learned our lesson by now, right?'

"I'm not going to eat half of your cookie," Riley rolled her eyes.

"You are never going to hear the end of that," Farkle laughed.

"We've come a long way guys," Maya said and rested a hand on her bump. Josh leaned over and rested a hand on top of hers. It took the two of them a long time to get together. They fought their feelings but at the end of the day, love won and they couldn't have been happier.

"We sure have," Claire nodded and smiled at Zay. She walked into his life one day and completely took him by surprise. Neither were looking for love at the time and here they were now. Ready to say I do and start their lives together.

"I wouldn't change a thing," Smackle said and then felt Farkle nudge her side. They were young and naïve when they met. They were rivals who never thought the other would have an interest. Their love wasn't something that could be explained but it changed their lives and would continue to change their lives forever.

"Not a single thing," Riley shook her head and then felt Lucas grab her hand. She smiled at the dirty blonde and felt her heart race the same way it did when she fell on his lap almost ten years ago. He surprised her with feelings she never knew she could have and continued to open up new feelings she didn't think were possible. He was the love of her life and best part of who she was in every way possible.

"I love you guys," Maya smiled at all of her best friends.

"We always said best friends forever," Farkle said.

"And I have a feeling our stories are just starting," Riley said and everyone silently agreed.

They were eight friends who shared an unbreakable bond. They had laughed together, cried together, fought with each other but none of it matter. The love they shared would stay with them forever. There was nothing in the world that would ever change the love they had for each other. Riley was right, their stories were just getting started and they couldn't wait to see what was next. They were ready for whatever life threw at them.


End file.
